


I Just Want to be Part of your Symphony

by 1InSaNeAnGeL



Category: Daredevil (TV), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Daredevil (TV) Spoilers, F/M, Jessica Jones (TV) - Freeform, M/M, Minor Luke Cage/Jessica Jones, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 102,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1InSaNeAnGeL/pseuds/1InSaNeAnGeL
Summary: A series of short to medium-length SpideyStrange Drabbles. Some are connected, others taking place during different points in their relationship. Warning: Post-Avengers: Endgame, only MINOR SPOILERS. Post-Doctor Strange (2016) and Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017). Other secondary characters will be introduced as the series goes on.





	1. Before, All I heard was Silence...

Some people believe they are destined to be alone. Either due to their own personal demons or their responsibilities being all-consuming, one in five individuals don't see their futures being shared with a significant other. Someone they can lean on; someone they can lose the walls with and be vulnerable; someone that can look at all the ugliness of the flaws in their design and still treasure what is beautiful and pure.

Stephen Strange used to be one of those individuals. As Sorcerer Supreme, his life belonged to the people of this world, of this universe, of this plane of existence. Many went about their lives unaware of what he had to do to ensure something like Thanos did not happen again. The secret wars he's ended, the amount of blood on his hands, all of that for the greater good. Tony Stark gave his life to save the world his daughter lived in. Stephen had to continue where he left off.

And such responsibility often ensured a lonely existence.

Until **he** came into his life.

"Steph, come back to bed," Peter Parker mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

The older man didn't look up from his book, "You know I don't really have to sleep, Darling. Not in my astral form."

"I know, but it doesn't feel the same," Peter said, getting out of bed. He was almost swallowed by the pajama bottoms and gray t-shirt he was wearing.

Stephen didn't have a lot of muscle compared to his younger lover, but he was taller.

The wall-crawler gently plucked the heavy, leather-bound volume from the strong, transparent fingers, pressing it to his chest. "Peter, give that back," Stephen said without any heat, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"I will in the morning, come back to bed," Peter insisted, meeting those deep blue-green eyes with his own dark brown ones. "When I stay over, I like to cuddle up to you. Not your body."

Stephen raised a brow, "Technically my body is me," he said.

Peter blinked. "Well yeah, and I like your body! But that's not my point," The younger man was soon flustered, which made him look even more adorable in Stephen's eyes. "I'm trying to say that your body is a perk. I want to sleep with you."

"You already sleep with me."

"Not that way!" Peter tried to smack his shoulder with the book but it only fazed through. "I want to sleep next to you, okay? So come back to bed, I'll smack you back into your body if you don't."

"A threat or a promise?" Stephen asked, uncrossing his legs.

"Both because I love you," Peter said with a smile. He watched as Stephen's astral form floated across the room and back into his physical form, which was laying limp in bed. When his eyes fluttered open, Peter pressed his lips to Stephen's softly. "See? I can't kiss you goodnight when you're floating in the astral plane," his smile broadened when the older man wasted no more time drawing Peter into bed, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"You know if you came with me into the astral plane, you could still kiss me," Stephen pointed out, eyes dancing in delight.

"I know, and I like the cool stuff you can do like take me to the astral plane or introduce me to a mob of Ben'gawori slugs that want to eat your magical ass, but right now I just want Stephen. My Stephen," Peter said, closing his eyes as he rested his head on Stephen's chest.

My Stephen; that never stopped warming the Sorcerer Supreme's heart.

"Alright, alright," Stephen said with a dramatic, long sigh, pressing his cheek to the top of Peter's head, "I'll stay in bed and sleep. I'm under bed arrest by a little, itty bitty spider."

"This itty bitty spider rocks your world, Magic Man. You know I do," Peter laughed when Stephen smacked his ass.

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"Okey-doke!"

 

...

 

"Dump the whole creamer in, why don't you?" Stephen said with a roll of his eyes, blueberry syrup dripping down the side of his chin.

Peter stuck out his tongue at the older man, keeping the creamer pot tipped over, "Says the guy who drowned his pancakes in syrup! Where are the pancakes, all I see is purple!"

"I like blueberries, the exquisite delicacy that is blueberry syrup is no exception to this," Stephen said as he wiped his mouth. "I'm also the only one who likes blueberry syrup so it's all mine. You and Wong both take cream in your tea; we just bought a gallon of creamer last week."

"I only have one cup every morning," Peter whined but the battle was lost. He set the creamer down and used his spoon to mix the concoction.

"Not only creamer, but I saw you dump five sugar cubes in there. Where is the tea? All I see is a grainy paste at the bottom of your cup," Stephen said, stretching out his neck.

Peter made a face and pulled his cup to him. "Hey, hey, hey I don't judge you for your pancake drowning. Don't judge me over my cream appreciation."

"Just get ready for school," Stephen said, not looking up as he flipped a page in his book.

"Yes sir," Peter grabbed his jacket and backpack, making sure to rinse out his now drained cup in the sink. He paused to press a soft kiss to Stephen's cheek, "I'll be home by 2:15, two of my classes got canceled today so don't destroy the Sanctum while I'm gone."

"No promises," Stephen said, his tone fond. 

Peter smiled. "Love you, and tell Wong I'm making dinner tonight! No exceptions, everyone loves spaghetti and meatballs!" The younger hero said over his shoulder before he was out the door.

"...Love you too," Stephen said with the smallest hint of a smile.

 

...

 

"Are you seriously asking me out on a date?" Peter asked with wide eyes, jaw a little slack.

Stephen blinked, "Is that so bizarre?" He asked.

"Kind of, considering the fact we're already dating," The younger hero explained, cheeks a soft pink.

Stephen had popped the question out of the blue. Here they were, sitting in the Sanctum library reading. The Sorcerer Supreme devouring another one of his large, leather-bound volumes while Peter was bent over a battered copy of _In the Garden of Beasts_. It had been quiet, the couple sharing a pot of coffee (with lots of creams) and chocolate chip cookies. The silence was broken by the occasional crunch of a cookie or flip of a page.

Wow, this just went from ten to three thousand in like a second!

"Yes, I'm aware we're already dating," Stephen said with a soft roll of his eyes, "But it's been a while since we've gone out and...I want to take you out on a date, Darling."

Peter's expression softened, "It has been a while? Really?"

"About three months," Stephen confirmed with a nod, "We get so busy that it looks like our dates have consisted of mostly sitting in silence reading, maybe having cookies." 

"Like right now."

"Yeah."

"...I'm sorry," Peter said. When Stephen looked at him confused, the younger hero clarified, "I get that you're busy, I know that saving the world from interdimensional threats is a full-time job and I will never ask you to stop. That being said, I should have tried harder to make plans for us. More than just dinners at home or the occasional movie night. I'm sorry, babe. Hell, I should have at least invested in some flowers or chocolates."

"Valentine's Day was like a month ago," Stephen pointed out.

"Yeah, but still."

"You made me cannoli pancakes for breakfast on Valentine's Day, Peter. If I wasn't in love then I sure am now." Peter's cheeks went from pink to red, but he was smiling. "You did that for me; it's been a very long time since I've played the dating game. I know you're here because you want to be, but I still want to woo you," Stephen reached over and took Peter's hand in his. He kissed the tips of his fingers slowly, one by one, locking eyes with those deep dark chocolate orbs he's come to wake up to almost every morning for the past six months.

Orbs that were much, much more valuable than the Infinity Stones themselves.

"Woo me? Wow, classy word choice going on here," Peter said with a soft laugh, his smile threatening to break his face in half.

"Of course, I'm me," Stephen said with a soft laugh as well, pressing his lips to the back of Peter's hand, "So will you? Will you go on a date with me, Peter Parker?"

"I'd love to, Stephen Vincent Strange. Yes, yes, and yes."

 

...

 

"So this is the famous Peter Parker," Mordo said with a cruel smirk, said hero continuing to slam his fists against the glowing golden bubble-like structure he was trapped in. "You have interesting taste, Strange."

"S-Stephen! Get out of here, he wants to hurt you!" Peter shouted, his dark brown eyes large with fear. "He wants the Time Stone, d-don't give it to him! Don't, please!"

"Let him go," Stephen said, expression cold. His hands glowed with bright orange runes, blue-green eyes hard as steel. "He has nothing to do with this, Mordo. You want me so let him go."

"So you say, but I know just how much he means to you," Mordo countered, looking at the young hero with disdain. "You willing to give up everything, even your life for this boy? A brat, a child that's selfish and needy, that his mere existence is temptation. All of this for one life...You have no right to be Master of the Scantum."

"I said to let him go," Stephen repeated, eyes narrowed. "I've had to take lives before, and I will take yours if you don't cease."

"Stephen, no!" Peter's eyes were wet with tears, "No I don't want this, stop it! Mordo, stop this right now! You want to get to Stephen so badly then let me fight!"

"Peter!" Stephen hissed but was ignored by his younger lover.

"You want to hurt him so bad, you have to go through me first! I'm not going to let you or anyone else step all over him! Stephen's been through enough, thanks to him and Mister Stark the world was saved. This world is his world too!"

Stephen's eyes went wide as the bubble prison was soon being surrounded by a bright purple smoke, which soon solidified into a chain. He...he wasn't doing this. Neither was Wong. What was going on...?? Mordo's own expression read alarm, Peter pulling his mask down over his eyes and mouth. "W-what is this?!"

"I said if you want to hurt Stephen and Wong, you have to go through me," Peter repeated. And then the bubble exploded. The wall-crawler landed on his feet and was soon running towards the stunned sorcerer, "Mordo, meet Spider-Man. The itty bitty spider who's going to kick your ass back to the Dark Dimension!"

 

...

 

"Peter, you're home! And Steph, glad to see you too! Did Wong like his little surprise?" May asked as she hugged her nephew before hugging the older man, ushering them to the small yet comfortable dining table. "You boys are just in time too, chicken's nice and juicy and out of the oven."

"Nice to see you too, May," Stephen said with a smile back, "And yes, Wong was surprised you knew red velvet cake was his favorite. He also appreciated the latest Beyonce album."

"He does a lot behind the scenes: keeping the Scantum clean, keeping an eye on Peter when you're off saving the multiverse, and making sure you're eating more," May poked Stephen's nonexistent stomach as she said this, "Because you're so thin, both of you! No matter how much you pack away, but that's okay because this chicken was a fat one. You're taking leftovers back to the Scantum, no buts."

Peter was a blushing mess as he got the plates and forks out, "Hey Steph, you and May going to split the wine?"

Stephen smirked, shaking his head, "No, you're not having wine."

"Oh come on, I'm twenty-three years old! I'm legal now, can't I?"

"Stick with soda, Darling. At least when you're on a sugar high you're easier to find. You sing K-Pop," Stephen retorted, May bursting out laughing.

"He hasn't gotten you hooked on BTS yet, Steph? Lucky because he and Ned play them all the time when they come over."

"May!" Peter exclaimed, looking like he wanted to disappear then and there.

Stephen pecked his lover's cheek, closing his eyes as he nuzzled his ear. "We tease the hell out of you because we love you," He whispered with a grin, "Remember that."

Peter's cheeks were still a deep crimson, yet when he met Stephen's eyes his smile was everything but sheepish, "I know, I love you too."

May was glad the two were lost in their own world right now, so they couldn't see her teary eyes, her hundred-watt smile, and her phone as she snapped picture after picture for the books.

 

...

 

"Do you think he'd be proud of me?" Peter asked Stephen as they walked down the street, hand-in-hand.

The sky above their heads was a navy blue, the breeze cool and the stars shining bright. The younger hero's eyes were clouded, not with tears but thoughts. His phone flashed as he got a text from MJ, his lock screen of him and Tony making funny faces for the camera coming to light.

Stephen drew his lover closer to him, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. "I know he is," Was all he said, blue-green eyes staring into Peter's dark chocolate ones.

The Queens-born and bred smiled, getting on his tiptoes to kiss Stephen deeply.

 

...

 

"Wong, have you seen the Cloak of Levitation?" Stephen asked with arms crossed, "It's not in its case."

Wong blinked, as if that was the dumbest question he's heard all day. He then pointed above their heads, not bothering to put down his cup of tea.

Stephen raised a brow and looked up.

Then he was just staring with a slack jaw.

Peter was fast asleep, but not in a web hammock.

He was fast asleep, music playing softly from his phone. The Cloak of Levitation was the hammock, gently letting itself sway back and forth to keep the younger hero from stirring. Peter had a small, relaxed smile on his lips, snuggling more into the warm, sentient fabric. The cloak, feeling eyes on it, held a corner to where its mouth would be. The damn thing was telling him to be quiet so not to wake up Peter.

"Son of a-" Stephen was cut off when Peter groaned and rolled over, still asleep.

The cloak flapped a corner, once again trying to get across that if Stephen didn't stay quiet and let Peter sleep it'd slap the Sorcerer Supreme silly. Traitor, look at that; when Stephen wanted silence to read, the cloak would flap around or steal his book. But when Peter, when pretty and kind and very smart Peter wanted to sleep the cloak will bend over backward, literally, and let him sleep on it.

There was a time when the cloak wouldn't give Peter the time of day. That period is way over now.

"Told you it'd love Peter in less than a year, you owe me twenty bucks," Stephen said to Wong, summoning a bag of salt and vinegar chips to snack on while in the library. He hid a smirk at hearing Wong nearly choke on his tea.

 

...

 

 ** _"Why do you get nervous when you tell Stephen you love him, Peter?"_ **KAREN asked her young and precious charge one day. Peter blinked, having been distracted with some improvements he was making to his webbing formula. No time like after classes were over to sit down with a pencil and paper and do some scribbling.

"Ummm...I get nervous because," Peter paused, racking his brain for the "right" answer, "I get nervous because...well I-"

 _" **Are you afraid he doesn't return the sentiment?"**_ KAREN interrupted politely, _" **If you want, I can run a biochemical reading on him next time you see him. It will provide a 99.9 percent accurate reading. He is hard to pin down expression-wise, but we can do something about it."**_

"N-no, no, no! No KAREN, it's okay really. It's not that," Peter said with an embarrassed blush coloring his cheeks. "It's not that I don't think he feels the same way, I know he does."

**_"Then why? I've noticed how your body temperature elevates, your sweat glands begin producing larger quantities of perspiration, not to mention your heart rate picks up considerable speed."_ **

"Please don't say that out loud in front of Stephen, please," Peter said with a choked laugh, hiding his face away in the sleeves of his (really Stephen's) sweater. "I think he already knows I get that way around him without a biochemical reading."

Just as he said this, an orange portal opened in front of Peter. Stephen stepped out in a pair of jeans and a black sports jacket, smiling. "Hello, Darling. I'm here to pick you up."

"I can web sling and then walk to the Sanctum from here, Steph," Peter pointed out, but that didn't stop him from hugging the older man and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

"I know, but portal hopping is so much quicker and easier," Stephen said with a shrug, pressing his face into Peter's hair.

 ** _"Peter, just to let you know,"_ **KAREN said softly, **_"I ran a quick biochemical reading on Stephen. And I think you should know his heart had a premature ventricular contraction which caused an arrhythmia. In other words, his heart just skipped a beat."_**

Peter blinked, this statement rendering him silent for a few minutes. He then smiled, cheeks flushed a bright red. He said nothing to KAREN about that, but he knew she could tell he was happy to hear this little tidbit as he kissed Stephen sweetly.

 

...

 

"You're a fool," Wong said before he made his move. "Checkmate."

"Damn it," Stephen hissed, rolling his eyes. "That's the fifth win in a row...you have to be cheating."

"Or I'm just better than you at chess, Strange," Wong said with a triumph smile, Peter watching from his seat between them.

This was a fun way to spend a nice, listless Sunday morning: finishing off stacks of cinnamon waffles with whipped cream and blueberry syrup by drinking chocolate milk during an intense chess match. And yes, Stephen has lost to Wong five times in the span of an hour and a half. To the young wallcrawler, this was the best way to spend a mellow Sunday morning. Even if his boyfriend had a flaming losing streak today.

"He has a point, you know," Peter said in Wong's defense, smiling when Stephen glared lightly at him.

"Who are you dating, him or me?"

"You but you know Wong's one of my besties, kind of like how you and KAREN can go on and on about me in front of me," Peter pointed out, that extinguishing Stephen's glare.

"Touche," Was all the older man said before he looked over at Wong, "Best five out of seven?"

"You already lost five," Wong said, shaking his head.

"Okay, nine out of thirteen."

"He's not going to drop it, Wong, might as well just do five out of seven," Peter said with a shrug.

"Fine, five out of seven," The other man consented, Peter relaxing back in his seat as the two gathered and reorganized their chess pieces. "You are still a fool to do this, Strange. You're going to lose again."

"If he loses, I promise to give him all the kisses and cuddles he needs. That will keep him from driving you insane," Peter said with a smile, stealing a sweet peck from Stephen's lips.

Stephen stared at him. "I wasn't done, I need the good luck," he said with a sort of pout before drawing Peter back into a kiss.

"I stand corrected," Wong said as he made his first move, Stephen blissfully unaware of the game starting anew, "You are more than a fool: you're a lovesick fool."

Wong won the last two rounds and called it a day, enjoying Beyonce's "Lemonade" while Stephen rested his head in Peter's lap and whined like a child about "lousy, sneaky magical roommate assholes".

 

...

 

Peter was a blushing mess. He tried to hide his face behind his hands, heart threatening to crack open his ribcage. His skin felt as if on fire, and he couldn't help the shivers running down his spine.

"Are you alright, Darling?" Stephen asked, gently coaxing the younger hero to remove his hands.

Peter looked up at him, momentarily stuck in an awed trance.

A curly raven lock of Stephen's hair was falling over his forehead, the white streaks so finely defined. His own cheeks were flushed a soft strawberry pink, his blue-green eyes blown and burning with passion and want. His naked body was planes upon planes of warm, firm skin, the fine hairs leading downward softly tickling Peter's skin. The scars on his hands always looked beautiful, but right now in the soft glow of Stephen's desk lamp, and against the ruby red of the bedsheets...they were a work of art.

And this work of art happily belonged to Peter.

How was that possible? This had to be a dream.

Peter cupped Stephen's face between his hands, eyes locked. "I'm more than alright, Steph," he whispered, "I'm happy." He then pressed their lips together in a sweet, hungry kiss, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck as Stephen adjusted himself between Peter's spread legs. "I love you."

"I love you too."

 

...

 

"Want to tell me why you were glaring at that young lady at the coffee shop?" Stephen asked with a hint of amusement as he and Peter made their way back to the Scantum.

"I wasn't glaring," Peter said simply, though he avoided his lover's eye.

"Peter, don't make me summon my third eye and look into your mind," Stephen's tone was soft, gentle. He slowed his pace until they both stopped, brushing a few fingers under the younger hero's chin. "Why were you glaring?"

Peter took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He opened them a few minutes later, dark chocolate gazing into sea blue-green. "Okay, okay...I, I was glaring because she was flirting with you."

"Flirting? With me?" Stephen sounded shocked, eyes wide. "What do you mean, Darling? She was just making my order."

"Yeah, batting her eyes at you when taking your order, smiling at you when making it, and then giving you a flirty wink when handing you your order. Also," Peter took out his phone and pulled up his gallery, "She drew a heart next to your name and left her phone number."

"You took a picture of that. Really," Stephen couldn't help but point out.

"Yeah, yeah as proof. You know you're hot, right? Of course you do, you're you well other people notice too. Not just me, and while I like that people realize just how beautiful you are...they can look. But not try anything," Peter said, crossing his arms.

"You were jealous of her, of...oh Shuma-gorath, what was her name?" 

"Penny," Peter deadpanned. "Her name was Penny. She thought you were hot, and tried to make a move with me literally right there!"

"Maybe she thought I was your father," Stephen said, his attempt at humor falling flat. Peter glared.

"So not funny," he said, looking away. Stephen sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said, wrapping his arms around the younger hero.

Peter didn't look at Stephen, but didn't try to wriggle free. That was a good sign. "Of course I'm not your father, you are much too beautiful to be my son. And while you might have noticed her advances, I was too busy paying attention to something else. Make that someone else, she was the last person on my mind."

"..." Peter looked up at Stephen, leaning into him.

Stephen smiled, cupping the younger hero's face. "You, you silly idiot. I could care less if ten or twenty pretty ladies flirted with me, they are not you. You're intelligent, you're sweet and caring, you're funny, sometimes," Peter snorted at this but let Stephen continue, "You are a hero in and out of the suit, and you're more beautiful than any woman I've ever seen. No woman in a coffee shop, in the Ninth Dimension, or anywhere else will get to me. Why would I want a fun time for a second over paradise for a lifetime?"

"I'm your paradise for a lifetime?" Peter asked with a smile, his good mood returning.

"For multiple lifetimes, throughout many different realities," Stephen assured his boyfriend, kissing Peter softly.

Peter hummed softly in response, wrapping his arms around Stephen's neck. "I like that, 'Your Paradise for a Lifetime'. I'm totally using that as a caption for one of our couple selfies," Peter said when they broke apart, Stephen lightly swaying them back and forth. "So if I get jealous, you'll remind me I'm the best piece of ass you've ever had," Stephen's face went red at this but he let Peter continue, "And if you get jealous...? Like say I get asked out or hit on by a pretty boy or girl."

"Then the Dimension of Ever-Roaring Fires will have a new resident," Stephen said with a smile and kiss to Peter's cheek.

 

...

 

"You know, sometimes you treat me like a little kid!" Peter said, expression a mix between anger and frustration.

"Because you are one! Going off against Mordo without any magical defenses?! That was suicide in a nutshell!" Stephen snapped back, blue-green eyes darker than normal in rage. "I told you you could help me, by help I was alluding to keep watch from a distance and warn me of attacks. Not to take matters into your own hands once you think I'm down for the count."

"You were! Wong had to give you medical attention because one of Mordo's magical bombs or whatever they were exploded and you had a hole in your stomach. A hole in your stomach, Stephen! I had to step in, I had to!"

"No you didn't, you need to stop trying to be a hero!"

"I am a hero!"

"You're an insufferable child who doesn't think! This isn't your fight, Peter! It's mine, and if I have to send you to another dimension until the danger has passed, I damn will! You want to prove yourself so badly you're willing to shoot yourself in the foot! You want to end up like Ben or Tony?!"

That's when the fuming died down.

Stephen went from blood-boiling anger to feeling as if someone dumped a bucket of ice water on him. His eyes were lighter now, and his heated expression was merely a shadow of its former self. His panting ceased, and he looked at Peter.

Peter had tears streaming down his face. His crying was silent. His eyes, dark chocolate orbs normally so cheery and bright, were puffy and red and watery. He was swallowing thickly.

"...Peter," Stephen began but the younger man shook his head. Peter didn't say a word as he got up.

He didn't say a word as he grabbed his jacket and backpack. He didn't say a word as he dug out his mask and pulled it on. Peter didn't say a word as he opened a window and slipped out, leaving his cellphone behind.

Stephen swallowed around the lump in his throat. He let out a heavy sigh. His eyes burned but no tear was shed. He sat down and rubbed his right temple. He picked up Peter's phone and dialed; he only had to wait once on the dial tone before she answered. "May...May, it's Stephen. We need to talk. I messed up, I did something really stupid and I need to make it right before I lose everything. Please..."

 

...

 

"I'm sorry," Peter said, tears mixing in with the rain falling. He was completely drenched, shaking and overall a walking mess.

But Stephen didn't care. He threw the doors of the Sanctum back and threw his arms around Peter. His tears were devoured by Peter's heavy, wet locks, the hold on the younger hero almost choking. He shook his head, brushing aside Peter's apology. "Don't, don't apologize for this," he whispered, pulling away to cup that sweet, kind face. Stephen hated seeing tears fall from Peter's eyes, and knowing that he caused them made him sick to his stomach.

He wiped them away, hands trembling against the cold flesh, and drew Peter into a soft kiss. Peter got on his tiptoes and kissed back, throwing his arms around his lover's neck. He gripped at Stephen's shirt, and even when the kiss was broken he kept their lips close. He looked up at Stephen, "Can I come home?" He asked.

"Always," Stephen said without a second thought, "Always, Peter."

 

...

 

Peter smiled softly to himself, resting his chin on his arm. 

"Happy about something?" Stephen asked, not looking up from his book. Or books, since he was reading three at the same time, fingers dancing across the pages. He could feel Peter's eyes on him, a small hint of a smile coming through.

"Yeah," Peter said, getting to his feet. He wrapped his arms around Stephen's shoulders from behind, burying his face away into his neck. "I love you, Steph..."

The Sorcerer Supreme set his books aside and turned around, meeting Peter's dark chocolate gaze. He gently pulled and pulled until he was sitting in his lap; Stephen lightly ran a hand along the younger hero's face, his blue-green eyes shining. "I love you three thousand."

Peter's eyes watered and while he was soon crying he was smiling, laughing softly as he kissed the older man. He was holding on so hard, not wanting to let go. Even if he squeezed Stephen right into the astral dimension, he wasn't about to let go of the older man.

 

...

 

"Were you jealous of that guy?" Peter asked, crossing his arms and looking at Stephen.

"Me? Jealous of that guy, please," Stephen said with a roll of his eyes, not looking at his younger lover. "Why would I be? I'm Stephen Strange, as you've previously stated. Smart, attractive, seasoned, and with a killer sense of humor. I have nothing to be jealous about."

Peter smirked, "Really? Because I could have sworn the cart of books was right next to him, but suddenly it was behind him...knocking him into someone's table which resulted in him wearing a strawberry-banana smoothie," he pointed out, leaning more into Stephen with his arms still crossed.

"He probably forgot where he put the cart, some young men aren't as observant of their surroundings as someone I know," Stephen said, matching Peter with a smirk.

"The cart was right next to him when he was talking about how the Death Note series was now on sale, all thirteen volumes for 29.99," Peter clarified, "He and I were having a major book-gasm over how awesome the series is when it comes to discussing the gray of human morality with sprinkles of dark humor and the occasional 'WTF' moment."

"'Book-gasm'? That's an actual term you young people use?"

"I could have said orgasm but you probably would have sent him flying if I did that so..." Peter shrugged a shoulder and continued to stare down Stephen.

The older man sighed, defeated. "Fine, fine, fine," he said, "Maybe I was a tad jealous...sometimes seeing you get along so well with young, attractive men and women reminds me of the age difference between us. It makes me wonder how we even work," Stephen looked embarrassed to admit such.

"Wait, what do you mean 'How we even work'?" Peter was confused and a little worried now, taking Stephen's hand in his.

"I mean, while you have an appreciation for classic literature, tea, black-and-white films, art exhibits, and the occasional jazz tune, you also like triple-A video games, comic books, dubstep, grape soda, and camping out for sci-fi conventions. I'm afraid I don't have that much in common with you and while it keeps our relationship interesting, and the sex is really great too...I worry that sometimes I'm a little outdated for you. That you'll come to your senses and want someone your age," Stephen found himself spilling out one of his major insecurities without filter, his eyes never leaving Peter's face.

Peter's expression softened as he heard all of this. He took Stephen's other hand and got on his tiptoes to peck the older man on the lips. When he pulled away, he smiled at seeing Stephen look confused. "Hey, you think I don't have the same insecurity? I'm like what, twenty-six years younger than you? You got a Ph.D and a M.D., which you got at the same time, you became a doctor in honor of your sister, Donna, your favorite song is Interstellar Overdrive by Pink Floyd, your favorite Ben and Jerry's ice cream flavor is Hulk-A-Hulk-A Burning fudge, you like mustard on your sandwich but not on the same bread slice as the ketchup, you're more into creature romance features, and you like white chocolate hot chocolate over regular hot chocolate. You ooze seasoned and retro fashion, which I really love. We're different, yeah but...I think us being different really works. And yes, the sex is really good. I lost my virginity to a god."

"I'm a sex god to you...? That's the best compliment I've ever gotten about my penis size," Stephen said with a roguish smile, drawing Peter close to him.

The younger hero turned a dark red and hid his face away in Stephen's chest, "Really? That's all you got from that whole speech? Not even going to compliment me using Hulk-A-Hulk-A Burning fudge to get you into bed once?"

"Are you referring to the time you were eating a whole carton of burning fudge in bed or when you had burning fudge on you in bed?"

"My point is," Peter emphasized with a light punch to Stephen's shoulder, "is that I don't care that we don't like the same things or that there's an age difference. I love you, Steph. I love you for you, and that's all I want. Other than a sandwich with my usual squished flat, because I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry, Darling," Stephen said with a roll of his eyes, pressing a kiss to Peter's left brow. "Come on, footlong and a vanilla milkshake on me."

"On you? Like you're serving my food on you or...?" Peter laughed when Stephen scoffed.

"Maybe later, let's not add sex in public to our recreational list."


	2. Maybe You can take the Pressure, and make It Disappear...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs that inspired this chapter (in no particular order):  
> 1) Calum Scott's If Our Love is Wrong  
> 2) Taylor Swift's Ours  
> 3) Pretending by the Glee Cast  
> and  
> 4) Shape of You by Ed Sheeran
> 
> I DO NOT own these songs. I merely used them to getting the creative writing juices flowing!
> 
> Warning: If you are a Brie Larson/Captain Marvel fan, then I highly suggest not reading this installment. The way I portray her is how she comes across in the comics, the movies, and the actress's way of presenting the character. Again, if you are a fan of Brie Larson/Captain Marvel, I highly suggest not reading this installment; she comes across as an antagonist to the SpideyStrange ship. You have been warned. Please do not leave rude comments or insult anyone who is not a fan of BL/CM. If you are NOT a fan of Brie Larson/Captain Marvel and are here for some sweet hurt/comfort moments between Peter and Stephen, then enjoy! I hope I met my goal!
> 
> Also, Wanda and Peter have a sibling-like relationship in these drabbles. I think it fits well for the narrative, and because Elizabeth Olsen once said she'd love for Spider-Man and Scarlet Witch to team up!
> 
> Enjoy and tell me what you think! ^.^

One of the things that love can do is teach you strength. Alone your might can be incredible. Together, however, you are the storm itself. And strength doesn't stop at physical strength. Love can teach you the strength of being patient. Love can teach you the strength of being flexible and innovative. Love can teach you the strength of company.

One doesn't always have to be alone to be strong.

"Alright Peter," Wanda said, standing behind the control panel, "You ready?"

Peter nodded, smile so big his dimples were visible. "I'm ready, Wanda! Let's do this."

"We'll start off with the basics, see how good your reflexes still are," Wanda pressed a couple of buttons, pulled down a small lever. Stephen was standing next to her, his sea blue-green eyes on his lover though. He always enjoyed watching Peter train. It was like seeing a dancer: light on his feet, trusting his entire form to the uncertainty of the world around him, and yet his powerful, lean muscles always know where to land. It was instinctual, the spider within his bones, his veins allowing him to sense more than the average human being.

Not to mention when Peter twisted his body into what was once considered impossible contortions...

Stephen cleared his throat and mind; he was here to watch Peter train, not subject his lover's performance through his "kinky" lenses, as Peter so lovingly called it. Though he can do both, right?

Peter did a couple of stretches to further loosen his muscles, mask off. He looked at Stephen and winked before walls erupted from the floor. He grinned, "Man, this is so cool...!"

And from there, he was off.

He ran. He ran, looking over his shoulder a few times in case there were beams ready to be shot, before he made a long jump. He did a quick roll in mid-air, catching himself on the very edge of the wall. He stood proudly on both feet, waving at Wanda and Stephen, before hopping down and continuing. This is when the trap doors were introduced. Peter looked alarmed for a second before he jumped into the air again.

He webbed several layers over the opening before landing. Stephen leaned over the control panel, a bit surprised. This was something in development: the Web Trampoline. Peter did tell him he's been making some changes to his standard webbing formula, to further improve the elasticity without compromising the amount of weight the webbing can support. But he hasn't fully tested it out yet.

Until now, apparently!

"Peter," Stephen swallowed hard when he saw the young boy's hair disappear from sight. Wanda looked at Stephen, then back at the trap door. She leaned forward to try and catch a glimpse of her fellow hero and dearest friend, a little nervous now.

"There are lasers at the bottom of the trap door," Wanda informed Stephen, she soon typing away on the control panel, "Let me deactivate-"

"No," Stephen caught Wanda's hand, shaking his head. "Don't, Wanda."

"But Stephen, Peter-"

"One of the mistakes I've made with Peter, and trust me I've made a lot, is underestimating him. We are quick to jump to his defense because we see him as this innocent, gentle young man. Which he is; he is also strong, though, can match Thor in might and is one of the brightest minds of his generation," Stephen explained, relaxing his tense shoulders. "Give him a few minutes."

Wanda bit her lower lip, still not convinced. But she nodded, removing her hands from the panel. Stephen smiled in thanks before his eyes were on the trap door again.

Peter can do this, he's gotten this far in his hero career. He can handle this.

A few minutes passed. The webbing continued to stretch as Peter descended farther down into the pit. Wanda swallowed, trying to contain herself. Stephen took a deep breath, nodding slightly.

"...It works!" Both Stephen and Wanda jumped with wide eyes as a red and blue blur shot up from the trap door. Peter stretched out his arms, web wings proud and taut. He glided over the trap door and landed on a robot armed with blasters. "Hey there, buddy! Can I see these real quick?" He webbed the robot's sensors and ripped the blasters clean off, using the metal body as a springboard to get over the next wall. "And he sticks the landing, oh yeah! Looking all slick and good in red and blue, your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!" Peter exclaimed, doing a little dance and showing off his cute, boyish charm through a big smile.

Wanda only stared before a soft, relieved giggle left her lips, amber eyes shining. Stephen was beaming, resisting the urge to clap. "Peter, you dolt," Wanda finally found her voice, throwing her hands up, "Don't worry us like that! I was this close to ripping the floor off to find you!"

"Sorry, Wanda! I just really, really, really wanted to test out my new and improved webbing formula! I present to you the Web Trampoline: simple, state-of-the-art, whenever you need a little spring in your step just jump and high-five the sky!" Peter said, resting his hands on his hips. "Pretty clever if I do say so myself, oh and what's my score?"

"Your score this time around is 86.72, thirteen points higher than your last run," Stephen said, pulling up Peter's file and recording his latest results. "You were faster this round too, by 2.5 seconds."

"You're getting better, Peter," Wanda said with joy. "You beat your last record, and this time you didn't make the robot explode."

"I said was sorry," Peter said with a soft pout. He wasted no time joining the two, landing behind them. He hugged Wanda, pecking her cheek sweetly before he was kissing Stephen. Wanda giggled seeing the wall-crawler had to get on his tiptoes just to reach his boyfriend. "So, were you impressed Mister Master of the Mystics Arts? Wow that's a mouthful, trying saying that five times in a row," Peter laughed when Stephen rolled his eyes.

"I can, unlike you. One of my many talents," Stephen said, brushing his fingers along Peter's cheek, "But I will say I liked what I saw. You're only growing stronger, Darling. I'm proud of you."

Peter's cheeks were a bright red now. He looked over at Wanda, "That's because I got my best gal pal for a teacher, she really pushes me to be my best," he said before turning back to Stephen, "And I also got you. I'm no skilled sorcerer but I learn stuff from time to time. Like how to conjure a shield or teleport out of the danger zone."

"The only things I've taught him thus far," Stephen said to Wanda, wrapping his arms around Peter's waist. Wanda laughed.

"Good, small baby steps for our favorite little spider," she said, pinching Peter's cheek.

"Hey, guys!" Peter's excited look morphed into one of embarrassment, hiding his face away in Stephen's arm, "Not a baby."

"We know, but you still are our favorite little spider," Stephen pointed out, pressing a kiss to Peter's hair. "Especially my favorite little spider."

"And I'm out," Wanda said, turning on her heel and walking away from the control panel. "You two got a ten-minute break, don't waste it. Peter, if you tire Stephen out now then I'm going to win our rematch hands down. Thanks, I'll owe you a milkshake!" She hid a smirk behind her hand as Peter was left choking for a retort.

"W-what, eh?! Wanda!"

"Shh, it's okay, Darling. You heard her, we have ten minutes."

"S-Steph...!"

 

...

 

Stephen looked over at Peter, arms crossed. Said wall-crawler had his back to him, mask on and taking in the view. Actually, more like pretending to take in the view. Stephen didn't have to see his lover's eyes to know he was in deep thought.

He's been rather quiet these last few days, and he's avoided almost any contact possible with Stephen. Even opting to be on separate teams during three-on-three training sessions. Wong didn't know what was going on, neither did May. Wanda didn't have the full story, but she had her suspicions.

The Scarlet Witch was no fool, and she knew deep down in her gut that a certain someone was causing the rift between her best friend and his lover. A certain someone she wasn't too fond of either.

"Peter," Stephen said softly, finally breaking the heavy silence. It was so thick in this small, enclosed space one wouldn't be able to enter the elevator solely because of it. He saw how the younger hero's shoulders tensed up slightly; that alone made the older man angry.

Not angry at Peter, oh no of course not. Peter wasn't to blame for this, and if he was only by ten percent. The larger percentage of the blame rested on someone else's shoulders. Whoever was causing his savior this anguish.

Because Peter Parker was his savior, in more ways than one.

"Yeah?" Peter asked, turning around. He didn't remove his mask though. Another sign of trouble: Peter rarely wore his mask around Stephen.

Stephen took a step forward. Peter didn't take a step back. Stephen took another. Peter's form was shaken by a tremor, but he still didn't take a step back. Stephen continued; he stopped when there wasn't even a foot separating them. Peter looked up at him. Stephen could feel those rich, dark chocolate eyes meeting his, even through the white fabric of the mask's eyes. "What is going on with you?" Stephen asked, his voice soft. Peter gave a half shrug, gaze now everywhere but Stephen. "Peter..." Stephen felt Peter shiver under his touch, and how he stopped himself from leaning into the hand cupping his cheek. "Something is bothering you, you've been distance for a while now and I don't know what to do."

"...It's nothing, really," Peter began to say when Stephen scoffed.

"Bullshit," The older man said back, cupping Peter's face with both hands now. Peter couldn't look away now, well he could if he wanted to. He had the strength, and Stephen would never force him to do or say anything. But if he wanted to really pull away, he could. "You're lying to me, I can tell even with the mask on. I remember how you told me once that the reason you wear a mask is to hide how afraid you are. When you're going off against any and all bad guys, you want to hide the fact you're afraid. You're literally and figuratively putting on a brave face."

Peter couldn't help the nod of his head, looking up into Stephen's eyes again. That was true, that's exactly what he told Stephen weeks into their relationship. It seemed so small and simple, but it was something Peter wanted to tell the older man before they continued any further. And not once did Stephen judge or mock or even tease Peter about that. Not even in playful jest did he cross that line.

To Stephen, doing that would be one of the worst things he could do against Peter Benjamin Parker. The knowledge of him donning a mask to hide his fear from enemies was nothing to mock or belittle. It showed just how human Peter was. And that was beautiful in Stephen's eyes. He will not dare take that for granted. But to see Peter wearing his mask with him...it hurt. It hurt Stephen deeply. Because to be one of Peter's enemies is his worst fear come to life.

"You're putting on a brave face to hide what's eating you inside," Stephen continued, managing to keep his composure. He could see Peter biting his lower lip. He was trying to keep tears in. "Why, Darling? Why? Why hide from me, Peter?"

Peter let out a weak sigh. His eyes burned. His entire body was shaking now, vision blurry. He took a deep breath, letting himself get lost in those beautiful sea blue-green eyes. He got on his tiptoes and kissed Stephen, kissed him through the mask. He felt the older man's hands rest gently on his hips, his own now cupping Stephen's face this time around.

The kiss lingered for a few minutes, but to both it felt like hours. The first kiss, the first intimate contact in days. Both were starved of the other; of the other's smell, of the other's touch, of the other's taste. Stephen couldn't deepen the kiss with the mask in the way, but he didn't break it. Mask or no mask, he could still feel Peter's warmth.

And then the elevator stopped. Peter and Stephen broke the kiss, sharing a glance before the double metal doors opened. Carol Danvers stood there, arms crossed. There was a steely look in her eyes, expression everything but pleased. Peter pulled away from Stephen, ducking his head. Stephen looked from Carol to Peter, then back at Carol. It all made sense now. Why Peter didn't come close, why Peter avoided his touches and looks.

"What's going on here? Shouldn't you be sparring with War Machine right now, Strange?" Carol demanded, stepping between the couple.

"I was holding him up, I-I'm sorry," Peter said, Carol turning to him.

"Remember what we talked about, Peter," she said, "Keep your head in the game. These meet-ups aren't for socializing. We're the Avengers, we have to be ready for anything." She tapped Peter on the side of the head with two fingers.

Stephen could smell the uncomfortable-ness and fear coming off Peter in waves. "Right, Captain Danvers. Excuse me," Peter said quickly, heading out of the elevator without another word.

"He's a smart kid," Carol said as Peter's footsteps faded, "He just needs to stay focused." She turned to Stephen, "Carry on, Strange. Rhodey is waiting."

"Of course, Captain Danvers," Stephen said with a nod, lips pressed into a thin line. "Just one thing you should keep in mind," he looked at her, one foot out of the elevator. He locked eyes with her, expression everything but cordial. "Don't you ever touch Peter like that again. Ever," he emphasized with a hiss, "Don't treat him like a child either, because in a one-on-one fight against you he'd hold his own easily."

Carol raised a challenging brow but Stephen left it at that, walking away. He didn't head for the training grounds. He'll apologize to Rhodey later; instead, he took two rights and made for Wanda's room.

 

...

 

"Don't let her intimidate you, Peter," Wanda said, taking his hand and having him sit down on her bed with her. "What she did, what she said to you was completely out of line! Your relationship with Stephen is none of her business, Captain be damned. If it was interfering with the dynamics of the team then maybe, but still how she cornered you was unfair."

"She said I was out of Stephen's league," Peter said, looking down at his hands. "She said that he's Sorcerer Supreme, that he's our first line of defense against all magical threats and I know that, Wanda. I know that, I know what I was getting into when we decided to date; I'd never ask him to stop, never. Like he wouldn't ask me to give up being Spider-Man."

"I know, sweetie," Wanda gently ran a hand through Peter's hair. "I know you wouldn't. You're too selfless."

"And she said that...she was going to keep me on the ground. Like Mister S-Stark..." Peter had to take a deep breath there, willing the tears back. Talking about Tony still hurt. "She said that that's where I have to be, that I can't possibly think I can handle what Steph deals with."

"She's lying, no one here knows him better than you do. You live with him, you have seen the mystic world thanks to him."

"I know about the sentient kidney stones that don't want to pass," Peter said with a weak smile. "I know about the glowing rash on his back, how he has over two million parasites living inside him...how some try to eat him alive from the inside out but they end up starving to death due to the magical barriers around his brain. I know that sometimes he can't sleep, because of the nightmares..."

Wanda was silent, eyes wide in surprise. Stephen Strange had nightmares? The same cocky, lovable bastard who likes to show off during training sessions? Who tears up watching The Shape of Water and likes to put peanut butter on his Oreo cookies?

"Before, he'd only sleep for three hours every night. N-now he's sleeps five, it's small but it's a big deal because I'm so happy he's getting better," Peter said, wiping his eyes. "He laughs more, he's gone back to wearing sports jackets and jeans without gloves. He doesn't feel as self-conscious about his hands, I think the scars make him beautiful. Maybe that's just me...but I love him." Wanda's lower lip trembled, a tear running down her cheek when Peter looked at her. "I love him, I love him so much, Wanda," he said. "I love that he's cocky and sometimes overbearing, how he has his tea or coffee, how he'll eat the inside of a croissant and then butter the ends. I love how his eyes just light up when he's excited, how the white streaks in his hair bring out his chiseled cheeks and strong jaw. I love how the Sanctum feels like another safe place, how Wong and me can make a mess in the kitchen and laugh, just laugh about it. I love how he can understand me. At first he saw me as just this kid, Mister Stark's ward but over time he saw me for me. I can be Peter Parker with Stephen, and he doesn't judge me. He knows what it's like to have a secret, and that that secret keeps you from those you love. He knows how that feels, to feel like an outsider and wanting nothing more than to be seen."

"...He sees you," Wanda agreed, nodding.

"He sees me, not just Spider-Man. And I don't care about the age difference! Yeah, yeah maybe we won't last forever and ever but I'm his right now," Peter sniffled, biting his lower lip. "I'm his now and I'm happy, and how is this wrong? How is what we have wrong if it makes us happy? When I kiss him, when I hug him, when I'm just near him it feels like my world is on its axis. Stephen wants me, and I want him...and I don't get why I need her permission to be with him! She's the leader, she's my Captain I get it but, but no. I don't want to give Stephen up to make her happy. It's not wrong what we have," Peter squeezed Wanda's hand in his. "I know you're the only one who knows on the team, and thanks for keeping it that way. We're not ashamed, we just wanted to see if we'd get past the two-month mark. It's been seven months now."

"You wanted to see if it had legs before announcing, I understand."

"And I've been so happy. Stephen has helped me move on from Mister Stark's death, to remember him and the good times. He's helped me move on so I can be there for Morgan, who is like my little sister; I love her so much. With Stephen I've never had to pretend to be okay, I can be not okay and he'd help me. I love him, Wanda. I'm young and dumb and haven't lived that long but I know that I love him. And..." Peter closed his eyes, "And If would push came to shove and I had to choose between saving myself or him, I'd choose Stephen. Every time."

"...You two remind me of Viz and me," Wanda admitted, smiling in spite of her tears. Peter wrapped his arms around the scarlet beauty, she resting her head on his shoulder. "I fought so hard, even destroying the stone that gave him life so that the world we lived in would be safe. Thanos, Thanos ripped Vision from me. He took him without a care. And his last words being, 'I just feel you'...if I could change things, I would," she said.

"I know you would, Wanda," Peter said, rubbing her shoulder. "You deserve to be happy, after everything you've been through."

"You do too," Wanda interrupted him, looking Peter in the eye. "I think you know better than anyone here how it feels to lose someone you love, that you could do something and yet it doesn't change what transpires. You know pain, Peter. Loss, agony, sadness...but you also know hope, love, forgiveness. You deserve to be happy, and if Stephen is that happiness then keep it. I was so happy to find out, even if I had to find out with you two making out like horny teenagers." Peter went pink around the cheeks at this, but didn't stop her from continuing. "I was so happy to see you happy, I could care less that it was with Stephen. He has his flaws but he's a good man, and he treats you like royalty. He does love you, I can see it and this distance is hurting him as well."

"...Carol caught us kissing in the elevator, she told me to stay focused on the team and tapped my head. She could have killed me with that."

"She tries anything like that again, her head is mine," Wanda hissed. "She's already crossing the line by telling you that your love for Stephen is wrong. You're not out of his league, Peter Parker. You are his equal, he treats you as such. You are not below him, he is not above you. You bring out the best in each other. He needs you just as much as you need him."

"But Carol-"

"Screw her," Wanda said firmly, wiping Peter's eyes. "Don't let anyone tell you who you can and can't love, Peter. Don't give her that power. Carol doesn't understand and that's her fault, she can't make you sacrifice your happiness. We're Avengers but we're also people. We should take every opportunity to be happy, to be free of pain and misery. So go, Peter. Go to him, now."

"..."

"Don't worry," Wanda smiled, pecking Peter's forehead. "Leave Carol to me, I'll deal with her if she tries to come between you two again."

"...Thanks, Wanda," Peter hugged the amber-eyed beauty tightly, smiling. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

 

...

 

Stephen slipped on his sling ring. He and Wong were returning to the Sanctum; his sparring session with Scott was over, and frankly he was tired of the compound. He wanted to be home. Well, the Sanctum and for a while it's lacked the feeling of home without...

"Stephen! Stephen, wait!"

Wong turned and couldn't help the smile now brightening up his once tired features, "Peter."

Stephen had one foot through the portal, turning around to see Peter running over to them. He was barely panting, having barely broken a sweat but his eyes were wet. They were puffy and red and wet, and he was shaking but he was talking to Stephen. He was looking at Stephen, looking him in the eye and talking to him. "Peter..."

"I'm sorry!" Peter exclaimed. "I'm sorry I let what Carol said get to me, I'm so sorry! She's wrong. She's wrong, you're not out of my league and you're not above me. You treat me like your equal, and you're my rock! You k-keep me going, you make me smile, my home is with you and Wong! I need you, I love you, Stephen Strange, and if this is wrong then I never want to be right in my life ever again! Ever, because what I feel for you is real and I know you feel the same way. I can't just let this happen. We've died, Steph. We know that in a second, life can be over. I learned that the hard way."

Stephen pulled his leg back, the orange portal closing behind him. "I love you," Peter said with a big smile, "I'm not the first, but I'm yours right now and that is enough for me. Carol can...she can b-bitch all she wants, we work great together, we don't throw off the team dynamic, and I'm not going to give you up for her. I'm so sorry I've made you wait."

"Peter..." Stephen drew the younger hero into his arms, hiding his watery blue-green eyes in his hair. "Oh Darling, oh my Peter..."

"Your Peter, yeah that's who I am. I'm your Peter and I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay, it's okay," Stephen broke the hug to kiss Peter sweetly, cupping his face between his hands. "It's okay, you're home now. You're home, with us. With me."

Peter started laughing, nodding and closing his eyes. "I'm nobody but yours, Steph. I'm home, I'm home with you."

 

...

 

"Wait, so you guys are dating?" Scott Lang asked, surprised.

Peter and Stephen nodded, holding hands. "We were waiting until the two-month mark to, you know, tell people," Peter said with a sheepish look, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And how long has it been?" Rhodey asked, looking slightly amused.

"Seven months, going on eight," Stephen said, resting his cheek on top of Peter's head.

"Almost a year?! And we didn't pick up on the signs? You're kidding," Hope said with a soft laugh.

"Hey, that's Tony's kid," Sam pointed out, "He learned how to be sneaky on his feet from the best."

Peter smiled at that, "Had to from someone, other than my aunt May."

"We're happy for both of you," Wanda said, giving the two a big hug, "You have my blessing," she whispered in Peter's ear, kissing his cheek. She looked at Stephen, jabbing a finger against his chest, "You break his heart, I break your spine, Strange. Peter's a gift from the gods, you treat him right. He's my dear little brother."

"I will, Wanda," Stephen promised. "I will protect him with my life, always."

"You better," Wanda said but with no heat behind her words. She was happy.

"I thought I talked to both of you about this," Carol said, her presence draining the room of the once present serenity. She walked over to the couple; Peter swallowed hard but he held on to Stephen's hand.

Stephen gave Peter's hand a soft squeeze. "You did," Stephen agreed, nodding, "But we're not going to listen to you."

"As your Captain-" Carol began when Stephen cut her off.

"You're our Captain, Miss Danvers, on the team. On missions, during training sessions, yes you are our Captain. But you are not our Captain off the field. I'm with Peter because I want to be, because I love him. He makes me happy, and I strive to do the same every day. You can be mad and whine all you want, but we're adults. We can make our own decisions, and we're doing that right now: I'm not breaking up with Peter for you."

The rest of the team watched with baited breath, unsure of what will come next.

"He's right," Peter found his voice, his gaze steady. He wasn't wearing his mask. "You got in my head, made me think I wasn't worthy of being with Stephen. But you're wrong. He doesn't see me as beneath him, we're equals. We work well together, we trust each other. I'm not going to stop having Scott or Rhodey or Wanda's back just because I'm with Stephen. They're my friends, I'll always be there to help them. Any snide remarks you got, they'll just roll off our shoulders. I'm not going to give up Stephen, I love him."

"And if you ever threaten Peter or Stephen with physical harm again," Wanda stepped in, she not intimidated by Carol's gaze, "I'll snap you into dust. You're not the only one gifted with abilities by an Infinity Stone. This is my family, New Girl, and no one messes with them. We will respect you but only if you respect us in return. And don't underestimate Peter Parker either, because he's stronger than all of us put together. All because of his heart. We don't oppose their relationship."

The others agreed with Wanda, either by nodding or commenting themselves.

"I mean, it's out of the blue, but hey us bug bros gotta stick together!" Scott said with a grin, sharing a high-five with Peter.

"Spiders aren't bugs," Hope corrected, her expression kind, "But he's right, Peter. If Stephen's your man, you got my vote."

"Just remember to be safe and always use a condom," Sam said with a smirk.

"Yeah, we don't want magical spider babies running around, you know?" Bucky added.

"Guys! Not cool, just not cool," Peter said, Wong and Rhodey bursting out laughing.

T'Challa bowed his head in Peter and Stephen's direction. "The King of Wakanda approves of this union, may it bring nothing but happiness and blessings."

"We're not getting married yet, but okay," Stephen said, Peter soon staring at him.

"Did you say 'yet'?"

"No, no I didn't."

"I could have sworn you did!" Carol rolled her eyes as the bickering continued.

"You have so much to learn about being battle-hardened warriors," she said, walking away.

"And you have so much to learn about being a person," Wanda shot at her retreating back, "Hopefully you're still sharp enough to do so!"

Carol didn't say anything back as she took off, glowing Mohawk cutting through the air.

"She's a ray of sunshine," Scott said.

"She can go jump off a moon," Peter said, leaning into Stephen, "I got my man, I'm happy."

"So do you suck in this relationship? Because if so then damn, Pete, didn't know you had it in you!" Sam said.

"Literally," Bucky added.

"Shut up, Buck."

 

...

 

"So what movie are we watching today?" Stephen asked.

He left the bathroom out of his sorcerer robes, now wearing a pair of gray sweatpants and black tank top. He was finishing up drying his hair when he stopped, now staring.

There was Peter, dancing in red boxers and a gray t-shirt to the song Shape of You. He clearly didn't know that Stephen was out of the shower, since he was still mouthing the words and bouncing off the balls of his feet. On his laptop season 2 of BBC Sherlock was playing, in the middle of a showdown between the Stephen look alike (according to Peter, they could be twins) and Jim Moriarty. He was so in the zone, all traces of sadness from yesterday vanquished.

Stephen's lips were parted, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying the show.

Sadly this is the part where Peter opened his eyes, saw his boyfriend, and stopped dancing. His cheeks went from pink to red in two seconds flat, he dropped his arms down to his sides, and he cleared his throat. "H-hey," he said, pausing the song, "hey, hey babe, when do you get out?"

"About five minutes ago," Stephen said. "But that's not what you need to know. What you need to know is that we haven't had sex in two weeks."

"Wait, wrong! We had sex last week!" Peter exclaimed, but he was smiling. Stephen smirked.

"Mind refreshing my memory there then, Spider-ling?"

"Oh. Oh! Oh, okay I see where you're going with this now...hmm, I can, but you're going to have to lose the tank top. And the pants, and whatever you're wearing under them."

"The beauty of magic, Darling."

 

...

 

"So me or Sherlock Holmes?" 

"You. You, you, you, every time you."

 

...

 

"I can walk, you know," Peter pointed out, his arms around Stephen's neck.

"I know, but let me have a little fun before I throw my back out," Stephen reasoned, nuzzling his nose with his lover's.

Peter was being carried around by Stephen through Central Park. They got some stares, some weird looks for sure but the younger hero could care less. He was too busy being a blushing mess and laughing when Stephen twirled them around. Yep, just a regular outing that didn't involve magical monsters, guys in flying armor, or a giant purple Jelly Rancher trying to eliminate half of the universe's population.

"Well, when you do I'll carry you home," Peter said with a shake of his head, a kid wearing a Spider-Man t-shirt running past them.

"I'm Spider-Man!"

"Oh man, gotta run!" The little boy's friend said with a laugh, "Look Mommy, Spider-Man!"

Peter watched this with a smile, humming softly. "Kind of cool seeing how little kids get excited about superheroes."

"Like how you were when meeting Captain America and Ant-Man?" Stephen asked, laughing when he got a smack on the shoulder.

"Don't be a jerk," Peter said though he was smiling still. He buried his face away in Stephen's neck, closing his eyes. "But okay this time I'll be nice; you're right, I got super excited over meeting Cap and Ant-Man once I knew his name. But there was someone else I was pretty stoked to get to know."

"Oh, really? And did it work out?"

"It did, it totally did," Peter said, snuggling close to the older man. "So effin' worth the wait."

 

...

 

"He fell asleep again," Wong said, keeping in a snicker.

Stephen's face was hidden by the large, brown leather-bound volume that he had been pouring over for the last two hours. His hands were folded over his stomach, and when Peter carefully lifted the book from his face, his lips were parted as he snored away. His sea blue-green eyes were nowhere in sight, his breathing slow and relaxed.

"He's had a long week," Peter said with a fond smile. He made sure to bookmark Stephen's place before closing the book and putting it away with the rest stacked up high by the plush chair, brushing his fingers gently through Stephen's mane of black hair streaked with white.

"I'm not carrying him to bed," Wong said, going back to his movie. Peter laughed.

"And neither is Levi," He said, using the pet-name he's given the Cloak of Levitation. The cloak shook its nonexistent head in agreement. "That's fine though, I got him."

Peter supported Stephen's head with his elbow, sliding his arm under the older man's legs. It didn't take him much effort to lift him out of his chair; Stephen groaned a little but didn't wake up, one of his hands gripping the front of Peter's shirt. He relaxed soon afterwards, the lines in his forehead smoothing out.

"He's heavy, you sure you got him?" Wong asked with a teasing smile. Peter rolled his eyes.

"I got my man, magic bestie. We'll see you guys in the morning, okay? Night."

"Night, Peter."

Levi waved after Peter, the young hero shooting it a wink before he was climbing up the stairs. "Cozy?" He asked Stephen as he shifted to wrap his arms around Peter's neck.

"Very, you should carry me around more often," Stephen said, "And I'll deny it if you tell anyone I said that."

"I know you will, but you still said it," Peter said with glee, kissing Stephen's forehead. "Go back to sleep, Steph. I got you. Always."

"...I know."

 

...

 

"So what is sex like with Doctor Strange?" Hope asked Peter, munching happily away at her chili cheese fries.

"Does he use magic as a condom?" Okoye asked, clearly enjoying her Skinny Caramel Macchiato with her double chocolate muffin.

"Please tell me you use lube, Peter, and lots of it. Taking something that big can hurt, and I'm not talking about Strange's ego this time," Wanda added, sinking her teeth into a slice of NY-style pepperoni pizza.

"Is he sweet after love-making? He seems so, like a panda or Rocket after he's had three turkey sandwiches and a coke," Mantis said with a seemingly naive, innocent smile. She was talking around a spoonful of rocky road ice cream.

Peter was bright red in the face, being the only guy at the table and unable to chow down on his spinach calzone with marinara sauce. When he agreed to join Wanda and the rest of the badass ladies of the Avengers for lunch, he thought he was going to get to eat and chill and listen to some gossip. He wouldn't contribute, it wasn't really his thing, but he'd listen especially if it's from Wanda.

But for him to be part of the gossip, really?

"Why are you guys asking me this stuff again?" Peter couldn't help but ask, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer he could live with.

"Because it's our job to look after you," Hope said as if it was most obvious thing in the world. "We promised May."

"That and because we genuinely do care about you, Young One," Okoye said, placing a hand on Peter's shoulder. "You are a warrior that I'm honored to fight alongside of, but also a friend. I treasure my friends dearly."

"And because we want to know if Strange is good in bed," Wanda added. "It's a girl thing, you know; we talk about our men and the pros and cons between the sheets."

"I'm not a girl, though," Peter pointed out.

"No, but we're your Avengers family. You are technically the youngest too, Shuri is a year older," Okoye said.

"Hey now, she's like a few months older. Not a year," Peter mumbled, biting his straw.

"I thought it was two years, not one," Wanda said, confused.

"So is he?" Mantis asked, returning the conversation back to the main "hot topic". Peter took a deep breath, silent for a few minutes. Then, he found his voice.

"He's really, really good in bed. I mean, I lost my virginity to him so maybe I'm biased but it was pretty great to me," he said with a shrug.

"Your lost your virginity to Strange?!"

Man, Stephen is never going to let Peter live this down.

 

...

 

"Remember, Strange, Peter meant a lot to Tony," Rhodey said, arms crossed, "I got no issue with you two dating, but you treat him right."

"He's the baby of the group," Bucky said, "Apart from Shuri, but the point is that you might know how to put back together a human spine but it's going to be hard to do that on yourself."

"He's my bug bro for life," Scott added, "You've seen me in action. I can make a big mess of things, sometimes because I have no idea what I'm doing. Other times so I can set the record straight."

"Magic or no magic," T'Challa said, "We will teach you a lesson if you harm him."

"We got Happy and Morgan and Harley on board," Sam said, "And don't forget the deadliest woman of them all: May Parker. We still like you, Stephen, just remember: you might lose an arm if you break Parker's heart."

Stephen breathed in deeply through his nose. So much for claiming a corner of the Avengers compound to read during lunch. "I can assure you, gentlemen," he began, choosing his words carefully, "That my intention is to make Peter happy. That as long as he wants to be a in relationship with me, I will do everything possible to take care of him and treasure him as he should be."

"That's all we want to hear," Sam agreed with a nod.

"Besides, it's not like you've deflowered the kid or anything," Scott said with a laugh, "So we're good!"

A heavy, heavy silence followed Ant-Man's statement. All the color had drained from Stephen's face. "You haven't, right? It was all a joke earlier," Bucky said, though his expression read alarm.

"..." Stephen merely smiled, looking away.

"You son of a bitch!" Rhodey exclaimed.

Peter is never going to let Stephen live this down, ever.

 

...

 

"So how was lunch?" Wong asked as Peter and Stephen returned to the Sanctum.

"Hell," the two said at the same time. They blinked and looked at one another, "What, you too? What happened to you??"

"Please don't be that couple that say the same thing at the same time," Wong said with a roll of his eyes, finishing up wiping down the kitchen counter, "It gets annoying really fast."

"We're not doing it on purpose," Stephen and Peter said together.

"We swear we're not," Peter said, "Just how was your lunch hell? You got to hang with Bucky and Sam and the others, probably watch arm-wrestling matches or the Mets."

"Mine was everything but, it was all threats to my well-being if I break your heart," Stephen said before he paused, "Wait, what was your lunch break like then?"

Peter went red almost immediately. "You don't need to know."

 

...

 

Peter rocked his head slightly, humming and flipping to the next page of his comic book. He looked up and saw Stephen staring at him. He smiled though raised a questioning brow, "Please tell me I don't have leftover calzone on my face," he said. Stephen laughed.

"No, just that it's cute how you've been listening to the same song by Alt-J for the last twenty minutes," he said, gently running a hand through his boyfriend's hair.

"Hey, Left Hand Free is a great song," Peter protested, still smiling. Stephen shrugged.

"Not a big Indie rock fan, baby. Sorry."

"You're so lucky I love you, that normally would be a deal breaker," Peter admitted, sitting up and pecking Stephen's cheek.

"Oh? So what sweetens our deal?" Stephen asked, smile morphing into a smirk as he wrapped his arms around Peter's waist.

"Let's see," Peter pretended to think it over, "You make me laugh, like a lot. You use a lot of pop culture references too, which make my day because then you get my quips. You're not the best cook, but hey I like that you're always willing to be my taste tester."

"You do make some really good stuffed ravioli," Stephen said with a nod.

"Of course I do, I'm Italian on my aunt's side. It's a gift," Peter said, "You're really smart, I feel like our conversations are intellectually stimulating, even if it's over the hundred-year debate of chocolate vs vanilla."

"Chocolate, hands down."

"Vanilla."

"Chocolate," Stephen said, kissing Peter's cheek.

"Agree to disagree," Peter finally said, "I can talk to you about school, you sometimes help me with my homework. Cellular biology, like what the hell? Do I really need to take that class? Don't think so, but it's part of my double major. I can talk to you about music, because you do like some more modern artists. I caught you singing Ariana Grande and wanted to ride you then and there."

"You're not drunk, are you?" Stephen asked.

"Nope," Peter shook his head, "But stop interrupting, trying to be romantic here. Okay, so you're funny, you're smart, you help out with Spidey stuff and non-Spidey stuff, I feel like I can be silly and goofy with you and you won't judge, you're into romance and sci-fi movies, you're a great dancer, and I feel like I've become a better person thanks to you. I know people make their judgments because of the age difference which, if you really think about it, is not that bad. I'm twenty-three, you're forty-one. I know I joked about you being two decades older, but you're not. You're only eighteen years older than me; I click with you more than most people my age, apart from Ned, Shuri, and MJ."

"Eighteen years, wow," Stephen said, lips pinched and eyes dancing. "I do have interesting taste in men."

"You do, in young and smart and sexy young men," Peter said with a grin.

"You said young twice, you know that right?"

"Yep, and I like my men seasoned and an intellectual and hot and funny. You check all the boxes last time I checked," Peter nuzzled his nose with Stephen's, "And I meant what I said, when we were dealing with Carol. Whatever she says we'll just shake it off, because I like being yours and I'm not about to give that up."

"...I love you," Stephen said, his tone softer than before as he brushed his fingers along Peter's cheek.

"I love you too, Steph," Peter said with a smile, kissing the older man, "You know, there's this quote I heard once that I didn't get before. Now I think I do."

"What's the quote?"

"'When people ask what I see in you, I just smile and look away because I'm afraid if they knew they'd fall in love with you too'," Peter recited.

Stephen didn't have to say anything; words were weak sauce compared to how deeply he kissed Peter, the quote dancing around in his head.


	3. Someone told Me, "Love would all save Us"...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song that inspired this chapter:
> 
> Hero by Nickelback
> 
> I DO NOT own this song. I sometimes need a little help in the creative writing department, and music does help the ideas come together.
> 
> Important note: I know that Spider-Man: Far From Home is still about two months away. I am taking creative liberties with the "Traveling to Europe and meeting Hydro-Man" plot (or subplot) of the upcoming MCU film. This does NOT contain spoilers for Spider-Man: Far From Home. This is merely an interpretation of possible events with SpideyStrange in the mix. I don't know what the movie will ultimately do with Hydro-Man, Mysterio, (who is not in this drabble), and other characters.
> 
> I DO NOT ship MJ and Peter. I see them as best friends; she is his best gal pal outside the Avengers, with Wanda being his gal pal IN the Avengers. I respect any and all ships, I just wanted to make this clear.
> 
> In the comics and MCU, Stephen Strange does have a sister named Donna, who perished before Stephen becomes Sorcerer Supreme. This is NOT an original character.
> 
> Enjoy! Please tell me what you think, and thank you so much! ^.^

Love isn't easy. That's a concept most people can agree with. Falling in love is easy; it takes months to get to know someone, but only a second to fall in love. That's the easy part, maintaining love is another story.

And while every relationship has its ups and downs, a normal progression, what really matters is what the relationship means to both parties. If only one participant is willing to dance, the relationship, eventually, will crash and burn.

When both parties have a song, and come into the relationship realizing that their songs are really two halves of the same piece, then maybe just maybe it has a chance of making it.

"Please? Please, please come with me?" Peter asked Stephen, pulling out the puppy dog eyes and quivering lower lip.

Stephen blinked, "Can I ask where before I agree?" He asked, a tiny hint of a smirk pulling at his lips. He set his book down and folded his hands over his lap.

"It's a dance my university is putting on," Peter said, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked so shy out of the blue.

"Universities put on dances? Really?"

"Didn't they when you were in school?" Peter asked, confused.

"Yes, but you'd think it'd turn into a dated trend by now," Stephen pointed out, shrugging. "Not many people are able to attend social events while in college. When you're not studying your brains out, you're sleeping off five cups of coffee."

"Good point," Peter said, sitting down on the plush carpet. He tucked a pillow under his head, "I know I'm feeling some serious burnout from all my exams. And I still have three left to do!"

"Look at the bright side, Darling. Just one more year and you'll be a proud college graduate. You'll have your degrees in engineering and biology; the career possibilities are endless. You'll find something in no time."

"Thanks for the pep talk," Peter said with a laugh. He meant it though, his eyes shining in silent gratitude. "I can't wait to have almost three months of freedom. I can finally get started on building my Lego Donatello! I've had to put it off week after week."

"Where is it going to be built exactly? I'm not having a five-foot Lego teenage mutant ninja turtle in our bedroom," Stephen said, eyeing Peter. "It will have eyes, I don't need it watching me get dressed or making love to you."

"Levi sometimes stays in our room."

"Not sometimes, twice a month and that's because I think it thinks it's your pet or something. And Levi?"

"Short for Levitation," Peter explained, "I think it fits."

"Well, 'Levi', as you call it, doesn't have eyes. It only stays in our room from time to time because if I don't cave, it's insufferable."

"You love him," Peter stuck out his tongue as he said this.

"I love you," Stephen clarified, "I tolerate the cloak."

"Levi."

"Levi, fine. But back to what we were talking about earlier...aren't you going to Europe after exam week is over? The university is willing to more spend money on a dance that's not even going to be hosted on their campus?"

"Yes, because they can," Peter said with a laugh, "I don't get it either but hey thanks to my big brain, this trip was paid for by the university. I didn't have to worry about adding on to the huge debt I already have; whatever money I take with me is going to food and souvenirs."

"As it usually does," Stephen said with a fond roll of his eyes. He was silent for a few minutes. "So," he began up again, "You want me to come with you?"

"Yeah, like as my date. I mean, you're always my date for everything. Even to the library, best hot date ever," Peter said, his nervousness bubbling up again. "And you don't have to come-come with me, like you can just show up on the night of. It's the last night we'll be in Europe."

"What's the last stop?"

"Italy," Peter said this with pride, "I get a chance to check out May's roots. And maybe learn a new recipe or two to knock you and Wong's socks off."

"You're already a fantastic cook," Stephen pointed out, "But I can always make room for more."

"Exactly! So will you? Do you have stuff planned?" Peter asked, rubbing his elbow.

"Well unlike most, I don't exactly plan things two weeks in advance. A Sorcerer Supreme thing," Stephen said. He got to his feet to join Peter on the floor, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Peter easily leaned into him. "I don't have anything planned, Darling. I'm free; I might have to chase away some inter-dimensional demons here and there, and pick up some eggs at the grocery store, but I can be your date to the dance."

"Really?" Peter asked, failing to keep the smile off his face. Stephen smiled back.

"Really," he said, nuzzling their noses together. "Plus, like I'd let anyone else be your date. You're accustomed to only the finest in company, a handsome man from Italy just won't do."

"In other words, if I did have a date to the dance that wasn't you, even if it was friendly, you would be sad and spend the rest of the night watching _The Orville_ and eating chocolate," Peter said, "Yep, that sounds about right."

"You want a date or not?"

"Okay, okay! I do, thanks babe!" Peter said with a snicker, closing his eyes. "You know, this will be my first ever dance."

"...You're joking," Stephen said, pulling away slightly to look at Peter. "Right?"

"Nope, seriously my first dance."

"What about middle school dances? Or when you were in high school?"

"Didn't really think middle school dances were all that, and I did have the homecoming dance but..." Peter trailed off there, looking mixed between sad and annoyed. "I had a date and everything but I had to leave her because, well I had to deal with Spidey stuff."

"The Vulture."

"Bingo."

"I guess that means I'll have to do something about that," Stephen said after a few minutes of silence. Peter raised a brow.

"What do you mean?" All he got was a smirk.

"Oh, you'll see. Later, of course; now tell me a little bit more about this dance. Are you doing color coordination, is there a theme?"

 

...

 

"I change my mind, I don't want to go to Europe," Peter said, snuggling more into Stephen's bare chest.

"You already gave your word," Stephen reminded his younger lover, running strong, thin fingers down Peter's back. "Why do you suddenly not want to go?"

"For starters, I'll have some serious jet-lag. Like I didn't have it so bad when I went to Germany with Mister Stark, but I think it's the spider in me. Superhuman equilibrium all day every day; and yeah, Germany is in Europe but still."

"That's a terrible point, next," Stephen said. He smiled when Peter scoffed.

"Okay, okay...I'm going to miss you," Peter admitted, closing his dark chocolate brown eyes. Stephen's hand stopped drawing random patterns on Peter's shoulder.

"I'm confused," he said, "It's only for two weeks. It's your reward for working so hard, Darling; you somehow can balance eighteen credit hours, a full-time position as a Chemistry TA, Spider-Man, friends, and a relationship. Most can't multi-task like that."

"I know and this is going to sound silly since you can literally open portals and visit whenever," Peter nodded, "But I'm just so used to you being there, you know? When I wake up, at breakfast, when we do patrols around the city, the Avengers compound, dinner, when I go to sleep. You and Wong are pretty much constants at this point, like May. I haven't really been away from you the last seven months so..."

"You are very sweet," Stephen couldn't help saying, chuckling softly. He rolled over so that Peter was straddling his hips, brushing a thumb across the younger man's cheek. "Peter, believe me when I say that being apart isn't going to be easy. It's not going to be easy on either one of us; I can pretend all day that I'm not worried about you being on your own. That doesn't mean I don't, in fact I'm pretty sure I'll start worrying as soon as Ned and MJ come to pick you up."

"Really?" Peter would be lying if he said that little tidbit didn't make him happy.

"Really," Stephen gently traced the curve under Peter's left eye. "You mean a lot to me, Peter. More than you will ever know; for the longest time, I believed being Sorcerer Supreme meant I was going to be alone forever. My world is a world most can't understand. I see things others will never, and that sometimes makes my existence very lonely. I'm happy to serve the greater good, to give my life to the people of this planet, of this universe."

"I know," Peter said, "And I'm proud of you."

Stephen smiled, "Thank you. I like being the Sorcerer Supreme. That being said, I didn't like the idea of being alone. The world I see day in and day out, while dangerous is also beautiful. You'd be surprised just how quickly outsiders will label something as 'other' or 'evil' simply due to lack of knowledge. A lack of knowledge, of compassion, of acceptance; I didn't think anyone apart from Wong would understand me. Until you," the older man closed his eyes when Peter lightly pressed their foreheads together. "Until you, I didn't think I could have such a great friend, a loyal companion, an equal. We are very different yet we compliment each other's strengths and weaknesses. I feel like for the first time in a very, very long while that someone sees me. You see my flaws, you share my pain, you bring light to my soul, and you ease my worries. You make me believe everything will be alright, even when it seems like the world is ending. That's why I know that in the future, Spider-Man will be remembered. You will be remembered like Iron Man and Captain America before you; and people will know who Peter Parker is. To be part of that is an honor you've given me, Darling."

Peter blinked back tears, smiling into Stephen's cheek as he pressed a soft kiss there. "Steph..."

"So while we'll be physically apart for two weeks," Stephen continued, taking one of Peter's hands in his and pressing it gently against his chest, "You won't be without me. You're going to have fun in Europe with your friends, you'll make new memories, and Tony will be proudly watching over you. May will check in, so will Happy and you know Wong and I will too. You're going to be fine, and when you come home I'll make it worth your wild."

"Sex **and** a sundae? You promise??" Peter asked, laughing when Stephen nipped his lower lip.

"Maybe, I might have other ideas, kiddo."

"Hey, hey, hey, no kiddo here. I'm an adult, an adult with a sexy boyfriend."

"Am I?"

"Yes, yes you are. My sore ass proves it," Peter said. It was amazing how better he's gotten at saying the most explicit and silly statements with a straight face.

"We still have a few more hours, right?" Stephen asked before he was on top of Peter. "I can make it sore for a month if you want. Do you, do you?"

"I need something to hold me over for the next two weeks. Please fuck with my super-healing," Peter said before Stephen kissed him deeply, his fingers carding through soft raven black-and-white hair.

 

...

 

"Come on, Pete! We have to hurry or we'll miss the plane!" Ned shouted, waving at Stephen and Wong from the passenger seat.

MJ flipped them off with a smile, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Peter made sure he had his passport, suitcase, and cell phone charger as he ran down the stairs. He gave Wong a big hug once he reached the bottom, "See you in two weeks, Wong. Keep the peace and place going while I'm gone."

Wong chuckled, ruffling Peter's hair when the hug was broken, "Be careful out there, Peter. And bring me some souvenirs?"

"Hell yeah I will, I'll make sure to bring the best Italian chocolate just for my magic bestie!" Peter said, the two sharing a high-five.

"What, no love for me?" Stephen asked with a grin.

Peter rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Stephen's neck. "Last but not least," Peter said, smiling. He took a deep breath to keep in the tears; he blinked his eyes once, twice, "Remember to eat at least three times a day, if Levi gets bored play him a track from 'Hamilton', check and see if those kidney stones have passed, and...and I love you. Do your best to not get ripped in half or stranded in Central Park in your astral form without any pants. Think you can do that?"

"No promises," Stephen said, pressing their foreheads together, "But I will try. Have fun, take lots of pictures, reject any Italian man or woman's advances, no matter how rich and cute they are, and remember I'll be waiting right here for you." He kissed Peter deeply, giving his ass a soft pat when they broke apart.

"My ass is still sore."

"I know," Stephen winked.

Peter was red in the face but he was smiling. He let go of Stephen's hand and wasted no more time hopping into the backseat. "See you guys later!" Ned said.

"We'll keep the fucker in line!" MJ added.

"MJ! Girl, why?!" Peter exclaimed. He rolled the window down and waved, "Bye guys!"

Stephen waved back. And he didn't stop until the car was out of sight.

 

...

 

Peter on Italy, it was 50-50.

The food was amazing, watching MJ beat Ned in a cannoli-eating contest was awesome, and he's gotten some really beautiful shots of Florence. He still had money leftover after buying a box of rich, fluffy chocolate nuggets for Wong, a pretty, dark red dress for Wanda, and a pair of opal earrings with matching bracelets for May. Stephen's present was a surprise, and while these might sound expensive, thanks to Ned the trio was able to scout out the best shops with reasonable prices.

So far so good...until it got to the part where Peter gets his ass kicked by a water man.

Yes, you read that right: a water man. Hydro-Man.

"Oh, come on!" Peter exclaimed as he was sent flying. He tumbled onto the roof of an art museum, his head throbbing. He forced himself to his feet as he heard screams from innocent bystanders, a giant wave roaring and rising. "Oh no, no, no..." Ignoring the pain riding up one of his legs, Peter hopped down from the roof. He spotted a family cowering in a corner, the wave heading right towards them.

"Help! Help, please!" The mother shouted, shielding her two boys with her body.

Hydro-Man was riding the wave, letting out a soft chuckle. He stretched out his hand, commanding the wave to finally drop.

"No!" Peter swung into action. With heart racing loud in his ears, he landed in front of the family. "Hold on!" He said, the mother wrapping her arms around his neck. The two boys held on for dear life to his waist. Peter webbed the boys securely to him before he jumped high into the air, webbing the nearest streetlight to get an extra boost. The wave crashed hard into, thankfully, an empty boutique and knocked an ice cream stand over. Those still around ran for cover, one calling the police. Peter landed on the roof of a hotel, the hotel he, MJ, Ned, and the rest of their class were staying in; the woman was shaking but safe, and her two boys too.

"T-Thank you," she said, hugging her sons close.

"It's the Spider-Man!" One said, eyes wide.

"I thought you were from the states!" The other added.

"I like sight-seeing," Peter said quickly, "You're safe now, I'm going to get that guy away from the city! When the police arrives, do what they tell you. Stay close to each other, stay away from the water."

The mother nodded, "Be careful," she said before she led the boys to the rooftop door.

"Trust me, I'm trying," Peter said under his breath, closing his eyes.

He couldn't call in Stephen. This was his fight. He promised Stephen to only get involved in his inter-dimensional battles as a last resort, a last attempt to even the playing field. He expected the older man to do the same for him.

Peter managed as Spider-Man before Stephen Strange. He can do this.

 

...

 

"You little pest!" Hydro-Man roared, Peter managing a sassy smirk.

"That's me, your pesky little Spider-Man! And you, my friend, are going on ice! Now, guys!"

Ned and MJ slammed their fists on the buttons. Sprays of freezing air filled the room, the walls soon glazed with ice. "KAREN, I need some heat!"

 _ **"You got it,"**_ KAREN said, Peter sighing in relief when the suit now felt less skin-tight spandex and more like a fluffy, puffy winter jacket.

He ducked into the next room, watching as Hydro-Man threw out his fists only for them to be frozen in place. "No! What are you doing?!" He demanded.

"Getting you to chill out!" Ned said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, we're sending you back to the ice age, buddy!" Peter added.

"You guys suck at puns," MJ said with a roll of her eyes.

Hydro-Man's shouts continued until suddenly they stopped. His face was frozen in a perpetual state of anger and alarm, fists held up above his head. The waves surrounding him no longer looked so threatening, left bent and twisted into intricate shapes. Cold air fogged up all the glass, icicles hanging proudly from the ceiling. Peter let out a sigh, plopping down on the floor. He lifted his mask up to his nose and mouth, hand over his chest. "M-man, that was a close one," he said, looking up at Ned and MJ. He smiled and gave a thumbs-up. "We did it!"

"Hell yeah, we did! Nice work, Pete!" Ned exclaimed.

"Now how are we going to turn him in?" MJ asked, looking between Ned and Peter.

The masked hero waved her question off, "No worries, I got connections. I just, I just need a few minutes to...to breathe," he let himself lay down, closing his eyes. He was still smiling, though this time it was one more of relief than joy. He was alive. He was alive. He was alive.

 

...

 

"Hey man, cheer up," Ned said softly, patting Peter's shoulder.

"Yeah, we beat Hydro-Man, saved Europe from being part of the Atlantic Ocean, and you get to enjoy a dance this time around," MJ added, arms crossed. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Peter said with a shrug and smile, "Just tired I guess." He straightened up and looked around, "Have to admit though, this dance is actually really nice."

And it was. The lights were a soft blue and complimented the crystal chandelier above their heads; the dance floor was so polished it reflected every step taken by the party-goers; the food was on point, especially the desserts, and everyone was either dressed in a nice tux or beautiful dress. It was like a fairy tale ball, since the theme was a masquerade dance. MJ's mask resembled a dragonfly, which went nicely with her dark blue dress and black ballet flats. Her hair was down, no makeup, and she had on a pair of silver studs. Ned's was a half moon, which contrasted great with his dark skin. He had his fedora on because of course he did, and his black suit was fitted to the T. Peter had abandoned his tux jacket at their table, leaving him in a pressed, dark gray button-up and black vest, hair brushed back and blue domino mask bringing out his eyes.

It was turning out to be a pretty nice night...and yet he felt kind of lonely.

"You miss the Wizard?" MJ asked, expression softer now. Peter nodded.

"Yeah, but hey we'll be back in New York tomorrow. Or yesterday, still get confused about the whole day and night thing," he said with a weak laugh. "You guys go and dance, you haven't yet. I'll catch up in a bit."

"You sure, man?" Ned asked with a frown.

"Yeah, give me a few."

"Don't go running off," MJ reminded Peter before she grabbed Ned's arm, "Come on, I want more of those caramel-covered truffles."

Peter rolled his eyes, grinning as the two practically ran to the dessert table. He sighed, leaning back on the balcony rail.

Yeah, he was a little sad Stephen wasn't here but he understood. And he'll see him really soon, so they can make up for lost time. That made Peter feel a little better. "Yeah, we're definitely going to have to make up for the last two weeks. I need a break from this break."

 

...

 

"You're too cute to be out here by yourself, your date left you hanging?" A voice from behind Peter asked.

The brunette shrugged. "Not really, sometimes he's busy and can't make it. That's okay, I'll see him when I get home," he responded.

"So he can't say no to a dance for you," The voice said. Peter let out a snicker.

"Sorry, man, but even though my boyfriend isn't here I'm not dancing with a stranger." He said, "Just with my friends," he turned to face the stranger fully.

That's when his eyes went wide behind his mask, lips parted in surprise.

"You sure you can't make an exception for me?" Even with the proud, elegant, and very colorful lion mask on, Peter knew those eyes (and cloak) anywhere. A pair of deep blue-green eyes; some ruffs of raven black hair peeked out, and when the lights from inside flashed he spotted snow-white streaks. A tall, lean frame in a nice black tuxedo; a hand, that trembled slightly, held out towards him.

"Steph..." Peter managed to get out, sounding suddenly out of breath.

"We haven't had a chance to dance outside of the Sanctum yet," Stephen said with a warm smile, "And well, you're dressed up and I'm dressed up. Seems like the perfect opportunity to, don't you think?"

"Stephen!" Peter threw his arms around the older man's neck, not bothering to hide his teary eyes. Stephen's laughter made his chest rumble, he lightly swaying them back and forth. "You're here...!"

"I said I would be," Stephen reminded Peter softly, pulling away slightly to look at him. "And you look beautiful tonight, Darling. Well, you always look beautiful but in that suit...damn, you're the star of the show."

"God, I've missed you so much! And yeah, yeah you can give me the riot act about Hydro-Man later-"

"Oh trust me, I will," Stephen interrupted, but he seemed more relieved than upset.

"But right now, right now I'm just so happy to see you. Because I got a little scared there," Peter admitted with a laugh, cupping Stephen's face between his hands, "I knew I could do it, but I also got a little too close to kicking the bucket back there and I thought about May and Happy, Morgan and Wong and you...and you, and I was like 'I can't go yet, I have to get back home'. I had to see you, because the calls and video chats while you were dimension hopping, they're nothing compared to s-seeing you and I'm so sor-"

Stephen cut Peter off with a kiss, closing his eyes. Peter's dark chocolate eyes fluttered shut, he leaning his full weight against the older man. He even got on his tip-toes, not wanting to let go. When they finally had to break away for air, Stephen pressed their foreheads together, "I saw over a million different outcomes to that fight with Hydro-Man," he whispered, "And almost all of them ended with you...with you...but you changed it. You altered one of those outcomes in your favor, and when I saw that I knew you were coming home. You weren't going to leave me yet."

"I don't plan to, I know what I do is dangerous but...no way in hell am I ever going to give up. Not without a fight," Peter said. Stephen laughed, nodding.

"I know...you are so grounded when we get home," he said, opening his eyes. "But right now, right now I just want to hold you."

"And I want you to hold me, p-please," Peter said, hiding his face away in Stephen's shoulder. Stephen carefully lifted Peter up, resting his feet on top of his. The brunette smiled and closed his eyes, arms wrapped securely around Stephen's waist. He felt a pair of warm, firm lips kiss his hair, and that was enough to let the tears fall. "I love you, Stephen."

"I love you too, Peter. More than you will ever know..."

 

...

 

"Oh, before I forget," Peter said, digging around in his pockets. Stephen looked at his boyfriend, confused. Both were on the hotel roof, enjoying the view of a full moon casting a round, porcelain reflection over the calm, cool waters. "I got you something."

"You did? Peter, you didn't have to," Stephen said, sitting up now.

"Don't be silly, Steph. I got something for Wanda, Wong, May; no way I was going to leave Italy without a present for you too," Peter said, nudging Stephen lightly. He drew out something wrapped in black wrapping paper. "Sorry about this, I didn't have time to get a proper bag. You know, with almost being drowned and punched to death."

Stephen sighed, "Again, you are so grounded when we get home," he said, though he carefully unwrapped his present. His eyes were narrowed in curiosity, raising a brow as he looked at Peter. "What did you get me?"

"Look, don't ask," Was all Peter said. Stephen rolled his eyes but obeyed, fingers coming into contact with a smooth object. "It's not much but...I thought of you when I saw it. I paid a little extra for some personal touches, I think it was worth it." Stephen's eyes went wide.

He drew out what seemed like a choker. It wasn't leather, probably silk with how soft it was. He held up the choker to the light of the moon, so he could see the details better. It was a silk choker, black as night. The centerpiece was a chunk of citrine, Stephen's birthstone, carefully carved into the likeness of...his deceased sister, Donna Strange. The attention given was jaw-dropping: the sharpness of her cheekbones, the almond shape of her eyes, her sweet smile. All of it was just perfect; Peter must have snapped a photo of her portrait hanging in the Sanctum for reference.

"Peter...this, this is...wow," Was all Stephen could say, his eyes burning. He blinked; a tear ran down his cheek, his gaze on Peter. Peter smiled, wiping away the lone tear.

"I know what Donna meant to you, how her death encouraged you be the best doctor you could be. We both lost people we can never replace," he said, nodding and taking a deep breath. "I know you have that portrait of her in the Sanctum, but I thought this would be something nice to have anyway. I know wearing it is probably out of the question; monsters from other realms don't respect personal space, ha. But I think you can still have it on you, so you never forget that Donna's still here. Like how I never forget Mister Stark is still here through the Iron Spider suit. I would have loved to meet her, Stephen. I bet she was awesome."

"Awesome, intelligent, beautiful...and she would have loved you, Peter," Stephen said, swallowing his sobs. "T-thank you, thank you."

Peter smiled and hugged Stephen, burying his face away in his chest. "Always, Stephen. Always."

"Always."


	4. And I'm Dancin' on to Your Heartbeat...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute, silly chapter. I feel it's a nice switch-up after quite, in my opinion, an action-packed previous installment. The idea for this latest write-up came up from a day at the mall with some close friends; I sometimes take inspiration from events that have happened in my life. Just when you think creativity evades you, what you see in front of you could be just what you need to back in the swing of things! ^.^
> 
> I am also open to requests! If any lovely reader has an idea they think would contribute to another lovely chapter of this work, please let me know in comments! And thank you for said comments and kudos and bookmarks! I cannot believe just how well this series is doing! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the entertainment properties mentioned in this chapter or previous/future chapters! I am not profiting off anything being used in this series; it is merely for fun and love for this ship! ^.^
> 
> Thank you again, and enjoy!! ^.^

Love can have its serious moments. A fight, moving in together, the first kiss; the order hardly ever matters, it's part of the game.

  
But love can have its silly moments, too. Stealing your partner's fries, recording them singing in the bathroom mirror, considering matching tattoos; as with the serious moments, the order hardly ever matters because it's part of the game.

  
And every relationship needs a little spice every once and a while.

  
"Are you sure about this, Peter?" Wanda asked, a tad nervously. She tugged on the tongue of her dark red cap.

  
"I'm sure, Wanda," Peter assured the scarlet beauty, squeezing her hand in his. "You've been cleared, you're not longer considered a threat to national security. You're finally recognized as a hero; no one's going to say anything to you, I promise. We're just a bunch of kids at the mall."

  
Wanda wasn't fully convinced, but she gave Peter a tiny smile. He was trying, which was what really mattered in the end.

  
Wanda Maximoff was no longer a fugitive in the eyes of the American government. She's been cleared of all criminal charges, now acknowledged as a fellow Avenger. No one was going to take her away, no one was going to lock her up, no one was going to mistreat her. She had the right to walk around and go to the mall like any other young person in the country.

  
So when she told her best friend and fellow Avenger, Peter Parker, that she's never really been to a mall before, he was on the case. He called up MJ and Ned and planned a mall day. Just the four of them: twenty dollars in their pockets, each, the food court, and lots of shops to look around in. MJ would have a new girl friend to tease Peter with, Ned would meet a new hero, and Peter would have the chance to hang out with his three best friends without any spidey stuff getting in the way.

  
Yeah Shuri was missing out on all the action, but maybe next time. If T'Challa happened to stop by the compound in the next month or so.

  
So here the two were, sharing a strawberry smoothie and glazed donuts. MJ texted Peter saying she and Ned were fifteen minutes away, so the brunette offered to treat Wanda with a sugary snack while they waited. To the normal shopper, the two heroes looked pretty damn ordinary; Peter wearing his old Midtown High School of Science and Technology sweatshirt with a pair of loose, light blue jeans, and Wanda in the dress Peter bought her while in Italy, paired off with a black sweater, knee-length black socks, and ankle-length boots.

  
Elbows on the table, both ripping off chunks of the glazed donuts to stuff into their mouths. Peter scrunched up his nose, gritted his teeth as he groaned out, "Damn, brain freeze!"

  
Wanda giggled, moving her straw around Peter's, "Nice going, Pete. Are you going to be okay, or should I ask the guy at the register if he has an ice-pick?"

  
"Nah, I think I'll be okay? I can still feel my toes," Peter confirmed with a laugh, popping the rest of the donut into his mouth. "And this only happens with smoothies, I don't know why but it does."

  
Wanda shook her head fondly. Then she looked back at Peter, "Thank you for this, Peter. Really; it feels nice to be a normal girl once and a while."

  
"Hey, that's what bros are for," Peter said with a smile. He reached over and took Wanda's hand again, not caring about the stickiness on their fingers. "You've helped me out a lot, Wanda. Not just during training sessions but also being my best friend on the team. I can't tell Scott or Sam or Hope what I can tell you. You and me, we're ScarletSpider."

  
"'ScarletSpider'? Is that our ship name?" Wanda mused.

  
"Kind of, I'd say bromance. Our bromance is here and forever ScarletSpider! I think it sounds pretty rad, don't you think?"

  
"Yeah, yeah it does."

  
Peter's phone soon vibrated on the table, "Hmm, two messages. One from MJ: 'We're in the lot, on our way'. The other one from my man: 'Tell Wanda she looks beautiful in that dress, have fun, we'll talk later. Love you'," Peter blushed as he typed up a quick response to Stephen, making sure to tag on three heart emojis before pressing send.

  
"I swear, he's really looking out for you," Wanda said. "He's taking his promise very seriously."

  
"Well the guys did threaten him, you did too so," Peter said with a shrug. His eyes were shining though.

  
Wanda smirked, "That's when you know a guy is serious about you, Peter. If he takes all the threats thrown at him to heart."

  
"We threatened him too!" Ned blurted out, snagging the very last donut as he and MJ pulled up chairs to the table. "We told him we'll hack into his social media accounts if he does Pete dirty."

  
"Bro, Steph doesn't really have any," Peter pointed out. "When people need to reach him, they go to the Sanctum. In person."

  
"You have social media accounts," MJ deadpanned.

  
"Yeah, but most of the pics are public."

  
"Not all of them," MJ was smirking deviously now. Peter's face went pale as a sheet.

  
"You wouldn't dare..."

  
"Try me, Spider-Boy. Whatever homemade porn you and the Wizard made, I got access to," MJ stated, unwrapping a stick of watermelon-flavored gum and popping it into her mouth.

  
"Me and Stephen don't make porn videos!" Peter hissed, embarrassed. Wanda raised a delicate brow.

  
"You sure about that, Peter?"

  
"Can we just go walk around or something?" Peter pleaded, pointing to the game shop a couple of feet away, "Ned and me want to play through the _Breath of the Wild_ demo again."

  
"Haven't you done that like three times already?" MJ asked.

  
"It's that great of a game, awesome replay value, MJ!" Ned declared with firm nod of his head. The dark-haired girl rolled her coffee brown eyes.

  
"Fine, whatevs. You two dorks go, Wanda and me are going to shop until we drop," She said, smiling at the scarlet beauty. "Maybe you can give me some pointers here and there, on dresses and stuff."

  
"I thought you weren't into the latest trends," Ned said, tilting his head to the side.

  
"I'm not, but anything to bond with a real cool girl is on the table," MJ admitted, "And I need a break from the excess testosterone."

  
"Me too," Wanda said, thinking about all the other male Avengers back at the compound. She loved them, dearly she did but sometimes they can be a little overwhelming.

  
She will be thanking Peter for this outing the rest of their days.

  
"Alright teams, here's the plan!" Ned exclaim, throwing an arm around Peter's shoulders. He had to shout a little to be heard over the Becky G track currently playing. "We're going to get our game on while you ladies hog the dressing rooms. Once we're done we'll meet you two in say...twenty minutes? We also got to scout out the funko displays."

  
"Sounds good," Wanda said, pressing a quick a peck to Peter's cheek. "Don't go off too far, okay?"

  
"Fine, Fine," Peter agreed, MJ giving him and Ned a thumbs-up before leading Wanda away to a store having a sale on sweaters, purses, and earrings.

 

  
...

 

  
"You guys find anything?" Peter asked, as he and Ned finally joined MJ outside the dressing rooms. They had bags filled with pop funkos, and his brother from another mother was showing off a new fedora.

  
MJ hummed, smiling, "Wanda's got an eye for color. Check this out," she pulled out a pair of silver hoop earrings from the small shopping bag hanging off her wrist, along with a handful of lipsticks. "Cool Coral, Bangin' Violet, Sensitive Navy, all of these for just five bucks! They compliment my skin tone."

  
"Nice," Ned praised, "Props to Scarlet Queen!"

  
"'Scarlet Queen'?" Peter asked.

  
"She needs a bad-ass nickname, dude. She's pretty like a queen, not to mention super powerful."

  
"Good point," Peter said before knocking on one of the doors, "Hey, Wanda, you okay?"

  
"I like this shirt, but I don't know..." Wanda said, sounding shy.

  
"Well, why not come out and let us see?" Ned suggested. "We'll be honest, promise."

  
"I bet it looks awesome," MJ added.

  
The trio waited for a few more minutes before the doorknob wobbled, "Okay, here I come."

  
Wanda stepped out, head slightly ducked. Her amber-colored hair was bunched up under her dark red cap, cheeks flushed. She was wearing an off-the-shoulders long-sleeved top in a deep, pretty crimson red. It fanned out at the bottom like a dress, and looked great with the knee-length socks.

  
"Wowser, Wanda," Peter said, dark chocolate eyes wide. MJ wolf-whistled in Wanda's direction, getting a soft blush from said superhero, while Ned looked ready to drool up a storm.

  
"Is that good?" The scarlet beauty hid her face behind her hands, her black-and-red nail polish on point as always.

  
"You look beautiful!" Ned said before he could stop himself, shifting his weight around and finding it hard to breathe. "I mean, you look great, Wanda."

  
"Add some black studs, a little bit of lipstick and eye-shadow and you're ready for when we school drunk idiots on proper vocabulary," MJ said with a smile, "High-five, girlfriend."

Wanda let out a relieved laugh, sharing the other girl's enthusiasm as they laced their fingers together. "Thanks, MJ. And you too, Ned. You're so sweet!"

  
"No problem!" Ned replied quickly, backing into a hanger as he got more and more flustered. He knocked over a box of peach colored wedges and some heavy duty boots.

  
"Ned, careful," Peter said, steadying his best friend, "I totally get it. I'm happy with Steph but Wanda's the whole package, no reason to deny it."

  
"I ain't riding the denial, don't know what you're talking about!"

  
"Come on, Wanda. Let's go pay for your stuff while these two chucklefucks get their shit together," MJ said, holding out her arm. Wanda giggled and looped her arm with the dark-haired girl's, winking over her shoulder as they left to stand in line for the register.

  
"Be right back, boys!"

  
"Dude, like for reals she's so pretty."

  
"I know," Peter said with a laugh, "But dude, chill. She's like my sister."

 

  
...

 

  
"Hey, look at these shirts," Ned said as they stopped at a kiosk.

  
The shirts on display varied in color, and all said some pretty wacky things. One in a coral pink shade read: _**Keep calm and Marry Grande**_. Another in a navy blue read: _**Size doesn't matter.**_ with an arrow pointing downwards.

  
"They're all custom made?" Wanda asked as she puzzled over a stack of tank tops, particularly drawn to a dark red one that read: _**I'm not weird, I'm limited edition.**_ in fancy script.

  
"Yes they are, Miss," The kiosk owner said with a smile. He had shaggy white-blond hair and green eyes, maybe a couple of years older than the group. "You pick the color, size, if you want a t-shirt or hoodie or whatever, and put what you want on them! I've sold five just this morning."

  
"That's not bad business," MJ admitted, kind of digging the Neil Gaiman hoodie. "And they don't look cheap, either."

  
"Nah, I live to give my customers only my best work," the kiosk owner said with pride, "And if you don't like how it comes out, full refund on the return date!"

  
"Why don't you buy some, Peter?" Wanda asked, turning to the brunette.

  
"Me? Really?" Peter seemed like he was somewhat considering it. Ned and MJ shared a look, soon smiling deviously at each other.

  
This was too good of an opportunity to pass up, damn it!

  
"Yeah, Pete. You totally should," Ned encouraged, nudging Peter in the side.

  
"Yeah, and you know what? I got something in mind I think you'll like," MJ added, turning to the kiosk owner. She gestured him to come closer so she could whisper in his ear. He listened carefully and nodded after a while.

  
"I can do that, one medium and one large, both black; got any designs ready?"

  
"What's that weird symbol that Stephen has? Like on the walls and one of the windows of the Sanctum?" MJ asked, wishing she had taken a picture of it when she had the chance. But luckily the Sorcerer Supreme's boyfriend was with them all handy-dandy.

  
"The Seal of Vishanti, wait why?" Peter asked. He gripped his bag closer to him as if he was getting ready to split. Wanda, however, caught on to the duo's secret plot and held on to Peter's hand while she looked around for an easy distraction.

  
"Oh look, Peter! It's the Lego store! Why don't we check it out? You said you finished your Donatello statue, maybe you can help me make one too? I really loved Will Graham from _Hannibal_!"

 

  
...

 

  
"Hey Darling, how was the mall?" Stephen asked Peter as he plopped down on the couch. The older man was flipping through the pages of a book while a set of knitting needles worked on a new scarf.

  
The Sanctum is oddly quiet whenever Peter's away, and while the Sorcerer Supreme did appreciate bouts of sweet silence and serenity from time to time, he always looked forward to hearing how the younger hero's day went. Especially when he made plans with his friends; something interesting always seemed to happen, big or small the gossip never failed to entertain.

  
Stephen raised an eyebrow when his lover didn't immediately respond, pausing his Meditation playlist. "Peter? Did something happen?" He inquired, setting his book aside. He was dressed casually today as well, opting for a pair of loose sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt. He poked Peter in the side, hoping to gauge a reaction of any kind.

  
"No, not really," Peter said finally. Though his face was red, and he kept tapping his foot. He looked from Stephen to a window, to the kitchen doorway and back again as if on a loop track. He was trying, yet failing epically, to keep whatever happened to himself.

  
Stephen blinked. "Okay, you're tapping your foot and looking like you're about to puke. What's wrong?" He kicked off his shoes and crossed his legs, the Eye of Agamotto bouncing lightly against his chest.

  
"We went shopping, played some video games, got some donuts and a smoothie-" Peter began listing and counting off on his fingers.

  
"And you didn't bring me back some? That hurts, Peter, that really hurts."

  
"We were hungry and waiting for MJ and Ned to show up, but that's beside the point. They and Wanda got me to buy two custom made t-shirts today. Oh, and I promised Wanda I'd help her build a Will Graham shrine," Peter recalled, lips pinched in thought. "I think I made a big mistake getting her hooked on _Hannibal_ with it only having three seasons to its name."

  
"Custom made shirts...okay," Stephen was having trouble following, driving the conversation back to the key point of interest. "I'm failing to see the problem here. Mind elaborating?"

  
Peter scratched at his red-tipped ears. "They're custom made couple t-shirts. One medium for me, one large for you. Both black."

  
"Again, what's the issue? I mean, couple shirts are 'in' nowadays, and you know Ned and MJ. They love to tease you." Stephen was at a loss; Peter can melodramatic sometimes, that included over the littlest of things.

  
"Wanda was on board with this," Peter stated. That had to get across to Stephen just how serious this was, right? That their friend and fellow Avenger encouraged this cruel act.

  
"...What's on the shirts?" Stephen asked, stomach now tangled in knots. Well, more knots than the normal number; he glanced over to a stack of books on the coffee table, at this point recreating beautifully the leaning tower of Piazza. Most were chock-full of protective charms and defensive spells; was what the three little devils created so dangerous that the heavy-duty artillery was needed?

  
"You know, instead of spoiling it for you why not see for yourself? Here," Peter dug around in his shopping bag until he found the right sized t-shirt. He made sure the front wasn't visible as he passed it over to his boyfriend, neatly folded. "Check it out, see if it fits all snug and...and I'll put mine on too."

  
Yep, this spelled out "bad news" loud and clear now. Stephen looked at Peter, suspicious, but got to his feet regardless and went up the stairs to their bedroom. "You coming?"  
"Right behind you."

 

  
...

 

  
MJ's interest was more than piqued when her phone went off, breaking the silence hanging like a storm cloud in her bedroom. Setting her copy of _Villete_ aside, she tied her hair back in a low ponytail and unplugged her phone from the charger, lounging against her army of pillows as soon as she exited out of an Etsy page she bookmarked earlier.

It was a text. With an attachment. From Peter.

  
This should be good. Oh, what could that poor boy be wanting now? A replacement kidney? Some screenshots were taken of an anti-spidey online forum? An extensive breakdown of the difference between "Affect" and "Effect" usage in the English language?

  
With a Cheshire grin, she opened her texts and waited as the image was downloading. It was only one picture, probably taken while they were at the mall. They did pose in front of a cardboard cutout for a recently released, sucky horror flick. Or maybe it was of Wanda and MJ herself, making faces at the camera while sporting _Nightmare on Elm Street_ tank tops.

  
...All those possibilities went out the window once the image was saved to her gallery, leaving MJ gawking and fighting back sobs of twisted delight.

  
"Oh fuck! Oh fuck, fuck, fuck! This is good!"

 

  
...

 

  
Ned groaned as he had to press pause, abandoning his laptop which was propped up by a pillow. He was in the middle of binge-watching the original trilogy in honor of Peter Mayhew; may he rest in peace. Dressed in Darth Vader sweat pants and a loose red t-shirt (the dark side is the best side because they have cookies), he was ready to lay down and chomp away on extra buttery popcorn and mini M&Ms.

  
This better be good. Peter promised to join him next time for the prequel trilogy since the weirdo liked those better. Though he did admit to thinking Luke Skywalker was so much better than Anakin; yes he's the Chosen One, but man was he whiny.

  
"What, MJ?" He said out loud, noticing he had three texts from her. He opened the first one.

  
**Fuck.** -MJ

  
Okay...how was this different from her flipping him off in person? She manages to be classy and crude at the same time, and Ned gives her mad props for that, but what was this about? Did someone say to MJ that Neil Gaiman's work is overrated and that he'll never be considered an example of classic literature?

  
The last person to do that...she gave them a savage ribbing. Ned learned that day to never badmouth Neil Gaiman in that girl's presence. MJ's vicious when it comes to her author crushes.

  
Okay, okay back to the texts.

  
**Fuck Ned, check this out! ASAP! And send it on to Wanda!!** -MJ

  
To Wanda? Send what to Wanda? Why didn't MJ make this into a group chat, if she wanted to pass it on to Wanda? They had her number. She wanted to keep in touch after having such a fun time today, and neither one of them rejected the request. To have Wanda Maximoff's phone number...it was one of the best things that's ever happened to Ned, apart from getting to help his best friend Peter save the day as his computer whiz.

  
What was so big and urgent that MJ used exclamation points to boot? That's a pretty big red flag in itself; the girl was infamous for being calm yet dangerous, simple yet complex.

  
He opened the third text; there was an image attached. "Okay..." he said, waiting as the tiny bar filled up. Maybe this picture will have the answers to all of his questions: what is the meaning of life? Is Kylo Ren going to have a redemption arc in episode nine? Is he going to be to handle writing a fifteen-page paper, his final paper, to graduate next spring?

  
On second thought, forget those questions because they're not important right now. What Ned was witnessing had more weight. It had a statement to make. Now he understood why MJ stressed passing it on to Wanda.

  
"...?! Holy shit, they're actually wearing them!"

 

  
...

 

  
Wanda looked up from tuning the strings on her guitar, soft, wavy curls held in place by dark pink barrettes. Her phone was blowing up; Symphony by Clean Bandit feat. Zara Larsson went off four times in succession before silence returned once again. That wasn't her calendar or a mission alert sent by Carol. And she had no plans to go out again today. The scarlet beauty was all tuckered out from the trip to the mall; her feet were sore and no doubt training tomorrow will be a pain in the ass. Sam was leading drills tomorrow too, so exciting.

  
But back to the mini-concert on replay; was it urgent? Was it Peter or MJ or Ned? Was it Spidey business and he needed back-up?

  
Curiosity getting the better of her, Wanda put down her guitar and finally walked over to her dresser. Unlocking the screen without having to look, she plopped back down on her bed; four new messages. One from Ned, then MJ, then Peter, which didn't surprise her, but the last one being...from Stephen?

  
Did Peter finally teach him how to text? Okay, Stephen wasn't that old but he hasn't really dipped his toes into the latest tech since becoming Master of the Mystic Arts. Magic kind of did everything for him, quicker and faster and didn't require a battery.

  
Highly, highly, highly suspect.

  
"What is going on...?" Wanda mused to herself, opening Ned's text first. It had to be important, it had to be right? All four reached out to her; was it Mysterio again? Or Karl Mordo; Stephen might reach out to her if he needed another powerful sorcerer to restrain him. "Relax, Maximoff," she told herself out loud, "Maybe it's nothing. You're overthinking and worrying...take a deep breath."

  
In slowly through the nose, quietly out the mouth. The scarlet beauty opened her eyes, feeling slightly calmer now. Ned sent her a picture. Wanda let out a weak chuckle; there she went, making a mountain out of a molehill. Maybe it a picture that was taken today. She noticed that Peter had a picture of May as his lock screensaver, and one of him and Stephen as his main background. It was a cute idea, and maybe she can use this picture as her background. To remember such a great day.

  
Okay, picture saved; Wanda took another deep breath, once again reminding herself to relax. "Time to see what all the fuss is about..."

  
And that's when her amber-colored eyes went wide, a hand soon pressed to her mouth. MJ and Ned's "evil" plan paid off! Here was the proof! That came in quicker than she expected; then again, would Peter really be able to hide this from Stephen? Not a chance, since he basically lived at the Sanctum.

  
She went to MJ's text next, just to verify; it was the same picture! She went to Peter's, it was a video this time and she had a hunch Stephen's text contained the same thing. Peter must have filmed it on Stephen's phone, then had the video sent to himself for keeps. Sounds like something the wall-crawler would do. He was the more open-with-affections of the two.

  
Though when Stephen was affectionate, it was very clear to everyone in the room. Now the scarlet beauty had to watch this video; it could be a matter of life and death. Or a box of laughs, both worked in her favor.

  
So Wanda was quick to dig out her headphones and plug them into her phone, volume on high. She then curled up with a pillow and pressed play, biting her lower lip to suppress a smile.

 

  
...

 

  
"Say hi to the camera, babe!" Peter exclaimed with a big, cheeky grin, holding up his phone at an angle. Silence. Why was he not surprised? His boyfriend was hiding behind Levi, who looked like he was holding back from laughing his nonexistent guts out. "Stephen, get in the shot dammit."

  
"Fine, fine," Stephen sounded like the human version of the grumpy cat meme, sitting down next to Peter. He looked so miserable, yet so comical it was hard to take his "pain" seriously. His hair was a little messy, and he was out of his sorcerer robes. He was wearing the choker Peter got him while in Italy.

  
Peter was wearing a black t-shirt. In fact, both were wearing black t-shirts. Stephen in a large, Peter in a medium; both fit snugly onto their lean, strong frames.

  
And...what was written on the front of each shirt was just fascinating.

  
Stephen's read: _ **I'm Doctor Stephen F*cking Strange**_.

  
While Peter's said: _ **I'm F*cking Doctor Stephen Strange**_. Both shirts had the Seal of Vishanti just below the round collar. They were pretty simplistic in terms of design, but that was okay; the designs weren't the calling card.

  
Their custom made couple shirts; just what the doctor, no pun intended, ordered. Everyone needed a little spice to their relationship every once in a red moon. Sometimes following the trends of today could result in something fun later. At least that could be said for the three-person audience of this video.

  
"So this is a quick little thanks to Wanda Maximoff, Ned Leeds, and Michelle 'MJ' Jones for these pretty awesome t-shirts! Me and my babe are just loving them, aren't we, Steph?" Peter asked, gently elbowing his boyfriend in the side. Stephen forced a smile.

  
"You three are so lucky I can't send you to the Dimension of Ever-Roaring Fires," He said through gritted teeth. Peter pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek, hoping that soothed the savage magic beast.

  
"You know he doesn't mean that, guys," The brunette said with a roll of his eyes. "He's just being grumpy again."

  
"I'm not grumpy, I'm fuming."

  
"I mean, it's not like the shirts are lying. You are 'Doctor Stephen fucking Strange'."

  
"But do you need to announce to the world you're fucking me?!" Stephen's response wasn't angry in the slightest, more annoyed than anything. His cheeks were a soft pink, his eyes more green than blue, and his left brow was twitching.

  
"Well everyone knows who I am, it doesn't have much of a punch," Peter reasoned with a soft shrug of his shoulders. Stephen just sighed. "Anyway...! We are loving the shirts so much, guys, many thanks to you three beautiful people! We love them so much that we are going to do the Boyfriend Tag while wearing them today!"

  
"The what tag?" Stephen asked, looking completely lost now. He shot Levi a heated glare off camera, as the mischievous cloak was "clapping". "Clapping" by smacking two corners together in imitation of hands giving applause.

  
"It's a list of questions we ask each other about our relationship," Peter explained, "Let me show you, mind if I borrow your phone?"

  
Stephen handed his boyfriend his phone without another word, watching over his shoulder as Peter pulled up Google. His blue-green eyes went a bit wide as he saw the many, many results the search pulled up, "Just how many questions are there?"

  
"It depends?" Peter said, scrunching up his nose, "There's like a huge variety, so it just depends which list jumps out at you...let's see, how about this one?"

  
"I'm going to need a lot of tea to get through this, aren't I?" Stephen asked, locking eyes with Peter. When the younger hero smiled, he sighed again. "Excuse me for a second." Stephen soon walked out of the shot, purposely stomping like a child towards the kitchen. Peter blinked, looked at the camera, and then back at Stephen when he was in the shot again. "Okay, I'm ready," The Master of the Mystic Arts declared, taking a quick sip of what smelled like red clover tea from a navy blue, police box-shaped mug.

  
"Going with the TARDIS today?" Peter asked, tilting his head to the side. A sweet, fluttery feeling filled his stomach at the sight.

  
"Of course, I'm the doctor after all," Stephen confirmed with a nod before he set his mug down, "So the first question...I'm going to regret this, but I'll just use the excuse of being drunk off tea if Wanda pesters me about it later."

  
Peter scoffed, "Oh, so me high off sugar and you getting drunk off tea are real things? And you just said it's an excuse on-camera, so why would she believe you?"

  
"Stranger things have happened in this house," Stephen pointed out. He winked at his lover, "And I didn't say she's going to believe me, I merely stated that it's an excuse I will use if brought up at any other point in time."

  
"Right...okay! So the first question," Peter made sure Stephen's phone was between them so both could see the list, practically buzzing in his seat with excitement. It wasn't long before his eyes lit up, "Here's an easy one: how long have we been together?" The brunette asked, looking at his blue-green eyed lover.

  
"Wait, are you asking and I'm answering, or do we trade off?"

  
"Trade off, so you ask the next question," Peter clarified.

  
"Okay," Stephen took another sip of his tea before continuing, "We have been together for almost eight months now. Eight months, thirty-two weeks, sixteen days, seventy-two hours, fifteen minutes, and fifty-nine seconds by my calculations."

  
Peter stared, "You got the exact hour, minute, and second down? Really?"

  
"Obviously, as protector of the Time Stone, I must know every current of time that flows within and out of this universe."

  
"You gotta be showing off, that was all bullshit," Peter called Stephen out. Or at least he thought he was, did Stephen really know the second, minute, hour, etc. to how long they've been seeing each other? Talk about dedication to the cause. The older man only smirked, wagging his eyebrows for good measure.

  
"You knew exactly what you were getting yourself into, Darling. I know all," Stephen declared, "And now it's my turn," he scrolled down a bit, Peter still too stunned to do it for him. "Okay, so here's one: where am I from? And not the easy answer either; I want to see if you've paid attention."

  
"You moved to Greenwich Village, Manhattan, New York after studying under the Ancient One, but you were born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Donna was born at your family's Nebraska farm," Peter said with a triumph smile. "So you're definitely not a real Yorkie."

  
"...Yes, last time I checked I'm not a tiny dog with barely any tail," Stephen said. That joke just flew right over his head, dumb smart person. Peter sighed.

  
"Never mind, Steph; let's move on to the next question." Stephen nodded in agreement as he took yet another sip of his tea, wetting his lips in the process. "Softball round: What is my eye color?"

  
"Brown, dark chocolate brown to be exact," Stephen said. "Whoever doesn't know their significant other's eye color should be canned, no offense."

  
"Canned sounds a little extreme!"

  
"No, no it does not. I mean, yes before you I did have several lovers and I didn't always give them the time of day," Stephen admitted with a slightly guilty expression, "I was too consumed with my obvious greatness and my charisma and charm and of course massive brains-"

  
"You done yet?" Peter deadpanned, laughing when Stephen flicked his nose in retaliation.

  
"-But one thing I always got right was eye color. Names, not always but eye color yes."

  
"Should I be concerned that you said you couldn't keep names straight?" Peter asked, "Like isn't that easy to do when you can match a name to a face?" And if you're dating someone for an extended period of time, how do you get their names mixed up with a previous flame?

  
"Not if you don't have regular contact with the person."

  
"But you have a photographic memory! Or so you've claimed!"

  
"That was for more important things, like learning how to reattach severed nerves," Stephen argued with an off wave of his hand. "And in the context of this tag, I do know your eye color. Dark chocolate brown; what color are **my** eyes, Peter?"

  
"It's a blue-green," Peter said, running a hand through his hair. "It depends on the light; say you're standing under bright light, your eyes look bluer but if the lighting is dim then they look more green. And then sometimes they pull this mind-fuck trick of looking both blue and green at the same time, so I say blue-green. You don't have heterochromia eyes."

  
"Are you sure?" Stephen leaned forward, eyes wide. Peter bit back a snort, cheeks going pink.

  
"Yeah, I'm sure. I sleep with you, dummy. You're the first thing I see in the morning!"

  
"Aw, you're sweet," Stephen pressed a kiss to Peter's forehead, "And you're right, I don't have heterochromia eyes. You do pay attention!" To add further (playful) insult to injury, Stephen pinched Peter's cheeks.

  
"Shut up and ask the next question," Peter ordered, face at this point resembling bright red, ready-to-be-picked tomatoes. Stephen set his mug back down and read over the list again.

  
"We don't have to go in order, right?"

  
"No, we've been jumping around since we've started so there's no point in going straight down the list now."

  
"Okay... hey, I kind of like this one: who wears the pants in the relationship?"

  
"..." Peter narrowed his eyes at Stephen, "You asked that one on purpose." He said, no questioning in his tone of voice. It was a full-on accusation.

  
"Did I? Well, it is a good question," Stephen insisted softly, relaxing in his seat. He took another sip once again, smacking his lips together rather loudly. Probably internally basking in the victory of one-upping Peter. "So who?"

  
Peter sighed, hiding his face behind his hands. "You are such a jerk, you know that?" He peeked between his fingers, nose crinkled up slightly. "I'd say 50-50, honestly," he started off, "Because sometimes I do things I shouldn't, you read me the riot act and then help me fix my messes-"

  
"Exactly," Stephen said with a grin. This time, Peter flicked his boyfriend's nose for interrupting.

  
"But then **you** do something you shouldn't do," Peter continued with a flourish and pointing a finger at the older man, "And **I** read you the riot act and help you fix **your** messes! For example that time a giant soul-eating worm came out of the fridge and almost ate Wong. It had big, sharp teeth, buggy eyes, and could speak English thanks to a translation spell you cast on it."

  
"How was that my fault?" Stephen asked, perplexed. He rested his strong chin in his palm, awaiting what logical explanations Peter would pull out of his ass. A nice ass, but still an ass nonetheless.

  
"You put the worm in there! You said there wasn't any room left in the cellar, because last time you checked it was filled with mind maggots, so you put it in there instead." Peter emphasized the word "cellar". Yet another place of no-entry due to the dangerous artifacts and creatures residing deep within it.

  
"There was room in the fridge, yes."

  
"Wong said it was a bad idea."

  
"Well, sometimes Wong embellishes about 'potential' dangers," Stephen said, in an attempt to justify his final decision-making.

  
"There was green goo oozing onto the floor, Stephen!"

  
"And we were able to recycle it for useful alternatives, Peter. It gave Wong's fricassee a really good, spicy aftertaste to name one."

  
"Wait, i-it was in the..." Peter made a face and grabbed a nearby pillow, yelling into it. Okay, never again is he letting Stephen do any grocery shopping between dimensions without a chaperone. "Okay, I'm done. I'm just done with that side story; the point is, we both wear the pants in the relationship. It depends on the situation who's topping that time and who's not."

  
Stephen ended up choking on his tea once that sentence bounced off Peter's tongue, a few drops landing on his shirt while the rest dripped down his chin. He didn't contain his laughter as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "I'm sorry but your wording, Darling. Did you hear yourself just now?" He had to ask, he just had to. Somehow, some way Peter has managed to retain some of the purity he had pre-Stephen Strange.

  
And any opportunity to milk it was glorious.

  
Peter crossed his arms and raised a confused brow, "What? All I said was that depending on the situation, who's topping var-" That's when the brunette cut himself off, making a face again. He could practically feel Levi knock things over off-camera in his "laughing" fit, and Stephen's smug smirk wasn't helping either. "And you say I'm the one with my mind in the gutter, Jesus Christ..."

 

  
...

 

  
"See, we're done," Peter said as he exited out of Google search, his head now in Stephen's lap. He held Stephen's phone up to his face, "All fifteen questions answered! I also made sure to clear 'Boyfriend Tag' from your history forever, you're welcome. And I think we knew more about each other than we expected to; you even remembered my birthday, hooray!"

  
"Really?" Stephen asked, ignoring the teasing, and familiar, grin from his favorite spider, folding his arms behind his head. "I ask because I know everything about you in this reality, and other realities as well. Your birthday hasn't changed to my knowledge, and I've checked about four times. You'd be surprised how complex yet simple the multiverse is, Darling."

  
"Explain that one to me again, will you? I get the whole, 'There are more of us out there' concept, but..."

  
"I have not only died about a thousand times in this universe, the most recent being...you know," Stephen paused to finish up his tea before continuing. And to keep the dark memories from consuming his current train of thought, "but I've also had the opportunity to peek into realities existing parallel to ours. There are some differences between the Peter Parkers, and how they conduct themselves as the Spider-Man of their respective realities, but many of them have the same interests."

  
"Are there other Stephen Stranges? And that sounded weird, ha Stranges, but you know what I meant," Peter said, meeting the older man's gaze. He tangled his fingers with Stephen's, hands resting over his stomach.

  
"Yes, there are quite a few of me. As there are of Scott Lang, Wanda Maxmioff, Tony Stark..." Stephen's blue-green eyes softened as he shared this tidbit. "Even if one reality loses a familiar face, in another they remain firm."

  
"...Do we end up together in other realities?" Peter couldn't help but ask. "I mean, I'm fine with if it only happens in this reality, this planet. Just curious." Stephen's lips twisted upwards in a small smile.

  
"Not necessarily," he admitted. "In one reality I ended up with Miss Christine Palmer, you remember her don't you?" The memory of meeting a pretty woman with long, flowing hair, warm eyes, and blue nail polish came to Peter's mind.

  
"Yeah, and hey I don't blame you. She's the whole package: smart, pretty and I mean really pretty, and knows how to rib you real good."

  
"Why is it that instead of hating my ex, you bonded with her?" Stephen asked, pretending to be cross. It was all in jest though, and something the older man was thankful for. It seemed almost impossible to find someone who could dislike the quirky, dorky, adorable spider he's come to love. Peter grinned.

  
"Because I'm me. But moving on," he said.

  
"Moving on," Stephen agreed, "In one reality I ended up with Christine. I believe in that very same one, you and Liz Allen had fun at the homecoming dance and proceeded to see each other afterward."

  
"Wow," Peter said, once amused expression now more thoughtful, biting softly his lower lip. "Crazy, isn't it? How the tiniest detail can change everything. Once I wanted nothing more than for Liz to notice me. To like every part of me, not just what she could see. She had a thing for Spidey; I was afraid if she knew it was me, she'd be disappointed."

  
"Why?" Stephen asked, gently running a hand through Peter's hair. "I find out it hard to believe anyone would be disappointed to know their hero is also their friend."

  
"I guess because of a lot of people, when they think superheroes they think of Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye. They think of older, stronger, more bad-ass men, and women, out there saving the world. I'm pretty strong but I don't look it. I'm not the best conversationalist; I'm sometimes too quick to react and I make a lot of mistakes because of that. I'm pretty basic in the looks department, or I look much younger than I am so people see me as a little kid. And so they treat me like one; Liz wasn't shallow like that, she was part of the popular crowd but she had brains and guts, didn't take any crap from anyone. She got along with Peter Parker, but I was like, 'What would she say if she knew Peter was Spider-Man?'" Peter then sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. His smile was both sad and sweet, "And I had similar thoughts after realizing I liked you."

  
"...You did?"

  
"Yeah," Peter nodded. "I mean, first of all, you saw me as Mister Stark's ward. I was just some random kid with powers; some random kid with powers that managed to annoy you in ten seconds flat." He laughed, but it wasn't completely self-deprecating. "I was trying to make a good impression, I stuck my foot in my mouth...and then the Snap happened. Five years of our lives just gone; it felt like seconds, but it was years. I noticed you before, but I think I really started paying attention to you after Mister Stark's funeral," Peter closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, "Because that's when we started talking. Like really talking, having a casual conversation over quickly devising countermeasures on how to stop Thanos from winning. You weren't the first one who reached out, but you still did. You asked me if I was okay; that if I needed someone to talk to, you were willing to listen. You offered to hear me out, Stephen, on whatever I wanted."

  
Stephen's hand soon cupped Peter's face. He traced the smooth curve under his left eye, felt the strong bone under the skin. He felt the blood following through those proud veins, going to and from a heart he hoped will continue to beat and beat and beat; each time stronger than before. The older man found his voice after a few minutes of silence, smiling bitterly. "I wanted to make amends, for what I said on the ship. Maybe deep down I would have left you and Tony to die...I wanted so badly to protect the Time Stone, I was willing to sacrifice lives I viewed as insignificant," he said. "It was like what I used to say before, about...how lives are in the end insignificant little specks of dust. I used to say that with pride; the wording wasn't the same, but still rang with that cynicism."

  
"You know I didn't hate you for that, right?" Peter asked. He leaned into the warm, thin hand. He lightly traced the scars with careful fingers, "You had a job to do, I was a stowaway. I wasn't supposed to be there; I got caught up in wanting to help..."

  
"Which shows just how selfless you really are, Peter."

  
"And you giving Thanos the Time Stone, that showed just how far you thought ahead. You saw we had only one chance to make things right, one chance. A lot of people wouldn't place their hope on just one chance but you did, Stephen. And you were right; we got our one shot, and we won."

  
"...You know, even if in other realities we are only friends," Stephen said, expression warm as he locked eyes with Peter, "I'm glad in this one we've gotten the opportunity to be more. To think I was willing to throw it all away once."

  
"You didn't know."

  
"I should have, I see all remember?"

  
"Well, don't things change?" Peter asked, "Or sometimes we can't see the big picture even if it's right in front of us? I never thought I'd be dating someone so strong and kind and gorgeous and funny...yet here I am."

  
"And I thought the one meant for me would never cross my path. I assumed I'd face my destiny, my true calling, alone. I was wrong, and happily so," Stephen said, pressing his forehead against Peter's shoulder. "I'd be missing out on the tags, the coffee dates, the memes, and having something to lose."

  
"You had a lot to lose before."

  
"Most of it was material; the Time Stone, such a powerful artifact, is still material. The want to protect it came from the knowledge that if it fell into the wrong hands, the world would pay the price for such carelessness. I would feel terrible, but the connection remains shallow. Now, now with you, I have a lot to gain as well as a lot to lose," Stephen brought Peter's hand up to his mouth, lips pressing against the firm, pale knuckles. "I lose my rock; Wong is a dear friend, but there are some things I can't tell him like I can you. My soul loses its greatest source of light; you guide me, you bring me back to my senses when I feel like I can't go on. I lose my heart; before making millions brought me joy, now making you smile matters more. I lose you; I lose you and I lose more than you know. Christine tried to teach me that, I didn't listen until it was too late. Any chance to avoid repeating the same mistake with you I'll take it, consequences are damned."

  
Peter gently brushed his fingers along Stephen's jaw, cupping his chin. "We all make mistakes, Steph. What's important is to learn from them and be better next time, so don't beat yourself up okay? Relax, let me be the worrier," he said. Stephen smiled.

  
"I'm working on that, sweetie. I swear."

  
"I know," Peter pressed their lips together softly, hoping Stephen couldn't hear just how loud and fast his heart was pounding. "Thanks for putting up with me, too. I know I can a little overwhelming sometimes. Too much of a little kid, bratty teenager, and lovey-dovey puppy all in one; I can be a handful, but you still love me."

  
"You wouldn't be the Peter Parker I love if you weren't a bratty, over-affectionate handful."

  
"So does this mean...the shirts can stay?"

  
"This is sleep shirt material, but you wear yours out in public if you want. In fact, I encourage it; crush the hopes and dreams of unworthy eyes, Darling! Let them know your heart, your soul, and especially that ass are as good as mine!"

  
Peter laughed so hard from that dramatic delivery that he fell off the couch. And broke his Doctor Who mug, again. He'll cry about the "traumatic" loss later, because right now how Stephen gripped the front of his shirt, rolled his eyes, and pressed the back of his hand to his head left him in a twister of giggles.

  
Maybe in other realities, they're just friends or teammates, but in this one, Peter Benjamin Parker was in love with Stephen Vincent Strange. And he wouldn't change a damn thing.

  
He's going to give Stephen all the time he has, all the time and love in his heart.

 

  
...

 

  
"Wong, is there a spell to change the text on a t-shirt?" Stephen asked "randomly" the next morning. He was nursing a cup of tea and a bagel with cream cheese, blue-green eyes on his housekeeper/magical assistant/martial arts instructor/chef/best friend/almost everything else.

  
The shorter man narrowed his eyes, finishing up on drying the plate and fork he used to dig into some scrambled eggs and diced potatoes. "I don't think so, but then again when do you ever let the unknown stop you?" He asked with a tiny smirk.

  
"Right you are," Stephen answered with a giddy grin. He snapped his fingers, summoning a tiny book with a pale yellow spine. "Let's see, let's see..." he mumbled under his breath, flipping past approximately a hundred and forty-two pages before stopping his finger right in the middle of the book. "Gotcha! This should do the trick."

  
"Are you going to change what's on your t-shirt? Wasn't that a present from Peter?" Wong asked. Sometimes the relationship between the Master of the Sanctum and the Queens-born and bred spider confused him.

  
"Yes, and I'm not going to destroy it or anything. Merely improve the final product," Stephen explained. All the gifts Peter has given him he's kept, even the ones he wasn't particularly fond of. The older man didn't have the heart to hide them; they were given to him with love, and the least he could do was save all the Doctor Strange memes Peter found on the internet, snack from the bag of Ring-pops given to him last Christmas, and keep the tiny key chain that spells out his name in lights despite not having house keys.

  
"Improve? Alright, I'll bite, what do you have in mind?"

  
Stephen's fingers danced through the air with such grace; it was like he was playing an invisible piano, humming softly to himself with closed eyes. The aforementioned shirt, now laying flat on the table in front of him, began to glow a bright red. The letters began to twist into themselves, drastically changing shape before their eyes. Wong crossed his arms and watched, though he looked to the stairs from time to time to make sure Peter was still in bed asleep.

  
This spectacle continued for about ten minutes before it finally ceased, the shirt having a crimson glow before it was left alone. Stephen cleared his throat, opened his eyes; a smug smirk touched his lips as he admired his handiwork, "There we go," he proclaimed, "Much better." He held up the t-shirt for Wong to see.

  
It now read: _**I don't need Google because my Husband knows Everything.**_ Short, sweet, and to the point.

  
"Okay lovely, a bit deceptive, but lovely. Now you don't match though," Wong pointed out. "That's the purpose of couples t-shirts: that you match."

  
"Oh, we're still matching alright," Stephen counter-argued, giving a firm nod. "I changed the text on both of our shirts."

  
"What does his say now?"

  
"Stephen Vincent Strange!" Before said sorcerer could respond to Wong's inquiry, Peter was heard shouting from their bedroom. In two seconds flat the younger hero jumped down from the ceiling, hair messier than usual and cheeks a bright red. "I told you not to use magic on my stuff!"

  
"I don't remember that being a house rule," Stephen said with a roll of his eyes, "Plus I made your shirt so much better! You should be thanking me; it's so you."

  
And that's when Wong got a good look at Peter's shirt; his resulting laughter only made the young mutate hide his face behind his hands.

  
Because his shirt read: _**Some Wizards marry Underdog Boy Geniuses. Get over it. (He's too snarky for you anyway.)**_

  
"Change them back, Stephen."

  
"Hmm, nah I don't think I will."

  
"But we're not even married!"

  
"Not yet."

  
"You are unbelievable."

  
"Love you too, Darling. Love you too."


	5. And up until now, I have Sworn to myself that I'm Content...with Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A more Stephen-focused installment. I've always read Stephen Strange as someone who is very personal, private and that while he might be in love he's not one to admit it. Nor go after it; something about Peter challenges that, however, which causes him to reconsider. He doesn't have to be alone anymore.  
> This chapter was so much fun to put together, yet a challenge all the same. Stephen Strange is vastly different from Peter Parker in terms of characterization and writing, so I hope I pulled it off! Please let me know what you think, and enjoy! ^.^
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any songs used/mentioned by name in this series. They are merely there to add mood to the scenes, but I do not own them and I am not profiting from them either.
> 
> Song(s) that helped with the creative and writing process of this chapter:
> 
> 1) The Only Exception by Paramore.
> 
> More brother-and-sister Peter and Wanda moments; I hope that's alright! I'm honestly seeing these three as a trio of their own! ^.^

When a heart's been burned or consumed by their own bitterness, sometimes actions are taken. And said actions cause so much damage, that whatever existed before is forever altered. Bonds may be lost, others remaining yet the fever is gone. One can wish to turn back time and change; change events, change themselves, anything for a different outcome. And when one's finally accepted reality, the changes of opening up again are less and less considered.

  
So when you find yourself loving again, it's natural to feel doubt. To think it's only for a while.

  
And be very, very, very scared.

  
Stephen Strange stirred with a soft groan. He wrinkled his nose as the sun's ever-cheery beams smacked him across the face; sometimes he wished there was a spell that could cancel out the bright, fiery star the earth could not live without. Yes, selfish, but he'd only have it blotted out until at least eleven in the morning. He was normally a morning person, but last night...last night something happened and it's kind of fucked with his internal clock.

  
And that something happened to be sleeping next to him. Body relaxed, and naked, under the sheets; lips parted in soft snores; hair an annoyingly adorable mess of curls splayed against the fluffed pillow. Peter Parker seemed so deep asleep that not even Stephen shifting a bit broke the enchantment of dreamland. Quite the opposite, as the younger man only curled more into himself.

  
Like a kitten. Like a tiny, strong, sassy, playful, loud, easily amused and excited kitten; not to mention a kitty who's probably feeling lazy after being deflowered.

  
Yes, Peter was deflowered last night. By Stephen Strange; a moment of weakness that stretched out for minutes, hours more until the whole night fell victim to their desires. Fell victim to their lips tasting, hands searching, and bodies twisting until both peaked.

  
'Honestly, I thought he would have departed by now,' Stephen thought to himself, eyebrows pulled together and lips in a thin line.

  
This...this shouldn't have happened. Yes, he admits he's felt a growing attraction for the young mutate. He's had this tiny bit of admiration for Peter Parker in and out the Spider-Man persona; anyone who handled Tony Stark as well as he did deserves a medal. A bittersweet opinion, but an opinion nonetheless. And when he saw Peter struggling to come to terms with Tony's passing, something inside him told him to reach out. To extend an olive branch; this boy lost his life for five years, five whole years because he wanted to help take down Thanos. He lost his life and then lost the closest thing to a father figure he's had since...well, the late Ben Parker.

  
Peter would mention him every now and again, with a sad smile and eyes that bled regrets.

  
And he stupidly allowed the conversations to continue, for the visits to last a bit longer with each passing week, for the brunette to stop by and use the Sanctum as a quiet place to study. Stephen had encouraged the countless (and does he means countless because this boy can chat up a storm) questions and breaking of boundaries with exchanged smiles, gentle hands on shoulders or arms. He had allowed himself to see Peter Parker as more than just the slightly bratty, a tech whiz, pop culture black-hole that was Iron Man's ward. Worst of all, however, was that Stephen took great pleasure in Peter's company instead of disgust.

  
His world wasn't for the faint of heart. In the nine years (thanks to the Snap) he's been exposed to the mystic arts, Stephen Strange has witnessed horrors that put the likes of Freddy Krueger, Slender Man, and Bloody Mary to shame. He's had to scrap bone, rotting flesh, and brain matter off the stairs, and ignore the screams of demons as he banished them to an alternate dimension where they eventually met their end through starvation and loss of sanity. No matter how much he bathed, the stink of death followed Stephen Strange. No matter how much he scrubbed, his hands were still crusty with the blood of fallen sorcerers and enemies. No matter how much good he did, his nights were plagued with bloodshot eyes and an aching ribcage.

  
Just how can he bring someone into this mess of insanity, of chaos and poison? Much less a young, naive, optimistic, and pure soul such as Peter Parker? It was crazy, simply madness to even consider. Stephen Strange had to walk this path alone; his destiny was forged by the hungry, lonely fires of the fabric of the universe. This was his blessing and also his life sentence. Why taint others around him? Why do harm instead of good?

  
But every damn time he tried to cut all ties, the kid came back! Even when Stephen lost his temper and sent books flying into furniture, windows; even when Stephen's sharp tongue sliced a nerve or two in half; even when Stephen expressed annoyance through rolling eyes and scowls, Peter always came back. He came back with a flurry of apologies, wide and sad dark chocolate eyes, and a look of hope. A tiny flame that hoped, prayed, begged that whatever he did wrong was forgiven so he could be in Stephen's presence again. It was like he needed to be...or wanted to be.

  
And Stephen, either because he was secretly a masochist or truly wanted Peter's companionship, welcomed him back with a small, unsure smile or touch of hands. Peter then would smile, a smile so big the moon at night would coward in envy, and whatever they had before returned.

  
The intimacy established soon after that fight in particular always left Stephen wanting more. It left him puzzling over disarming dreams, left him with a hole in his chest that temporarily exposed his inner turmoils and sicknesses, only for him to be healed when Peter called him "Steph" or gently traced the scars left on his thin, bony hands. The healing began and continued with Peter; the healing was liberating and calming with Peter; the healing was desired and appreciated dearly with Peter.

  
All of this started because of Peter. It was his fault, but also Stephen's. For allowing himself to be so weak, so easily swooned by a serenity that couldn't possibly last. Last night left him emotionally, and physically, satisfied, but also left him dreading the truth. The truth that to Peter, this might just be a one-night stand, something he'll replace with another conquest down the road.

  
It only made sense. This sort of thing doesn't last. Happiness? Romance? Love?? It's all bullshit from fairy tales.

  
And Stephen's train of thought could have carried on down this realistic (pessimistic) track if it wasn't for a vibrating coming from the nightstand. He blinked, blue-green eyes taking in his surroundings once again. The vibrating was Peter's cell-phone, an incoming call from Ned Leeds by the grinning face now on the screen. That was enough to get the brunette to stir, a soft groan leaving him.

  
Stephen was quick to close his eyes again, pretending to be asleep still as Peter blindly grappled around in search of the offending object. His dark chocolate brown eyes read the caller ID; he tried yet failed to muffle a yawn behind his hand as he swiped right. Stephen saw him type up a quick text before setting his phone back down, rolling onto his back.

  
Peter Parker was beautiful, but in this light that was more obvious. The lean muscles under the skin, how they contracted then relaxed as he sat up; the runaway curls of brown hair flopping onto his forehead as he rubbed his eyes; the look of complete serene on his face, lips twisting into a tiny smile.

  
He then looked over at Stephen, who was quick to snap his eyes shut. A second longer and he would have been caught staring. The older man felt the mattress dip slightly as Peter adjusted his weight; peeking just little bit, so little that Peter wouldn't be able to tell Stephen was awake even with sharp eyes, he noticed him hovering over him. Staring down at him, eyes lit up with both curiosity and...was that affection?

  
Stephen managed to keep himself still when he felt Peter brush a hand along his cheek. The light, nimble fingers traced below his right eye, along the sharp contours of Stephen's jaw, to rest on the side of his face. Stephen's lips parted by a single millimeter when Peter's mouth pressed against his forehead, breath caught in his chest.

  
"...Maybe you're hoping to see me gone when you wake up," The mutate said softly, trying to avoid "waking up" Stephen. He sighed, "But last night, last night was one of the best nights of my life. And not just because you swiped my V-card, ha."

  
Stephen took Peter's virginity? Really, universe? Really?

  
Peter continued, laughter dying down, "I felt for the first time in while...so weightless. I didn't worry about patrolling, or school, or if I can keep my shit together with my head so messed up right now. None of that; I just thought about you, and how you made me feel," his voice was shaky as if he was trying to contain himself. "I...I've liked you for a while, and also for a while there I've been trying to stop it. N-not because I think it's wrong or anything, but because I wasn't sure if it was alright to risk it. You're one of my best friends, Stephen. I think out of all the Avengers, the only ones who really know me are you and Wanda."

  
'Just us two...' Stephen thought to himself, 'We're the only ones who really know you now that Tony's gone?'

  
"God, what would Mister Stark say in this situation? He was a ride or die kind of guy, ha. He always tried to keep me safe, told me to stay close to the ground...I wonder if he knew before I did, or if he'd be finding out right now with me," Peter paused, and some sniffling followed. Was he crying? "I've gotten my heart broken before, it's nothing new but I don't know the thought of losing you as a friend...maybe you'll regret this when you wake up, but not me. Because I think...I think I'm falling for you and I'm scared but I want it, I want this."

  
Stephen hoped to God Peter's super-senses couldn't pick up on how fast his heart was racing, how the blood was pounding hard behind his ears, or how his breathing had changed. For a second he thought the brunette knew he was awake since he stopped talking. But then he continued. "Maybe this was just a one-time thing for you, and if it is...thanks anyway. I forgot everything for a night, and I got to be with you. I got to stay with you, ha. I got to stay with you."

  
Peter then pressed his lips to Stephen's in an open mouth kiss, taking a deep breath. Stephen stopped himself from kissing back, from wrapping his arms around Peter, from letting a tear escape from under his eyelid.

  
'Why do you feel this way about me?' The older man thought, 'Out of everyone in the world, the universe...why me?'

  
"...I guess I better go," Peter whispered, biting his lower lip. He soon pulled away; Stephen peeked and saw him rubbing at his eyes, though this time not because Sandy splashed him in the eyes. He nodded to himself, trying to gather his thoughts, before starting to look around for his clothes.

  
'No,' Stephen thought, a strange well of panic bubbling up in his throat. 'Don't leave...please.' He shifted, squirmed; Peter froze, but before he could look over his shoulder he was soon on his back in bed, a strong, pale arm around his waist.

  
"W-whoa, whoa, whoa," Stephen heard Peter said in reaction; he faked a sleepy groan and pressed his face into the crook of between Peter's neck and shoulder. He cracked one eye open and waited. It took a few minutes, but soon the younger man relaxed under his touch. He even decided to be bold; he wrapped one arm around Stephen's shoulders, adjusting him slightly so his head rested on his chest. A hand gently traced Stephen's spine, following the dips and bumps while Peter pressed his cheek to the top of his head.  


He could tell Peter was smiling, and that made Stephen smile too. 

 

  
...

 

  
'This is silly,' Stephen thought with a groan, pressing the palm of his hand to his forehead. Still, he didn't move from his hiding space, instead once again peeking around the corner.

  
There was Peter, doing his homework. He was splayed out on the warm, green grass, several textbooks scattered around him. He had a pair of black headphones over his ears, wearing the eraser between his teeth as he poured over what looked like cellular biology homework. One hand supporting his head, the other juggling the pencil and the cord of his headphones. The brunette was also messing with a rock; a smooth, round, gray stone was balanced on the heel of his shoe, not once threatening to jump overboard even when Peter moved in place. He was a ball of chaotic energy, and yet he was the calm centerpiece of this storm. It was truly amazing how he could bring two polar opposites together with his body, and make it look so effortless.

  
'Stop right there,' Stephen scolded himself, rolling his eyes. 'This could be view as predatory behavior, doesn't matter if he's of age.' An older man hiding behind a corner, watching (observing) another (younger) man's behavior after he was done with his academic obligations for the day. And while it was merely for research purposes (yeah, sure), anyone with eyes and a functioning brain would make assumptions that the young man was being stalked and law enforcement needed to be informed ASAP.

  
Of course, knowing Peter, once he knew it was Stephen watching him he'd call off anyone's concern to the police and explain that the older, taller, man with snow-white streaks in his raven hair was a dear friend. Nothing to worry about here; the mutate would be more flustered over catching Stephen watching him than the possible negative attention brought to his university's campus.

  
Stephen was forced out of his head when he heard the song Swag it Out playing obnoxiously loud. He saw Peter smile, set his pencil down, pick up his phone again, and swipe left, "Hey Morgan, what are you doing? Why do you have Happy's phone?" Despite the brotherly tone in Peter's phone, clearly wondering if something was wrong, he was beaming. He was smiling, and when the little girl finally told him why she had Happy's phone, he burst out laughing. "Ahhh, okay I get it. DUMM-E locked him in a closet? Again, are you cereal? Man, well I guess that means I should finish up my homework, swing by his office and pick you up. Take you out for a cheeseburger, or better yet ice cream! I know how much you love birthday cake ice cream, kiddo. What do you say? I'll call Harley, we'll make it a squad day." Peter was already packing up his stuff, using his pencil as a bookmark and zipping up his backpack. "Awesome, okay be there in...like ten, fifteen minutes tops. No way Happy's getting out of there before I touch the ground; okay, sit tight then, kiddo. Big Bro Spidey to the rescue!"

  
Peter ended the call with a relieved sigh; he clearly had been praying for an excuse and to him a pretty damn good one since it was Morgan, to stop working on homework. Even someone so smart can get frustrated with tedious, mundane tasks they could complete in under ten minutes. Or probably twenty, since it looked like that cellular biology assignment was really kicking his ass. Stephen couldn't help but smirk; the struggles of being the young boy genius of a generation. He made sure to duck behind the corner when Peter passed by, watching him jog across the street to sneak into the nearby alley. It wasn't long before a familiar red-and-blue form was sitting on top of one of the buildings, stretching his arms above his head before doing a long jump across rooftops.

  
'This was a waste of time,' Stephen continued his internal monologue, but each time the firmness, the poison behind his words weakened. Instead of wanting to return to the Sanctum, he found himself desiring to follow after Peter. 'Yeah, yeah I'm losing my goddamn mind.'

 

  
...

 

  
Stephen's blue-green eyes went off the page he was supposed to be reading, expression torn between annoyance and mild amusement.

  
Wanda and Peter were on the other side of the training room, laughing. They were laughing and doing silly dances to whatever song played next on Peter's phone. "Aren't we supposed to be taking a water break right now?" The scarlet beauty asked, trying to muffle her giggles and not draw attention.

  
"We already did, girl," Peter said with a grin, shaking his half-empty water bottle in her face. "Plus, I love this song! Dance with me, Wanda! Be my Scarlet Queen, even if I, a lonely knave, do not deserve such a lovely hand in mine!"

  
"Did you put sugar in your water or something?" Wanda's eyes were wide, cheeks pink with mirth.

  
"Nah, I swear I didn't," Peter assured her, running a hand through his tousled hair. "I guess, I don't know I'm just feeling it, you know? I haven't seen you in almost two weeks, we need to hang out more."

  
"I agree," Wanda nodded, "But if you keep goofing off, Bucky and Sam are going to rib you mercilessly."

  
Peter shrugged, taking Wanda's hands in his, "They're going to do that regardless," he pointed out, booping her nose. "So let them, I'm never going to act my age! Well, when important stuff comes up like when I'm at school or here, sure but I can still be a kid at heart right?"

  
"I didn't get much of that growing up," Wanda admitted, frowning a little. She sighed, "What is it like to a be child?" Her eyes went from the floor to Peter's face, taking comfort in how he gently caressed her cheek.

  
"You need a crash course on how to be a kid, well I'm your man! Wanda Maxmioff, I swear to you from this day forward that whenever we're together I will do my best to make you laugh. I will do my best to make you happy, and take you to fun places like an amusement park or ice-skating. We will try weird ice cream flavors, watch all the classic anime I can think of, and I will take you with me to comic and sci-fi conventions. I promise, Wanda," Peter said, sealing said promise with a kiss to her cheek.

  
Wanda wasted no time throwing her arms around Peter's shoulders, doing her best to hide her watery eyes. "Oh Peter," she said with a giggle, lower lip between her teeth, "Pietro and you would have gotten along so well...and while I miss him dearly, being around you reminds me of him."

  
Peter closed his eyes and hugged the scarlet beauty, "I know what it's like to lose someone you love," he said, tone drastically softer than before. "We can't get them back, but we can be there for each other, Wanda. And I'm damn sure Pietro would be so proud of you; his little sister taking names and kicking ass."

  
Shaking her head fondly, Wanda pulled away and smacked Peter's shoulder. "I thought it was kicking names and taking ass?"

  
"Yeah no, love Mantis and Drax but they got that mixed up. Well, okay the taking ass part out of context sounds very bad," Peter said, looking guilty for some reason. He snorted in an attempt to hide it from Wanda's sharp eyes, "We kick ass, Spider-Man, and Scarlet Witch: dream team!"

  
The two then proceeded with their little dance routine, waltzing to the song Just The Way You Are. Wanda giggled when Peter dipped her, and he laughed when she dipped him. They were in own little world; a brother and sister not bonded by blood, but by circumstances and a mutual understanding. Peter displayed the same affection, same protective nature towards Morgan, towards Harley Keener, towards May and Ned and MJ. Any chance to be paired off with Wanda, he took with a big smile and an even bigger heart.

  
How was it that someone who's witnessed so much destruction, has experienced such loss still be so kind? So warm and caring, still wanting to do good? Stephen was aware that's what made a hero, the want to do good, but not every hero is left un-jaded. Not every hero comes out with a pure smile, hands-free of blood, or eyes that haven't been aged by fire and smoke. And yet here Peter Parker was, in front of Stephen Strange. Living proof that one can still retain their innocence, their love for humanity, that their knowledge of the world can be expanded upon but not at the cost of their soul. Peter Parker's soul hasn't been tainted. He was still...he was still him.

  
A bright, shining star within the dark, crippling folds of space and time.

  
"Stephen? Hey, you there?"

  
'What the...?' Stephen blinked once, twice, then he was staring into dark chocolate brown eyes. It was Peter, looking a bit concerned with his hands behind his back. He tilted his head to the side.

  
"Hey...you okay?"

  
"Y-yes, yes I'm sorry," Stephen was apologizing, why he didn't know, but he was, offering a tiny smile.

  
"No worries, man," Peter said, smiling in relief and waving off the older hero's apology. "Sorry, sorry I just...I asked you if you wanted to join me and Wanda for lunch today? I know a great Thai place and well, you always seem to be by yourself."

  
"Have you been watching me, Peter Parker?" Stephen asked, surprised he felt touched, flattered even. His blue-green eyes tried to peer hard into the younger man's soul, to see if there was some hidden, dark motivation behind his invitation.

  
Instead...all he could see was hope, eagerness to know more about him. Peter was asking because he wanted to, not just out of polite manners.

  
"No! I-I mean yeah, but not in a creeper way I swear. I just think, well maybe you don't know who to hang out with. Wong doesn't stay for training sessions I noticed, because he has to keep an eye on the Sanctum right? So then you're on your own, but if you don't want to be alone all the time...there's Wanda and me," Peter held a hand out to Stephen, bouncing nervously on the balls of his feet. "You don't have to if you don't want to...but I'd love if you did."

  
"Will you be playing more Bruno Mars songs on the way there?" Stephen asked, raising an eyebrow.

  
"Oh that, nah! That's the only song Wanda and me like, she's into Evanescence and Melanie Martinez. I'm all for Alt-J and K-Pop but if you're more the classic rock guy, Mister Stark was too, I have some AC-DC, Nirvana, and Iron Maiden to name a few," Peter's smile was sheepish but once again hopeful, his hand still held out.

  
Stephen looked down at the book now closed over his lap, back up at Peter, over to Wanda over Peter's shoulder before finally back to Peter. "Tell me where we're going and I'll open a portal for us, deal? I'm not web-slinging over to Queens, it's just not going to happen."

  
Peter's answering smile almost split his face in half, "Deal! Portal-hopping looks and sounds so cool, I've been wanting to ask about that!"

  
"Wait, haven't you asked this before?"

  
"Not really? Like I've asked about the different dimensions you've been to, how you beat Dormammu by simply bargaining with him, your favorite color, and if the Cloak of Levitation is he or she, but not about how you open portals with your sling ring!"

  
'Interesting,' Stephen thought to himself, 'You'd think that's already been talked to death about...you never cease to amaze me, Peter Parker.'

  
"So can I see your sling ring sometime? Just to study it?" Peter asked, once again bringing Stephen out of his headspace. The older man rolled his eyes, taking Peter's hand in his. He noticed just how Peter brushed his thumb lightly over his knuckles, which ached the least when it came to his hands. He didn't make a big deal of the action however, tucking his book under his arm.

  
"Maybe," he humored the younger man, blue-green eyes warm despite his indifferent expression. "You need to know the basic rules of interacting with magic first; going in blindly rarely turns out well."

  
"Well, if you're teaching me then I should be good right? You are the Master of the Mystic Arts," Peter pointed out, a smile still in place. Even though Stephen was now on his feet and walking with him back to Wanda, Peter didn't drop the thin, pale hand in his.

  
His eyes were on Stephen as he listened to him and Wanda talk, a glowing orange portal soon in front of them. His free hand took Wanda's and he leads the trio through the portal with a laugh, Stephen stumbling over his feet from the energy and Wanda pulling out her phone to snap a quick shot of Queens' tall, tall buildings. It wasn't long before Peter took the role of leader/tour guide, his old high sweatshirt over his Spider-Man suit.

  
"Wow, Queens is very beautiful," Wanda said with awe. She hasn't ventured this far into the city before now.

  
"Not as beautiful as Greenwich Village, but to each their own," Stephen commented with a shrug. Of course, he had to, sass was his thing. Peter just laughed, shaking his head at the two.

  
"Come on, we'll compare sights later! I'm starving; Queens has the best eating spots in the city, so maybe next time we'll do Chinese or pizza. I know I can eat!"

  
"We know you can eat," Wanda and Stephen ended up saying together. The scarlet beauty stared at the older man, surprised.

  
"How do you know that?"

  
"Some spiders are just hard to get rid of," Stephen responded, though Wanda took into account that while he said that in a flippant manner, a tiny, tiny, tiny smile graced his face when Peter winked at him.

  
Looks like the Master of Mystic Arts did have a soft spot for someone on the Avengers after all.

 

  
...

 

  
"Christine!"

  
Christine Palmer has had her fair share of unusual hospital visits over the years. One year, a guy came in with an antler stuck in his head, literally. He was a crying mess, and it took over six hours to saw through the damn thing; no brain damage, very little blood loss (thankfully), and the guy never went hiking again. The year before that a girl being prepped for emergency surgery turned out to be highly allergic to one of the medications, so doctors had to puzzle over how to provide her with all the necessary oxygen with her throat closed and bulbous with hives. Like the guy with the antler, the situation was resolved and the girl lived; she was able to breathe without assistance from a machine, she didn't lose her leg, and the rest is history.

  
Then Stephen Strange came back after months off the grid with a stab wound, dressed in some weird monk get-up and babbling about master sorcerers and a guy trying to summon a monster from a "Dark Dimension". That was followed by him and a man named Mordo bringing in the Ancient One, a woman who took a nasty fall in a mix of concrete and glass. The things that took place in that OR haunted Nurse Palmer's dreams still.

  
And now, now, here again, was Stephen Strange running towards her, a woman with wavy hair the color of rust and in red at his heels, while he carried...he carried a young man with brown hair and fair skin, struggling to breathe as blood threatened to collapse his right lung. He had a black eye, his suit was ripped at the chest, and crimson dripped from a gash on the side of his head.

  
"Oh my God," Christine whispered, looking around for an available gurney. She wasted no time helping Stephen gently lay the choking boy down, "Stephen, what happened?!"

  
"Shocker," Stephen seemed unable to speak in complete sentences, his blue-green eyes wide and slightly wet. "Ambushed him. H-he kept blasting him with over six-hundred watts of raw electricity, then he p-punched him so hard..."

  
"Wait, this is Spider-Man," Christine said, finally noticing the all-white eyes and web pattern. "This is Spider-Man? And Shocker? Who is that?"

  
"It's not important right now, please!" The woman with rust-colored hair exclaimed, tears running down her thin cheeks. "H-he can't breathe, his healing factor isn't working! He's taken too much damage and he'll die choking on his own blood if you don't do something quick!"

  
"We have to make a small incision on his right side, prep a tube," Stephen said, hands shaking violently. Well, more than so normal. He lifted the young man's mask up to his nose, "Come on now, Peter, stay with us. S-Stay with me, you're going to be fine. Christine, now!"

  
The three rushed the gurney into the nearest OR, Christine pulling on a mask and gloves. The others inside began to scramble as she barked orders to prep an IV, get sanitized wipes and a scalpel ready along with oxygen. Peter was losing a lot of blood and fast; the crinkly paper under him was turning red, and his skin was cool to the touch. When one of the doctors tried to get Wanda to leave she protested, "No, no, n-no I need to be here for him! Please!" She begged, breathing too fast.

  
"Wanda, I'll be here," Stephen stressed, gripping her shoulders, "I will be right here. I will make sure Christine and the others take good care of Peter; you need to let the other Avengers know he's here, and you need to be there for May. Okay? Do that."

  
"B-But Stephen...!"

  
"I will do whatever I can possible for him," Stephen promised, a lone tear running down his cheek. "I promise you, Wanda, I won't let him go. I can't, so go. Go!"

  
The scarlet beauty finally gave in, nodding and allowing one of the doctors to escort her out of the OR. Stephen watched her leave, pressing a hand to his mouth. He looked at Christine. She saw the complete desperation and absolute fear in his eyes. "Stephen..."

  
"Please, Christine. Please save him, I will guide you the whole way just please...don't let him go."

  
'He means too much to me,' Even though Stephen didn't verbally declare this, it came across loud and clear to Christine through his eyes. She got right to work on sanitizing where she'd make the incision, Stephen across from her. A hand gripped one of the bars of the gurney with almost Hercules strength; his eyes never left Peter's face, even as he directed Christine to move as quickly as she could to get the tube in.

  
Peter whimpered from time to time, masked face tilted in Stephen's direction. He said nothing, even as he parted his lips to speak. He couldn't. His left hand twitched slightly, pinky finger lifting off the gurney. The older man noticed this and nodded, "Hang in there, you're going to be okay. I'll be right here, I promise..."

  
The younger hero let out a noise in acknowledge, trying to put on a smile. The litter of burns on his arms, legs, and chest was being tended to as well, the sting causing Peter to wince. But he tried very hard to be strong through it all, even with his immense dislike of hospitals.

  
"You're going to be okay, Peter. You're going to be okay," Stephen said over and over, helping another nurse wheel over the oxygen. "You're going to be okay...you have to be, you can't go yet. You can't leave me..."

 

  
...

 

  
As difficult as this field is, one thing that always comforted Christine was when she was able to give good news. Peeling off her gloves and tugging down her mask, she walked out into the waiting room. There was Stephen, with the woman he called Wanda and another she assumed was a family member of Peter's. She was beautiful, with long hair and wise eyes, and she and Wanda both straightened up at seeing Christine. Stephen got to his feet in under a second, his blue-green eyes searching the nurse's expression. "Is...is he okay?"

  
Christine didn't stop the smile from spreading across her face, nodding as she tucked a lock of caramel-colored hair behind her ear. The two women let out big sighs of relief, smiling and sharing a hug, "He has a few broken ribs and he'll need to take it easy for a few weeks, to give his lung time to mend...but he's going to be okay. No risk of infection, he's breathing on his own; we did it, Stephen."

  
Stephen let out a short laugh, tears of happiness streaming down his cheeks, "He's okay, he's okay...! Thank you, Christine," he said in a soft whisper, squeezing her hand.

  
"C-can we see him now?" Wanda asked politely, wiping at her amber eyes. Christine nodded.

  
"One at a time," she said, half expecting the other woman to get up. Only to be surprised when she reached over and squeezed Stephen's arm.

  
"You go first," she said to him, smiling. Stephen looked just as surprised as Christine.

  
"But May, you...you s-" He began when the woman, May, cut him off gently.

  
"I know for a fact seeing you will make him very happy, Stephen," she said, eyes kind. "And you need to see him right now because that will really put your mind at ease seeing him with your own eyes. It's okay, we'll wait."

  
Wanda nodded in agreement, gently nudging Stephen forward, "Go, Strange. You have a lot to tell him too, we're giving you the chance to so go."

  
"...Thank you," Stephen whispered. He pressed a soft kiss to May's forehead, which only broadened her lovely smile, and he squeezed Wanda's hand before he followed Christine down the hall. Said nurse didn't say much, though she glanced over at Stephen out of the corner of her eye.

  
"Try to keep it under five minutes? Peter needs his rest," She said, without much heat behind her words. Stephen smiled and nodded, probably saving his next words for Peter. They stopped at room #213, Christine opening the door slowly. "Hey Peter, someone's here to see you," she said, making sure to not say his name too loudly.

  
Spider-Man's got a secret to keep, and luckily they've been able to keep this event fairly private. Thanks to the Avengers setting up safety precautions on the chance of any of them landing in the hospital. Most of the identities were public knowledge, Peter's though wasn't and for good reasons.

  
"Hey, Nurse Palmer. Hey Steph," Peter said with a tired smile, head propped by a thick pillow. He was dressed in a paper gown, blankets pulled up to his waist. The heart monitor beeped softly in the background, the sky outside the window a pale blue.

  
Stephen was at Peter's side in three, long strides of his legs, "Hey there," he said softly. He gently brushed two pale, thin fingers along Peter's cheek, "You gave us a bit of a scare there, Peter..."

  
"I know, I'm so sorry, Stephen," Peter said with a frown. "I didn't know Shocker was the brains behind that robbery, and that last hit made KAREN go offline. The suit locked up and I...I'm so sorry."

  
"No, no don't be," Stephen argued, shaking his head. "What happened happened, okay? What matters is that you're alright, that the danger has passed. You can get KAREN back online once you're all better, okay? May and Wanda and I are going take care of you," the older man's hand was soon caressing Peter's face at this point. "I promise...Darling."

  
"Always?"

  
"Always," Peter smiled and nuzzled into Stephen's hand, closing his eyes. Stephen's lips pressed softly to the younger man's forehead, blue-green eyes fluttering shut.

  
"Thank you, Stephen. I love you."

  
"I love you too, Peter..."

  
Christine quietly closed the door behind her, wanting to give the couple some privacy. She took a deep breath; opening her eyes and making her way back to the nurse's station, Christine Palmer hid a smile behind her locked hands. Despite the panic and uncertainty that operating on a mutate brought, everything worked out in the end. A precious life was saved, a family overjoyed, and a sight to behold.

  
Christine Palmer wasn't the type to brag when she was right, but when she was right she was right. That boy, Peter Parker, was something very special. Not just because he had a sweet smile, was a cute chatterbox (he talked her ear off even on heavy anesthesia), and incredibly strong for someone his age. It was all of that and something else.  


Because from the looks of it, Stephen Vincent Strange has finally found his match. And that was something to marvel over indeed. 

  
"Nice work, Stephen."


	6. Was Solo, singing on my own...Now, I can't find a Key without You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I...I have no words for this one. I just had a little fun and some iced tea with extra lemon. Still, despite the oddness of this chapter, I still hope it is a fun time for my dear readers! Thank you for the support and kind words, everyone! I am eternally grateful for it all!! ^.^ Three chapters in one go, I had a lot written and very much wanted to share them! Well, thank you again; please tell me what you like, what you didn't like, anything and everything you can think of! I want to make sure this series is fun for everyone! ^.^
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any form of entertainment mentioned this chapter or previous/future ones. I am not profiting in any way, I am merely a fan of these properties. Thank you again, and enjoy! ^.^

Love doesn't have to be over the top to be interesting. Something small as breakfast in bed can show appreciation for what your significant other does for you. Picking up eggs and milk at the grocery store, doing the household chores for your significant other so they can take it easy the rest of the week, even something as simple as dressing up for an impromptu date night on the town can score some serious points. Love is unique yet universal; there are many ways to show appreciation for that special someone in your life.

  
And unconventional methods count too, so if you've exhausted all classic ideas in the Book of Seduction, a few minutes of careful thought and planning can set records.

  
"...Why did I agree to this again?" Peter Parker asked out loud, his face the color of fresh strawberries. Wanda rolled her eyes in faux annoyance, resuming with her measurements while May watched with popcorn on the couch.

  
"You promised me that when you'd go to conventions, you'd take me," The scarlet beauty reminded him with a boop to the nose. "You also said we'd dress up, correct? Well, I'm dressing you up for the next convention; I'm pretty handy with a sewing machine, I'm going to use your measurements as reference points for the long skirt, the cloak, and hood, and I know how to style wigs. I'm your own personal cosplay kit."

  
"But the last costumes weren't this...what's the right word?"

  
"Bold? Outrageous? Different?" May came up with three right off the bat, tying her hair up in a messy bun. She picked up Wanda's sketchbook and flipped through a few pages, smiling. "These are incredibly detailed, Wanda, very beautiful oh Peter is going to slay!"

  
"May! Don't say slay," Peter pleaded, wishing he could hide away in his sweater, "And I was thinking more along the lines of 'Crazy'. Some guys can pull off genderbend and stick the landing; no shade throwing here I swear, those guys being so comfortable in their masculinity and looking hot at the same time are definite selfie goals."

  
"So what's the problem?" Wanda asked, able to speak with a couple of needles between her soft, full lips.

  
"I just don't know if I'll look good in this," Peter admitted, frowning slightly. "I'm not too muscular which works for the costume; Midna is strong yet graceful, light on her feet yet tough as nails. If Stephen wasn't in the picture and she wasn't fictional, I'd work my ass off to be her knight in dark armor."

  
"Language," May reprimanded lightly, admiring the long, flowing wig propped proudly on a pale mannequin head. The color wasn't exactly ginger, more like a flaming orange; the soft, thick locks stopped at waist-length and seemed to glow under just the right amount of sunlight.

  
"Sorry," Peter said, half meaning it.

  
"Peter, you are handsome," Wanda said, looking up at the brunette. "You are very handsome: strong chin, proud nose, delicate lashes over piercing brown eyes. You are padded with lean muscle, you hold yourself in a way that doesn't scream 'I've practiced this in the mirror'; you might think you can't pull off the blues and blacks in Midna's design, but we do."

  
"I'm not tall enough," Peter said, wiggling his bare toes on the stool he was standing on. "And Midna's like really, really tall. Taller than Zelda!"

  
"I got some see-through heels you can borrow," Wanda pointed out, tucking a lock of rust-colored hair behind her ear. "In natural light, it will look like you're floating in mid-air, barefoot and proud."

  
"What about the blue skin?"

  
"I've been practicing drawing the intricate, yet at the same time simple, designs on Midna's skin," Wanda assured Peter, May holding up her sketchbook to further support her claim. "It takes a couple of hours to get all that makeup on and on right, but I know I can do it. I will make it look natural, I will do my best to outline all your assets, and you will look like a walking work of art." She took one of the brunette's hands in hers, "Do you trust me to do that?"

  
Peter chewed his lower lip softly. He looked at May, who smiled at him in sweet encouragement; he looked at Wanda, whose eyes were filled with hope; then he looked at himself in the full-body mirror his best Avengers gal pal brought with her (yes, a full-body mirror). He took a few minutes to look, to really look at himself. Peter Parker has struggled with self-confidence for years. He knew he wasn't ugly, but he wasn't very cute either. He was pretty average at best: average height, average built in his eyes. He's gotten better at loving himself over the years, appreciating his smile in middle school, his unique personality leaving high school and going into college.

  
That, and he was dating an older man who was aged fine wine personified. How Stephen could be attracted to him was still a mystery. Peter knew the Master of the Mystic Arts was fascinated by his immense knowledge of pop culture; he knew the Master of the Mystic Arts appreciated his massive brain, praised it when he couldn't contain himself; he knew the Master of the Mystic Arts liked his eyes, his smile, how he could read his expressions like chapters of a novel. Peter knew he wasn't just intellectually appealing to Stephen, that there was an emotional and sexual attraction in the mix. He just had a hard time believing it.

  
But maybe doing can help him start to believe. Peter was indeed comfortable with his masculinity; he got into May's makeup and heels when he was ten, and instead of her and Uncle Ben shunning him they allowed him to be curious. They didn't judge or belittle him, offered nothing but support and their unconditional love especially when he came out as bisexual at fourteen. Not everyone had such open-minded parents or guardians, even in this day and age. Ben always told him to love himself, to be proud of who he is because there is no one that can replace Peter Parker. He was original, unique.

  
And this want to dress up, to express himself and show off his love for fictional characters that yes, were fictional, but taught him valuable lessons in courage, selflessness, and perseverance was something he didn't want to hide. Something he didn't want to limit to only a few options simply because of fear.

  
Peter Parker uses fear to motivate himself, not keep him from doing what he loves.

  
"...I trust you, Wanda," Peter said finally, giving the scarlet beauty a small yet eager smile, "And I know you're going to make me one pretty Twilight Princess, so no more worrying. No more holding back; I want to do this, for you and for me."

  
Wanda's answering smile chased away what remained of Peter's uncertainty, "You got it, Little Brother."

 

  
...

 

  
"Peter, are you wearing heels?" Stephen asked, a hint of a questioning smirk pulling at his lips. Said brunette didn't jump at being caught in the act, too busy trying to keep the stack of books on his head...well, on his head. He had his arms stretched out, core tight, and he remembered to keep his center of gravity by having his legs a little spread. He managed to turn to face his boyfriend, smiling and waving.

  
"Hey," he said, laughing when Stephen rolled his eyes, "And yeah, I'm...I'm wearing heels. It's for a costume Wanda is helping me put together."

  
"Ahh, for the comic book convention this week right?" Stephen asked, now not as confused. While he won't admit it out loud, he always admired Peter for being so bold, so outgoing and, most importantly, so comfortable in his own skin. He wasn't ashamed to show off his love for sci-fi, video games, anime, and so on. Not that Stephen hid his "guilty" pleasures, he was just more private when it came to things like that. Only those who really knew him knew he had a soft spot for medical TV dramas (despite the scenarios being trash), award shows (to critique the fashion choices), and the occasional romance creature feature.

  
How Peter held himself, how he was so unafraid and proud of his interests...Stephen couldn't ask for a better person to be his closest friend, fellow ally, and lover.

  
"Yep!" Peter nodded excitedly, "I'm not as tall as Midna, so Wanda let me borrow these heels. They're see-through so in the right light, I'll look like I'm floating! I also need to practice walking in them because the skirt is pretty long; I don't want to step all over it." He did a little twirl; the books wobbled but didn't topple like a house of cards to the floor.

  
Stephen let out a soft laugh, "Such dedication to your cause," he said, tone laced with affection. He walked over and cupped Peter's face. The brunette was still shorter than him in heels, wow. "I bet you're going to turn some serious heads, Darling," he pressed a soft kiss to the warm pair of lips under his, smiling when Peter let out a content sigh.

  
"Hey, hey, hey babe, you're going to get to see it when it's done," Peter pointed out, resting his hands on Stephen's hips. "Wanda and May are going to help with the body paint, my makeup, my hair-"

  
"Your hair?"

  
"I'm wearing a wig, and it's pretty long like down to here," Peter held out his hand, palm down, and aligned it with his waist. "It's also this pretty bright orange, like a neon firey color; it looks nice against the black and blue. Oh, and I'll be wearing nail polish too, black like my soul."

  
Stephen scoffed, "Black like your soul, my ass. Your soul is as a bright as a lone star in the night sky, Peter. But nice try."

  
"Meh," was all Peter said, though he pressed another kiss to Stephen's lips, "You can be there when they help me get the body paint on, should be fun."

  
"You said long skirt, right?" Stephen asked. Peter nodded.

  
"Yeah, it's a long skirt but it has a slit to the side to show off some serious leg so..."

  
"Count me in."

 

  
...

 

  
"Okay Peter, hold still as best as you can," May said, she touching up the final coat as Wanda perfected the designs.

  
"I like how one of my legs is blue and the other black," Peter said, wiggling his bare toes. He was sitting down, legs stretched out in front of him while he supported his weight on the palms of his hands. Chin up, eyes closed, and wearing a pair of shorts; Stephen was sitting backward in a chair he dragged from the library, unable to keep the smile off his face.

  
"That's the first thing you comment on," The older man said, chin on his elbow, "Not that you're wearing red contacts, or painted blue with greenish-white markings. They like look runes of some sort or tribal tattoos."

  
"They're kind of like that," Peter agreed, "And yeah because it's normal to see people with face paint or contacts in at cons. This is the first time I'm going full body!"

  
"And we got up at five in the morning for it," Wanda said, finishing off her second cup of coffee. She redid the ribbon in her hair, luscious curls bunched up on top of her head. "Next time you can do genderbend Lara Croft or classic Nathan Drake."

  
"If next con you go as Nathan Drake, I'll go as genderbend Lara Croft," Peter suggested, "The worthy successors of Indiana Jones teaming up to take some treasure and kick ass."

  
May didn't scold her dear nephew this time, too preoccupied with smoothing out any uneven patches and making sure the blending was on point. "We never have boring days do we, Stephen?" She asked, giggling when Stephen's cheeks went a soft pink, "These creatives, you got let them spread their wings and fly."

  
"The fact that what they create is beautiful and enlightening I think encourages us to continue supporting them," Stephen added with a nod. Peter blushed at the subtle praise; Wanda finished up with the markings so she could start on his face.

  
"Now you know how there are some makeup tutorials online that help female cosplayers pass as males? How that is done is to define the cheekbones; men have sharper cheekbones than women, as we can see," she said, gently tracing the curve under Peter's right eye. "They also add emphasis to the bridge of their noses and the contours of their jawlines, as these aren't as cushioned as a woman's. If that's what female cosplayers do to pass as males, we are going to do the opposite."

  
"So soften the sharpness of my cheeks, make it look like my face is fuller at the jaw? And what about my eyebrows? Don't girls have their brow line lower than guys?" Peter asked, trying to keep up with all of this information. Wanda grinned.

  
"You're finally getting the hang of things," she praised, "Along those lines, yes."

  
"You can do all that with makeup?"

  
"If you know what you're doing," May said, "Makeup alone can make a costume."

  
Stephen agreed, even if he didn't voice it. He recalled Peter showing him some pictures from a con he, MJ, and Ned went to last year; in one of them, a woman was posing in nothing but layers and layers and layers of green body paint, a fiery red wig, and green contact lenses. Most of that costume was just makeup, and yet it looked so natural and professional it deserved to be caught on camera.

  
Peter was taking an extra step with this latest passion project; makeup, a styled wig, carefully crafted jewelry and crown, a handmade cloak and top-with-long skirt assemble, see-through heels, and those were just the tinier components of the overall product. He was taking on quite a bit, and doing so with helpful hands and class. And all of this he was doing for fun, just pure fun and love for the source material.

  
This Peter Parker might not be the only Peter Parker, but he certainly was his own.

  
"Well, if you guys are doing the makeup," Peter said, his voice bringing Stephen out of his thoughts, "Then I have nothing to worry about. I can do this!"

  
"That's the spirit! Now stay still, Wanda will do your face while I figure out how to get this wig on you."

 

  
...

 

  
It took about another two and a half hours or so to finish up Peter's makeup, get the wig to stay on, help him into costume, and let him have a quick pep-talk in front of the mirror before he was officially ready to go. By the time May and Wanda were done, it was nine twenty-five in the morning; the convention starts at eleven, but it was always best to get ready early because of the inevitable lines one will encounter for events like this.

  
Stephen was waiting in the main room, keeping himself busy by repairing some of the worn out, weathered spines of older volumes from the library. To make sure he still had something to keep his mind occupied, he did this all by hand. He ignored the shaking said hands as he redid the intricate stitchwork within the spine, as he cut a strip of clear tape with his teeth and secured the skin, as he double knotted the strings so the pages remained in evenly divided stacks. The Master of the Mystic Arts didn't just have a knack for magic.

  
"Is he going to come down or what?" Wong asked Stephen as he sat down across from him, nursing a cup of Oolong tea. Before the other man could hazard a guess, Wanda came down the stairs clapping.

  
"Levi and gentlemen," she said with gusto, the Cloak of Levitation flapping about in excitement at being mentioned in the "audience". "I give you, the Princess of the Twilight Realm: Midna!" She threw her arms up, grinning madly.

  
The two men heard two sets of footsteps grow louder and louder; May had her hair tied back in a loose ponytail, eyes dancing behind her glasses. She was holding Peter's hand, helping him manage down the stairs in those heels. "A beautiful woman deserves a grand entrance," she said, clearly enjoying her role in this.

  
Stephen's blue-green eyes soon went wide as he finally saw Peter in full costume, hands slowing down mid-knot.

  
Peter looked...he looked amazing. His skin was a lovely blue, with intricate markings on his right hip, arms, and right thigh in a greenish-white hue; they also seemed to be glowing. His eyes were an alluring ruby red, his fingernails were painted black, and his lips a deep purple. The wig was indeed waist-length with Peter standing at full height, and it was weaved around and along with an impressive bejeweled headpiece that sat in the center of his forehead. The cloak was flowing, almost falling like a train behind Peter and soft to the touch; the long skirt did have a slit to show off a strong, lean leg and boy did it deliver! Peter's entire right leg was on display, his toes also painted black. His tight, firm stomach was on display too, as Peter's top dipped and hugged his upper body like an hourglass when housing its sand. The beauty makeup was perfect, from the redefined sharpness of his brows, how the shape of his eyes was accentuated by coal-black eyeliner. His face was softer around the cheeks and jawline, mouth in a small pout.

  
"Hmmm? What's the matter? Is there something on my face?" Peter asked at first, noticing Stephen's wide eyes and a slack jaw. He then smirked; it looked so sultry yet so shy at the same time. "Or am I so beautiful you have no words left?"

  
That latter comment finally stirred the older man out of his stupor; he blinked once, twice, then cleared his throat, "Fine, you look fine," he said, trying to keep his crumbling composure in check. His cheeks felt as if they were on fire, and his heart was racing in his chest.

  
Not to mention some heat was starting to pool downwards...

  
"Impressive," Wong complimented with a genuine, kind smile, "I almost didn't recognize you, Peter."

  
"Aww, what gave it away?" Peter asked with a playful pout, folding his hands under his chin. Wong laughed.

  
"You're normally not that tall," he pointed out, Wanda and May not bothering to stifle their giggles. Peter's blue cheeks went a bit red, but he managed to stay in the persona of the Twilight Princess by smirking and let out a short "Hmmmph".

  
"Details, details, The heels make up for some of my shortness," Peter declared with a firm nod, doing a little twirl to show off the rest of the cloak and skirt. He didn't stumble in the heels, keeping his center of gravity once again; he winked at Stephen over his shoulder, surprisingly rocking his hips a little.

  
Stephen crossed one leg over the other, folding his hands over his lap to hide the growing hard-on threatening to expose him in front of everyone. Wanda let out a big sigh of relief, "Now that Peter's ready, I can get into costume too. Thankfully mine isn't as complicated," she tapped the jeweled headpiece lightly, "Because this thing took the longest to get on, believe it or not; a tiny headpiece almost made me rip my hair out by the roots."

  
"Which is why next time we go as Lara Croft and Nathan Drake, they have simpler wardrobes," Peter said, though it was obvious he was thankful for May and Wanda's help in completing this monster of a cosplay.

  
"Yeah, you're going to need help getting into the car," Wong added, May meeting his eyes.

  
"Oh yes, I'm driving but the headpiece and crown...he's going to need to duck to fit."

  
"We can worry about that later," Peter insisted, gently ushering Wanda up the stairs, "Go on and get ready, Wanda. I'll be waiting right down here."

  
"I'll come with to help you with your makeup," May said, following the scarlet beauty back up the stairs. Peter stretched his arms above his head and sat in Stephen's lap after nudging his hands away with his hip; he ignored the heated glare his boyfriend gave him with glee, stifling a yawn behind his hand.

  
"I'm going to be so tired when I get back," he said with a laugh, "All the walking, posing if Wanda and I get asked for pictures, more walking, jumping to and from the artist's gallery...my feet are going hate me for weeks."

  
"Don't forget," Stephen added, hands resting on Peter's hips, "Carol is leading training drills again on Monday. Meaning five-mile runs, an obstacle course, and at least an hour of two-on-two combat practice."

  
"Shut up," Peter said with a soft whine, covering for Wong as the wise man took out his phone to snap a couple of pictures of him and Stephen. "Will you at least be nice to me afterward? Like if I ask for a warm bath, will you run it for me?"

  
"Run your own bath, princess," Stephen said with extra snark. Despite him rolling his eyes and seeming annoyed, the older man wasted no time pulling Peter even closer. Peter couldn't help the giggle that escaped his lavender lips, resting his full weight against Stephen's frame.

  
"Aww, but I want my prince to do it for me."

  
"I'm no prince, sorry."

  
"Could a hug convince you then?"

  
"Depends...what kind of hug?"

  
"The very up close and personal kind."

  
"Okay, okay," Wong got to his feet and made for the kitchen, shouting over his shoulder, "Miss May! Miss Wanda! Please get down here before these two get 'too comfortable' on the carpet!"

 

  
...

 

  
Soon both Wanda and Peter were con-ready. The scarlet beauty was going as Ann Takamaki from Persona 5; her soft curves were flattered immensely by the skin-tight, bright red catsuit, and how she wore it just oozed confidence. She kept her makeup simple: light pink lipstick, eyeliner, and smokey gray eyeshadow. She had sprayed in some temporary blonde hair-dye (stays in the hair, not on clothes), and worked her long, flowing locks up in high, twin pigtails. Her red whip hung off her right hip, hands covered by bright pink gloves that went past her elbows, and knee-length dark red boots perfect for stealing hearts. Wanda Maximoff looked both fierce and beautiful, delicate yet commanding.

  
She gave a quick bow for May as she snapped a couple of photos, flipping her hair in a flirty manner. "I can't believe how good it came out! Shiny faux leather isn't easy to shape so that it fits and still lets me breathe is a job well done in itself!" She said with a big smile, cheekily flashing the peace sign for another shot.

  
"You look perfect, Wanda," May said, acting like a professional at work as she made sure the angle and lighting were what she needed for clear, crisp images. She went as far as to crouch, bounce around on the balls of her feet, and turn off the flash to avoid red eyes.

  
Peter wrapped his arms around Wanda's shoulders, photo-bombing. The scarlet beauty laughed and hugged him back, "Now we are finally ready to get going! We should get on the road, like now; there's going to lines regardless but best to not be at the very ends."

  
"Wait," Wong stopped the three as they were gathering their belongings. He held out what looked like...a long chain? "Don't forget this," he said, Peter, taking hold of the long link with some confusion.

  
"Ummm...thanks? But why do I need a chain?" He asked.

  
"Oh it's not a chain, it's a leash," Wong explained. May and Wanda still looked lost.

  
"A leash? For what?" May got to ask before what looked like a large dog came running into the room, settling at Peter's feet.

  
"W-whoa, where do you-"

  
"Oh my God, Stephen?" Peter was left staring as he tried to process what he was looking at, heart pounding just a little faster in his chest.

  
Stephen Strange was dressed in ink black robes with white artistically splashed on to give them two tones. His hands now resembled wolf paws; it wasn't done with glue and lots and lots of hair from a wig, it looked like his hands were actually strong, vicious paws with sharp claws. Same as his feet. When he lifted his head up, his face was transformed by both magic and makeup. His teeth were more pronounced, canine, and looked like they could cut through glass. His proud nose was replaced by a fierce snout, wet and shiny; his normally greenish-blue eyes were now completely blue, a deep sapphire that went well with the black, white, and gray of his "fur". He had small, silver hoop earrings, the mark of the Hero of Twilight on his forehead, and the howl he let out was hungry and spine-chilling. He looked astonishing...!

  
May went back to snapping pictures yet again as Wanda went full-on cackling, Peter crouching down so his and Stephen's eyes met. He was careful not to topple over and land on his boyfriend via heels.

  
"Stephen...hahaha w-what, what are you doing?" He asked, telling himself he couldn't tear up or risk ruining Wanda's amazing handiwork. Stephen didn't answer verbally; keeping in character (the things he'll do for his love), he gently pressed his cheek into Peter's right hand, as if wanting him to pet him. He let out a howl, this one was much softer to further entice the brunette. Stephen tilted his head back a little, showing Peter the collar around his neck. It matched the one that was "broken" around his left "paw"; for someone who didn't play video games, this was a really accurate, yet unique, take on the character.

  
"Stephen, you dog! You're doing this so you can tag along and make sure no one tries to steal Peter from you, am I right? You naughty, naughty puppy." Wanda accused, wagging a gloved finger in the older hero's direction.

  
"He did all this in five minutes," Wong deadpanned, rolling his eyes. "I thought he was joking when he said he had some last-minute research he's been putting off. Stephen Strange studying up on video game lore? Who would have thought."

  
"He does look nice though," May admitted, particularly keen on how the white splash patterns looked carefully planned yet improvised at the same time. "It is very Strange-ish indeed."

  
"God, I love you so much right now," Peter gushed, pressing a soft kiss to Stephen's fluffy cheek and nuzzling their noses together. "You don't have to walk on all fours the whole con, though. It hurts after a while...but thank you for doing this for me, babe. You are seriously the sweetest boyfriend ever!"

  
"The things I do for you," Stephen said a weak shake of the head, eyes dancing in amusement. "I'm only going with you for two hours, two hours tops then you and Wanda are on your own. This is too much, and people say my sorcerer robes are over the top!"

  
"Deal. I'll count this as an early birthday present; sometimes you're a grumpy pain in the ass, but you're my grumpy pain in the ass. I love you!"

  
"Wording, Darling...love you too."

  
"Okay, okay before this gets any mushier," Wanda butted in as she looked at the time, "Everyone, get in the car! Peter, you ride with May in the front. I'll stay with the doggie in the back, doesn't that sound fun, Steph? Oh sorry, I mean doggie! Aren't you excited, oh yes you are! Yes, our favorite little doggie! Good doggie, oh such a sweet doggie!"  


"I'll bite your hand off, Maximoff." 

  
"No horseplay in the car!" May said as she headed out the door, Wanda following. Said scarlet beauty paused, looking at the two. She opened her mouth to hurry, once again, Stephen and Peter along but then smiled and decided against it.

  
She had a feeling Peter was too busy still enjoying the fact he will get to share part of his world with the man he loved in less than a fifteen-minute drive. If the kiss he gave Stephen wasn't proof enough, him hanging the extra 3-day badge (Ned was going to come along, but had to cancel due to a babysitting gig his mom roped him into) around Stephen's neck and looking so proud, so excited was louder than a bullhorn in someone's ear.

  
The two made an oddly beautiful couple as Peter Parker and Stephen Strange. The two made an oddly beautiful team as Spider-Man and Doctor Strange. And now the two made an oddly beautiful hero's journey as the Princess of Twilight and her loyal hell-hound.

  
She'll make sure to send all the photos and videos to the rest of the female Avengers, so they can gush over their little spider's romance together!

  
"It's what big sisters do, after all."


	7. For all of the Sparks that I've Stomped out...For all of the Perfect things that I Doubt...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think it's been a while since I've updated, no? ^.^  
> I don't have internet at home so when I can update, I do. Three installments have been waiting eagerly to join the collection!  
> I had in mind to introduce other elements of the MCU, such as the televisions shows. I still consider Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, and The Defenders to be canon despite their cancellations, and well...these latest three chapters work in elements of the JJ television show.  
> I hope I've done well to keep the suspense and build more on the SpideyStrange relationship; there's no solid plot when it comes to these drabbles, but I think this is the biggest subplot in the entire series thus far.  
> All I can say without giving much away is...enjoy! Stay tuned!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the songs and/or entertainment properties used/mentioned in this series. They are merely there to create mood and give another layer of realism to the drabbles. Again, I do not own anything but my crazy ideas and plot twists! I do not own anything else nor am I profiting from these franchises, songs, etc.!

Love is an uneven, maybe even fickle, thing. It can be here for a reason or sole, short season; love can be taken lightly or seriously, and even if one is preferred over the other, love...love can still die.

  
And love can be nothing but beauty and light, or ugly with scars and blood. Truth or deception; possession or obsession; kind or demanding.

  
Love can be for two, then for three or four. No one really knows for sure.

  
All you can really do...is wait and see.

  
Wait and see, and wonder what happens next...

  
Stephen Strange and Peter Parker were holding hands as they took a nice evening stroll through Central Park. The sky was a deep, lovely navy blue, the wind crisp and refreshing; both men were sporting jeans jackets and scarves, Stephen opting for fingerless gloves over the usual for this kind of weather. He appreciated the warmth the extra inches of the material provided, but he didn't want to lose Peter's touch in the process. The brunette had his free hand tucked away into the front pocket of his hoodie, soft tuffs of brown hair sticking out from under the black beanie on his head. After a long week or so of training drills, two-on-two sparring, and the occasional gang war, it was really nice to take some time off to focus on each other.

  
Being heroes wasn't easy, but they made it work nonetheless.

  
"Tonight was wonderful," Peter said with a soft, shy smile, locking eyes with Stephen. "I've almost forgotten what it's like to go out for a date."

  
"I managed to make tacos and churros from a food truck romantic, I call that a win for the books," Stephen claimed with a gentle laugh, smiling back at his boyfriend. "Oh, and let's not forget the star-gazing. Star-gazing promises a second date any time, every time."

  
"Really? Huh, I didn't know that" Peter leaned more into Stephen, closing his dark chocolate brown eyes. "You should really write a how-to-do on dating. It'd be a best seller, and trust me some people need a few pointers. Especially if they're from my generation."

  
"Sadly if I did, I would probably attract miles upon miles of rabid admirers. Some sane, some not so much," Stephen wrapped an arm around Peter's waist, his heart pounding just a little bit faster from the simple skin-to-skin contact. "Maybe once I would have, but now...I like living more simplistically. That, and the only person I want to work my magic-"

  
"Pun so intended!"

  
Stephen scoffed and kissed Peter's cheek, "The only person I want to work my magic on," he said, continuing where he left off, "Is already by my side. I think I'll save the rest of my best material to keep you here."

  
"I don't think you have to do a lot to keep me here," Peter admitted, them slowing their pace a bit. He locked eyes with Stephen again, warm dark chocolate looking into deep blue-green seas. "I know I'm young, people think I'm still so inexperienced and naive...but I know what we have, what I feel is real. What I feel is love, Steph." He gently cupped the older man's face, brushing his thumb along the impressive dip of his cheek. "If you got me now, I think you got me for..."

  
"A very long time?" Stephen couldn't resist pondering, pressing his face more into the palm of Peter's hand.

  
"Forever," Peter clarified, taking a deep breath. He pressed their foreheads together, lips parted. "I know forever is pretty vague, ha even in itself it's not that clear. But I, I know I can say with absolute certainty that I love you, and I want to be with you as long as I can be. As long as I live."

  
"Peter..."

  
"Ignoring the Snap for just a few minutes," Peter gently interrupted Stephen, his eyes a tad wet. "We've been through a lot since then; eight months doesn't sound like much, well nine actually, but they mean something. I've seen a lot, especially lots of other men and women that are very attractive, intelligent, powerful...and yet all I think about is you. How you might be doing, what you're thinking, what you're feeling; maybe that's a little crazy, to be surrounded by a lot of action, change and for one thing to stay the same. But you're my constant; the only way I would lose anything is by losing you. I'm, I'm in love with you and I don't think anything in this world will change that."

  
Stephen took a long, steady, and deep breath, now cupping Peter's face with both hands. Said hands were shaking, a bit from the ever-present ache from the accident but also from something else entirely.

  
Stephen Strange has loved before. At one point, he believed Christine Palmer was his true love. And he did love her, in his own way. Stephen has loved before and he will never say Peter Parker overshadows all of those hearts he once conquered. But Peter Parker was the first love in a very, very long time to accept the sheer ugliness within Stephen. Not the ugliness that came from his arrogance, his fear of failure though those did play into the matter. No, he was talking about the ugliness of his self-loathing, of his bitterness. 

Stephen hated himself for not being able to save his dear sister, Donna. He was a child back then, a little boy and yet he still blames himself. He had watched her drown, too petrified by his own cowardice to take a stand. He hated himself for not being there when his mother Beverly was terminally ill; he had put his own pain and guilt over her want to see her dear son one last time before death. He left his mother with empty memories. He had constructed a wall between himself and his late father Eugene Strange after his mother's passing, choosing to bury himself in his work over supporting the man who loved him despite his now (then) chilling, echoing indifference. He left his father to bury the remains of their loved ones, without a single word in protest. He's done so much wrong to those he should have cherished. The fear of failure, of failing those three again even in death has haunted Stephen for years. And becoming Sorcerer Supreme has only made those still-open wounds that much harder to hide.

  
When he cries over them, recalling beautiful, frozen moments in time, which are all that he had left, instead of having to deal with them alone, Peter is there. Peter is there and listens, smiles and takes his hands, never looks away from Stephen's face even when he has tears of his own to shed. He waits until the older man has pulled back all the bandages, sooted with dried crimson and puss, to say anything. He waits until Stephen's shields, both physical and mental, have fallen to pieces at his feet. The brunette then presses one of Stephen's hands to his chest, letting the older man feel his heart, proud and eager, below the skin, meat, and bone.

  
A heart that while hasn't experienced quite the same trials like the ones he's endured, knew that for both pain was an old friend.

  
"I know what you've done, Stephen," Peter would say, wearing a weak smile. He made sure to keep his composure as he continued. "And I know it still eats you alive, every single mistake and misstep you've taken. And it's okay to wonder how things would be like if you had done or said something differently. It's okay to wonder about that; what's not okay, though, is to do it alone." The brunette would then hug Stephen, arms around the older man's shoulders. "You don't have to do this alone, Stephen. I won't let you. The whole world can be against you, throwing in your face every wrong thing you've done and like hell, I'll let that bring you down. You don't deserve that. You've done bad things, but you've also done a lot of good. And I think those should be taken into consideration, too. You're not perfect; you're human, and that's the only real fault you have. It's not even really a flaw when you think about it. I don't see it that way."

  
Peter did this and every ache would dissipate. Peter did this and every doubt would leave Stephen's mind. Every doubt that taunted him, swore to him that he didn't deserve to love and be loved. That he didn't deserve the compassionate and forgiving heart Peter Parker possessed. All those nawing, negative thoughts and emotions building up would suddenly lose their steam, be sooted and comforted by a wave of warmth and understanding. They would lose their will to fight. Instead of trying to beat the wave into submission, they had to surrender to its current.

  
Peter Parker can't erase the past, but he can alter Stephen's present and future. He can re-teach him a very valuable lesson.

  
That Stephen had every right to love and be loved in return; no one should have to feel so disgusted with themselves to claim they are unredeemable, unlovable. Even the darkest souls can be loved.

  
"The loneliest people are the kindest. The saddest people smile the brightest. The most damaged people are the wisest. All because they do not wish to see anyone else suffer the way they do." -Anonymous.

  
That quote, while Stephen believed described Peter perfectly, to the younger hero was the summary of Stephen Strange's entire existence. He's done wrong, he's made mistakes but doesn't have to condemn himself for the rest of his life. Force himself to live without love, without a companion, without a heart.

  
That is the worst punishment a living creature could ever subject themselves to. Even if they state it's for the "greater good".

  
"This world, this reality is your reality," Stephen said softly, once he found his voice, a lone tear running down his cheek. "And I swore to protect this reality from the forces of darkness, of evil that lives in the corners of every existing universe I can see. I gave my word; I took that on as my responsibility, as my life sentence. Now, I take it on as something I want. It's not a responsibility, but a goal; I want that because if this reality is safe then it must mean you are too, Peter." He nuzzled their noses together, smiling when Peter let out a sweet giggle.

  
"That tickles, Steph," he said in a faux whiny tone of voice.

  
"That's the point of an Eskimo kiss, you dork," Stephen retorted with a roll of his eyes before he pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss. Peter got up on his tiptoes to kiss back, his arms around Stephen's neck. He was so red in the face and practically jumping for joy on the inside. "And the point of a kiss-kiss," the older man said when they broke apart slowly, "Is to say 'I love you' without having others share in the moment. Because if people knew just how much I love you and the reasons why they might show interest in you too and we definitely cannot have that. Mine."

  
"...That cute little moment of possessiveness aside, that's quite the spin on that love quote I told you a little while ago," Peter said in slight awe, smile so big his dimples were showing. "I love you too, you loony wizard. Kidney stones, upchucks of your soul, and high cheekbones and all."

  
"...I love you, Peter. Very much," Stephen repeated, pressing a soft kiss to the brunette's forehead and holding him close. Peter allowed himself to sink back into the sorcerer's frame, humming softly in content.

  
"We'll see where we go from here, deal?"

  
"Deal."

 

  
...

 

  
"Sunni honey, you and sister don't wander off too far now. Okay? Stay where I can see you, no treasure-hunting on your own!"

  
"We won't, Papa! I promise!"

  
Peter Parker, now thirty-three years old, smiled and relaxed back in his seat. Legs crossed at the ankles, hands folded over his lap, he allowed himself a few minutes to just bask in the warm rays of the ever-radiant sun above his head.

  
He was in Central Park on a nice, sunny afternoon. There wasn't a single cloud in the clear, blue sky, there were other parents with their kids playing on the playground, and after a long day in the lab, the fresh air did the brunette some good.

  
That, and getting to take his five-year-old twins out on a Friday afternoon, knowing he has the whole weekend off for the first time in months, was just something that demanded to be celebrated. He couldn't wait to focus on his munchkins, extra sleep, and of course his husband for two full days. A full forty-eight hours; most people can't wait to get off work to go clubbing, dining out, or a movie. But Peter, nah Peter would take an evening at home with some tea and cookies any day of the week.  


Life can be a pain in the ass, but sometimes she throws Peter a bone every now and again. 

  
"Papa, look! I found this leaf!" A little girl with long, brown hair, a perky nose, and heterochromia eyes was soon tugging at Peter's arm, holding up a big leaf that was half red, half golden-green. She was wearing a pretty yellow dress with orange flowers and white leggings, her headband now nowhere in sight.

  
"Aww, Bev, it's pretty!" Peter exclaimed with a smile, lifting the little girl into his arms. He inspected the leaf front to back, narrowing his dark brown eyes with a hand tugged under his strong chin. "This one sure is a keeper! And to find a leaf like this in the spring..." He added, his heart melting at her sweet giggle.

  
"Sunni helped me find it!" Beverly explained with glee, swinging her tiny legs back and forth. "He's really good with colors, like that pretty blue shell he found when Auntie Hope took us to the beach! Oh, or when Grandma May let us pick out a souvenir each at the aquarium and he chose that cute, squishy turtle!" As Beverly said this, a little boy with short, black hair, a thin scar under his left eye, and fair skin dressed in blue jean shorts and a purple t-shirt came bounding up to them. He bounced on the balls of his feet, leaning against the bench for support.

  
"That's your brother alright, sharp eyes just like his daddy! Isn't that right, Sunni? I'm so proud of you; always looking out for and surprising your baby sister," Peter stated, kissing the little boy's cheek as he picked him up and settled him on his lap with Beverly.

  
The little boy blushed and tried to hide his face, "Papa!"

  
Peter merely laughed, shaking his head as he held the twins close. Stephen "Sunni" Benjamin and May "Beverly" Donna Parker-Strange were just as extraordinary as their parents before them, and the people they were named after. The twins looked nothing alike: Sunni had short raven hair with his bangs dipped in snow white, something he clearly inherited from Stephen, with dark chocolate brown eyes, and smooth, fair skin. May's hair was long and a rich mocha brown, her skin was slightly darker than Sunni's, and she had one icy blue eye, the other a forest green. The twins were around the same height, and while both were vastly different in appearance and personality, they were thick as thieves. Sunni's usually calm, collected demeanor clashed well with Bev's energetic, loud presence.

  
"What's wrong, honey? It's sweet you found your sister that leaf! Now you have something to remember today by," Peter pointed out, gently bouncing Sunni. That nickname came from Stephen's father, Eugene. The Sorcerer Supreme recalled how that had been a favorite name of the late Strange Patriarch, and how if he and Beverly had had another son they would have named him Victor Sunni Strange.

  
Peter had jumped on board for the names almost as soon as Stephen suggested them. Any way to honor the important parental figures of their lives, both living and passed, was fine by the young spider mutate.

  
Sunni shook his head and crossed his tiny arms over his chest. He tucked his chin a bit, crossing his legs at the ankles. "I didn't do anything special."

  
"Yes you did, I love this leaf! I'm going to keep it forever, thank you, Big Brother!" Bev wrapped her arms around Sunni's shoulders and planted a big kiss on his cheek.

  
That got the little boy to finally relax and hug back, smiling. "Okay...but only if you say so, Bev!"

  
Sunni sometimes had self-confidence issues, which Peter takes the blame for (because of course, he would, being familiar with that sentiment), but as always Beverly brought out the best of him.

  
Ying and yang, two halves of the same coin; this phrase rang particularly true for the children of Stephen and Peter Parker-Strange.

  
"That's my boy," Peter said softly, ruffling his son's hair. Sunni's smile broadened at the action. "See? You're somebody's hero all day, every day."

  
"There are my three favorite people in the world!"

  
"Daddy!" The twins quickly hopped from Peter's lap as a bright orange portal soon opened a few feet away. Stephen Strange Sr. stepped out dressed in a loose sweatshirt and jeans, Levi hanging proudly off his shoulders. The Sorcerer Supreme smiled and dropped to his knees to catch his son and daughter in a big, bear hug, pressing soft kisses to their foreheads. The twins squealed in delight, especially when Levi squished their chubby cheeks. "Daddy, you made it!"

  
"Not driving Papa crazy, are you?" He asked, laughing when he got "confused" looks from Sunni and Bev. "You two are little devils, runs in the family so I have to make sure."

  
"Never, Daddy! We're always on our best behavior with Papa, with Uncle Wong, and at school!" Bev said, Sunni nodding in agreement.

  
"You and Papa raised us to listen to the rules and be nice," he reminded Stephen with a wink, Peter muffling his snickers in the background. "We're well-behaved kids, Aunt Nebula says so all the time!"

  
"To be fair, I think Aunt Nebula is a little biased," Peter pointed out, sharing a soft kiss with Stephen as Levi gently lifted the twins off the ground. "She always spoils them too, with cool space rocks and stories about Rocket and Groot saving an entire planet inhabited by fish with three mouths."

  
"True, she's biased to the T," Stephen replied with a smile, gently cupping the brunette's face. He nuzzled their noses together, "Did you have a good day, Darling?"

  
"I did, now it's better though," Peter responded with a wink, he taking Sunni from Levi as Beverly latched herself onto Stephen's hip. They retook their seats on the bench, the younger man resting his head on Stephen's shoulder. "Much, much better. Hey Bev, show Daddy the leaf Sunni helped you find!"

  
"Oh yeah, look Daddy! This leaf's three colors! Isn't it pretty?"

  
"It's lovely, Bev! Oh Sunni, nice work, my boy!"

  
"It was nothing, Daddy! You and Papa are so silly!"

  
Stephen listened as Bev recalled the story to him; he was only half-listening, he'll make it up to his daughter later with some ice cream, eyes on Peter. The younger man was too busy rocking Sunni, and watching him squeal again, to notice but maybe it was good he didn't. He'd sure turn bright red in seconds if he caught the look of absolute adoration and admiration brightening up Stephen's features.

  
His smile was bigger. His eyes were lighter. His entire body language read happiness, content with the serenity.

  
Something Stephen himself never thought he would ever have. Until now.

 

  
...

 

  
"Wanda? Wanda, hey Wanda! Are you okay?"

  
The scarlet beauty blinked once, twice, her amber-colored eyes now on Shuri. Her vision was no longer blurry, mind no longer fuzzy. The younger woman looked a bit concerned, a hand on Wanda's shoulder. Wanda cleared her throat, tucking a lock of rust-colored hair behind her ear. "Y-yes? I'm sorry, Shuri...did you say something?"

  
"I asked if you're okay," Shuri repeated softly, "You kind of went quiet there, and you were staring at that leaf like it holds the secrets of the universe. It's pretty and all, I have eyes, but..."

  
Leaf?

  
Wanda looked down at her hands. In her right one, pinched between her thumb and forefinger, was a big leaf that was half golden-green, half red in color. The hues were bright, vibrant and the leaf, while found on the ground, was still rich with life. The amber-eyed woman blinked and let the leaf be swept away by the wind, choosing her next words carefully. "I, um...I was just in deep thought, I didn't mean to ignore you," she said finally, giving Shuri a small smile, "Please forgive me!"

  
"Don't be silly, I'm not mad at you," Shuri waved off the apology easily, smiling back. "And lucky for you, I got the whole soccer match on video! I wasn't going to let you miss on a single second." She pointed first to her cellphone, then to Peter, Nebula, Harley, and Morgan. The four were sitting on the ground, nursing bottles of water and taking a few minutes to catch their breath.

  
"Yay, we won! We won, we won, we won!" Morgan exclaimed with a big smile, sharing a high-five with her "big sister" Nebula.

  
"You did great, Mo," the blue-skinned android praised with immense joy, playing with a lock of Morgan's hair between long, delicate fingers. The few trips she's gotten to take to Earth she treasured dearly, especially to spend time with the daughter of the man who became like a father figure to Nebula in less than twenty-one days. "Looks like girl power matches boy power any day."

  
"Though we accept loss with class," Harley said, wiping his forehead. He looked over at Peter, curls falling over his eyes. "Ain't that right, Pete? We're good guys like that, right?"

  
"Yeah, we're classy guys," Peter grinned and gave Morgan and Nebula the peace sign. His eyes were dancing under the sun's rays. "Next match though, you two better watch out! I and Harl will bring our A-game!"

  
"Bring it, Parker. We're going to give you a run for your money," Nebula swore, Morgan now sitting on her shoulders. "I got a secret weapon," she booped the little girl on the nose as she said this, "So you better watch out."

  
"Yeah, what Nebula said!"

  
"So, what were you thinking so hard about?" Shuri asked Wanda, eyes on her phone as she rewatched the footage; she wanted to make sure she got it all before sending it to everyone on her contact list. For now, she was ignoring the four's banter back and forth.

  
Wanda's answering smile was warm, fond and her eyes were watery. They weren't tears of sadness though, quite the opposite as she looked at Peter. At the bushy-tailed, beaming, all-smiles Peter.

  
Kind of like he was in her "daydream", probably a thousand times more so.

  
"Oh, nothing...just some hopes for the future," Was all the scarlet beauty explained on the matter, her heart racing in her chest.

 

  
...

 

  
"Alright, Mo, the ropes are tied and steady!" Morgan took a deep breath as she nodded, closing her dark pretty eyes. She opened them again and smiled at Peter; she decided on a running start for this new challenge, taking a few steps back. "That's it, I got you!"

  
"Okay, Peter!" The little girl broke out into a short run before jumping as high as she could. Peter's hands were soon moving, working the two jump ropes in the same direction but careful to keep the gap between them consistent. Morgan's feet touched the ground and then she hopped from one foot to the other, short, soft hair bouncing off the tops of her shoulders. "I'm doing it, I'm doing it!"

  
"I knew you could, Mo! Double dutch's got nothing on you," Peter said with a laugh, glad he remembered to roll up his sweatshirt sleeves before tying the other ends of the rope to a sturdy tree branch. He counted out loud how many jumps Morgan had under her belt, "Let's see if you can break your last record!"

  
"I'm glad you were able to bring Morgan to the park today," Stephen told Happy Hogan, both nursing cups of strong herbal tea as they sat at a nearby picnic table. "Peter always gets so excited when she visits the Sanctum, Wong too believe it or not. Together they plan something for every hour of the day."

  
Happy smiled, taking a light sip to wet his dry mouth. "I get it, it's no problem at all. Morgan loves him, and I know what Tony meant to him...I think this is a way Parker can feel Tony's still here, you know? Mo's a lot like him."

  
"She is now? Snark and all?" Stephen inquired, dressed in a pair of jeans and a loose blue t-shirt. Happy was the only one decked in a three-piece suit and tie; how he wasn't boiling under the humidity and bright sun was beyond Stephen.

  
"Not as snarky," Happy admitted with a soft laugh, "But she's funny. She's got a knack for tinkering; DUMM-E was out of commission for a few days, God knows I don't know anything about robotics but she picked up a wrench, tweaked a few screws and bang: good as new."

  
Stephen remembered Peter telling him about a robot named DUMM-E, how he had a long claw for a hand and almost always had a dunce hat on his "head". Tony never had the heart to decommission the clumsy robot, even when he caused some accidents in the lab. He loved that robot like a dear friend, maybe even a child, and well...it was one of Tony's remaining creations. It made sense Morgan didn't want DUMM-E to rust away; it was another way to keep her father's memory alive.

  
"She would have given him a run for his money," Stephen stated, tone kind and smile tender. Happy nodded in agreement.

  
"She, Peter, Harley, and apparently now that android, Nebula. Tony just adopted like crazy before Mo, probably to ensure she had a good support system," he rolled his eyes as he set this out on the table, but there was no mocking on his part. More like dry amusement.

  
"Nebula comes by to visit Peter and Harley, you know when she's not too busy traveling across the galaxy with the other Guardians."

  
"Did she threaten your life too when she found out you were seeing Parker? I heard from Rhodey what happened, that must have been...quite the day," Happy said, managing to keep himself from bursting out cackling at Stephen's temporary look of surprise.

  
"Damn grapevine...but yes, yes Nebula did threaten me as well. She even told Harley he has free rein to upgrade any and all weapons she's left in his care, and to help himself whenever; she's counting on him to be her eyes and ears on Earth to all Peter-related activity."

  
"So not only did Nebula threaten you, but she also gave a kid permission to use dangerous, intergalactic weapons to end you if you break Parker's heart?"

  
"Does that seem fair?" Stephen asked though he was mostly joking.

  
"I mean, the kid's kind of hard to hate...even when he's massively annoying," Happy pointed out, recalling all the calls and texts shortly after the airport incident in Germany. His left eye twitched.

  
"Yeah, he is...maybe this is just me, but I think he's gone from massively annoying to massively endearing in the months we've been together."

  
"It's just you," Happy retorted with a deadpan tone, which made Stephen snort, "But all jokes aside, the kid isn't a bad guy. He's got a lot of heart, courage, and Morgan loves him. That alone gives me some peace of mind; I'm no hero, I can't do half of the things you or Parker or any other Avenger can do...so to know that if something were to happen to me or Pepper, which I hope not but we have to be realistic here, that Morgan would still have a family helps me sleep at night. And Tony too, wherever he is; he knows Peter will always be there for her."

  
"He will, he's wonderful with children," Stephen assured as he watched Peter and Morgan now double dutch together, both laughing and the brunette holding her tiny, thin hand in his. Peter's cheeks were flushed red from the exercise, his hair bounced with every step, and he seemed so...so damn natural in the role of a caring, older brother. Or just a caring adult in general, someone who wanted to raise and help nurture a child.

  
It was rather beautiful, seeing Peter in such a position. It was very fitting to his character, and showed just how loving and accepting his heart was despite past horrors. It was beautiful, period.

  
...Wait.

  
Stephen soon blinked, confused about his "colorful" train of thought. Peter with a child? Where did that come from?

  
He was still so young, barely twenty-four years old and almost out of college. Peter had so much to learn still, so much to understand about the world around him. He was smart, witty, charming but he didn't a lot about the inner and outer workings of the Earth he lived on. There were so many obstacles he had yet to face, which will require a lot of self-reliance and firm-standing. To have a child at his age, with his line of work...yes, some people do, in or out of a marriage, and manage well but Peter was just too different.

  
He was a wonderful older brother, and would be just as wonderful of an uncle in the future...but to be a father? Now?

  
And...maybe Stephen was internally flinching at the idea of Peter having a child with him. And it wasn't terrifying Stephen as much as it should be. Why wasn't it? Why would Peter settle down with him, Sorcerer Supreme and Master of the Mystic Arts? If Peter's line of work caused issues, then Stephen's promised a life without little ones running around. He loved him, and Stephen loved him back, but...was it possible?

  
Could Stephen have a family of his own with the young man who's practically saved his soul these last eight months?

  
Why was he even considering it, damn it?!

  
"Doctor Strange? Hey, hey you still there? Hello??" Happy waved a hand in front of Stephen's face, looking at him oddly from across the table. Stephen nodded once he banished his previous thought process to the back of his brain, trying to hide his moment of "horror" and realization behind a cough at the same time.

  
"Allergies, being Sorcerer Supreme doesn't promise freedom from pollen, dust mites and other irritants that crawl and breed off your skin," he claimed, taking a large gulp from his cup; he ignored his now burning throat and aching stomach as the coffee made towards its destination, hands leaving imprints along the body of the foam cup. Happy raised a brow but commented no farther on the topic, soon pulling out his cellphone to get Morgan and Peter jumping rope on video.

  
Stephen sighed quietly in relief; he was thankful Happy didn't question his momentary bout of strange (no pun intended) behavior. He closed his deep blue-green eyes and took a silent breath, flattening the palms of his hands against the smooth, slightly damp wood of the picnic table. He needed a few minutes to collect and recenter himself.

  
He needed a few minutes to chase away the fluttery feeling building in his chest at the thought of Peter Parker having a family with him. Yeah, yeah that had to go away...right?  


Right? 

 

  
...

 

  
Peter quickly packed away his suit into his backpack, checked his watch, and made sure to grab one of Wong's mouth-watering chocolate chip muffins on his way out of the Sanctum. He took a bite and chewed, tuning the mini radio he had in his pocket.

  
"Peter? Peter, is something wrong?" Stephen asked, abandoning the volume he was flipping through once he saw just how fast the other hero was moving around. He set his book down on a nearby table and summoned Levi, though he was left confused when the brunette shook his head and gently ushered the cloak to occupy itself with a mobile game. "Peter??"

  
"It's nothing, just a robbery downtown! I can handle it, and I'll be home just in time to help Wong with dinner," Peter assured his lover with a smile. He looked so calm, so relaxed which didn't surprise Stephen. A robbery is small potatoes compared to aliens invading Earth. This was, sadly, normal in New York City: robberies, gang wars, a cat stuck in a tree or an old lady needing directions to the nearest deli. Big or small, Peter Parker knew how to handle them all.

  
But something wasn't sitting well with the Sorcerer Supreme about this whole situation, however. Normally he'd kiss Peter goodbye and let him be on his merry way like he has when the brunette goes on solo missions either on the team or around the city. It's nothing to be worried over, at least not so much.

  
And yet, a nagging feeling in the pit of Stephen's stomach wasn't going away...

  
"Are you sure? Maybe I should come along," Stephen suggested, "Portal hopping will make dropping off the robbers to the police easier. That, and we can stop for a quick lunch on the way back."

  
"Steph, I got this!" Peter insisted with a pout, shrugging on his jacket. "In and out, promise. Ten to fifteen minutes tops; I will be back before you know it, and you better have an appetite when I do because I'm spoiling you and Wong tonight. Okay? Don't worry, I'll be fine. I love you," the brunette pressed a quick, sweet peck to Stephen's mouth before he was officially out the door, running down the street.

  
"Peter! Peter Darling, wait for a second please!" Stephen called out, following Peter's heels but soon sighing in slight frustration when the younger hero was out sight thus leaving the Sorcerer Supreme standing alone on the street. He looked from the street to down to his hands, then back again.

  
The bad feeling was still there and was getting worse with every step he pictured Peter taking in the direction of this murky, unclear danger. Stephen wanted to trust the brunette, he was a strong, capable hero in his own right and the older man was aware of this, he was...but something told him that this robbery wasn't your typical robbery.

Something else was looming on the horizon, and the thought of his lover facing it alone dragged a horrible chill down his spine.

  
It wasn't just some average robbery-in-progress. It was something much, much more sinister than that.

 

  
...

 

  
"So, you're the famous Spider-Man. I swear, all kinds of heroes in pretty spandex run around these days," the man drawled out with a tiny, yet cruel, smirk. He eyed Peter from head to toe, circled him like a predator waiting to pounce upon his unsuspecting prey. "And in red and blue? Bold choices."

  
Peter's lips remained in a thin, tight line, his masked eyes not following the planning hunter. His arms were hanging loose at his sides, legs stiff and throat much, much too tight. He was left without words, without control of his body. Every muscle locked in place, paralyzed by fear.  
Pure, spine-chilling, consuming fear.

  
"Well, come on now," The man said, hands on his hips. His smirk was still firmly in place, "Didn't anyone teach you some manners? It's rude to talk to someone with a mask on; eye contact is important in a conversation. Take it off."

  
'This can't be happening, oh please no!' Peter thought in a whirlwind of panic. If he removes his mask his cover is blown, his secret out for anyone to exploit! It didn't matter that right now he and the other man were tucked away in an alley. Anyone could walk by and peek in; anyone could pull out their phone and snap a picture or record a video; anyone could see this as an opportunity for fame or a quick cash-in, and in turn ruin Peter's life forever.

  
He can't listen to this guy, he can't! He can't!

  
'No, s-stop! What the hell is going on? How's he doing this?!'

  
And yet...his right hand moved on its own accord, separate from his brain, pulling off the mask by bunching a bunch of spandex up and tugging. Peter screamed internally when he felt a cool breeze against his lips; he choked on words when the white mesh over his eyes was removed; his hands shook as a few locks of brown hair curled up along his ears and forehead. His face, his face...!

  
The man, he now knows what Peter looks like.

  
The man, a few years older and dressed in a dark purple suit and tie, looked very surprised at seeing such a youthful face behind the hero that was Spider-Man. A child, barely in his twenties; a child, so strong and powerful, muscles lean yet brimming with untapped potential still; a child, with full, soft-looking lips, wide, deer-like brown eyes, short brown hair, and fair skin...and that look he had. It screamed shock, utter terror and yet still looked so innocent, so welcoming.

  
Such beauty. A perfect little gem, especially with that impressive face.

  
"Tell me your name, Sweetheart." Peter winced at the pet-name. It was said so sickly-sweet, pretending to be gentle and kind when in actuality hiding dark, disgusting intentions. When the man brushed a hand down his neck, the brunette's breath caught his chest. He bit his tongue, hard, trying to keep from obeying.

  
He had to try, damn it! He can't tell him!

  
"My name is Peter, Peter Parker," The words were leaping off Peter's tongue before he could stop them, his face drained of all color. 'Why...w-why did I tell him? Why am I doing everything he tells me!? Is it...mind control??' Peter's brain was on overdrive, his insides tangled in deep, agonizing knots.

  
"Peter Parker, hmm an unusual name actually," The man had a thick British accent, his eyes almost as black as a night on a new moon. His smirk morphed into a satisfied smile, his hand now cupping Peter's chin. "And how old are you, Peter Parker?"

  
"Twenty-three."

  
"And with that face? Aww, that means even when you're pushing thirty, you'll look just as lovely as you do now...amazing," the man stroked Peter's skin with the tips of his long, thin fingers. The brunette wanted nothing more to scream and punch him away.

  
But if this...if this was mind control, then he was still obeying the last command the man gave Peter: To stay absolutely still. He couldn't move to grab his phone; he couldn't move to run; he couldn't move to reach out to Stephen.

  
Stephen...no!

  
"And who is this?" The man dug around in Peter's back until he found his cellphone, smiling. "Wonderful, no password," he said with a short laugh. He then held up Peter's phone to him, showing off the background photo of him and Stephen sharing a soft kiss in Central Park. "Tell me who this is, Peter."

  
"Stephen Strange, he's my boyfriend," Peter couldn't stop the tears from streaming down his cheeks. "P-please, please don't hurt him. Please..."

  
"Oh, Sweetheart, what's with the tears? I have no intention of harming this man," The man in purple assured Peter, giving him a soft pout. "How hurtful to assume so...I'm not going to hurt him because I already have what I want." His cruel smirk returned as he wrapped an arm around Peter's waist.

  
'No, no! No, no, no! N-no...please!'

  
"You're going to destroy your phone, you're not going to need it anymore anyway. Destroy your phone, and then...you like Italian, right? Well, you're going to show me the best Italian eatery you know. We're going on a date."

  
'NO!'

  
"Tell me that sounds nice."

  
"That...sounds nice," Peter said finally, the words once again forcing themselves out between his teeth. The man in purple smiled and pecked the brunette's cheek; Peter almost let out a groan of disgust.

"Now, smile for me, Sweetheart. You look better with a smile; so smile." Against his wishes, Peter gave the man in purple a smile. That pleased the man in purple immensely, taking one of Peter's hands in his. "Wonderful, now show me the way, Sweetheart."

  
Crushing his cellphone under his right foot, stomping on a few times for good (forced) measure, Peter nodded and gently tugged the other man along.

  
His tears weren't as noticeable with the big, "lovestruck" smile marring his pale face.

  
"Man, how grand it is to be alive again!" The man in purple exclaimed with a giddy snicker, swinging their laced hands back and forth.


	8. So go on, Infect me! Go on and Scare me to Death! I'll be the Victim, You'll be the Voice in my Head!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: As with the previous chapter, there is mention of rape/non-consensual sexual intercourse. It is only ALLUDED to, however; no scene is dedicated to this. But if reading allusions to it makes you uncomfortable, then these latest installments might not be for you! I am sorry, but it won't be a lasting plot point! After the next installment, I have mostly fluff-filled drabbles planned! Some of my own, and some suggested by a reader(s)!!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has supported this work through bookmarks, kudos, and comments! It really does my heart good to read and hear feedback! I haven't been able to read recent comments since no internet access at the home, but hopefully, I will be able to now! Thank you again, and enjoy! ^.^  
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Star Wars!
> 
> Song(s) that helped with the creative and writing process of this chapter:
> 
> 1) S.O.S. (Anything but Love) by Apocalyptica
> 
> 2) Every Breath You Take Cover by Chase Holfelder
> 
> and
> 
> 3) Just Like You by Celldweller

Just because love is yours, doesn't mean others will respect such a truth. Love can be stolen away either willingly or by force. Love can be ripped from someone's hands and handed off to another, with little disregard for the damage done. Love might belong to two, but there can always be an interloper.

  
And when there is an interloper, two lives existing side-by-side can be shattered in an instant.

  
"He's not answering his phone!" May said in a frenzy, almost slamming her phone on the table. She pressed her hands to her mouth, eyes puffy and red-rimmed.

  
"He always answers," Wanda said sharply, her lower lip quivering. She placed her hands on May's shoulders, squeezing them softly. The scarlet beauty looked over at MJ and Ned. "Are y-you sure that Peter hasn't called or texted either one of you in the last few hours? Are you sure?"

  
"We're sure, Wanda, we swear," Ned pleaded with the heroine, looking queasy from worry. MJ bit the inside of her cheek, running a hand through her tangled mess of hair.

  
"I checked my messages sixteen times already; no signal loss so no late texts coming in, no calls...no signs of activity in the last twenty-four hours on any of his social media accounts." She assured Wanda, though from her expression it was clear she wanted to give actual good news.

  
Not this load of bullshit; where the fuck was Peter??

  
"Stephen and Wong are out searching for him now, h-hopefully they find something," Wanda said, May now a sobbing heap in her arms. She ran a gentle hand through her hair, closing her amber-colored eyes. 'Peter, oh Peter, where are you?? Please, please call soon...!'

 

  
...

 

  
Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. Peter Parker has been missing for a little over six months now.

  
And Stephen Strange was losing his goddamn mind!

  
He scoured the city at night, opening portals and using tracking spells. He used one of Peter's t-shirts to provide the spell with his "scent". His spiritual signature was on every piece of clothing he owned, on everything he touched. Some articles have weakened samples due to the brunette not coming into contact with them in so many days, but luckily this one did.

  
It was Peter's couples t-shirt. He made a habit of wearing it both to school and as a sleep shirt.

  
Muttering a few words in Latin under his breath, Stephen's hands glowed a soft blue. He forced his third eye to open; it rolled around in its socket, blinking once or twice before staring straight ahead.

  
Peter's spiritual signature was a purplish-red. Stephen was able to differentiate from the others present, of the bodies coming and going down the street.

  
"This can't be..." The Sorcerer Supreme said in a horrified whisper.

  
Peter's spiritual signature...there was a fresh trail. Well, as fresh as it could be: the hue was rather dull, almost going gray. But there were several tracks, some short, some long, all leading in different directions. Some were on the walls, no doubt from Peter scaling walls as Spider-Man. There were stops at a deli, a store around the corner, and a few others but what was most interesting was the freshest trail.

  
It was leading to one of the most expensive neighborhoods in SoHo.

  
"Peter..." Stephen swallowed hard and followed the trail, his hands violently shaking but not solely because of the constant ache.

 

  
...

 

  
"Mordo is behind this," Wong declared, Wanda and Stephen looking at him with narrowed eyes.

  
"Mordo? As in Karl Mordo?" Wanda asked. "The man that trained you alongside the Ancient One?" She was now looking at Stephen.

  
Said man gave a short nod, his deep blue-green eyes dark with anger. "He's sworn to seek revenge time and time again, not just using the Dark Dimension but through other forbidden practices." Stephen looked back at Wong. "How are you so sure it's him behind this?"

  
"You mentioned the purplish hue in Peter's signature," Wong began, making a few hand signs. It wasn't long before an illusion of Peter Parker, small in size, appeared before the three. Stephen's stomach tightened; the illusion of Peter was smiling. "Look at the red surrounding Peter, like an aura; there's no trace of purple. That's not part of his spiritual signature."

  
"Meaning?" Wanda inquired, a little lost and frustrated.

  
"It means that someone is with Peter," Stephen continued in Wong's place, jaw tight. "Someone who's either a powerful sorcerer himself or is channeling one's energy. The purple is representative of the other's signature; close, repeated contact with Peter has caused their signatures to mix."

  
"So let me see if I understand," Wanda spoke slowly, processing all of this. "Peter's spiritual signature is red, just red. That is normal, but whoever he's with...no, whoever is holding him hostage has a purple signature. And with them always together, Peter's signature is being tainted; so while Stephen was trying to track Peter, it could be who Karl Mordo has holding him."

  
"Yes, correct," Wong agreed, sighing. "And I do believe it's someone holding Peter hostage as well. This signature has strong waves of energy radiating from it, similar to gamma radiation. It leaves a marker that most cannot see. There's also something else. Look at the shade of the purple: it's much darker, which often suggests the presence of a mutate. Peter's signature is a dark red, but something about this one...the abilities they possess goes beyond heightened senses and superhuman strength. And if you pay close attention, there's a black border here," Wong pointed to the layer outside the illusion Peter's spiritual signature, "and here," he pointed to another area.

  
"What does the black border symbolize?" Wanda asked, though her heart dropped to her stomach at seeing the color drain from Stephen's face.

  
"The black border symbolizes that who possesses this signature...is a reanimated corpse. Mordo must have found this person's soul, which we all know lives separate from the physical form, and returned it to their body. He's revived someone previously passed."

  
"And someone who already had such power," Wong added. "He's allowed this...for someone who once believed in protecting the sacredness of Natural Law..."

  
"He's broken it by reviving the dead," Wanda swallowed hard, "And sent whoever he revived after Peter...to get to you, Stephen."

  
"Wong, is there any way we can separate these signatures? So it's easier to track Peter and Peter alone?"

  
"There must be, we'll have to consult the sacred texts."

  
"We have to hurry; every second we waste now, it's another second Peter is held as a prisoner by whoever this son of a bitch is."

 

  
...

 

  
Peter Parker forced a smile as his neighbor, he thinks her name is Felicia, waved at him. She was juggling her cellphone and several bags on her right arm. "Hey Ben, how's your day going?" She asked with a smile.

  
**_I'm doing okay, and yourself?_** Peter signed with slightly shaky hands. It felt weird to be addressed as such, but it was the name he was currently going by: Ben Reilly. It was something he came up with off the top of his head.

  
"Doing well, can't wait for the week to be over," Felicia said with a soft roll of her eyes. "So I can treat myself right: wear nothing but sweatpants all weekend and binge watch _Lucifer_ on Netflix."

  
**_Sounds like a good plan_** , Peter agreed, rubbing the back of his neck. **_I'll see you later, Felicia_**.

  
"Later, Ben!"

  
Peter closed the apartment door behind him, and soon crumbled against it with a shaky intake of breath. He dropped his backpack on the floor, pressed a hand to his mouth; tears streamed down his cheeks, his black fingerless gloves drinking them up like thirsty travelers in the desert. The brunette crossed his arms over his chest as if trying to keep himself in one piece. He made himself calm down, close his eyes, and stop thinking. He made his mind go blank, forced his senses to focus on one thing and one thing only: his heart rate.

  
It was going way too fast; Peter remembered the breathing exercises Okoye taught him, ones he used to do before sparring sessions, and now to cope with an upcoming panic attack. It helped him focus on the tenseness of his muscles, and make them relax; on the hard beating of blood behind his ears, and reduce the boiling to a small flame; on the tightness in his throat, and allow himself to swallow.

  
Peter's lips parted, but no sound or word left him. He hasn't said a word in a long time and even now, after managing to escape, Peter couldn't talk. He wasn't mute, but it was like his voice, much like his freedom for the last six to seven months, was robbed from him by the nightmarish mind control of the Purple Man.

  
His voice, his freedom, the right over his body and mind...all of this ripped from him.

  
And now, Peter Parker was still missing. Peter Parker was still missing and Ben Reilly was living as low-key as possible. Part of him wanted to go back to his old life, to let May and Wanda and the rest of the Avengers know he was alive. Part of him wanted to return as Spider-Man, in his bright red-and-blue suit, and go back to being a hero. Part of him, most of all, wanted to reach out to Stephen, run back into his arms and never leave again. Peter was forced to by Kilgrave the first time, and now he had the freedom to make things right.

  
But...did he have the right? Did he have the right to come back so suddenly in Stephen's life, after abandoning him for so long? Yes, Peter had Kilgrave to blame for that; he was under that sick bastard's manipulation for almost a year, his free-will and voice robbed from him. He didn't want to do the things Kilgrave told him to do, do to...the things Kilgrave made Peter do to him.

  
The brunette squeezed his eyes shut tight, the sandwich from earlier threatening to come back up in nasty, large chunks.

  
Kilgrave...Kilgrave, oh what Kilgrave made him do and what he did to Peter.

  
Peter, before he knew it, was curled up into a ball on the floor. He was crying, but again no sound left his lips, his whole body shaking. He pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapped his arms around them, and hid his face away into the tops of his knees.

  
It took almost an hour for the once confident hero to back on his feet, and when he did it was only to brew a pot of tea for bed. Peter wasn't in the mood for dinner.

 

  
...

 

  
Stephen Strange did his best to look casual, relaxing back in his seat and nursing a cup of tea.

  
He was at a small, quaint cafe in Queens, sporting a black cap and sunglasses and pretending to be bent over one of his books, reading. His left knee bounced gently from nerves, pressing his hands down on the table to keep them from shaking so violently. The Sorcerer Supreme in disguise lifted his head up slightly, watching.

  
It wasn't long before he spotted Peter. Even with the hood pulled over his brown hair, the sunglasses obscuring his eyes, and the all-black attire, Stephen recognized his dear lover immediately.

  
Peter can change his style, change his number, and move from Manhattan back to Queens, without drawing attention to himself, but forever be someone else entirely never. Stephen was aware of the alias the brunette was using, no doubt to avoid a re-encounter with his abductor: Ben Reilly.

  
No doubt the late Benjamin Parker served as a great inspiration for the fake name. How could Peter live so close to May and not reach out...

  
His abductor, that's why. So many months tortured to bend to the whims of a powerful individual, holding an ability Peter has never faced before, has left him feeling alone. Isolated. Without any strength to repair the damage done.

  
He was left as a shell of his former self.

  
Peter waited until the light turned red, looking both ways before crossing the street. He had a backpack slung over one shoulder, and it looked like a dark green apron was sticking out of one of his pockets. An apron with a deli's name written across the chest; that must be where Peter was working.

  
He couldn't go back to school, couldn't continue his education. Not as Ben Reilly. So he worked three jobs: at a deli, at a newspaper, and as a handyman. To keep a one-bedroom, one-bathroom apartment, to have running water and electricity.

  
Spider-Man's been a no-show, and the Avengers have had to continue on their missions while they spared no expense on resources and search parties. Morgan was heartbroken, wanting nothing more than for her "Big Brother Pete" to come home. Nebula and Harley, and Wanda were left with more questions than answers.

  
Whoever did this to Peter was going to pay with his life.

  
Stephen rose from his seat. He left a couple of bucks on the table, tucking his book under his right arm. He kept his head ducked, shoulders slightly hunched, as he followed Peter. It looked like the younger man was heading to the local library, digging around in his pockets for his card.

  
When a man walked out of the nearby alley. Stephen slowed his pace, deep blue-green eyes widening slightly behind his sunglasses. He made sure not to make himself too obvious, leaning against the nearest bus stop and pretending to fiddle with his phone.

  
"Peter! There you are, Sweetheart!" Stephen felt his blood boil. He didn't have to know who this man was personally; when he saw Peter's entire frame freeze in place, he knew who he was.

  
This was his abductor, the man Mordo revived by finding and reuniting his soul with his body.

  
Peter turned around slowly. His expression was cold; Stephen never thought he'd see such normally warm, kind dark chocolate eyes resemble black holes, pits of emptiness. Peter's hair was a little longer, not past his ears though, and messier than normal. There were bags under his eyes, he was paler, and his clothes seemed a size too big on his lean build.

  
He didn't say a word, but locked eyes with the other man.

  
The man was physically either in his mid to late thirties, maybe. He had short, dark brown hair, slightly tanned skin, five o'clock shadow, and was dressed in a dark purple suit. His tie was a shader lighter, and his vest was at least two shades darker. He was wearing a dark blue peacoat due to the cold, hands away in his pockets. He smiled at the brunette as if greeting an old flame.

  
Stephen nearly left a dent in the metal from gripping it so hard.

  
"There you are...I was beginning to think you left the city," the man in purple said with a short, bark of a laugh. He shook his head as if the mere idea was silly. "But of course, you wouldn't leave me now would you?"

  
Peter only blinked. The smile fell from the man's face almost immediately.

  
"What's with the silent treatment, eh? Talk," he demanded. Peter answered with a smirk, and nothing more. "Pretending you lost your voice, ugh keeping up that act. You clammed up a bit back there, before abandoning me. How dare you?"

  
'How dare he...? You asshole,' Stephen thought venomously.

  
"Well, are you done with your little game? Because you need to come home, now."

  
Peter shook his head, lips in a tight line.

  
"Why the hell not? You know wherever you go, I'll find you. I can do more than control people at whim now, Peter," the man in purple hissed, taking a step forward. Peter didn't take a step back. "You may have grown immune to my charms, but I still have something over you." To demonstrate, the man's right hand glowed a ghastly purple. Peter swallowed but he stood his ground once again. "I can ruin countless lives in an instant, and it would be all your fault. Do you want that? You want innocent civilians to pay for your disobedience?"

  
Peter started to turn, getting ready to walk away.

  
"Peter, I said stop!" The man in purple exclaimed, fuming at this point. "Is this how you treat the man that loves you?!"

  
'Loves...?' Stephen's stomach twisted into knots, and he was finding it harder and harder to breathe.

  
That got Peter to stop and glare hotly at the man in purple, tears in his eyes. The man in purple was soon smiling again, madly. "Now that got you to stop, didn't it? To treat someone who loves you like this...aren't you sick? Are you mad? I came all the way out here for you, Peter. You broke my heart, not to mention my arm when you escaped. After everything I did for you: feeding you well, letting you sleep in only the best hotels, and giving you all the attention and affection I possess in my heart!"

  
"W-what you did to me...wasn't love!" Peter's voice was raspy and weak, teeth gritted to keep any screams from bouncing off his tongue. "It wasn't loving...I had that, and you took it from me! What you did to me, it was rape! You got inside my head and poisoned every thought, every happy memory I had. You made me leave Stephen, my aunt, my friends, everything...! You don't love me!"

  
"Don't tell me what I feel isn't love!" The man in purple growled. Luckily the street they were on wasn't crowded.

  
"It isn't, Kilgrave! And you can try to get me under your thumb again...it won't work," Peter rubbed hard at his eyes. "There's nothing you can do to me now...nothing."

  
'Rape...this man r-raped Peter,' Stephen's eyes were on fire. He gripped the metal again, now this time leaving a dent, as his knees threatened to give out under him.

  
"Nothing? Nothing?!"

  
"Nothing. Now leave me alone...n-now," Peter demanded. He took a deep breath before he was walking away at a brisk pace, trying to outrun the memories once again.

  
Kilgrave gripped his fists. His eyes, his skin even, went a sharp shade of purple. He then smirked cruelly. "You won't get away that easily, Sweetheart. I know you love me too," he whispered before he closed his eyes. He started to dissipate into a cloud of purple smoke, using the winds to carry him off. Peter had his head ducked as he now ran, unaware that Kilgrave was following close behind.

  
And unaware that he was leaving a shattered Stephen Strange behind as well.

 

  
...

 

  
Peter ran a hand through his hair, head resting on the small dining table. He had a cup of now cold tea in his free hand, his entire body being supported merely by the slightly wobbly piece of wooden furniture. He lifted his head slowly, eyes puffy and red-rimmed. He forced himself to gulp down what remained in the heavy, black mug before wiping his eyes.

  
Seeing Kilgrave...how he managed not to fall apart at the seams back there, he didn't know. Seeing the other man sickened him, made him want to peel the skin off his bones, drown his brain in bleach. Peter wanted to pop his eyes out, roll up his tongue, and never move again.

  
All these emotions churned by just seeing that man...

  
'He's still watching me,' The brunette thought, heart, skipping a beat. 'H-he's still watching me, he's still haunting me down...I-I know Mordo brought him back, I know he did but he's let Kilgrave run free. He's let Kilgrave keep hunting me, he's not part of the plan anymore. It was all just a ruse; he must be planning to attack Stephen himself again...God, I wish I could warn him!' Peter bit his lower lip, tears burning like acid down his cheeks.

  
Stephen...how Peter missed Stephen so much. And how he's betrayed him. It doesn't matter that Kilgrave forced him to have sex, to the brunette that was still cheating. He could have fought harder, thought of a way to stop the other man from raping him. A way to stop him from taking him away from everything he loved.

  
The support group he's been going to, the leader says that this is normal. The feelings of guilt, shame, anger, sadness. They were feelings in response to the assault. It was his body and mind processing what had happened to him. It wasn't his fault, though. Peter didn't deserve this, didn't ask for this; he was just a person of opportunity.

  
This was all Mordo's fault. He was known to play dirty, so different from the man Stephen used to know. He didn't have any aces to play until he learned about Kilgrave. About his power of mind control; his past and how it warped his view of the world in the end; how he was willing to bend anyone to his will, for pleasure or entertainment or revenge.

  
Mordo sought to break Stephen's heart, and he ended up breaking two. Two birds with one stone: Stephen's heart, and Peter's.

  
Because Peter's heart was in shambles, infected with a purple virus that was still eating him from the inside out despite what he's done to prevent the poison from spreading. From spreading to his veins, to his muscles, to his brain; every single cell in his body has been infected, and as long as Kilgrave still hunted him, Peter will never be truly free.

This freedom he had right now, it had strings attached.

  
'There must be something I can do...I have to stop running, hiding; if he isn't stopped, he will ruin more lives,' Peter racked his brain for an idea, one hand pressed to his chest.

  
_Knock-knock! Knock-knock!_

  
"Ow!" Peter was so shaken by the sudden knocking on his door that he slammed his forehead against the table. It didn't leave a gash and start bleeding, but it did hurt. A lot.

  
His healing factor hasn't been up to par for a while now...

  
The brunette hissed and pressed two fingers to his forehead, rubbing the swollen, red skin; he forced himself to his feet, pulling his sweater tighter around his body. Peter took a minute or two to peek through the peephole. His breath caught in his throat; he closed his eyes, took a deep breath before he undid the locks on his door. He opened it slowly, lips pinched softly.

  
"Hey...S-Stephen."

 

  
...

 

  
"There we go, sweetie...some fresh air will do you good," May Parker whispered softly, managing a tiny smile as she wheeled her nephew along.

  
Peter Parker didn't reply, dark chocolate brown eyes staring down at his hands.

  
He was sitting in a wheelchair, a light blue blanket tucked over his legs. He was wearing a pair of loose gray sweatpants underneath, along with a loose blue t-shirt. His soft brown hair was played with by the light afternoon breeze, hands folded over his lap. Even in such a comfortable chair, Peter sat up straight, shoulders down; he had a pair of sunglasses hanging off the front of his shirt.

  
May was wheeling her nephew through one of Greenwich Village's small yet lovely parks. This one in particular, about a ten-minute walking distance from the Sanctum, had a large pond filled with small fish and tadpoles. The water was clear, the lilypads were a vibrant green, and tourists would stop to take a few pictures. A lot of people who weren't familiar with New York City assumed it was all concrete jungle, smoke-filled skies, and rats. Big, nasty rats.

  
So when they came here, they left behind the tall towers, crowded streets, and flashing lights to enter a mini-paradise. It was a beauty only New Yorkers knew and coveted from the rest of the world.

  
And Peter enjoyed coming here, even though he barely said a word. It was all part of the healing process.

  
This will take time, and May Parker was going to stick it out. For her Peter.

  
"Are you hungry, Pete? You didn't eat much at breakfast..." May commented, digging around in her bag. They found an unoccupied bench near the pond; she took a seat and continued looking around in her bag as Peter watched the pond's surface break into fine ripples as one of the fishes wiggled around.

  
"A little..." Peter mumbled, nodding once.

  
"Okay, well hold on...it should be in here...ha! Got it," May produced two Rice Crispy Treat bars from her bag, smiling when Peter sat up a little straighter. "Your favorite and one has that yummy chocolate drizzle! You remember how you used to dip it in your milk like an Oreo cookie?"

  
The brunette nodded again, eyes lighter than before. He wasted no time tearing off the bright blue, crinkly wrapper and digging in, humming in content. "I missed these...I haven't really been in the mood."

  
"I know, sweetie," May agreed with a frown. "But it's okay, you're getting better."

  
"Yeah...Bruce is a scientist but he's pretty good as a therapist, too," Peter admitted, picking the treat apart into smaller pieces with his fingers. "Writing down the nightmares, changing up my routine, focusing on school; they're little things but they're helping. I'm able to get through a night, mostly."

  
"How many hours?"

  
Peter shrugged. "About five, sometimes six; I nap during the day, Wong makes me some camomille tea, Stephen plays me some tracks from _Majora's Mask _...I hate sleeping during the day because it throws my internal clock-"__

____

  
"Peter, it's okay," May interrupted politely. She took one of her nephew's hands in hers, squeezing it gently. "You're recovering from a profound traumatic experience. No one blames you for struggling to get back to normal. All that matters is that you're working on getting better; you're eating more little by little, you're home with the people that love you, your friends support you in all the ways they can, and you have a man that is doing everything possible to make sure you're comfortable."

____

  
Peter only realized he was crying when May gently wiped at his eyes with the back of her hand. "I know," he replied, biting his lower lip. "I know this takes time...it just drives me insane, you know? I used to be okay, May. Now, now it's like when I think I'm getting somewhere...when I think I'm getting better, I slip and hit the floor and I'm not sure if I can get back up." The brunette took a deep breath, shoulders shaking. "He raped me every night...f-for almost a year. He told me to tell him I loved him, like a mantra. I dressed how he wanted me to, I t-talked how he wanted me to...when Stephen almost k-killed him, I stopped him from doing it."

____

  
"Because you didn't want Stephen to have blood on his hands. Peter honey, that's normal."

____

  
"Is it? Kilgrave is the man who took me away from you and Wanda, MJ and Ned, Shuri and Nebula and the rest of the Avengers, Harley and Morgan, Stephen and Wong. He violated me; he had me cornered, so much so that at one point I thought about..."

____

  
May wrapped her arms around Peter's shoulders, placing one hand to the back of his head. "Yes, yes he did all those horrible things and I'm sure Fury and those who work under him will keep Kilgrave locked up until the day he dies again. He did all those horrible things," May remarked, pulling away slightly to cup her nephew's face. "But one thing you have to always keep in mind, even when it's hard: you are a survivor. You survived that man, Peter. He tried to break you but he failed; you are still alive, still breathing and hoping. I know you are. You wouldn't be putting the effort into recovering if you didn't think you could make it. You're not just Spider-Man, Peter. You're you; you're human."

____

  
Peter swallowed hard, "I'm human...I can make mistakes, I can fall down. B-but I can get back up too, I can do it."

____

  
May nodded, running a gentle hand through Peter's hair, "Yes, yes you can. Just remember all the people you have behind you. Don't forget that you're not alone in this. You're not alone, period."

____

  
"I-I'm not alone," Peter repeated, stuffing a large piece of marshmallow and cereal goodness into his mouth.

____

  
He didn't want to talk anymore. He might say something stupid.

____

 

____

  
...

____

 

____

 

____

"Here we go; nothing like a nice, warm drink to relax the nerves." Wong set down the loaded tray carefully on the coffee table. He poured a cup of rich, freshly brewed camomille tea with some honey. He stirred counterclockwise three times before handing the tea over to Peter with a smile. "I also baked you some cookies, extra chocolate chip; I know how much you like them gooey," the sorcerer boasted, Peter's answering smile bleeding nothing but absolute gratitude.

____

"Thanks, Wong," The brunette replied, uncrossing his legs and blowing softly. "I could have done it myself though, you already do too much around here."

____

  
"Nonsense," Wong waved away Peter's claim, sitting down next to him. "It's my pleasure, honest. All we want is to ensure your full recovery. However we can, big or small, you mustn't fret."

____

  
"You're nicer to me than you are to Steph."

____

  
"Because I like you," Wong stated, "I tolerate him." Peter bit his lower lip to contain a laugh.

____

  
"I guess." Wong's smile was kind as he gently placed a hand on Peter's shoulder.

____

  
"How are you sleeping? Stephen told me some nights you get a full six hours."

____

  
Peter nodded, "Yeah, some nights I sleep for six whole hours...and then some for only three. When it's one of those nights, I read in bed until I pass out. Or if I don't, I nap during the day."

____

  
"It's progress," Wong assured Peter when the brunette frowned into his teacup. "Progress is something you shouldn't rush. Day by day, pace by pace."

____

  
"You sound like May," Peter retorted.

____

  
"May's a sharp woman," Wong pointed out.

____

  
"You're right." Peter took a short sip, enjoying the sweet tang the honey added. "Everyone has been so patient...Stephen, the fact that he's let you handle interdimensional disputes in his place while I'm recovering still blows my mind."

____

  
"Why, if you don't mind me asking? You know you're family, Peter. I consider you as such, and you already know how Stephen sees you," Wong said, subtly offering an ear. The young hero was carrying so much on his shoulders, in his soul...if he needed to talk, Wong was willing to listen.

____

  
Peter was silent for a few minutes, picking up a cookie and breaking it in half. He shared one half with Wong, "Because of...I was afraid of Stephen finding out what Kilgrave did to me. Not just that he made me use my powers to get him money and influence; more what he did to me behind closed doors."

____

  
"Peter, what Kilgrave did was rape," Wong's tone was light but steady, firm in his conviction. "That's the truth of what happened; you were forced, Stephen is aware of this and he doesn't hold what happened against you. Not in the slightest."

____

  
"What about when I stopped him from killing Kilgrave?" Peter mused, meeting Wong's eyes. "Stephen was raging, h-he was this close to obliterating Kilgrave where he stood. And while I hate what that man did to me, I still showed him mercy. I told Stephen to stand down, to let Fury and his people take Kilgrave and throw away the key. I wanted him locked away for the rest of his miserable life."

____

  
"Yes, and?"

____

  
"And how is that okay in the head? Wong, Kilgrave can control people. Yes, he's in a maximum security prison now, yes it's mind-control proof because Fury knows what he's doing, yes the chances of him escaping are very slim. But I still showed him mercy; I showed Kilgrave mercy when he ruined me over and over and over again."

____

  
"That shows just how much you've grown, Peter. Someone immature, impulsive would have allowed himself to be governed by rage. You could have gone down a dark road; I understand the desire to want Kilgrave to feel every single second of agony he put you through. I understand; that temptation promises so much but said promises eventually leave you empty. And you saved Stephen from himself."

____

  
Peter stared at Wong, confused. The older man continued, expression was slightly grim.

____

  
"Mordo...what he said to Stephen once was accurate: he lacked a spine. He was so reluctant to fight back against Kaecilius' zealots."

____

  
"This was back when he was learning under the Ancient One," Peter recalled.

____

  
"Exactly; Stephen lacked the courage, the inner ability to fight back. He wanted nothing to do with defending the Natural Law of this Earth. Mordo was right in calling him out for such hypocrisy, as Stephen once cared more about his ego than anything else. That included how people perceived him: a life-saver, not a taker. Sometimes life forces us to make difficult decisions, to reevaluate our positions and consider other options. Stephen will need to take lives to protect this world, even if he doesn't want to. Some battles he can avoid doing so, others he will have no choice but to."

____

  
Peter agreed, even if he didn't say so out loud. Being Sorcerer Supreme required Stephen to make sacrifices, to make decisions on the spot, and to not be conflicted by his own personal beliefs. It wasn't and it took its toll on the older man from time to time. Being a hero doesn't mean you're left unscathed.

____

  
"Killing Kilgrave, however," Wong continued, lips in a thin line, "It wouldn't have brought Stephen relief. It wouldn't have brought him joy, and it wouldn't have changed what's already transpired. He believes he's failed you, Peter."

____

  
"Failed me? No, no that's not true," Peter protested. Wong helped up a hand.

____

  
"Let me finish; Stephen feels like he's failed you because he couldn't stop Kilgrave. We all fell victim to his control; not even Captain Carol Danvers could match him in strength. We were all reduced to mere pawns he was eager to eliminate from the chessboard. All done so that he could keep you, Peter. He tortured you, isolated you, humiliated you for months. Kilgrave didn't you show any mercy; Stephen almost did the same until you stopped him. You stopped Stephen from killing out of desire. That's different from necessity."

____

  
"I didn't want him to become a murderer," Peter squeezed his eyes shut, Wong soon drawing him into a hug. "I didn't want Kilgrave to bring Stephen down to his level. Stephen is more of a man than Kilgrave will ever be; he already tore me apart, but like h-hell, I'd let him do that to Stephen. Not to him, not to the man I love..."

____

  
"Which is why I told him that he did the right thing in the end," Wong whispered, lightly rubbing Peter's shoulder. "Best to let a man like Kilgrave die in prison, to be locked in a cage and never see the light of day again."

____

  
"...Do you think I'll ever be okay again, Wong?" Peter asked, eyes closed. Silent tears ran down his cheeks.

____

  
"I don't think so, I know so. You will be alright, Peter. You will not be the same; you can't change the past, but you certainly can alter your future. Just be patient with yourself. You're a survivor."

____

 

____

  
...

____

 

____

  
Peter leaned against the doorway of the Sanctum library, hair messier than normal from a recent nap. He gripped the wood to keep himself up, unsure if he should proceed or not.

____

  
"Darling," Stephen sat up straighter in the plush, dark red chair, deep blue-green eyes wide. "You're out of bed."

____

  
"Yeah," Peter replied with a nod, "I mean, I got some shut-eye and all but...I guess I just got tired of sleeping, ha."

____

  
"Tired of sleeping? That's actually possible?" Stephen humored his lover with a joke, smiling when he got a tiny grin in return.

____

  
"I guess so, I mean I was out for like an hour, felt like five though," the brunette looked around the room, trying to keep himself occupied, "I noticed you were gone..."

____

  
"Yes, there was something I've been wanting to research for a while," Stephen confessed, looking down at the book in his lap. "I should have said something to you, though. I'm sorry you had to wake up alone."

____

  
"No, no don't," Peter shot down the apology and he did it fast. He bit his lower lip and forced himself to take a step forward, despite the pain riding up his leg.

____

  
"Peter, Peter don't," Stephen got to his feet and took one of Peter's arms, "Don't strain yourself, please. Where's the cane? I thought I left it by our bed."

____

  
"I don't want the cane," Peter insisted, frowning as he looked up at Stephen. "I can walk, Steph. It doesn't hurt as badly as before. Okay? So please, no more cane. No more wheelchair; I can walk."

____

  
The older man stared at his lover for a few minutes before he sighed, "I'm sorry," he echoed once again, "I just want to make sure you're comfortable. But you're right, I've been a little too overprotective."

____

  
"You wouldn't be Stephen Strange if you weren't overprotective," Peter pointed out, softening his tone and expression. He got on his tiptoes and kissed Stephen softly. This was the first kiss Peter has initiated since Kilgrave was put away. And the first kiss on the lips; every kiss Stephen has given him was only to the cheek and forehead. It was a short kiss but still sweet, and when Peter broke it slowly, he gripped at the front of Stephen's robes. "Thank you...for not killing him."

____

  
Stephen cupped Peter's face between his hands, lightly tracing the curve of his right cheek. "You asked me not to. I chose to listen...even when I didn't want to."

____

  
"I know," Peter leaned into Stephen's touch, dark chocolate brown eyes wet. He looked burdened, but also optimistic. "Kilgrave did what he could to destroy me. For the most part, he has. I can bounce back though; I didn't want him to get away with bringing you down to his level, Stephen. If you had killed him, he would have won. Because not only did he want to get to me, he wanted to hurt you too. By hurting me, he hurt you. He wanted to push you over the edge and like hell, I was going to let him," the brunette moved one of his hands to rest over Stephen's heart. "You are a better man, believe it or not. You showed him mercy even when he didn't deserve it, you stopped yourself. You have a spine and discipline."

____

  
Stephen studied Peter, confused by the wording. Then, it hit him; what Mordo said to him once, about lacking a spine because he didn't want to snuff out a life. Back then it was mostly because of his "overinflated ego", as the Ancient One so beautifully put it. Mostly so, and also because Stephen didn't like killing. He's seen blood, put together a spine bone by bone, reattached severed nerves but to actually harm someone...even someone as self-righteous, again back then, as he was couldn't stomach blood on his hands.

____

  
Peter...Peter didn't want Stephen to do down that dark path. Some people can resist losing their humanity when taking a life, due to it being out of necessity over desire. But to let one's dark desires consume you, that's when it's too big of a risk.

____

  
Kilgrave has left a trail of broken people in his wake: the Avengers humiliated by being turned into pawns, Peter stripped of his free-will and sense of self-worth. The Purple Man would have wanted to go out with a bang; if he had managed to ruin Stephen, who Kilgrave knew Peter loved, then he would have won.

____

  
...Even when Peter should be thinking about himself, he thought of others. He thought of Stephen.

____

  
"I don't deserve you, you know that right?" Stephen inquired, Peter rolling his eyes.

____

  
"That's my line," He declared, though he was smiling. "That's my line, so no stealing."

____

  
"You steal my shirts and my sweaters and my food," Stephen countered with a raised brow. "So is this really a 'What's mine is mine and what's yours is mine' construction?"

____

  
"Nah, what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine. Except for my heart, that's all yours," Peter said, pressing a soft kiss to Stephen's cheek. "Even...even when he wanted it, I never gave it to him. Like hell, I would."

____

  
"You know I don't blame you for what happened, it's all on him."

____

  
"I know," Peter assured Stephen, nodding.

____

  
"And that I'm always going to be here for you, Peter. Always."

____

  
"I know...always."

____

 

____

  
...

____

 

____

  
"So why are these movies so 'iconic' again?" Nebula asked with a big bowl of extra buttery popcorn in her lap. She was munching away happily, wearing a pink flower crown.

____

  
"Practical effects with some CGI, a driven young director with a dream, Carrie Fisher and Mark Hamill as powerhouses with laser swords; it depends on the person, but normally one of those is a reason," Peter explained, uncapping his bottle of Cheerwine. He was wearing a blue flower crown.

____

  
"I like these better than the new ones," Morgan admitted, finishing off her fries. "Darth Vader is just so cool! He's scary because he can be, not because he's trying to copy someone before him. Even when he was serving Palpatine he was scary; that takes lots of charm." She was almost done with her flower crown, which consisted of yellow flowers.

____

  
"Not to mention," Harley added, swallowing the Hersey kisses in his mouth before continuing, "Even with all the Disney dollars put into the special effects, you can tell it's all CGI. George Lucas, well before he went crazy with the Prequels, knew how to blend the background with the more outrageous props like R2-D2 and Jabba the Hutt. They didn't look out of place because he actually went to deserts and wide, open spaces in the different parts of the globe for authenticity. There was passion behind the project, not so much now I think." Harley's crown was made up of purple flowers, which went well with his short, sandy blond hair.

____

  
"I agree with everything you said, but the Prequels jab. The Prequels are awesome," Peter retorted, though it was with a smile. Morgan giggled and whispered to Nebula.

____

  
"The Prequels are only better appreciated now because the new ones aren't as good. They want strong, female characters for little girls like me to look up to; the problem is that I already have that with Mom and Hope and MJ and you, Nebula. Why would I want Rey when I have you?"

____

  
Nebula smiled and ruffled Morgan's hair, "You don't," she agreed, "We got that covered." She then glanced over at Peter, "So even though this trilogy came out first, they are Episodes Four through Six? The main protagonist is the son of Anakin Skywalker, who becomes Darth Vader?"

____

  
"Yep," The brunette popped the 'p' as he opened a small bag of salt and vinegar chips, "It's kind like the _Iliad _; the story starts in the middle instead of the beginning. Now some people might argue that it's Luke's beginning, which is true it is, but it's not the beginning of the Skywalker Saga. That started with Anakin and Padme."__

____

____

____

  
"Padme is the mother of Luke and Leia," Harley picked up where Peter left off, "Now Leia has force sensitivity but she hasn't displayed much usage of it herself. Ignoring the Sequel Trilogy, because yes we have to, she's mostly known for being a top-tier military general of the Rebellion."

____

____

____

  
"The only Star Wars media that's better than the movies and books is the _Clone Wars _T.V. show," Morgan stated as she clapped her hands together. "We see a lot more of Obi-Wan and one of the best female characters ever: Ashoka Tano! She's so cool, she even turned down the Jedi Council once even though she trained under Anakin!"__

____

______ _ _

____

  
"Obi-Wan is the older gentleman with Luke, right? And the smuggler is Han Solo?" Nebula was surprised how interested she was in this series. As someone who's been to space and has experienced different planets and species thriving throughout the galaxy, you'd think she wouldn't be too impressed by the idea of lightsabers, the Balance of the Force, and beeping droids.

____

______ _ _

____

  
Sometimes humans created something so fantastical that even those native to the bizarre are taken aback.

____

______ _ _

____

  
"Yep, lots of people like Han," Harley blushed as he said this, "Harrison Ford just brought so much charisma and sass to the role. I think it was in The Empire Strikes Back where George Lucas changed some of Ford's lines for Han because he believed Ford's suggestions fit better the character. Now that's a director that listens to feedback!"

____

______ _ _

____

  
"It's been almost forty years since Episodes Four through Six were released," Peter commented. "They're classics; generation after generation has grown up with Luke, Han, and Leia, years of lore that fans have eaten up, not to mention _Star Wars _gave us one of the most menacing and complex villains in cinema history with Darth Vader. He's basically a textbook example on how to create an iconic threat."__

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

  
"'May the Fourth be with You'," Morgan said, proudly displaying to Nebula one of her _Star Wars _pins. "An unofficial official _Star Wars _holiday! You should see how many people dress up as Storm Troopers, Nebula! It's so cool; even though Storm Troopers serve the Republic, they're just as recognizable as the heroes themselves."____

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
"You three are serious movie buffs," Nebula declared with wide eyes and a small smile. "Or just all-around nerds."

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
"Proud nerds!" Morgan, Peter, and Harley exclaimed in unison. The blue-skinned android rolled her eyes but passed the popcorn over to Morgan as Harley turned up the volume a little.

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
As the four went silent to take in the "I am Your Father" scene with bated breath, Rhodey, Stephen, and Happy watched silently from the doorway. The three men shared a look of relief; it was great to see the kids of the team taking it so easy.

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
And with how Peter was laughing and chatting animatedly, it was certainly a good call to plan a movie night. Sometimes the simplest of activities can revive a once firey, loud spirit.

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

 

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
...

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

 

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
"I'm here...so come on out," Peter announced as loudly as he could, trying to ignore how tight his stomach felt.

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
The Avengers compound was shrouded in darkness. The only light came from the full moon outside. The whole security system was shut down, leaving most of the doors inaccessible. Particularly the bedrooms and exits; Peter had to force a window open to get inside.

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
Peter was wearing his new Spider-Man suit. It was nearly identical to the first one Tony had made for him, only that the blue was swapped out for black. "KAREN, activate night-vision mode," he whispered, looking around him.

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
_**"Roger, be careful,"**_ The AI responded, sounding as concerned as a robotic voice can. The all-white eyes of Peter's mask soon glowed a soft blue, serving as an extra light in the dim and gloom.

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
"It's Kilgrave," Peter pointed out, muscles tense, "Even if I try to be...he's always up here," he tapped the side of his head.

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
"Correct, Sweetheart!"

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
Suddenly the lights went on. Peter only had to close his eyes for a minute as KAREN switched off night-vision mode; he was standing in the middle of one of the training rooms, Kilgrave at the controls. He was grinning madly, dark eyes dancing in delicious malice. "Surprise! You came, oh I knew you would! We're connected, you and I."

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
"What did you do?!" Peter shouted, heart, pounding hard and fast in his chest. The man in purple shrugged his shoulders, making a face at Carol Danvers.

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
Carol Danvers with a blank expression and dead eyes.

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
"I improved them, obviously. This one is just...ugh and War Machine! God, don't get me started on that fellow," Kilgrave whispered something in Carol's ear. She flinched but soon crashed her fist to the back of Rhodey's helmet; he almost toppled over but caught himself, a noticeable dent in the armor. "Of course, the others are just as bad," Kilgrave pointed to Wanda, Hope, Nebula, T'Challa, May...Morgan, Stephen, and Wong. "They're only helpful as pawns, believe it or not, that's all heroes are good for. Well, all but you."

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
"Let them go! This is between you and me!" Peter's hands balled up into fists, shoulders shaking.

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
"Yes, yes this is between you and me, Peter my dear," Kilgrave agreed, scowling. He moved away from Carol and Rhodey to stand beside Stephen. "Or is it? No, no it's really about you, me, and him." He wrapped his fingers around Stephen's neck; the Sorcerer Supreme didn't move a muscle, despite the angry fire present in his deep blue-green eyes.

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
"Get your hands off Stephen! Right now!"

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
"Tell me why you love him! Why you can love him and not me!" Kilgrave snarled, squeezing slightly. Stephen coughed but his arms remained limp at his sides. "What is it about this magical urchin that draws you in? He has blood on his hands; he's slaughtered in the farce of "defending Natural Law"! He was willing to let you die at the hands of Thanos; Stephen Strange watched you disintegrate into dust, and probably took great pleasure in getting rid of you! You annoyed him, grated his every nerve. You are a child in his world, a brat that should be running away with his tail between his legs! You gave yourself to him, willingly! He doesn't shower you with gifts, with trips to wherever you want, and he certainly has no penny to his name now! His sardonic and twisted, rude and arrogant attitude! He let Tony Stark die! Why do you still love him?!"

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
Stephen's face was grim. He looked at Peter and wanted nothing more to detract Kilgrave's vile statements. There was one point in Stephen's life in which he imagined that his existence with less Peter Parker would bring him happiness. Less Peter Parker, less Tony Stark, wonderful just wonderful; that was a beautiful thing about the past, though. It can show you just how wrong you were, and that the present is what you really want out of life.

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
He was wrong before.

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
Peter took a deep breath, resisting the urge to close his eyes. It made him sick hearing Tony's name come out of Kilgrave's mouth; he had no right to bring him up, at all. "Don't talk about Mister Stark ever again," he began, meeting Kilgrave's gaze. "He was more of a man than you'll ever be. He had a heart; he didn't have it easy growing up, even though he came from a rich family. He had a lot of demons, even though he was usually the life of the party. He had PTSD, nightmares, had a drinking problem once even...but he was still a good man. He made a lot of mistakes that he spent to his last breath trying to fix. He cared so much about everyone he came across: me, Harley, Nebula...kids that weren't okay, he tried his best to save. He was a wonderful father figure to us, to Morgan; he loved so much, and a lot of people couldn't see past the fame and fortune to realize that. You're like that, Kevin Thompson."

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
"Don't ever-!" Kilgrave started to say but Peter cut him off.

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
"You're messed up, broken...sick. Everyone here has a story, and instead of becoming them they chose to live above them. They chose to start a new chapter; me, Wanda, Scott...everyone here is a hero. Stephen Strange is a hero," the brunette looked at Stephen with teary eyes. "I know how he used to be. Self-absorbed, arrogant, insensitive, only cared about the money and fame he got from his work...I know all about who he used to be. And I love him. I love his arrogance, his sometimes lack of self-awareness, his ego. Like I love his kind heart, his evergrowing wisdom, his selflessness. He has his good and bad traits; so do I! I'm not always thinking ahead, I make mistake after mistake, and sometimes my naivety makes it so easy for bad guys to hurt me. He accepts me for who I am. I'm not just Spider-Man to him; I don't care that he doesn't have a lot of money or fame. I don't care that he has blood on his hands. I don't care that he has a dark side. I love him with or without money; I love that he's willing to do what he can to protect those who can't protect themselves; I love that he acknowledges he has a dark side and tries every day to be a better man. I love Stephen Strange, Kilgrave. And nothing, nothing you've done or said to me has changed that. You hurt me. You humiliated me. You treated me like a toy. You forced me to give up being Spider-Man. You made me walk away from my family and friends. You did all that...and all I feel for you is a slight pity."

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
"Pity?!"

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
Peter nodded, "Yeah, all I feel for you is pity. Because you don't know what love really is. You could have, but you chose to let what happened to you make you a monster. You can only blame your past so much before it's all on you, Kevin. This is all on you. Now be a man for once in your life, be a man! Get your hands off Stephen and face me on your own."

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
"...I got a better idea. Everyone beat each other to a bloody pulp."

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
"No!" Peter was quick to web Morgan up in a cacoon, pulling as hard as he could. The little girl came flying towards him; he caught her with ease and webbed her to the ceiling. "Sorry, Mo. But you got to stay out of this." Morgan squirmed and made a face at Peter, but she wasn't strong enough yet to break out of his webbing. Good, because no way he was going to let her get hurt.

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
He had to contain this, and quick!

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
Seeing his fellow heroes and teammates fight each other like this...it was wrong. It was very wrong; Carol was shooting photon blasts at Nebula, who blocked with an energy-absorbing staff. Bucky and Sam were trading punches, the former gritting his teeth while the latter now sported a bloody nose. T'Challa was digging his claws into Scott's leg as the man grew into Giant-Man, breaking through the compound ceiling. Hope was dodging shots from a gun May had stolen from one of the training bots, while Wanda's eyes were glowing red.

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
"No, no, no...there's got to be something here! KAREN, get me the compound schematics stat! Everything I need to know about the security and countermeasures protocols!"

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
**_"Retrieving and downloading now."_ **

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
Stephen, who was defending himself from Wanda's assaults, forced himself to close his eyes. 'He might have control over our bodies,' he thought, a small hint of a smirk on his lips, 'But he can't control our astral forms. Even he doesn't have that kind of power!'

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
The Sorcerer Supreme's body was soon on the floor, eyes closed. Wanda then let herself touch the ground, puzzled at seeing her "opponent" practically cave in like a house of cards. "What is he...?"

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
"You can kill me over this later! Right now, I need your help!" Stephen flew across the room and "shoved" Wanda, hard. The scarlet beauty gasped before her body was limp on the floor as well; the scarlet beauty opened her eyes and looked around frantically. She stared down at her hands, noticing she can see right through them.

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
"This...t-this is-"

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
"The Astral Dimension, yes," Stephen confirmed Wanda's suspicions, floating beside her. "Kilgrave's mind control can influence our physical forms, but he probably is unaware that the soul lives separate from the body. We are unaffected here."

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
"Meaning we can stop the others from trying to kill each other," Wanda caught on easily, jaw set.

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
"Slam into anyone you can, Wanda. Use all your strength; knock all our allies into the astral plane."

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
"Got it," Wanda gave Stephen a small smirk before she was soon darting around the room, first slamming into Scott.

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
"W-whoa, what's this?!" He exclaimed, noticing he was off the ground now. One minute he was trying to stomp on Nebula and Hope, the next he was seeing his body laying on the floor as if asleep.

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
"The Astral Dimension, Kilgrave can't control us here. Scott, slam into as many of our friends as you can. They'll have their free will here! Peter's the only one immune to Kilgrave's influence. Go, now!" Wanda ordered.

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
"Yes, ma'am!"

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
Meanwhile, Peter was reading as quickly as he could through the schematics KAREN downloaded to the suit's memory bank. "High pitched frequency..." he mumbled under his breath, "Isolation Room, wait that's it! If I can turn this room into a high-frequency concert, Kilgrave will be paralyzed. That should be enough to knock him out; I have to get everyone else out of here, though."

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
"Peter let Wanda and I get the rest of the team to the Astral Dimension first." The brunette blinked and looked up.

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
"Stephen...your astral form!" Peter exclaimed, unable to stop the smile now pulling at his lips. Stephen humored his lover with a smile of his own.

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
"Yes, our astral forms free us of Kilgrave's control. Wanda and I and the rest will not be affected in this state, even if we hear his commands. Our physical bodies will need to be out of this room before you paralyze Kilgrave; we'll contact Fury and alert him to gather re-enforcements."

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
"Sounds easy enough, I can do it!!" Peter promised, "And Stephen...I love you."

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
"I love you too, Darling. More than you will ever know," Stephen smiled for Peter one more time before he disappeared back into the Astral Dimension. Peter soon gathered his wits and swung his way to the control panel, landing behind Kilgrave. The older man turned, shoulders tensed up.

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
"Back away from the controls, Kilgrave," Peter growled, the man in purple smirking.

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
"And what will you do, huh?"

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
"Easy: lock you away for good," The brunette responded, masked eyes narrowing. Kilgrave wrinkled his nose and let out a yell as he threw out a punch. "Too slow, 'Sweetheart'," Peter caught the man's fist and kicked him in the stomach, hard. Kilgrave was sent flying across the room, landing hard on his side with a groan. Carol, Mantis, Hope, May, and Bucky's bodies were now laying on the floor; Wanda looked at Peter and gave him a thumbs-up.

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
"Everyone's safe, Pete! Do it!"

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
Peter hooked up the control panel to his suit via a wireless link. He started typing away, the lights in the compound flashing on and off. Stephen slipped back into his body, as did Wanda, and began to open multiple portals at once. "Wanda, help me get everyone out of this room! Peter's about to turn the volume up way high."

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
"Throw them through the portals, I'll catch them!" Wanda said in return. Kilgrave's dark brown eyes fluttered open and he pushed off his hands, blood dripping from his mouth.

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
"Oh, not you don't! S-" He was about to freeze both sorcerers in place only for his mouth to be webbed shut.

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
"You're done talking here," Peter declared. his masked eyes flashing.

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
**_"We have ten seconds, Peter. You have to get out as well; these high frequencies will cause the suit to lock,"_** KAREN warned, the brunette nodding. He looked up to see Stephen flying towards him. He held out his hand; the older man took his in his larger, firm grasp and pulled Peter away from the control panel as the counter began to beep. Kilgrave was confused until he saw Stephen carrying Peter away. He scrambled back to the control panel, pressing buttons only for the words "System Locked" to appear on the screen.

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
"You little brat!" He hissed as he ripped apart the webbing, but it was too late. All the portals closed just as the counter hit one; Stephen caught Peter as Wanda held Morgan in her arms.

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
"We're safe," Nebula mused, stunned. She ran a hand down her face, sighing; her head was throbbing, but she was okay apart from that. Peter peeked over at her, then back over to Kilgrave.

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
"And now, he's done," the brunette boasted with mild confidence. The lights in the Isolation Room flashed red before several waves of high pitched frequency bounced off the walls. The sound was horrible, resembling screeching of an animal in deep agony. It wasn't enough to kill Kilgrave, only to stun him. Carol herself was up and moving again, staring at Kilgrave through the glass.

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
"He can't move," she noted. The man in purple had his hands over his ears, eyes squeezed shut as he screamed. They couldn't be heard through the noise and walls; he stumbled behind the control panel and fell to his knees, trying to curl into a ball.

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
Peter held on to Stephen's arm as they both stood to their full height. His dark chocolate brown eyes watched as Kilgrave squirmed on the cold, hard floor, eyes watery. Stephen noticed the expression slowly marring his lover's face. "Peter..."

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
"KAREN, it's safe to cut off the frequency," Peter said, swallowing hard, "He'll die if it keeps up much longer...now."

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
It wasn't long before Kilgrave was completely limp on the floor. His eyes were closed, lips parted slightly, but his chest was rising and falling softly with every breath he took. He was out cold. Carol pulled out a small pager, bringing it to her lips. "Fury, send us a pick-up. This guy's going to need a specialized cell," she said briskly, Morgan still holding on to Wanda.

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
Peter walked through the now open door, looking down at the unconscious man. He took a deep breath before he met Carol's eyes, nodding once. She nodded back, sending Bucky and Rhodey to get superpowered cuffs and a muzzle. Stephen's hands shook at his sides, swallowing hard. He then raised one of his hands, a rune encasing Kilgrave's neck like a collar. He slowly balled up his hand; the rune began to shrink in size, digging into the other man's skin. Peter noticed almost immediately and grabbed Stephen's arm, "Stephen, Stephen, stop. Now," he pleaded, eyes wide.

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
"He **raped** you," Stephen growled through gritted teeth. "He raped you every day and night for almost a year. He threatened May and Morgan, he put Harley and Nebula in danger, he used us as pawns to lead you here."

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
"Let Fury deal with him now," Peter insisted harshly, getting Stephen to look him in the eye. "You can't decide if he lives or dies, Stephen. What he's done is sick and twisted, but you can't kill him. You are better than that, better than him. If you kill him, he gets what he wants. He wants to turn you into something you're not; you're not a killer, you're a hero. So stop, for me..."

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
Stephen's piercing blue-green eyes were darker in anger. He was silent for a few minutes before he relaxed his hand. The rune's glow grew dimmer and dimmer until it disappeared completely, not even leaving a mark behind. He let out a shaky breath before he buried his face away into Peter's shoulder. He drew the younger man close, body trembling. He was crying. "F-forgive me..."

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
Peter closed his eyes as he held Stephen, one hand at the small of his back while the other gently carded through the short, raven hair. "I don't have to," he comforted the older man, "I get it, really I do. But I'm not going to let Kilgrave make you into a monster, Steph. Let him be sick on his own."

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
Stephen sighed weakly in content, waiting for his breathing to regulate. "You won."

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

  
"No," Peter corrected, "We won."

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____


	9. You're the Light inside my Eyes...You give Me a Reason to keep Trying...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a mix of domestic fluff and recovering from angst. Yeah, I went there.  
> I didn't get to mention this before, but the little boy and girl introduced in chapter 7 are OCs! They are creations of mine for the most part; they have been slightly based off Stephen Strange Jr. and May Parker from the comics, the children of Stephen Strange and Peter Parker, in terms of physical appearances. Their backstory, their interests, likes/dislikes, names, however, are all my making! They may or may not appear again, it all depends! ^.^
> 
> Once again, enjoy! Let know what you all think via comments, kudos, however! I'm always eager to listen and respond!
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN any entertainment properties and/or songs used in this drabble series! I am not making money, this just for fun! ^.^
> 
> The song that helped with the creative and writing process for this chapter:
> 
> 1) Don't Deserve You by Plumb

A love that's experienced great trauma can recover. It takes time; the foundation of this union has been disrupted, the soil poisoned, and the roses left without petals. A love that's experienced great trauma can fall apart even further. It takes time; the foundation of this union decays, the soil dries up, and the roses breed more thorns.

  
It all depends if the union is worth saving or not.

  
"Can I have a hug?" Peter inquired, eyes red and puffy and wet. He had his arms crossed tightly over his chest, dressed in one of Stephen's large sweaters and a pair of shorts. His hair was a mess of tangled curls, his cheeks were pink, and his whole body was shaking.

  
Stephen closed his book, set his teacup back on the saucer. His deep blue-green eyes locked with the brunette's dark chocolate brown ones; he was on his feet a minute or two later, Peter gasping softly as he was embraced to a strong, firm chest. "You never have to ask, Darling," the older man whispered, closing his eyes. "I will hug you until the hurt stops."

  
"And if it never does?" Peter whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut and burying his face away in Stephen's shoulder.

  
"Then I will hug you forever," Stephen assured with a smile. "If I can't make the hurt stop, then I'll do whatever I can to make it hurt just a little less."

  
"...I'm so sorry, Stephen."

  
"Don't be, I'll always protect you, Peter. Always."

 

  
...

 

  
"I learned something new while browsing Pinterest earlier today," Stephen shared with Peter as he prepared him a cup of tea. He spooned in two sugar cubes and some honey before stirring. The brunette looked up from his journal, smiling curiously.

  
"Oh? I thought you said Pinterest was 'Lucifer's Rejected Hellspawn'," He mused, recalling how the Sorcerer Supreme thought it was "just completely silly" that Wanda used the site for a Swedish meatball recipe and how-to-dos on gardening.

  
"It is," The older man concurred, serving Peter his tea, "Careful, Darling; it's hot. Yes, yes that site is terrible and either needs to be done in or severely improved to provide actual useful information."

  
"I think tips on how to marinate a steak are useful," Peter said with a tilt of his head. "Oh, and also how to make those tiny umbrellas for mimosas; that information shouldn't be sacred."

  
Stephen rolled his eyes fondly, "As I was saying," he went on, Peter laughing in the background, "Is that while the site is abhorrent and hideous and the beehive for latest movie spoilers...what I learned is about kisses. Specifically what they mean."

  
Peter blinked once, twice, eyes slightly wide. "Kisses have meanings? I mean, I know they can mean something, example a way to show affection, but they have concrete meanings?"

  
"Apparently so, whoever researched into this should have invested their time and energy into the Criminology field instead. It will be more appreciated; shared with brilliant minds actually serving the greater good."

  
"Steph, your Sherlock is showing."

  
Stephen grinned, "Isn't my intellect one of the things you love about me?"

  
"Yes," Peter nodded, "And yet...when you sound like him, I don't know whether to fanboy or worry about being told 'Your voice lowers the I.Q. of the whole street'."

  
"Never would I even humor such a lie," Stephen assured, "But you're distracting me so hush," he placed a thin, gentle finger to Peter's lips, "Now then, where was I...right! So there was this list of kisses and their meanings, a screenshot of the original post. I breezed through the list but one caught my attention and kept it even once I clicked off the page: what a kiss on the forehead means."

  
"What does it mean?" Peter's question came out jumbled with Stephen's finger still pressed against his lips.

  
The Sorcerer Supreme, instead of merely responding verbally, decided to so but with a quick demonstration first; he walked around the table until he was at Peter's side. With a warm smile and gentle look in his deep blue-green eyes, Stephen pressed a sweet, delicate kiss to the brunette's forehead. When it lingered, Peter closed his eyes, cheeks going a soft pink; it was amazing that something so simple as a forehead kiss made him feel all fuzzy inside. When Stephen finally did break the kiss, he asked, "What do you think it means?"

  
"Hmm, does it mean 'I'm always here for you'?" Peter hazarded a guess.

  
"You were pretty close; a forehead kiss means 'I hope we're together forever'," Stephen clarified, expression unsure. He really hoped this didn't come as a bombshell for Peter. Despite them being relatively alright even after the Kilgrave incident, he was always afraid of pushing the younger hero over the edge.

  
Peter stared up at Stephen in silence for a few minutes, before he smiled and rested his head on the older man's chest. "I know we're going to be together forever," he whispered, closing his eyes. "No other man or woman is quite like you, Steph. I'm in it for the long haul, for the years count; I'm a Ride or Die kind of guy, so I don't think you need to worry your pretty little head about us not lasting. You're my man, point blank period."

  
"'Ride or Die'...I swear, you young people and your word vomit," Stephen said, though as he wrapped his arms around Peter's middle and rested his chin on top of his head, a small yet relieved smile was on his lips.

 

  
...

 

  
"Hey Steph, I got a weird request for you," Peter said as an alternate greeting when he poked his head into the Sanctum library. The day outside the circular, intricately-designed windows was beautiful: clear skies, not too hot, and there were ladybugs flying around.

  
"Hmm?" Stephen brushed some dust out of his hair and climbed down the ladder, a thick book under his arm. "What is it, Peter?"

  
The brunette took a few minutes to admire Stephen looking oh-so-casual and yet still runway model gorgeous at the same time: out of his sorcerer robes, wearing a black Nirvana t-shirt and dark blue basketball shorts (he was finally mellowing out) with no shoes. How a few raven curls fell over his proud forehead, long, strong legs on full display. He looked so out of place in such a haven of mystic wisdom dressed like that, and Peter wouldn't have it any other way.

  
"Peter? Peter, Darling, are you alright?"

  
"Yeah, yeah I am," Peter was left blushing, realizing he's been caught staring. He rubbed the back fo his neck, soon holding up a rather battered, worn copy of _Hitchhiker's Guide to The Galaxy_. "I just wanted to ask you, I mean if you're not too busy and if you are, sorry I can stop by-"

  
"Peter," Stephen cut the younger hero off politely, shaking his head. "I'm never too busy for you, please remember that." His tone was firm but gentle, more encouraging than scolding. Peter's cheeks only grew darker at this; he was smiling now though, given just the right amount of push to get what he wanted out.

  
"I was wondering if you'd read to me? I'm trying to take a nap, but I don't think the tea's really kicking in yet and I don't want the white noise machine," Peter's voice cracked a little towards the end, and he looked unsure once more. He blinked when Stephen clapped for Levi to leave his case, the older man sitting down the book he was carrying and picking up a pencil. "Umm, Steph?"

  
"Just going to write a little reminder note for me, Darling," Stephen explained, folding a piece of paper in half and tearing down the middle. "This is the book I've been looking for for months, do you remember? The one describing in detail the many uses of Soul-Eater blood?"

  
"Oh yeah, you were tearing this place apart looking for it." Stephen chuckled at his lover's words.

  
"I suppose that's one way to put it, well I finally found it. It was buried deep in the section dedicated to summoning rituals. This is why I need to either reorganize the entire library myself or pay someone to do it for me; it's like trying to find hay in a needle stack."

  
"I thought the saying was 'a needle in a haystack'," Peter wondered, internally gushing over the _Spongebob Squarepants_ reference.

  
"Not in this library," Stephen said with an eye-roll. "There, done. Why don't we go outside for a bit? I think the scenery will help with the sound effects; you know I can't intimate birds or a spaceship hopping from planet to planet."

  
"Wait, that's why you called Levi! We're using him like a hammock!" Peter exclaimed, finally catching on as said sentient article of clothing wrapped around him like a security blanket. "Stephen, Levi is a person. Not an object; I can make a web hammock."

  
"Nonsense, save your webbing for when we go out and patrol, Peter. Levi won't mind, will you?" Stephen asked the cloak, crossing his arms. The collar moved from side to side in intimidation of a shaking head. "See, all settled then."

  
Peter let out a dramatic sigh, "Fine, but I'm getting you some water balloons later okay? I owe you," he said to Levi, gently stroking a corner. Levi flapped excitedly in return, poking the brunette's cheek. "Love you too, buddy."

  
"Come along now, you two. The weather's going to nice all week, might as well go out for some fresh air."

 

  
...

 

  
"I wanted to let you know lunch is ready," Wong began with an amused smile. He handed Stephen two sandwiches lightly wrapped in paper towels, along with some glasses of lemonade. "But I guess Peter will wait until dinner?"

  
"Maybe," Stephen agreed, gently brushing a finger along Peter's cheek. "He fell asleep around mid-chapter three, and he usually takes a two-hour nap. If he's really hungry when he wakes up, he can have my sandwich. You usually stuff it with too many tomatoes anyway."

  
It was a light jab at Wong's cooking, which was returned with a weak punch to Stephen's arm.

  
Peter barely reacted, head resting on Stephen's chest. One of his hands was tugged under his chin, the other hanging limp at his side. Levi made sure to rock back and forth slowly, Stephen summoning a small table to set the food and drinks down on.

  
"I'm glad to see he's sleeping better," Wong whispered, hands folded behind his back. "He's slowly regaining that sparkle in his eyes, smiling and laughing more. I think that trip to the beach did wonders as well; the fact that he begged you to let him bring back some seashells said a lot."

  
"And that I keep them in our bedroom despite them stinking of saltwater," Stephen chuckled softly as he said this, pressing a sweet kiss to Peter's head. His expression then grew slightly somber. "I'm glad you talked to me when you did, Wong. About...Kilgrave, and what I almost did. You were right: ending his life wouldn't have done Peter any good. It wouldn't have erased the damage that man left in his wake. I was just...I was just so, so angry; I hated him, I hated what he did to Peter. Stripped him of his freedom, the right to his body, his mind, and did so with glee. I was seeing red until Peter talked me out of it, and then you reinforced it afterward. Kilgrave's death would have only brought temporary relief."

  
"Kilgrave wanted you to lash out," Wong looked at Stephen, then at Peter and then back at the older man again. "He wanted to turn you into a murderer, something you are not. You are arrogant, loud, self-absorbed, overall a pain in the ass...but you are a good man. Peter didn't want to give Kilgrave the satisfaction of you welcoming darkness into your heart."

  
"He's always worrying about others," Stephen noted as he carefully cupped the back of Peter's head. The brunette only snuggled more into him, some light drool running down his chin. "Peter told me that...after Kilgrave was finished with him for the night, he'd break down crying because he felt he was cheating on me. Cheating on me, that's what he thought it all was," the older man's tone was bitter. "I will never see what Kilgrave did to him as cheating; he was worried about me, though. He spent the entire time he was away worrying about us, afraid that Kilgrave would go after May or Morgan, you or me, everyone he loved in retaliation."

  
"Peter Parker is one of the few pure souls I've ever encountered," Wong admitted, expression one of slight awe. "He has darkness in his heart, as everyone does, but he's one of the few that's managed to keep it from poisoning his entire view of the world. He still has hope for the future. He still loves this world."

  
"Which is why I will do everything I can to ensure this traumatic experience does not taint his good nature," Stephen swore, resting his cheek in Peter's hair. "I will do everything possible to always be there for him; I love him, Wong. He doesn't need me; I need him."

  
"We will do everything we can, Stephen," Wong corrected, resting a light hand on the other man's shoulder. "We, not just you. You're not the only one who cares about Peter. You two are not alone in this; however we can help mend the wounds, we will do it. You have my word."

  
Stephen smiled, "I know. Thank you."

  
"Of course; now I have a kitchen to go clean up so I'll see you two later for dinner. I hope you remembered to put on sunscreen this time, or else Peter will have to help a lobster soak in the tub. Again."

  
"You are dismissed, Wong." Said sorcerer made sure to soften his snickers so as not to wake up Peter, turning on his heel and heading back into the Sanctum.

 

  
...

 

  
"Alright so to make Chicken a La King, we need...rice, peppers, mushrooms, peas, at least two chicken breasts for leftovers, apple vinegar, and Italian dressing to marinate the chicken, and lots of cheese for the cheesy-garlic sauce," Peter mumbled to himself, double checking his shopping list. "Oh, and we need to buy a forty-two pack of water, chocolate, and limes."

  
"What are the limes for?" Stephen inquired as he pushed their shopping cart further down the aisle. He watched as Peter gently squeezed a couple between his fingers, and held them below his nose.

  
"For limeade," Peter said with a smile, "Chocolate with limeade on a hot, hot day is paradise in a glass! Well, other than Chilled Lime stew of course."

  
"How do you have such taste buds for something as weird-sounding as Chilled Lime stew," Stephen couldn't help but comment, "is beyond me. As someone who eats delicacies from other dimensions, I'm officially stumped."

  
"May likes to experiment every now and again, and I've been her taste-tester since I was a kid," The brunette shrugged, picking out five limes and putting them in a small, plastic bag. He double-knotted the bag before placing it in the cart. "I think having a healthy, diverse appetite helps me when it comes to Wong's cooking; everything he makes is delicious, but if I thought about every odd ingredient that goes into his soups or meatloaf I think I'd be screwed."

  
"Point taken," Stephen admitted, crossing "limes" off Peter's list. "Did May teach you the art of couponing too? Because I swear you have a notepad just full of them."

  
"Well, sometimes money was tight growing up so we had to be very careful not to go over budget. Two dollars off a box of cereal is still two dollars; it doesn't sound like a lot, but the numbers add up pretty quickly. I remember May got five dollars off a box of my favorite flavor of Pop-Tarts once, I ate those every morning while in middle school so she really did get a sweet deal."

  
"I didn't know strawberry flavored Pop-Tarts are so sought after," Stephen hid a smirk behind his hand. Peter stuck out his tongue at him.

  
"Strawberry flavored Pop-Tarts are perfection, babe. Do not question, but savor it for many more years to come."

  
"Alright, alright I get it. Strawberry flavored Pop-Tarts vs me, I'd lose every time. Now, you said water, right? I'll go get it," Stephen pressed a soft kiss to Peter's cheek before disappearing around the corner, seeming to strut proudly across the floor in his simple blue jeans and black hoodie. He insisted on wearing an extra layer because the freezer aisle in the store was "hell-bent" on turning him into an icicle; Stephen's words, Peter was not embellishing this time.

  
Sometimes his boyfriend was just so...Strange, pun intended.

  
But at least he dresses to kill, even at the grocery store. Peter just literally rolled out of bed and slipped on his _Hello Kitty _pajama bottoms, not bothering to fix his hair or swap his couples t-shirt for another one. He didn't think to wear a button-up over it, which he normally did to layer his outfit of choice for the day; the looks he got from people passing by him always made him crack up.__

____

  
Especially when said people stared at Stephen Strange scanning a bag of cherries at the check-out till.

  
"Man, I almost forgot! We need cherries," Peter scribbled that in on his list, right under "chicken breast x2", pen cap between his teeth. The brunette had some practice doing this grocery shopping-for-heroes thing, considering he was doing well balancing his wallet, list, and cellphone in the crook of his right elbow, his now pen-free hand steering the cart. "Two bags or just one? Two or one..."

  
"Check water off the list, Darling," Stephen declared with a triumph smirk, using magic to direct the forty-two pack of water into the cart. He pretended to blow sparks off his fingers as Peter rolled his eyes. "What? Everyone here knows I can do magic; this grocery store is only fifteen minutes away from the Sanctum."

  
"Still, it's important to do some things the old-fashioned way, Steph," The brunette counter-argued. "I know magic makes things a hella lot easier; making sure I don't get crushed in a battle thanks to portal hopping, totally reasonable. Using magic to carry groceries I think is disrupting Natural Law."

  
"Disrupting Natural Law is what I do," Stephen pointed out, giving Peter his infamous shit-eating grin, "I think I get a pass from time to time since I am to protect this Earth's reality from any and all mystical threats."

  
"Now you're just cherry-picking what works for you, babe. By the way, mind getting some? I'll go get the mushrooms and chicken."

  
"Am I being reduced to a messenger boy?"

  
"I think fetcher boy is more accurate...? And if so, fetcher mage," Peter said with a grin. Stephen lightly glared at the younger man.

  
"You're so lucky you're adorable in _Hello Kitty _pajamas."__

____

  
"I am your kitty, after all," Peter's grin only broadened as Stephen groaned and hid his face in his hand, "What? You called me that once!"

  
"I was just waking up," Stephen argued, "I noticed you sometimes curl up in a ball when asleep; stupid me had to say it out loud thinking you were still out like a light. I was wrong."

  
"Just go get my cherries, Otter; I got a chicken to vet, mushrooms to pick so go on. Go on, you can do it."

 

  
...

 

  
Peter took a deep breath as he gripped the bathroom sink. He lifted his head, opening his eyes.

  
He saw himself. Dark brown eyes, short, slightly curly brown hair, fair skin. He wasn't dressed in a crisp, three-piece suit, Italian loafers, and an expensive wristwatch with his hair carefully gelled back. Peter's hair was a mess, he was wearing a blue-and-white striped button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a pair of blue jeans and barefoot; he had some leftover toothpaste on his chin, and around his wrist was the Doctor Who charm bracelet Wanda got him for his last birthday.

  
No sight of a purple tie, five o'clock shadow, or devious smirk anywhere. He blinked once; nothing changed. He blinked again; it was still his reflection in the mirror. Peter blinked for a third and final time; Kilgrave wasn't standing behind him, lips pressed to the side of his neck.

  
It was a small change, but it was an important thing to note nonetheless.

  
When Stephen came in to pick up the towels that needed a major washing, his raven hair streaked with snow-white didn't change. His deep blue-green eyes didn't darken to sinister, piercing black holes. His warm smile didn't twist up into a callous, bitter grin.

  
Stephen Strange didn't morph into Kilgrave. He stayed Stephen Strange.

  
"Darling, you still have some toothpaste there," The older man gently wet the end of his thumb and wiped away the "offending" substance. Goosebumps didn't erupt across Peter's skin at the gentle touch. It felt natural, done with care.

  
His heart merely fluttered away in his chest.

  
"Stephen!" Peter exclaimed, causing the older man to stop and look at him oddly.

  
"...Yes?"

  
"You're here!"

  
"We live together, so yes I'm usually here," Stephen managed to say before Peter was hugging him tightly. He blinked, confused while wrapping his arms around the younger hero's waist. "Peter? Peter, what's going on?"

  
"Nothing," Peter shook his head and buried his face away in Stephen's chest, "Just...just really happy to see you." His eyes stung with tears, but they weren't tears of pain or misery. They were tears of joy.

  
The Sorcerer Supreme didn't comment on Peter's sudden, hurried statement. He only embraced the brunette close and let his eyes flutter shut. He had a feeling what Peter was trying to direct him towards behind the line "really happy to see you". Kilgrave didn't appear in the mirror behind Peter. Kilgrave's voice didn't echo in Peter's head. Kilgrave's touch didn't linger on Peter's skin.

  
The Purple Man was slowly yet surely losing foothold; his place at Peter's side was disintegrating tiny piece by tiny piece.

  
"I'll always be at your side, Peter. Always."

 

  
...

 

  
"Are you sure you want to attend this party? We can easily cancel, order in and watch a couple of movies instead," Stephen suggested, helping Peter fix the cuffs of his pressed, white button-up. At the same time, Levi ran a thin-tooth comb through the brunette's soft, short brown hair, rocking its nonexistent head to the Imagine Dragons song playing softly in the background.

  
Peter rolled his eyes, though he was smiling. "I have to, Steph," he reminded the older man wistfully, "It's a Stark Industries charity gala. Pepper's going to need all the support she can get, plus Harley and Nebula and Morgan will be there. We won't get bored; Wong's been so stoked to have the Sanctum to himself for once-"

  
"Which why it doesn't worry you, his immense joy in getting rid of us, is beyond me," Stephen interrupted with a scoff.

  
"And you want to be the one to tell him plans are off?" Peter continued as if the older man had not cut him off. "I'll be okay. I...even though he forced me to dress up, it was never really for an event like this. I'm feeling up to it, and if at some point during the night I start feeling on edge I'll tell you. I promise."

  
"...I'm sorry," Stephen apologized after a few minutes of silence, sighing. He looked into Peter's dark chocolate brown eyes. "I should be encouraging you to go out, spend time with friends, enjoy something outside of the usual college senior humdrum. I'm sorry, Peter; I just, I feel so protective of you right now. Even more so than before because of how fresh Kilgrave still is. These last few weeks, almost two months actually, you've shown great progress. You're sleeping better, eating more, you've decided to be Spider-Man again, those are just three of the many achievements you've accomplished. I couldn't be more proud of you."

  
"It isn't just me," Peter pointed out, "I have you and Wong, May and Morgan, the whole Avengers team and Ned and MJ and Harley to thank."

  
"We know, but you have to admit that if you did not have that beautiful, charged, hopeful spirit all our support would have been for naught. You are much stronger than you give yourself credit for, Darling," Stephen gently cupped Peter's face between his hands, pecking his lips softly. He smiled when the brunette turned pink around the cheeks. "You think you're not, and I honestly believe that is your humble upbringing at its finest."

  
"Sweet-talking me isn't going to get you out of this, Sweet Cheeks," Peter said with a bit of accent, gently nuzzling their noses together. "...Actually, maybe you should stay at home. I don't need people making eyes at you."

  
"You're not funny," Stephen replied, pecking Peter's lips again. "And you also can't deny the truth in my words. You are strong, stronger than most realize."

  
"I know...just don't sell yourself short okay? The fact that you stayed with me, went with me to therapy, knew what to do when I had panic attacks or long bouts of insomnia says a lot about you too. That I needed you and you stayed and then some."

  
"I hope we're together forever for a reason, Peter."

  
"Don't hope, because it's already set in my mind. We are going to be together forever, Stephen. I want that more than anything; more than I love being Spider-Man, believe it or not."

  
The older man would be lying if this confession didn't cause his heart to skip a beat. To know that Peter wanted to be with him as long as they lived...even with the many obstacles left in their wake to overcome, present and future, he was still here. He's made his home in the Sanctum. He's forged a strong bond with Wong. He feels that Stephen, Wanda, Nebula, Morgan, and Harley only added to his family, that he and May aren't as on their own anymore. And that even though he's gone, Peter remembers Tony with a smile. Tears yes, and of course a broken smile but a smile nonetheless. They recently just left flowers at the lake in memory of him.

  
To know that this young man was in it for the long haul...is probably one of the few blessings present within the mad, almost lunatic world Stephen Strange resides in.

  
"So...maybe, down the road, you knowing this will ease you up on the idea of getting a pet? A puppy to be more specific; one that will lick you awake in the mornings, cuddle you in the afternoons, and snore on you in the evenings? Please, pretty please? And we'd name him Tony, because why the heck not? I think it's a nice name."

  
"We get through tonight mostly unscathed, and I'll think about the dog. Deal?"

  
"Deal!"

 

  
...

 

  
"Well, well, well, what a surprise! Peter Sweetheart, you're here!" Kilgrave said with gusto, smiling big for the brunette. His eyes read bitterness, however, and he looked miserable in the steel gray prison jumpsuit he was wearing.

  
Peter took a deep breath, managing to keep a poker face going. He could feel Stephen, Wanda, and May's eyes on him, waiting outside in the hallway and poised for the offense if necessary. "I see you're doing well."

  
"Bloody brat," the older man hissed, his smile morphing into a scowl. "You put me here! Here, in a cell underwater. Left here to rot, to be forgotten."

  
"That's the point of being in prison, Kevin," the brunette responded with a just as snappy of a comeback. He crossed his arms, "You hurt people, you broke several laws; you committed multiple crimes, what did you expect?"

  
"You betrayed me," Kilgrave got to his feet. He walked around the table between them; Wanda growled but May took her hand and gave it a soft squeeze. It was both an act of comfort and warning; this was Peter's fight. They were only there to intervene if absolutely necessary. They could hear what Peter and Kilgrave were saying, but Kilgrave was unaware of this. Peter was also still very much immune to Kilgrave's influence; he was safe. "You put me in here, for what?! For the crime of loving someone so deeply, so dearly to do anything for them?!"

  
"You don't love me, not the right way," Peter argued.

  
"There isn't a right way to love!"

  
"When you love someone, all you want is their well-being. When you love someone, even if they're happy with someone else you accept it; again, as long as they're happy, you're happy. When you love someone...you treat them with respect," Peter stood his ground even as his voice cracked a little, "You don't rape them, violate every single cell and thought in their head. When you love someone, you protect them; you hope to help them grow, to become a better person little by little every day. When you love someone, you let them love you back. You don't force it."

  
"I tried to do that!"

  
"You tried to kill Stephen! Tell me, how would that have made me love you? I would have mourned him, and wanted you to rot in here nonetheless. You wanted me to love you by force, that's not the right way to gain someone's affections. Stephen never forced me to love him; it's who he is that sealed the deal for me."

  
"He's inferior to you in many ways. He will never understand you on a power level; I'm your equal, Peter," Kilgrave insisted, grabbing Peter's chin. Stephen took a deep breath and bit the inside of his cheek; he had to remain calm, he couldn't lose his cool. Not here, not right now. "You were starting to love me, I know you were. You had this look in your eyes like you wanted to reach out to me. You even once wanted to help redeem me."

  
"To protect innocent lives," Peter corrected, not flinching under the rough handling. "To protect the man I love, my friends and family; I wanted to believe in your good heart, but the whole time it was just another way to manipulate me. You becoming a hero, in exchange for my freedom? You wanted me to give up everything for you, just so you could be happy. That's not how love works; when someone does so willingly, it's another story. I don't think you can be redeemed, Kevin...but I couldn't let Stephen kill you."

  
"You do care!"

  
"Yes, I care about human lives. Thanos...Thanos played God. He decided who lived or died; that was his first mistake because no one has the right to do that. Even if they believe their goals and ideals are righteous, no one has the right to play with lives. Even after you raped me over and over; after you isolated me from my friends and family after you threatened Stephen's life...I chose to let you live. Bad blood and all, I stopped Stephen from killing you because you deserve to spend the rest of your life here. He shouldn't have your blood on his hands."

  
Kilgrave's expression cracked. He was starting to look desperate, his other hand cupping Peter's face. "I came back because Mordo wanted me to," he whispered, eyes wet. "I didn't expect to find my other half."

  
"I'm not your other half."

  
"You always will be, and even if you forget me...I will always be a part of you, Peter. Those scars you claim I left you with, they'll never heal. You will still flinch at being touched; you will still doubt people's intentions to help you; you will never be the same with Stephen again. A part of you will always be mine to hold."

  
"Maybe," Peter nodded. "Maybe you're right, what you did...will always stay with me," He forced Kilgrave to let him go, squeezing his wrists, hard. The older man winced and dropped his hands to the table, nostrils flaring. The brunette maintained his stance, dark brown eyes lit with a small yet hungry flame. "I will never be the same, never. But that doesn't mean you've won. The way I see it, you still lost. Because I'm out there with my family, my friends, Stephen...and you're here. You're here, in a cell. You're here, with no one to talk to. You're here, alone. That doesn't change what you did to me, but it more than not makes up for it. Because now, now I can smile," Peter smiled as he said, which caused Kilgrave's blood to boil, "when I want to. When I feel like smiling. I just wanted to see you one last time; your chapter in my life is over, Kevin. Goodbye."

  
Peter turned on his heel and headed for the door. He paused to look over his shoulder and smile again at the Kilgrave before he exited, the metal door behind him locking. Kilgrave's screams were muted as he lashed out at the table, picked up a chair and threw it against the wall. It merely bounced against it like rubber.

  
Stephen opened his arms and his lover immediately curled up against his chest. Peter took a deep breath and closed his eyes, squeezing them shut almost. "It's okay, Peter," the older man whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Peter's forehead, "It's okay. It's over now. It's over...."

"Yeah, it's over..."


	10. I'm Beautiful in My Way, 'Cause God makes no Mistakes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long absence from this series.  
> Personal problems and mental health issues left me with little to no motivation to write. But now, in honor of pride month, I have some energy to celebrate with a new SpideyStrange installment. Love is love, and what best way to express this sentiment than with one of my favorite MCU/Marvel comics ships? Tell me what you think!  
> This one is for you, Shaunalaw. :) Thank you for the support and fresh ideas for this series! I hope this latest piece doesn't disappoint you or the other lovely readers who have left kudos, comments, have bookmarked this series, and have shown their support in other ways! Thank you, and please enjoy! ^.^
> 
> Also, this chapter not only re-introduces Sunni and Bev as teenagers but also officially introduces the third Parker-Strange child, Adrien "Adri" Anthony Parker-Strange. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) that served as inspiration for this chapter:
> 
> 1) Love Myself by Hailee Steinfeld
> 
> 2) Unconditionally by Katy Perry
> 
> 3) Born This Way by Lady Gaga
> 
> 4) Firework by Katy Perry
> 
> Happy pride everyone. ^.^ <3

Love brings to life many things. A smile, a laugh, a healing heart. But you know what else it can bring to life? A legacy. 

Sometimes you can't always witness that legacy continue on. Like a seed planted in rich soil, one does not always get to watch the small bud grow into a lovely garden. 

But if you do get the chance to, the beauty is unforgettable and continues on for generations. 

"Alright, let me see...is this thing working or not.."

**[[Twenty-three-year-old Peter Parker smiles when the small, red light begins to flash on and off. He ruffles his hair a bit, makes sure the battery is at full charge. Once his inspection is passed with flying colors (no pun intended, but let's go with it), he straightens up (again, no pun intended but go with it).]]**

  
"Awesome, it's still kicking! Okay," Peter cleared his throat, dark chocolate brown eyes beaming as he smiled big once again for the camera, "Here there, Peter here! It's been a long, and I mean long, time since I've done a video diary! I just haven't really had anything to report on, you know? Being an Avenger is cool, I'm this close to graduating, and my love life is still intact. I know, shocking; today is different though, you want to know why?"

  
**[[Peter starts to walk around, almost runs into a few doors as he leaves his and Stephen's bedroom for the kitchen downstairs. He pans the camera out a bit to show off a vibrant t-shirt; the colors are magenta, lavender, and dark blue in that order, and they match the small flag painted on his right cheek. On the t-shirt's front, it reads: _I run on Bi-fi_.]]**

  
"It's pride month! I've been out of the closet since I was fifteen, never looked back since and it's amazing. For a really long time, I felt I had to act a certain way to be accepted. Maybe once in history, that was the only way to live but now, in 2019, I can be myself. I don't have to pretend, I don't have to lie, I don't have to fake it and that I can celebrate it is..." the brunette's smile softened, expression relieved, "it's one of the best things about being alive right now. To see the world slowly but surely changing, and that I can be a part of it. That...that was some monologue, wow, sorry about that! Let's roll it back in: it's pride month, and every year since high school I've gone with May, MJ, and Ned. They're still going, I'm just going to meet them there because I'm not going as just a raging, proud bisexual but as a raging, proud bisexual with the best boyfriend ever!"

  
**[[Peter finally strolls into the kitchen, where Wong is making pancakes. The brunette wraps an arm around the older man's shoulders as he flips three pancakes onto a plate.]]**

  
"Morning, Wong ole buddy ole pal!" Peter exclaimed, causing Wong to laugh as they swayed back and forth slightly. "Say hi to the camera, you're on camera by the way."

  
"Hello, camera," Wong said with a fond shake of his head, working Peter into a chair as he got out the maple syrup, "Camera, meet pancakes. Peter, eat said pancakes; you're going to need all the energy you can get."

  
**[[Peter sets the camera down as he squirts rich maple syrup all over his pancakes. He thanks Wong for the food, not wasting any more time working a forkful into his mouth. He chews slowly and hums in delight, closing his eyes.]]**

  
"Grade A pancakes as always, Wong. Thanks," Peter makes sure not to talk with his mouth full, taking a few short gulps of milk. "I'm so stoked for pride, as you can tell." He pointed to the painted flag on his cheek, "I can't wait to take some pictures, make some memories, and most of all celebrate it with Stephen."

  
**[[Wong has a button pinned to the front of his robes. It's of the rainbow heart with the words: _Proud Ally _in the middle. He laughs as Peter takes a picture with half-eaten pancakes and syrup dripping down his chin.]]__**

____

  
"#BiPride?" Wong hazards a guess, Peter typing away on his phone. The brunette grinned as he nodded and set his phone down.

  
"A lot of people think that gay, bi, trans people have this some sort of secret code. And we might be a little different, but we wake up as a straight person does. We go to school, work, have families...the differences are really only skin-deep. I like boys and girls, but at the end of the day I'm still human," Peter explained, looking up a song to play in the meantime. He settled for "Love Myself" by Hailee Steinfeld, tapping his foot to the beat.

  
**[[Peter soon picks up the camera to catch Stephen walking in, looking beautiful as always. Hair brushed back, a curl out of place and resting proudly against his forehead. Instead of his Sorcerer Supreme robes, he's rocking a pair of dark-washed skinny jeans, black converse, and a t-shirt that matched Peter's in color scheme, a size large compared to the brunette's medium. It had a different catchphrase, though just as sassy as Peter's: _Hella Bi and Hella Fly_. He's nursing a cup of coffee, greets Wong with a smile before he presses a kiss to Peter's cheek.]]**

  
"Someone's awfully cheerful this morning," Stephen comments with a snort, easily drawing Peter into his arms when the younger man hugs him tightly. The older man closes his deep blue-green eyes, sighing in content. "My first pride parade...why am I not surprised you got out the camera?"

  
"It's a special occasion," Peter reasoned, pulling away slightly to look up at Stephen. He gently ran thin, warm fingers along Stephen's cheek, careful not to ruin the small bisexuality pride flag on his cheek. "...If you don't want to, I can leave it here."

  
"No," Stephen's tone was firm, steady. "I want this, believe me. For years I had to keep it to myself, a secret, Darling. I grew up in a different time compared to you; that doesn't mean I shouldn't enjoy that times have changed. No more having to hide. I want the world to know that I love you," he smiled as he said this, lightly pressing their foreheads together.

  
**[[Peter's eyes blink away tears, his smile almost splitting his face in half as he kisses Stephen deeply. Wong is smiling in the background as Levi drifts into the room. He stays still for a minute before shaking; suddenly his outer layer goes from the soft scarlet he's known for to magenta, lavender, and dark blue. He claps his "hands" together and sits on top of Stephen's shoulders. Peter laughs as Stephen pretends to scold the sentient magical artifact, his phone now playing "Born This Way" by Lady Gaga.]]**

 

  
...

 

  
**[[Crowds of people dancing, cheering, and chattering threaten to flood the streets. Flags ranging in colors and sizes either flapped along with the wind or hung off people's shoulders as capes. Music made some jump, others sing along; Peter's cheeks were flushed red with glee, laughing as he held Stephen's hand so as not to lose him in the waves.]]**

  
"Wow, look at this turnout! This is amazing!" Peter had to shout in order to be heard over all the commotion, holding the camera over his head and rotating it as best as he could. "Look at this...this, this is so awesome," he held the camera away from his face, managing to squeeze Stephen in the shot. He snickered when Stephen looked into the camera and winked. "It's my baby's first pride, yeah! We've been dating for almost two years now; he was a nervous little bugger about it-"

  
"I was not!" Stephen protested, his annoyance paper-thin. He brought their laced hands to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss to Peter's skin and showing off the plastic bisexuality pride ring on his middle finger.

  
The placement was carefully done, believe it or not.

  
Peter rolled his eyes, smile beaming, "As I was saying," he continued, "It's his first pride in general and our first one as a couple! Got to record those milestones, know what I mean? We ran into MJ and May," the brunette directed the camera towards the two ladies. MJ was hugging May, all teary-eyed but happy while the older woman was smiling, quietly comforting her. MJ was wearing a baggy sweater and grey jeans, hair tied back with a large asexuality pride flag hanging off her shoulders. May noticed Peter was filming and she blew him and Stephen a kiss, rainbow streaks in her hair. "MJ's come out, and no doubt she'll have some snarky comments later but for now...for now, she's soaking up the fun and sun."

  
**[[Stephen stole the camera from Peter as Ned jumped in, giving the brunette a friendly noogie. Peter tried to fend him off, failing miserably and laughing out loud once again. Ned was sporting a rainbow feather on one of his many fedoras, the song "Firework" by Katy Perry playing in the background.]]**

  
"Come on man, show me some moves," Ned said with a grin, gently nudging Peter in the side. The brunette bit his lower lip before he shrugged.

  
"What the heck?" He asked, smiling. He kissed Stephen on the cheek before he pulled away, rocking his head to the beat of the song. He shuffled his feet, threw his arms out before performing a flip.

Peter's moves caught some pride-goers' attention and they cheered, waving and getting their phones out to record. The brunette continued without fear, his tousled brown hair now even more of a mess. Ned wasted no time joining him, trying his best to keep up. When it came to the Cha-Cha Slide, both boys rocked their hips, Ned's t-shirt white with hands in colors of the rainbow framing the phrase: _My bro's Bi and that's Alright_.

  
**[[Stephen smiles, taking a few minutes to look around him. Men and women, young and old, black or white or Hispanic, those that choose gender norms, others that defy them. Families coming out to support their sons, daughters, cousins, brothers, sisters, and fathers. Everyone is free and simply them. No fear, no rejection; May was hugging MJ because she's proud of her, Ned's here for Peter because he doesn't care what people think of their friendship. The other Avengers send their love, promising to make some surprise appearances at pride later. Stephen acknowledges that before, this wouldn't be possible: him out here, with the man he loves, being able to do so without discrimination or disgust directed towards them. How times have changed.]]**

  
"Steph!" The older man is drawn out of his thoughts when Peter throws his arms around his neck. He's panting slightly, cheeks flushed and lips shiny; the sun paled in comparison to how radiant and attention-grabbing the brunette's smile was right now. "You okay?"

  
"...Better than okay," Stephen admitted, "Great." He looked over at Ned and tossed him the camera, "Heads up, Ned!"

  
The robust male managed to catch the camera before it hit the ground. He gave Stephen a slightly confused look before it was replaced with a smirk and he held the camera in front of his face. Stephen met Peter's puzzled look with a sharky grin; the brunette squeaked as he was soon lifted into the older man's arms, wrapping his legs around his waist on instinct. "S-Steph? What-" Peter barely got anything out before Stephen kissed him deeply, deep blue-green eyes fluttering shut. He held Peter up with ease, ignoring for the time being the pain coursing through his fingers and wrists.

  
**[[Ned's snickers are soft as he records Peter's temporarily stunned reaction. His best friend easily sinks into the embrace, wrapping his arms around Stephen's neck as he returned the kiss with his whole heart.]]**

 

  
...

 

  
"Is this thing on? Come on, come on, come on..." Sixteen-year-old May "Bev" Donna Parker-Strange grumbled as she continued to fiddle with the camera. "I know you're charged, so you have to work! Right? Oh please, please, pretty please work..." Her heterochromia eyes soon sparkled as the screen lit up. "You work! Yes, yes, yes! You work!" She exclaimed with a smile, hopping slightly.

  
**[[Bev waves at the camera, almost tripping over her own feet as she went to Sunni and Adrien's bedroom. She made sure to knock before bursting the door back, all ready to go. Her long, flowing mocha brown hair was up in low pigtails, the tips dyed rainbow. She was sporting a rainbow hoodie, a black skirt, black knee-length socks, and rainbow converse. Her hoodie proudly declared: _My baby brother's gay, and that's okay! ^.^_ ; Stephen "Sunni" Benjamin Parker-Strange playfully rolled his eyes while Adrien "Adri" Anthony Parker-Strange laughed, shrugging on his white, short-sleeved button-up.]]**

  
"Guys, it works!"

  
"We can see that, thank you," Sunni pointed out, straightening up his back. He was wearing a t-shirt in the colors black, gray, white, and purple, light blue jeans, and gray sneakers. He had a bracelet on his left wrist that matched his shirt, which was the colors of the asexuality pride flag, and on the shirt's front, it said: _We're bringing Asexy back!_

  
"You're ready to go?" Fifteen-year-old Adrien asked, not even bothering to hide his amused smirk. He too had his bangs dipped in rainbow, which only flattered his mop of shaggy, white-blond hair. His green eyes were shining, and his slightly tanned skin was the perfect canvas for a tiny rainbow flag on his right cheek. His white, short-sleeved button-up shirt was open to display a full-on rainbow t-shirt, and he also had a rainbow-themed bracelet on his left wrist.

  
"What do you think?" Bev asked with a giggle.

  
"I thought the straight ally pride colors were black and white," Sunni stated, raising a strong brow. Bev blinked before she pointed to a rather large bow clipped onto her hair.

  
"My bow's black and white," she said, soon digging out a black, gray, white, and purple stripped heart on a silver chain from under her hoodie. "I also got an ace heart on me! And I'm wearing Pops's bisexuality pride flag, see?" She carefully unfolded said flag and draped it over her slender shoulders. She kept it in place with a rubber band and did a quick twirl to show it off. She grinned as Adrien snapped a few photos. "I want to show all the pride I can! Why just stick to my own, you know?"

  
"You're a mess of identities," Sunni said, though there was no heat behind his words. It was a more fond annoyance, with a touch of content than anger. Bev puffed out her cheeks and threw her arms around her brothers.

  
**[[Sunni, Bev, and Adrien, in order from age and height, were now dominating the screen. Adrien was smiling, Bev still had her cheeks puffed out, and Sunni didn't look interested. She kissed both of them on the cheek.]]**

  
"Maybe I am," Bev declared, "Maybe I'll be the only straight person in this house, well besides Uncle Wong...and who cares? I love you guys, will no matter what. Doesn't matter who's gay, straight, bi, ace, black, white, whatever because all of that doesn't matter. What matters is that we're all treated like people. Sexuality or gender identity doesn't define a person. It's not what you're made of, but what you make of yourself. So if I'm a mess, let me be a mess. I love my gay little brother, I love my ace big brother, and I love my raging bisexual dads."

  
**[[Adrien hugs Bev back to hide his tears, a smile threatening to break his face in half. Sunni's normally steely expression softens, and he presses his lips to Bev's forehead, closing the dark chocolate brown eyes he (not really but it's a running gag, so go with it) inherited from Peter.]]**

  
"Love you three thousand, Mayday," Sunni whispered. That made Bev giggle and kiss both boys on the cheek again.

  
"I love you guys, too! Now come on, Uncle Wong's making pancakes! I'm hungry, and Pops and Dad are waiting for us downstairs!"

 

  
...

 

  
**[[Bev was blowing kisses at the camera, waving as Adrien and Sunni were dancing in the background. Many, many bodies came in and out of view, hands flaunting proudly flags of different colors. Couples and friends hugged and exchanged kisses, cheering and singing along to "Unconditionally" by Katy Perry. It was beautiful just how New York City lit up with all the energy, all the people of different races, faces, and hopes and dreams coming together.]]**

  
"This is so awesome!" Bev had to shout to be heard on camera, looking around. "Look at all these people, it's so crowded! Everyone's having a good time, celebrating yet another year of moving forward! I'm a proud ally, and to be here knowing my brothers and dads are loved and accepted is a dream come true!" She did a quick little twirl before Adrien and Sunni trapped her in a tag-team hug. She squealed but threw her arms around their shoulders, balancing the camera on three fingers. "Say hi to the camera, guys!"

  
"Hi, camera!" Adrien said, resting his head on Bev's shoulder.

  
"Salutations, camera," Sunni deadpanned, though his small smile said everything but indifference. Bev rolled her eyes before pressing a kiss to her twin's cheek, ruffling Adrien's hair softly.

  
"It's not our first pride ever, obvi," Bev continued, "But it's still a really special occasion for us. Our parents went to their first pride together as a couple almost fifteen years ago; here we are, keeping that tradition alive. We're here not just for us, but for everyone out there. Love is love, that's all that matters!"

  
"Look, our parents are posing!" Adrien pointed a few feet away, where Peter Parker-Strange was being lifted up into Stephen Parker-Strange's arms. The brunette was smiling into the kiss the older man pressed to his lips, throwing his arms around his neck.

  
"Throwback Thursday," Sunni said with a shake of his head, taking out his phone to snap a picture. Bev smiled at seeing her parents so happy, tears stinging her eyes.

  
"Yeah..." She whispered, hiding her face away in Sunni's chest. The oldest of the three blinked. He then sighed and hugged Bev closer along with Adrien. The youngest buried his face away into his sister's back. "Love you guys, so much..."

  
"We love you too," Sunni and Adrien said together, closing their eyes.

 

  
...

 

  
**[[Bev is squished between Sunni and Adrien. The three are smiling big for the camera while trapped in a tag-team hug by their parents Peter and Stephen Parker-Strange. A mess of colors, of identities, of personal stories. The proud parents kissed their sons and daughter on the forehead, celebrating not only another year at pride but another year of ups and downs, and blissful compromise.]]**


	11. However He hurt You, He won't do it Again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain someone asked for an idea to played out in an installment, I hoped I was able to please. ^.^  
> Some angst, some fighting, and some fluff all in one. ^.^
> 
> Note: This isn't fueled by Captain Marvel/Brie Larson dislike. While I personally don't like the character and actress, Peter going against her is more of a build-up of all his emotions, his fears, etc., pouring out in a negative way. Again, while I personally don't like the character of Captain Marvel and Brie Larson as an actress and person, Carol Danvers I felt was the ideal candidate to bring Peter's inner struggles out to the light and to a head. In later installments, this will be further explored.
> 
> Enjoy, and let me know what you think!! As always, I appreciate all the support given to this series and me as a writer! I love this ship and any way I can show said love I will take. ^.^  
> Thank you for the idea, Shaunalaw. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that served as inspiration for this chapter:
> 
> 1) I'm Not Him by Lovers and Liars

Love should strive to be patient. Even when it seems like patience isn't playing out as a defensive move, it does accomplish its goal in the long run. Love should not be taken for granted, because one day it can be lost forever.

  
That can go for both parties, and for those witnessing the parties in the role of observer.

  
...That being said, if patience fails for those in the role of observer and they try to push and push, that's when patience should be discarded from the deck. Patience won't quench the insisting observer's personal annoyance.

  
So if you see such a thing happening, step in. Do not let that outside force push your love around. Do not let them make decisions for you. Do not let them decide when enough is enough.

  
"What do you mean Peter and I are no longer sparring partners?" Stephen Strange demanded, eyebrows sharp arrows over his deep blue-green eyes.

  
"You heard me, Strange," Carol Danvers said, standing her ground. Her arms were crossed over her chest, a lock of blonde hair out of place from her carefully combed, short cut. "You two are becoming a liability. Peter's head isn't in the game; he's easily distracted and holds back during sparring sessions. He should know that you can handle anything you throw at him."

  
"He's not doing it on purpose," Stephen pointed out, swallowing hard. "You know he's still recovering, Danvers. I told you, I warned you, to not push him. I asked you to keep him on comm. work, I asked you and you declined."

  
"He's not up to his full potential helping with the comms.," Carol shot back, expression everything but friendly. "He can do more, he's better on the field and it's been months. Months, Strange. He's gotten better, according to the notes you've passed on to me."

  
"Yes, he's gotten better at his own pace. You can't force progress, or are you just trying to maintain a standard?" Carol's eyes grew dark.

  
"Measure your next words very carefully, Doctor," she hissed. Her phrasing sounded almost beat-by-beat of that of the Ancient One; the warmth, however, usually hidden below was gone. Carol Danvers was lacking sympathy for Peter at the moment.

  
Her patience has worn thin.

  
"You're lacking in empathy, Danvers," Stephen didn't try to change his stance on this. He will be as sharp as he wanted to; she was attacking his boyfriend, his lover, and friend, his partner, and confident.

  
She had no right to determine when it was time for Peter to "move on" from the abuse Kilgrave inflicted upon him.

  
"This isn't a matter of empathy-" Carol began only to be cut off by Stephen.

  
"Of course it is, it's about you not seeming to care about your teammate's well being. Peter is doing the best he can; he's coming to meetings again, he's training and very hard might I add. He's eating again, he's sleeping better, he's doing all he can but he's human at the end of the day. Human, Danvers; he has a right to mourn."

  
"You're his crutch, not his partner, Strange," Carol sounded exhausted. "Depending on you to keep him going, to keep him standing...that's not helpful to either of you."

  
"So separating us, pairing us off is a great idea," Stephen's hands were clenched into fists, shaking. Carol raised a brow.

  
"You upset, Doctor?" Her tone was rather smug, "You two are a mess together. No one else is saying so, but it's the truth. You don't work well together anymore; you crash and burn, both of you, and I can't have that level of sloppiness on the team. I'm sorry, but Peter will now spar with Scott and you will spar with Wanda. We're done here."

  
Carol left the elevator with a sway to her walk, hands folded behind her back. Stephen took a deep breath, sighing heavily afterward.  


'Peter, Peter Darling, I...'

 

  
...

 

  
"You asked for that, didn't you? You wanted Carol to pair us off," Peter Parker said. His dark brown eyes were wet with tears, his entire body shaking. His lower lip was trembling slightly.

  
Stephen stared wide-eyed at his lover, shocked by this accusation. "Peter, how can you say that? I would never ask us to be paired off, you know that. We work well together."  


"But not anymore, huh? Because I'm always holding back, I'm always a crying mess, and I make rookie mistakes," Peter listed off, angrily rubbing his eyes. "Stephen, if it makes you unhappy then why not tell me?"

  
"What are you insinuating?"

  
"That you hate that I'm still like this!" The brunette shouted, that causing Wong to jump and Levi duck behind the nearest couch. "You hate that I'm this mess, that I can't do basic shit right without you!"

  
"You know that's not true," Stephen retorted, expression now torn between annoyance and pain. "I love you, Peter. I would never want to be apart from you, never. I swore to you that-"

  
"But you're human! You're human, Stephen, just shut up please! You deserve someone who isn't acting like some robot! That smiles without faking it, that allows you to touch him without flinching." Peter gripped the wall behind him, trying to breathe.

  
"Peter," Wong began, walking over to him. Peter shook his head though, eyes closed.

  
"You deserve better, Stephen," Peter continued. "You say I'm getting better, and maybe I am...but I still get scared. I flinch at the idea of you touching me sometimes; I'm afraid of being left alone with you and I shouldn't be but I am. I sometimes have to take a few minutes before you kiss me, and now...now the team dynamic we had is gone."

  
"No, no it's not," Stephen interrupted, his own eyes wet. "Peter, you can't think-"

  
"I'm not the Peter you fell in love with," Peter choked out, chest tight. "I'm not as loud, or energetic. I bite my tongue, I ask you to keep your distance...I can't read you anymore, we're not on the same wavelength. I can play it off like I'm okay, and I keep trying to give you myself but I can't. I can't, damn it, and it's pulling us apart!"

  
"Peter..."

  
"I...I can't do this anymore," The brunette slowly opened his eyes, pale in the face. He was wearing the pair of glasses Tony left him. Square frames, thick, holding the latest technological advances and a built-in A.I. "We, we don't work anymore."

  
"Are you...are you breaking up with me?" Stephen asked tone of voice suddenly dead. Flatlined. 

Levi started to shake his "head", flying over to Peter. He placed his "hands" on his shoulders as if trying to talk him out of it.

  
"...Yes," Peter had to force himself to get the confirmation out. "I have to because you deserve better, Stephen. You do," he locked eyes with the older man. "You deserve more than 'It's a good day'. You deserve more than 'I'm doing okay today'. You do...and I don't have it anymore, I'm not the same Peter you fell in love with."

  
"Lies," Stephen was on his knees, holding on to Peter's hands. The older man looked devastated, searching Peter's soul, his heart...for anything but this. Anything but the end. "You are still the Peter Parker I fell in love with, that I love with all my heart. You're experiencing a difficult time, Darling, but that doesn't mean anything. I said I'd always be there for you."

  
"I'm not going to make you stay with a broken man, Stephen," Peter pulled his hands away, shaking his head. "You deserve a man that's happy. A man that can give you everything: love, comfort, a partner...a family. I can't do that."

  
"You are my family, Peter."

  
"I'm not..." Peter shook his head, biting his lower lip hard at this point. He took a deep breath and gently removed the ring on his left ring finger. It was a simple piece of jewelry: silver band, a big and finely cut piece of peridot in the middle. He pressed a soft kiss to the ring, letting it linger before he took Stephen's right hand. He sat the ring in the center of his palm, slowly closing the thin, trembling fingers around it. "I'm sorry, Stephen," he whispered, trying not to take in the older man's reaction.  


Silent tears, a tight throat, and chest aching.

  
Peter grabbed his backpack and headed out the front door. It was raining in SoHo. He blinked and let the tears fall freely, glancing over his shoulder. 

Wong was watching him sadly, Levi "crying" and trying to comfort Stephen. Stephen, who was still on his knees, head ducked to hide the tears streaming down his cheeks.

  
The brunette squeezed his eyes shut and ran. He ran and ran and ran and ran. He didn't know where he was going, but he was going.

  
He was leaving Stephen.

 

  
...

 

  
"Where is Strange?" Carol asked Rhodey, Wanda, Scott, and Hope, the team she was training this afternoon. Nebula and Peter were sitting a few feet away, the blue-skinned android trying to get the brunette to talk.

  
Rhodey didn't respond. Wanda was glaring at Carol. Scott and Hope looked at one another but chose to remain silent as well.

  
Peter looked at Carol, dark brown eyes red-rimmed and puffy. Hearing Stephen's name caused him to wince, grip at his chest. Nebula noticed that almost immediately, resting her hands on Peter's shoulders. "Peter, Peter are you okay?"

  
"Where is Strange?" Carol demanded this time around, hands on her hips.

  
"He's not here, that's pretty obvious or are you just being a bitch for the sake of being a bitch?" Rhodey's expression went from unreadable to alarmed as Peter answered this time around, the young Avenger looking exhausted. There were bags under his eyes, his hair was a mess, and while he was wearing his suit, he had one of...one of Stephen's shirts pulled over it.

  
"Excuse me?" Carol turned her attention to Peter, blue eyes cold.

  
"He's not here, he hasn't been here for weeks," Peter explained. "He's been busy, you know maintaining Natural Law."

  
"Tell him to come."

  
"I can't."

  
"Why not?"

  
"Because we broke up, that's why," Peter's confession broke Wanda's heart. He hasn't told her this. He's been quiet, moody, distant...she should have guessed, but she assumed it was only Peter needing space. As part of his recovery.

  
"What do you mean you two broke up?" The Scarlet Witch asked, tone kind. Peter's hardened expression broke a bit, swallowing hard.

  
"I broke up with him," Peter began, once again glaring at Carol. "I broke up with him because I was dragging him down, you know because I crash and burn during training sessions. I don't give it my all; I'm just dead weight to him so I broke it off."

  
"...That was your decision," Carol replied coldly.

  
"No, no it wasn't. I broke up with him, but you had to go and say to him that we weren't working."

  
"Because you weren't, on or off the team. You're still a mess, Peter. You either work on it or let it drown you."

  
"He was doing well! Everyone makes mistakes!" Wanda exclaimed, eyes glowing. "Peter was healing, not everyone recovers from sexual assault, or any assault, the same way. And it was unfair of you to inject yourself into a relationship that doesn't concern you!"

  
"Wanda..." Rhodey warned, but the wavy-haired woman ignored him.

  
"You got into Peter's head, you did this," Wanda continued, scowling. "You knew he was in a very vulnerable state, and instead you continued to push it! Why do you act like you have any right to decide anything?!"

  
"I'm the leader," Carol pointed out, stoic and steady. "And if I see certain members compromising the balance of the team, they have to be brought up."

  
That's when Peter snapped.

  
"Peter!" Hope shouted as Carol was sent flying across the room. Peter was in full Iron Spider, shoulders hunched slightly. 

The blonde Avenger growled as she raised her head, hair in disarray. She got to her feet and brushed off the dust on the front of her suit, cracking her neck.

  
"Big mistake, Parker."

  
"Shut up and fight me," Peter said, Iron Spider legs sprouting from his back. "I'm done with you, Danvers. Do you want to beat me into shape? Go ahead and try, give me your best shot."

 

  
...

 

  
"Stephen," Wong threw the library doors back and entered, looking frazzled. 

The older man was trying and failing, to read one of the many books levitating off the shelves. Deep blue-green eyes, which were now closer to an icy shade, looked up.

  
"What is it, Wong?"

  
"It's Peter. He's fighting Carol at the Avengers compound."

  
Stephen's expression morphed, in a span of two minutes, from indifferent to alarmed. He summoned Levi, grabbed his gloves, and opened a portal. "Stay here, guard the Sanctum," he ordered without glancing at Wong over his shoulder.

 

  
...

 

  
Peter screamed as he was punched hard in the stomach. He was sent crashing into the nearest wall, leaving a dent as he hit the floor. Hope and Scott were watching in horror, and Rhodey had to hold Wanda back.

  
"Stop this, right now!" Wanda demanded, tears running down her face.

  
"Danvers, enough!" Rhodey hissed, all the while Nebula was trying to disable the security lockdown.

  
Carol ignored their pleas and continued, shooting photon blasts and throwing punches. She dodged Peter's defensive swipes and grabbed his arm; gritting her teeth, she closed her eyes and threw a kick.

  
Peter shouted and crumbled to the floor again. His arm wasn't broken, but it was throbbing badly. His eyes burned, his heart pounded loud and fast behind his ears. Carol soon had him pinned to the floor with one foot, a glowing fist inches from his nose.

  
"This will teach you to step out of line," she hissed, but Peter wasn't seeing Carol Danvers.

  
Her blond hair went dark brown; her blue eyes went a bitter, dark brown almost black; her red, blue, and gold suit turned into an expensive, purple three-piece tux, and her scowl twisted into a sinister smirk.

  
Kilgrave.

  
"No! No, no, no! Not again!" Peter begged, squirming and kicking as hard as he could. "Not again, you're not going to touch me again! Not again!"

  
Carol raised a confused brow but she brushed it off, "You need a few minutes offline, Peter. Night," she raised her fist to bring it down in one swift motion.

  
"NO!"

  
_"I'm not him, Peter,"_ Stephen's voice echoed in the brunette's head, soft and warm.

  
'S-Stephen...?'

  
" _Whatever he did, Peter, he won't do it again. He'll never hurt you again, I promise. And I'll do whatever it takes, whatever I can to remind you of that. I promise."_

  
'You were always there for me, Steph...and I let Kilgrave, my own fears, and what people said get to me,' Peter thought, taking a deep breath. 'I let that get in the way of us...but I'm done now, I'm done.'

  
_"I'm not him, Peter. Kilgrave's not here, he never will be again."_

  
'You're right...he's not here. This isn't him, this is just my mind going against me. But I'm done! I'm done letting that happen, and I'm done letting Carol push me around!'

  
"AHHHHH!" Carol's battle cry bounced off the walls.

  
"PETER!" Wanda screamed.

  
"NO!" Peter threw his hand out.

  
And caught Carol's fist. The blonde was taken aback, looking from her glowing fist to Peter's face, to his hand keeping steady and forcing her back.

  
"W-whatever he did to me...he's not here anymore. He won't hurt me again; I'm done letting him rule me, and I'm done with letting others push me around," Peter whispered, before unleashing his full power.

  
Carol yelled as she tumbled to the ground. She got to her feet but barely had time to block as Peter went on the offensive, throwing punches. She dodged but was left flat on her butt as he kicked her legs out from under her. She crossed her arms to block only for Peter to deliver another kick, this time to her jaw. Carol was sent flying, right cheek bruised up pretty badly. Peter used the Iron Spider legs to launch himself upwards, webbing her into a tight cocoon. He then held the trapped leader between said legs and threw her as hard as he could. Carol let out muffled shrieks as she was sent head-first to the floor, left in a cloud of dust. She groaned but forced herself to her feet again, panting and sweating.  


Peter was the same, shaking and sweating with wet tears, but he held his ground. He gritted his teeth as he started to walk over, one hand balled up into a fist.

  
"Peter! Stop!" Soon the brunette's arm was lassoed by a bright orange surge of energy. Peter groaned and looked to the side; his once angry look fell into one of surprise, free arm going limp at his side.

  
"...S-Stephen?"

  
The Master of The Mystic Arts kept Peter's arm lassoed, eyes warm. "You can stop now, Peter," he stated. "She learned her lesson."

  
"I...I saw Kilgrave."

  
"I know you did. You were pushed over the edge, by everything. What Carol said, what you were feeling, what I didn't do to help you. And I'm sorry, Peter."

  
"You're sorry?" Stephen nodded, taking a few steps forward.

  
"I am. I shouldn't have let her decide the fate of our partnership, in fact, I should have opted to train you at home. I should have tried harder to see what you were struggling with."

  
"...I, I almost killed Carol," Peter fell to his knees, hands hiding his face. His shoulders began shaking, "Oh shit, what is happening to me?"

  
Stephen made the lasso fade away into dust. Hope and Scott, with Nebula now deactivating the lockout protocol, ran over to Carol. She brushed them off, wiping her mouth; her hands were still glowing but she didn't try to approach the spider mutate. 

Wanda and Rhodey and Nebula tried to approach Peter themselves, but Stephen held up a hand to stop them. The older man fell on his knees in front of Peter, embracing him close. The brunette gasped and squirmed.

  
"No, no I don't deserve you! I almost...I'm messed up, I'm a bad person!"

  
"Shhhh," Stephen said softly, one hand to the back of Peter's head, the other to his lower back. "You are not a bad person. You didn't mean to, Peter; you lost control, you made a mistake but it's okay. It's okay."

  
"Stephen...I'm s-so sorry!" Peter gripped onto Stephen like a lifeline, hiding his face away in his shoulder.

  
"...It's okay, Peter," Stephen assured his fellow Avenger, smiling softly despite the iron grip Peter had on him. "I still love you."

  
"You still love me?"

  
"Always, and no matter how long it takes, we'll get through this together. You have your life back, and I'm not going to let anyone or anything keep us apart. No one," Stephen gave Carol a look before he was focusing once again on Peter. "I will be whatever you need me to be, Peter. A best friend, a lover, whatever...but I will be here, no matter what."

 


	12. I remember Years ago, Someone told Me I should take, Caution when it comes to Love, I did...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel horrible.  
> There is SpideyStrange fluff in this new installment, but also...well, you all, my dear readers, shall see.  
> Please tell me what you think! And thank you for all the kudos, hits, and comments given to this work as a whole! ^.^
> 
> Spider-Man: Far From Home is officially out, so if there are any ideas from the movie as a whole or even trailer clips you'd like to be fitted into this couple's framework, tell me!! Or whatever other ideas, I do my best to listen and read everything that comes in!!
> 
> Thank you again, please tell me what you think, and most importantly, enjoy! ^.^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) that served as inspiration for this chapter:
> 
> 1) Impossible (James Arthur cover)
> 
> 2) Take Me to Church by Hozier
> 
> 3) Set Fire To The Rain by Adele
> 
> and lastly
> 
> 4) When I was Your Man by Bruno Mars
> 
> These songs I listened closely to for a reason...;)

Sometimes in an attempt to save the ones we love, we don't see the full picture. We believe they need other ways to heal, to mend and forget the horrible experiences threatening to consume their souls.

Sometimes that is necessary. Sometimes that is welcomed.

But when you remove yourself from that person's life, in order to save that person's life, without them really asking you to...are you trying to save them?

Or are you really trying to save the both of you?

 

 

...

 

 

Peter Parker bounced his right knee up and down, resisting the urge to check his phone.

  
He was dressed in a loose, black sweatshirt, light blue jeans, and a pair of black converse. His short, brown hair was brushed back, a few curls escaping the crowd and resting proudly against his forehead. His dark chocolate brown eyes looked around, from the red-and-black checkered table across from his to the day's specials menu outside the cafe's main entryway. He took a light sip from his hot chocolate to keep himself distracted, keep himself calm.

  
'Maybe he forgot,' Peter began to panic, biting the inside of his cheek. 'Or something came up? Mordo, or something wor-'

  
"I'm so sorry I'm late, Pete," the young man being addressed managed to keep his relieved expression from being too obvious, taking another sip from his red disposable cup.

  
"Hey, don't worry really. I just got here," Peter lied smoothly through his teeth, sitting up straight in his chair. "Everything alright?"

  
Doctor Stephen Strange nodded as he removed his navy blue coat and hung it off the back of his chair, sinking into his seat with a heavy sigh. "Yes, just a few hiccups here and there. Nothing too major; there was an on-going dispute between two species of Dream Eaters, one was trying to force the other out of their home dimension. We can't have those running around unchecked here since they especially enjoy consuming the imagination of small children and animals."

  
Peter made a face, "Damn."

  
"Exactly," Stephen replied with a laugh.

  
A waitress with short blonde hair, green eyes, and a perky smile stopped by their table to get Stephen's order. The Sorcerer Supreme ordered a glass of water with plenty of ice; he undid his scarf from around his neck and folded it nicely over his lap.

  
"You said two species of Dream Eaters...are they all dangerous?"

  
"Yes and no. The ones that were being driven out of their home dimension, they're actually used in a variety of sleeping potions. Their blood contains a particular cluster of cells, properties similar to that of melatonin, and is safe to consume if heavily sleep deprived. The ones doing the driving out, well those feed off bad dreams. If they can't feed on them, they'll create nightmares when the victim is awake thus altering their perception of reality."

  
"Talk about gluttony," Peter commented, rubbing the back of his neck.

  
"Very much so," Stephen agreed, thanking the waitress when she came back with his drink. "But enough about my misadventures, how are you? Are you sleeping well, Peter? Eating, how's school?"

  
"It's all good, I guess. I'm eating well, sleeping better, and classes aren't kicking my ass. Yet," the brunette began, resting his elbows on the table. "It's kind of weird being back at May's, after so long."

  
"It's an adjustment," Stephen's expression was nothing but sympathetic. "Levi sometimes spends hours looking for you, only to remember you don't live in the Sanctum anymore. He misses his favorite playmate."

  
"I miss him too," Peter admitted. "I miss him, I miss Wong...and I miss you, Stephen. A lot."

  
"I do too, Darling. More than you can even begin to imagine," Stephen took a light sip from his glass before he reached out and took Peter's hand. Almost immediately he felt the brunette's pulse quicken. "It's weird waking up in the mornings and not hearing your music playing, or the water running...my bedroom has never looked so big."

  
"You have more space now," Peter tried to keep the mood light, tangling their fingers together. "And...it was my fault, I chose to leave."

  
"You chose to leave because you felt it was the right thing to do, Peter. For your mental health; that is more important to me than us sharing a bed."

  
"It was more than sharing a bed, though," Peter pointed out, dark brown eyes meeting deep blue-green ones. "We had a life together, Stephen. The Sanctum was my home, our home. Everything we worked on building together, I just threw it away."

  
"Did you really?" Stephen mused, gently caressing Peter's knuckles. "Or was it you asking me for more time? Peter, what happened to you...it's one of the worst experiences a human being can suffer. Man or woman, young or old, it doesn't matter because it impacts regardless. You're healing but healing sometimes hits a roadblock. I'm not mad at you for moving out. I'm not mad at you for ending it. I'm just worried is all, worried about your well-being."

  
"...I'm still Spidey," Peter said, smiling weakly.

  
"I know, I saw the new suit. It looks great on you, Pete," Stephen praised. "I heard you made it yourself."

  
"Yeah, I...I guess I learned a lot from Mister Stark."

  
"He'd be proud of you, of the man you've become. He chose the right person to take his place as an Avenger."

  
"You really think he thought that highly of me?"

  
"I don't think, I know. I know that losing you was hard for him to live with, even after having Morgan. He chose to help, to change what Thanos did to save you. To ensure that if he left, that you'd be here. He loved you, very much," Stephen stated, squeezing Peter's hand.

  
The brunette's eyes were now wet with tears, and he tried to get some air into his lungs to hold the sobs at bay. "I wish he was here, you know? I mean, even to just talk about what Kilgrave did...about him."

  
"I know. But you have to know that even if Tony's not here physically, he's right here," Stephen lifted his free hand and gently pointed at Peter's chest. "And death can't take him away from you, as long as you have him in your heart."

  
"...Stop that." Stephen raised a brow.

  
"Stop what?"

  
"Stop making me love you even more," Peter whispered, rubbing his eyes. "You being so patient...so understanding, so flexible; you do this even if it could hurt you, I don't get how you can."

  
"If you really love someone, you'd do whatever it takes to make sure they're safe, that they're happy. Your happiness is all I really want, Peter."

  
"Not my heart?" Peter asked, slightly alarmed.

  
"I'll always want your heart, Darling," Stephen assured the younger hero, "But what I also want is that you give it to me willingly. I can wait."

  
"That's not fair to you, though. I-I should have stayed."

  
"No, no you made the right choice. I don't want you by my side suffering in silence, Peter. I don't want to see you hurting on the inside; I felt helpless, useless because I couldn't get the pain to stop. You did what was right for you, by you. I love you, Peter. I still love you, and if I still love you then you should also know I'm still waiting. I can still wait, as long as you need me to."

  
Peter couldn't stop the tears now, leaning into Stephen's palm when the older man slowly wiped away his tears. How he missed this. Missed waking up in Stephen's arms; missed the soft kisses, the looks only they understood. He missed seeing the older man smile, laugh, he missed helping Wong out with an interdimensional demon or in the kitchen. As much as he appreciated May, he missed home.

  
Home is where the heart is, and Peter's heart still belonged to Stephen Strange.

  
"I hate making you wait..."

  
"You are worth waiting for..."

 

  
...

 

  
"So you've never ice skated?" Stephen asked as the two finished up lacing their ice skates. He straightened his back and watched as Peter put his shoes away into the locker they were renting for the day.

  
After finishing off their drinks and flipping a coin, the two opted to spend the rest of the day together ice-skating. Stephen paid for the whole ordeal, ignoring Peter's protests; he got them on a discount so it wasn't much, plus an opportunity to be with his ex-lover the Master of the Mystic Arts was willing to take. Ice-skating was something the couple wanted to do at one point in time. Just because they were no longer an item didn't mean they couldn't check this off their list.

  
The things Stephen Strange was willing to do for one Peter Benjamin Parker.

  
"No, May and I had plans when I was in high school to try it out during the break, but...yeah, some people see the holidays as windows to try and steal stuff like flatscreens, tablets, or the occasional kitchen set," Peter explained with a sheepish grin. He tied his sweatshirt around his waist, leaving him in one of his "punny" t-shirts.

  
"Sadly, I can see that," Stephen admitted.

  
"Yeah, but hey I'm taking pictures of our outing to send to May so it's not a total loss. Next time, can she join us?"

  
"Of course, I love that woman like family."

  
"You know, she sees you like family still," Peter said, meeting Stephen's eyes. "You and Wong."

  
"...I still see her like family too," Stephen took a deep breath and got to his feet, "Now, do you need help walking to the rink? Spiders aren't as graceful on ice, or are they?"

  
"No, and I'm definitely not," Peter held on to Stephen's arm, letting the older man take the lead. The ice rink wasn't deserted but wasn't overly packed either: the ice was extra shiny, there were couples with their kids and the snack bar was open for business. "so I might be holding on to you the whole time."

  
"I have no issue with that," Stephen assured the brunette, noticing with a smile how Peter's skates were blue. His were a dark red, going well with his black jeans and loose, plain white t-shirt. "There we go...now hold on to my elbow, and put your right foot on the ice."

  
"Like this?" Peter let out a tiny squeak as his foot almost slid off the ice, his hold on Stephen's elbow almost iron-tight.

  
"Yes, like that. Don't think too much about slipping and falling, I got you," Stephen ignored the waves of pain riding up his arm from the iron grip, one hand on the rink for balance. "Good, now your left foot and remember that I got you."

  
"Okay.." Peter soon had both feet on the ice, now holding on to Stephen's hands. He smiled, looking around. "O-okay, so far so good right?"

  
"Right," Stephen smiled back and started to walk backward. "Don't let go of my hands, I'll guide us. No fancy footwork, for now, promise."

  
"Your hands? But what if I-" Peter began when Stephen cut him off with a shake of his head.

  
"If I said it's okay, it's okay. Don't let go of my hands, I won't let you fall." The older man repeated, not looking away from Peter. The brunette swallowed, still unsure, but nodded anyway. "Do you trust me, Darling?"

  
"I do, always," Peter said without a second thought.

  
"I got you, I got you," Stephen said almost like a mantra, his steps growing longer and longer as both got comfortable gliding across the ice. One of Peter's hands gripped Stephen's forearm, cheeks going pink and not just from the cold.

  
"This...this is nice," he admitted after a bout of silence, laughing softly when Stephen carefully twirled him. "This isn't your first time, is it?"

  
"Yes and no," Stephen said, "I haven't ice-skated in years. I remember learning with Donna when we were kids before she died. I stopped, but from time to time I'll sit down and watch live competitions on T.V."

  
"Is there anything you can't do?" Peter inquired, though it wasn't really a question meant to be answered. Stephen did so anyway.

  
"Some things, I've learned not to stroke my own ego 24/7."

  
"I used to do that."

  
"That is still all you, even now."

  
Peter couldn't resist wrapping his arms around Stephen's neck. He held on tight, as they were still on the ice, but he hid his face away in the older man's shoulder. Even in ice skates, the brunette was rather short compared to his fellow Avenger. He shivered when Stephen's arms folded around his waist, keeping him close. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I just...I miss this."

  
"I miss this too, Darling," Stephen buried his face in Peter's hair, breathing in that familiar, warm scent.

  
Peter's natural musk mixed with cinnamon. Believe it or not, that aroma still clung to Stephen's sheets, some of his shirts, and what was Peter's old towel. It was something the Sorcerer Supreme couldn't part with, even if he tried to keep his sanity intact.

  
If he couldn't be with Peter, he could at least hold on to fragments of the memories the brunette left in the Sanctum.

  
"I'm sorry, Stephen."

  
"Stop apologizing, I have nothing to forgive you for," Stephen carefully broke the embrace to cup Peter's face with one hand. "I have nothing to forgive you for, Peter, so stop apologizing."

  
Peter let out a shudder when he felt a pair of warm, thin, and slightly chapped lips press lightly to his forehead. He was crying again, silent tears running down his cheeks. The first kiss in months, months. It was hard to believe it's been four months since Peter moved out of the Sanctum. His fingers dug lightly into the skin of Stephen's arms, lower lip quivering. "S-Stephen..."

  
"I love you, I have nothing to forgive you for. Remember that, Peter. Please..."

 

  
...

 

  
"You know you don't have to buy me dinner, Steph," Peter protested as the two stopped at a nearby Chinese restaurant. "I can stop by the deli and pick up some sandwiches for May and me."

  
"I know, but I want to," Stephen insisted kindly, smiling. "You came out to meet me, we've had a good time so far...the least I can do is buy you dinner. We'll order for May and Wong once we're done so it's nice and warm still when you get home."

  
Peter bit his lower lip, successfully stopping himself from hugging the older man again. "Thank you..."

  
"No need to thank me," The older man gently booped Peter's nose before holding the door open for him. The brunette blushed but crossed the threshold, zipping up his jacket. "Order whatever you want, I'm buying."

  
"But you paid for the ice-"

  
"Whatever you want, I'm buying," Stephen gently nudged Peter towards the counter, still smiling. "I'll go find us a table."

  
Peter scoffed but it was all in playful jest, watching Stephen disappear around the corner in the hunt for a comfortable booth.

  
He remembered how much Peter loved Chinese food, and how he preferred booths over tables.

  
'Steph...how can you still love me with everything that's happened?' Peter wondered, swallowing hard. 'How can you still be waiting for me?'

  
"Parker, you're Peter Parker right?" A new voice came from behind Peter, causing him to freeze. It was a woman's voice, probably in her late twenties or early thirties. Gruff, sharp; she was probably short-tempered.

  
"Yeah?" Peter said, slowly turning around to face her. "Who's asking?"

  
A woman with long, dark hair, brown eyes, and pale skin stood behind him. She was wearing a gray tank top, a black leather jacket, ripped blue jeans, and black combat boots. Hands away in her pockets, she had someone hanging off her arm. She mustered a smile, though it resembled more of a grimace. "Been looking for you, you were Kilgrave's last pet project right?"

  
Peter felt the hairs on his arms stand on end. "You can say that, yeah," he finally found his voice, "but again who's asking?"

  
That's when the brunette finally paid attention to the man on the woman's arm. Tall, early to mid-thirties, dark brown hair that looked red under the restaurant's way too bright lights. The faint stubble on his chin, strong jaw, fit and his eyes were obscured by a pair of circular, dark-tinted glasses. He had a cane in his free hand and was wearing a three-piece suit despite it being a rather warm day today. He looked like he was taking a lunch break from an important meeting, or an afternoon spent bent over mountains and mountains of paperwork.

  
He had a split lip though, and his knuckles were scabbed over; like he just got out of a nasty fight in mostly one piece, and was taking a lunch break with an old friend.

  
The man, the man smiling weakly at Peter...was an old friend. A friend Peter Parker accepted as dead for years now, gone with the wind leaving nothing but bittersweet memories and an empty mantle.

  
The mantle of the Devil of Hell's Kitchen.

  
"...M-Matty?" The name tumbled from Peter's lips before he could fully process what he was seeing, eyes wet once again with emotion. He pressed a hand to his mouth, trembling from head to toe.

  
The woman's smile seemed more honest this time around, her arm now free as the man with glasses reached out and placed a gentle, firm hand on Peter's forearm. "Hey, Pete," the man Peter called Matty said, voice just as growly and husky, yet comforting, as Peter remembered it.

  
The voice of the Devil. The voice of a fallen angel.

  
The voice of Matthew Michael "Matt" Murdock, who's been supposedly dead for years now. Foggy Nelson and Karen Page believed so, called Peter from time to time but most contact has been lost. Everyone has moved on, despite the pain associated with accepting a loss.

  
And while Peter has moved on, he never forgot Matt Murdock. The first man he ever had feelings for. The first man who, indirectly, helped the brunette discover his bisexuality. The first hero, before Iron Man, he ever crossed paths with. The first hero he felt afraid of, before developing a deep appreciation and respect for the man.

  
The first hero he mourned over hearing about his sudden, murky passing.

  
Matt Murdock was Peter's first in many ways, spoken and unspoken.

  
And here he was...alive.

  
"Peter?" Matt's voice was lower, softer as if he was afraid speaking any louder would cause Peter to run away in terror.

  
The brunette was crying again, but that didn't stop him from hugging the older man. He stood on his tiptoes to embrace Matt around the shoulders, eyes wide yet staring at absolutely nothing. He then shuddered as he felt Matt hug him back, dark chocolate brown eyes fluttering shut. Peter let his full weight fall against the lawyer's, allowing himself to crumble. 

He didn't care if he was making a little scene. He forgot about the other customers pouring in; he forgot about the woman that had accompanied Matt to the restaurant; he even forgot about Stephen Strange, allowing himself to relish in the fact that Matt was here.

  
Matt was here. Matt was alive. Matt...Matt was back.

  
And all in all, Stephen watched from around the corner, careful to keep himself out of view. Matt Murdock could hone in on his heart beating, but he didn't know him yet to differentiate in another run-in. The older man took a deep breath, leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

  
'...I can't help you, Peter, but maybe he can. Maybe Matthew can save you, where I can't.'


	13. Did You Lose what Won't Return...? Did You Love but Never Learn...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that my absence has been rather...well, long, and while this chapter doesn't make up for it I still hope those who have stuck with this series will enjoy it.
> 
> I might write on and off due to personal obligations and commitments, but I have NOT abandoned this fic! I got the spark back, and hopefully, it will continue strong!
> 
> As promised, this chapter introduces (or technically I think it's more re-introducing) the children (my OCs) of Peter Parker and Stephen Strange. If things were weird before, they'll only get more so from here. I hope you all enjoy! ^.^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) that inspired this chapter:
> 
> 1) Flares by The Script
> 
> 2) Ashes by Celine Dion
> 
> 3) See You Again by Wiz Khalifa Ft. Charlie Puth
> 
> Note: Slight SPOILERS for Spider-Man: Far From Home, please read at your own risk! Also, Sunni, Beverly, and Tony (Adrien) are MY creations. They are slightly based on the children of Stephen Strange and Peter Parker in the comics, but for the most part, they are mine.
> 
> This part of the series will most likely have three parts, so this is part 1!
> 
> Please tell me what you think via kudos, comments, likes, and if there are any grammatical errors present please do not hesitate to let me know! I had to hurriedly look through it to post it up today, but again let me know!
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the love and support for this series, this is for you!!
> 
> Avengers: Endgame is now out on DVD!! I'll get to relive the fun and pain this Friday, my birthday!! We love you 3000, Anthony Edward Stark!! :D

Mistakes are made all the time. Mistakes that affect you in the short-term, mistakes that affect you in the long-term. There are mistakes that can be rectified, while others leave you with a permanent sting.

  
Mistakes are made all the time, especially by humans. Naturally one feels regret for committing those mistakes, and naturally, most assume nothing can be done to repair the damage caused.

  
...Which is why, when all things naturally occurring fail the next option is to repair the damaged caused via supernatural means.

  
Because when the natural stumbles, the supernatural is summoned for consultation.

  
Or something like that.

 

  
...

 

  
"Uncle Loki...is there really no other way?" A young boy, fourteen going on fifteen, asked the tall, slender man with a mane of inky black hair.

  
A pair of dazzling green eyes, much darker in saturation compared to the more peridot stones looking up at him, blinked; the man with inky black hair mustered a weak smile, reaching out with a long-fingered, pale hand to ruffle soft, white-blond hair.

  
"I wish there was, my sweet boy," The man named Loki said, sighing heavily. "What I would do to have the power to fix this...the only person I know who can match The Enchantress in might is your father."

  
"And he's been turned into a zombie in our present day," This voice came from another young boy, sixteen going on seventeen, with chestnut brown eyes that, surprisingly, have seen a lot despite their owner's youthful face.

  
"Along with Pops," The following voice belonged to a young girl, the same age as the boy with chestnut eyes. She was beautiful and her eyes, normally shining, were wet with tears.

  
"That's right, my little dame," Loki gently wiped away a runaway tear, "Everyone we know...they have fallen victim to The Enchantress and Mysterio. But we can fix this by going back in time; if we seek your parents' assistance, even that of Aunt Wanda, we could stop this terrible future from transpiring."

  
"If we leave for the past, they will know, Uncle Loki," the boy with chestnut eyes pointed out. His expression was marred with worry lines. He pushed his bangs, raven black dipped in snow white, out of his eyes. Loki nodded.

  
"I know, which is why I will do my best to hold up the defenses already in place here."

  
"You're not coming with us?" The boy with white-blond hair choked out, slightly trembling. Loki looked at all three children.

  
He has witnessed every important moment of their lives thus far: their birth, curious about the world with their tiny hands and unaware giggles, their birthdays, blowing out candles and enjoying a few harmless magic tricks, their first day of school, Tony being so nervous and Beverly so bubbly while Sunni maintained his usual deadpan expression.  


Loki came to adore these three; if anyone had told him before that he'd come to love and fiercely guard, with his life, the offspring of Doctor Stephen Strange, he would have murdered them on the spot. The idea of caring for the little monsters that that man would somehow spawn upon the world...

  
Loki found out later in life he had been wrong to assume so, and boy was he glad that he loved these three with all his heart.

  
When he looked at Tony, he saw the man he was named after and Peter Benjamin Parker; when he looked at Beverly, he saw a mixture of the late Natasha Romanoff and his dear mother Frigga; when he looked at Sunni, he saw a spitting image of Stephen Strange but with the handsomeness of a Stark, the charm of a Rhodes, and the bravery of a Maximoff.

  
These children gave him his smile back. His laugh; his belief that he could do good, and love again after so much agony and anger. The three knew of and adored their Uncle Thor, but the reformed God of Mischief knew he held a special place in their hearts.

  
That went double for him, in particular for Tony. He was his sweet boy for a reason.

  
"I cannot," Loki swallowed hard as all three exchanged scared glances, "But you three, as long as you're together nothing can overpower you. You're young but very strong; this isn't like what you've dealt with thus far, but I know you can do it. Sunni," he locked eyes with the eldest Strange child, "You do everything possible to protect your brother and sister. You will be their guide through the past; be careful about sharing too much, it could alter the future in a way we can't fix. You're ready for this, my little one."

  
"...Yes, sir," Sunni tried to sound much braver than he felt. His voice didn't crack, his expression was smooth as marble, and his hands weren't shaking. But on the inside, his heart was pounding fast in his chest.

  
"Beverly, you support your brothers as best as you can. You've always been the ray of sunshine in the family," Loki said this fondly, the young girl trying to keep her sobs in. "Whenever you see their morale fall, remind them that you will fix this. You have the power to stop our future from taking root. You remain firm but fair, sensitive but resilient."

  
"I will, Uncle Loki. I promise," Beverly grinned. Her stomach was in knots and she felt like throwing up, but not once did she look away.

  
"And you, Tony," The man with a mane of inky black hair cupped the youngest Stange child's face between his hands, "Embrace your abilities. I know you're still in training, and sometimes you fear what you can do. You can control your fear, but not of others. So don't; your powers are beautiful, and I know will assist your brother and sister when your journey has left you weary. You might be the youngest, but that doesn't promise you as unwise. Speak when you want to, take charge when it's necessary. Your powers are part of who you are, but they don't define you. You define yourself."

  
"O-okay," Tony squeezed his eyes shut for a few minutes, blocking out the flash of green light. His mop of hair was soon brushed off his proud forehead as a portal opened to his right. He felt Loki draw all three into a tight embrace, and a soft kiss was pressed to his temple.

  
"Be safe, you three. Come home when it's over, and I promise I'll do my best to make the days that follow the best you've ever had."

  
"Goodbye, Uncle Loki," Sunni, Beverly, and Tony said in unison, walking out of his arms. The three looked at one another before taking each other's hands. They peered into the portal, seeing the hustle and bustle of New York City in 2024.

  
The tall, tall buildings; the streets resembling discarded gray ribbons and cars tiny matchboxes; the clear blue sky and drops of green in between the stretches of concrete.

  
Sunni took a deep breath before saying an incantation in Latin. Beverly squeezed her twin brother's hand and drew her baby brother closer as Sunni's third eye opened.

  
"Take us to The Sanctum Sanctorum, 177A Bleeker Street, Greenwich Village."

 

  
...

 

  
"Wait, so you and Matt are not a couple?" Wanda asked, surprised by this revelation.

  
Peter shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "No. I mean, we kissed once but...I didn't want it to happen again. I don't want anything like that with him."

  
Peter Parker and Wanda Maximoff were sitting on a lone bench in Central Park. Both were nursing bottles of water and watching one Harley Keener play hop-scotch with Morgan Stark. The four had talked about meeting up one day just to spend time together; it's been a month or so since their last outing, and this time Nebula wasn't around to join in on the fun.

  
But she promised she would next time, as Peter's birthday was fastly approaching.

  
And Wanda believed Peter would attend the (surprise) birthday party at the Avengers compound with Matt Murdock, AKA Daredevil back from the dead, as his boyfriend.

  
Until now, that is.

  
"I...I assumed you two were..." the scarlet beauty trailed off there. The brunette shook his head again, smiling weakly.

  
"No. Maybe at one point, I would have, you know? Matt was the first guy I ever had feelings for, and it fucked with me when I thought he was...but now, now he's just my best friend again," Peter admitted, chewing on the inside of his cheek. "He's my best friend, he goes with me to counseling, I hang out with him and Jess, Luke and Danny and I love them, but I don't love Matt that way anymore. If I ever did at all; I think it was a crush, a crush I grew out of when..."

  
"When you fell in love, really fell in love for the first time. Liz, Matt, they don't hold a candle to Stephen," Wanda picked up where Peter left off, brushing three fingers along the curve of his jawline. "You still love Stephen Strange, don't you?"

  
"Yes," Peter didn't stumble, didn't stop to second-guess this confession. "I'm still in love with him. Deeply...just thinking of doing anything with Matt that I did with Stephen made me mad, upset. Like that kiss; it was nice, gentle but it wasn't the same. I didn't get this warm feeling in my stomach or felt my heart try to ram its way out of my chest. After it was over," Peter paused to take a quick sip of water, "when I pulled away...I saw Stephen. I saw his eyes, his smile, the cute little pink flush that he gets when's all shy and unsure. All of that. I miss what we had."

  
"You know why Stephen tracked down Matt, right?" Wanda mused, folding her hands over her lap.

  
"I know. He thought maybe Matt could help me, save me where he couldn't. And I get it; Stephen didn't do that to push me away or get rid of me. He did it because he loved me. But I still don't like that he did that, you know? Wanda, it took you a while to come to terms with Vision being gone. I know, I saw it happen. Once you gave yourself and Harley a chance though, while hard it panned out. I haven't seen you so bubbly and happy in a really long time."

  
Wanda smiled and looked over at Harley. Sweet Harley Keener, making Morgan laugh as he blew raspberries against her tummy. Sweet Harley Keener who got Wanda to really laugh, right from the gut. Sweet Harley Keener who understood loss, and who did what he could to help Wanda move on from the deaths of Vision and Tony Stark.

  
Sweet Harley Keener, who was slowly but surely showing Wanda Maximoff how to love again, and that it was okay to love again.

  
"Yes," the scarlet beauty said finally, beautiful eyes once again locked with Peter's. "You're right."

  
"Matt got me to smile again. To laugh, to be able to sleep at night knowing that Kilgrave is over. He's a nightmare I'm finally awake from, me and Jess. And I'll always love him for that," Peter's smile faltered. "But Stephen...if he really believed Matt could replace him, he was fucking wrong. And stupid."

  
"Most men are," Wanda pointed out, wrapping an arm around Peter's shoulders. "Even the smartest of them; they're called 'dumb smart people' for a reason, Maus."

  
"I have my moments."

  
"Well, you're special in a different way. You have excuses, he doesn't." Wanda smiled at hearing Peter snicker softly under his breath. "Pete, you should talk to him. Face-to-face; Stephen only comes by the compound for team meetings at this point, apart from missions. He and Carol don't get along, which is a surprise to no one, he and I talk from time to time but for the most part, he keeps to himself. You were a big reason why he tried to socialize with the other members."

  
"Because I made him; I threatened him with the couch if he stayed in the Scanctum all the time like a grumpy cat."

  
"You made him better," Wanda slightly altered Peter's phrasing, pressing a soft peck to his cheek. "You made each other better. I think, if I was you, I'd get him to see me. See me and talk to me, the first time in about a year or so but better late than never."

  
"And if he doesn't? If he thinks I'm with Matt?" Peter sounded so small, unsure.

  
"Then prove to him that you only love him, that your heart is still his despite his parting with it. Because do you? Do you still love him?"

  
"I'll love him for the rest of my life," Peter said.

  
"Then tell him that; I want you to be happy too, Peter," Wanda said. The brunette turned slightly to fully embrace the scarlet beauty, closing his eyes.

  
"Thanks, Wanda. You're the best."

  
"I know I am," Wanda said, the two separating as Morgan came up to them. "Hey, Mo, did you beat Harley again?"

  
"I sure did, but I wanted to know if we could get some ice cream? Please, pretty please Big Sis!" Morgan drew out a light pout, folding her hands under her chin. Harley laughed as he plopped down on the warm, green grass, Wanda handing him her bottle of water.

  
"I think she deserves it, honey," Harley said to his scarlet beauty, smiling when she wiped the sweat off his right brow. "She beat me five times fair and square, and I got some spare change on me."

  
"You always have spare change when Mo wants something, Liebling," Wanda pointed out with a giggle, "But hey if she beat you five times, she's earned it. Nebula would be so proud!"

  
"So we can? Pretty please?? We can split a sundae!" Morgan hopped off the balls of her feet, looking from Wanda to Harley to Peter.

  
Peter smiled and gently ruffled his little sister's hair, "You and Wanda split the sundae, I get extra hot fudge. Deal?"

  
"Deal!"

  
Wanda got to her feet and stretched her arms above her head, "Alright then, gang! Ice cream it i-" She was cut off, however, when suddenly an orange portal began to open up in front of her, Morgan, Harley, and Peter. "What is going on...?"

  
"Wanda," Stephen Strange stepped out of the portal with a natural flourish, garbed in his sorcerer robes. He smiled thinly at meeting the scarlet beauty's eyes, though it fell almost immediately at seeing Peter. "P-Peter," he cleared his throat, expression a bit uneasy. "I didn't know you'd be here..."

  
"I...h-hi, Stephen," Peter found his voice just to get that out; luckily Morgan saved the day by breaking the awkward moment wide open like an egg.

  
"Stephen!" She exclaimed, running over and basically launching herself at the tall man. Stephen caught Morgan with ease, lifting her into his arms and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

  
"Mo, how's it going? I missed you so much," he said, his smile warmer than before. Morgan smiled back, wrapping her arms around Stephen's neck.

  
"I missed you too, you don't visit anymore," she stated with a shake of her head.

  
"Things have been...rather hectic, but I promise when I have more free time I'll come see you. I'll let Happy know and I'll take you ice-skating or to the movies, how does that sound?"

  
"With Peter?" Morgan asked, looking over at said brunette. 

Peter swallowed hard, unsure of how to respond. Thankfully, Stephen stepped in and drew the attention off him.

  
"Yes, with Peter," he made sure Morgan was comfortable before he was facing Wanda again. "I need your help," Stephen began. "I...I have visitors, from the future. Normally I'd try to justify this impossible possibility, but as someone who has faced giant robots, aliens, and a being that considered himself a god, I think I don't have to."

  
"From the future? As in time travelers?" Harley asked, trying to make sense of this new tidbit of information.

  
"Yes and no," Stephen said, "They are from the future, but they didn't use science to travel to their past, our present. It was done via magic; they were sent here."

  
"By who?" Wanda inquired, crossing her arms. "I didn't know time travel was possible with magic..."

  
"Anything is possible," Stephen pointed out, "But here's the kicker: who sent them...was Loki."

  
"Loki? As in Thor's brother Loki? The guy who basically caused The Battle of New York?" Peter's eyes went wide as this sunk in, stomach twisting up. "But they're not bad guys."

  
"No, no they're not. They're claiming Loki sent them back in time to ask me for help," Stephen explained. "In the future, The Enchantress and Mysterio manage to take over the world. They've turned everyone into zombies, have brought about the end of humanity as we know it."

  
"Mysterio? He's...h-he's still alive?" But Peter saw him die. He was there; after finally overcoming the illusionist's bag of tricks, he perished and Peter wasn't able to save him. 

How was it that Beck was still alive?

  
Did he fake his own death? Was that too an illusion? And who was The Enchantress?

  
"The Enchantress...? No, she's just a myth...it can't be," Wanda's voice was laced with horror, now pale as a sheet. "They teamed up?"

  
"And apparently won the battle," Stephen said, "Listen, I'll explain more but I really do need us to return to the Sanctum. I trust Wong to be able to handle them, but..."

  
"Say no more, Steph," Harley assured, "We'll go with you. We just need to drop off Mo."

  
"But why? I can help," Morgan argued, giving the infamous Stark nose scrunch and side-eye.

  
"No, Mo. It could be really dangerous, Harley and I can't risk that," Peter said, walking over to gently brush her hair out of her eyes. "But once it's all over, we'll come back for you. We promised you ice cream; when we get back, we'll own you double."

  
"Triple scoops," Morgan argued. Peter smiled. She was more and more like Tony every day.

  
"Triple scoops, you got a deal."

 

  
...

 

  
"Wong, I'm back," Stephen announced as he, Harley, Wanda, and Peter returned to the Sanctum via a portal. "Wong? Wong, you're still alive?"

  
"Obviously, or the Scanctum would have fallen by now," Wong made himself known with an eye roll and bow of his head. "Welcome, Harley Keener. And hello, Wanda. Hello, Peter." The Asian man smiled at seeing the wall-crawler and felt a flutter of delight at seeing that his smile was returned ten-fold. "We've missed you."

  
"I've missed you too, Wong," Peter said, "How's Levi?"

  
"Keeping an eye on the three time travelers, so far they haven't caused me trouble," Wong reported, gaze now on Stephen. "And there's something you must know."

  
"What? Did another portal open up?"

  
"No, I've kept an eye on the protective barriers between dimensions and flows of time. Nothing has breached them, nothing yet at least. It's about two of the three children."

  
Stephen looked confused, "Are you referring to the oldest boy and girl?"

  
"Yes, they're twins. At first, I thought I was seeing things, but magic doesn't lie," Wong took a deep breath, "I took a look into their magical signatures, three times to be exact. Again I thought I was seeing things, but..."

  
"But what? Spit it out, Wong. I can take it."

  
"Their signatures are very similar to yours, Strange. Not exact copies, but close enough. The boy's signature is radiant with very strong, raw waves of magical energy, the girl not so much but it was something that grabbed my attention."

  
"Their signatures are very similar to mine...? But then that must mean they're related to me somehow," Stephen racked his brain for a clue. "I don't have immediate family, and I highly doubt they're cousins of some sort. They're too young."

  
"Magical signatures? What are those?" Harley was confused, and before Wanda could tie together an explanation another voice entered the fray.

  
"Are you back? We don't have much time! Every second we spend doing nothing, Mysterio and The Enchantress only grow stronger! We need your help, now!"

  
"...Oh my God," Peter whispered, finding it very, very hard to breathe out of the blue.

  
The owner of the voice was a teenage boy, either sixteen or seventeen years old. He was tall, almost as tall as Stephen himself, and had a build comprised of lean, wiry muscle. He had smooth, fair skin and large, rich chestnut brown eyes; those eyes, while on a youthful face, have seen so much. His hair was raven black, shaved at the sides, and his bangs were dipped in snow white. He had sharp cheekbones, a strong jawline, and a perky nose. He was dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, gray converse, and a dark blue jean jacket over a red t-shirt. What was most striking about his attire was the long, crimson red scarf with gold accents around his swan neck; it seemed to glimmer with an aura that changed colors every few seconds.

  
He...he looked like a much younger version of Stephen Strange. He didn't have his eyes or goatee, but those cheekbones were one of a kind. And his voice, it sounded nearly identical.

  
Maybe Stephen himself couldn't see the resemblance, but Peter Parker sure as hell did.

  
"Stephen..." Wanda pressed her hands to her mouth. "He...he's your..."

  
"He's your son," Peter finished for her, entire body shaking. "He's your son."

  
The teenage boy scoffed as if he was deeply annoyed by the two. "Well, of course, I'm his son," he said, "It's pretty obvious by my speech patterns and face. I'm Stephen Strange Jr., but everyone calls me Sunni."

  
...And that's when Peter hit the floor with a loud _thunk!_

 

  
...

 

  
"Is he going to be okay?"

  
"Peter, Peter wake up. Please wake up."

  
"Maybe I should make him a cup of strong tea."

  
"Or dump a bucket of ice water on him, that could work."

  
"Harley honey, we're not doing that."

  
Peter groaned, squeezing his eyes shut even tighter.

  
"Hey, hey he's coming to!"

  
"You guys are really loud," the brunette whined, blinking his chocolate brown eyes once, twice for good measure.

  
At first, his vision was blurry, just seeing faceless blobs of gray hovering over him. Little by little, however, things started to clear up: his head was in Wanda's lap, her gentle fingers carding through his hair. Harley and Wong were to his left, peering down at him over the couch while Stephen and a young girl were to his right. Stephen looked relieved as hell to see the spider mutate awake, so did the young girl.

  
In fact, she seemed very, very relieved Peter had regained consciousness.

  
"What...what happened? And who are you?" He asked her, slowly sitting up and rubbing his head. It was pounding like someone had tried to crack his skull open with a sledgehammer.

  
The girl looked about sixteen or seventeen years of age, slender and very pretty. She had flawless, lightly tanned skin and long, flowing mocha brown hair that was done up in a waterfall braid. She had heterochromia eyes: her left eye an icy blue, the right a deep forest green. She had a little bit of makeup on: light purple eyeliner, navy blue eyeshadow, and coral pink lipstick. Her fashion sense reminded Peter a bit of Wanda's, as she was wearing an off-the-shoulders charcoal long-sleeved blouse, a carmine-and-white checkered mini skirt paired off with gray leggings and ankle-length books. The sleeves of her blouse curled around her fingers like gloves, and she was wearing...a pair of thick-rimmed glasses that were more tech than basic plastic and glass.

  
Those glasses looked very similar to EDITH.

  
"W...who are you?" Peter asked again, eyes locked with the young girl's.

  
She blinked, clearing her throat nervously. That was a very un-Stephen Strange thing to do. "My name is Beverly, nice to meet you! You...you kind of fainted when you saw my brother Sunni," she began, pressing the tips of her pointer fingers together. Peter noticed her nails were painted green. "You don't have a concussion, but it did take you a while to wake up..."

  
"Sunni is your brother?" Peter echoed, accepting the glass of water Harley handed him without protest. He took three hearty gulps to wet his lips; his throat was, reasonably, rather itchy. The girl named Beverly nodded.

  
"Yes, he's my twin brother. He freaked out when you fainted, I came in with our little brother Tony an-"

  
"Your little brother Tony?!" This time it was Harley looking close to fainting, if not for Wanda holding his hand and squeezing it gently.

  
"Breathe, Liebling, breathe."

  
"You named one of your sons after Tony Stark?" Wong asked Stephen. To say he was surprised by this reveal was an understatement, as evidenced by his wide eyes and mouth agape.

  
Stephen held up his hands in the universal surrender pose, "I'm finding this out with all of you, please keep that in mind! If I named one of my kids after Tony then...yeah, I actually don't have an explanation for that."

  
"Funny, you normally have something to say no matter how silly it is," Sunni said rather snippily, leaning against the doorframe that led to the kitchen. He looked from Stephen to Peter then to his sister. "Luckily we have a nurse in the house or we really would be in trouble."

  
"You're a nurse?" Wanda asked Beverly, smiling sweetly. The young girl blushed.

  
"Studying to be," she clarified, "I'm more of a medical science nerd than magic whiz."

  
Wow, has the universe enjoyed playing with Stephen!

  
"I have three children in the future. One is a bratty know-it-all, one is a docile nurse in-training and the other...I don't know yet but I named him after Tony so he might be fifty percent sassy, fifty percent always struggling with the concept of failure and guilt."

  
"You're half right," a new voice joined in on the fray, "I'm very self-conscious and don't think I'm fit to be a hero because of my severe anxiety and sense of no self-worth, so yeah...half right!"

"For the love of...!" Harley bit the inside of his cheek, face-palming.

  
"Wow, you got busy," Wong said bluntly, white as a sheet. Wanda and Peter were just stunned into silence, unable to believe their eyes.

  
Waving at the group from his spot on Levi's "back" was a fourteen going on fifteen-year-old boy. While the twins shared a similarity here and there, this boy had nothing in common in terms of physical appearance: his short mop of white-blond hair looked soft to the touch and curled around his delicate ears. His eyes were large and a very, very pale green, with drops of heavenly hazel-amber. His skin wasn't as dark as Beverly's, but not as light as Sunni's either. He had a cluster of freckles that dotted his nose, and a sweet roundness to his cheeks. He was much skinnier in comparison to Sunni, but he still had reasonable muscle mass. The best way to describe it was if Sunni was a runner, this boy was a swimmer: long legs and arms, small back and held himself as best as he could. He was wearing a dark green knit sweater, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His compression pants were a light blue, he had pair of white sneakers with solid black socks on, and everything apart from his bangs was tucked under a stone gray beanie. His ears were pierced, like Sunni and Beverly's, and he had a heavy ring on his right middle finger.

  
These...these kids had no fashion sense whatsoever. They were walking train wrecks.

  
Just like Stephen. Wow, mind blown.

  
Peter started to feel faint again, holding on to Wanda's arm for balance. Her eyes were watery, one hand pressed over her racing heart.

  
These children, just being near them allowed her to sense just how powerful they were. Waves and waves of raw, pure energy coming off them...not clashing but also not conforming either.

  
The blond boy hopped off Levi and ran over to Peter. He did a quick check-over for any injuries or bruises.

  
"Mister," he began. It was clear he knew who Peter was, but had corrected himself at the last minute. "Are you okay? Bev and Sunni said you fainted. I mean I don't blame you, please don't think I do! It isn't every day you meet superheroes from the future, am I right? Ha, it can be a little crazy especially when magic is involved! I-I'm Tony, nice to meet you!" The blond boy held out his hand for Peter to shake, cheeks flushed a soft pink.

  
He was adorable. And cute. And just so shy; the fact that he was named after Tony Stark made Peter's heart want to explode.

  
"P-Peter, I'm Peter Parker," the brunette choked out, his hand barely lost in the blond boy's firm, warm grasp. The boy named Tony smiled.

  
"I know who you are, Peter, but still it's so cool to meet you! I mean, like right now because you're way older in my present."

  
"You...you were named after Tony Stark, right?"

  
"Yep! My middle name is Anthony and so everyone calls me Tony for short! My first name is Adrien," Tony explained, leaning against Sunni as his older brother embraced him from behind.

  
"We're not all on a first-name basis and most of you are completely unaware of the dire situation at hand," the oldest of the three acknowledged.

  
"So the best option would be to start from the beginning," Beverly picked up where her twin left off, fiddling with her glasses.

  
"That would be nice, yes," Harley agreed with a weak laugh. "I'm afraid I'm very lost right now."

  
"We can fix that!" Tony declared, looking from his brother and sister to Peter, Stephen, Wong, Harley, and Wanda. "We'll tell you everything we can without altering the future as we know it. You haven't faced The Enchantress yet, Dad, but you do in the future and she's a real pain in the ass."

  
"Language," Sunni deadpanned as he covered Beverly's ears.

  
"I know curse words, Sunni!"

  
"Yes, but let's not get you used to hearing them in casual conversation. You might be encouraged to follow suit."  


**"You curse all the time!"**

****

  
"I'm an adult."

  
"You're seventeen!"

  
"Physically yes, mentally and emotionally not so much," Sunni deflected with ease his sister's protests, smirking slightly.

  
Oh yeah, he was definitely Stephen Strange's son. It was like looking in a mirror.

  
Scary.

  
"Jerk," Beverly mumbled under her breath before clearing her throat and smiling big, "Alright so from the beginning...okay, well it was just a normal day for us whe-" She was soon cut off by a rather loud growling noise.

  
Make that three growling noises, so loud and very obvious where they were coming from that the twins and Tony blushed.

  
"Right...we haven't eaten in a while, haha," the blond chuckled weakly, rubbing the back of his neck.

  
"When was the last time?" Peter asked, already digging around in his bag for his cell phone.

  
"Two days."

  
"There's a nice Chinese takeout place nearby," Stephen and Sunni said at the same time. Both blinked, "Hey, we're not doing that. Stop it. Stop it! Stop echoing what I say!"

  
"Pete, you order for a full house while I find a way to get these two to shut up," Wanda said with a practiced smile, cracking her knuckles. Both Stephen and Sunni went pale and immediately stopped arguing, thankfully before the restaurant picked up on the other end and asked for Peter's order.

  
Thank the gods for Scarlet Witch!

 

  
...

 

  
"So The Enchantress is after you, Tony?" Harley asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin. It was kind of odd to call someone by that name again, after so long, but it was slowly settling in for the young Keener that this boy was named after his late idol.

  
The blond nodded his head sadly, swallowing hard around a forkful of vegetable Lo Mein. "Yeah...you see, Sunni is next in line to be Sorcerer Supreme. He has a photographic memory, mastered even the most difficult of spells in mere days. He has a gift for it."

  
"Not like you, though," Sunni said this with clear pride, settling his teacup back on the saucer. "Tony's affinity for the mystic arts is rare, unique just like him. I studied to earn my abilities, he earned his from actually coming into contact with the creatures invisible to the untrained eye. He's a tamer and very powerful sorcerer."

  
"Are all of you sorcerers?" Wong asked, balancing his plate of chicken dumplings on his lap. Beverly grinned and shook her head.

  
"Negative, Uncle Wong. I'm no sorcerer; science is more my thing. I believe in the mystic arts, I mean I have two magical brothers, a magical dad, a magical uncle, and a sort of magical aunt in Wanda," said scarlet beauty's eyes watered at the prospect of being an aunt in the future, "at the end of the day, however, I'm more talented with numbers and chemicals than anything else. I do all the tech work for these two dorks, even to figure out their phones!"

  
"That's really awesome," Peter complimented with a smile. His heart almost melted when Beverly blushed and looked away. It was adorable how she seemed so proud of her skills yet easily grew shy at the praise.

  
He can see how she and Sunni were twins; two halves of the same soul, two sides of the same coin. One cannot be without the other, and together they were Tony's personal security.

  
Stephen had a bright future indeed.

  
"Thank you," Beverly squeaked, fixing her glasses.

  
"Is that EDITH?" Harley asked, pointing to the impressive frame.

  
"Oh no, EDITH is still with you in the future, Peter," the brunette clarified, enjoying her share of beef and broccoli in garlic sauce as much as her siblings. "This is COLETTE, short for: Celebrating Obstacles, Lifting Expectations, and Taking Trials to the Extreme."

  
"That's...that's one interesting anagram," Stephen noted.

  
"Beverly came up with it herself," Sunni said, playing with a lock of his sister's hair. "She always had a way with technology, more so than myself and Tony. As we were saying, The Enchantress once faced off against you, Dad, and lost. That defeat was humiliating for her, and she swore once she was strong enough she'd take her revenge. Of course, The Enchantress is nothing but a coward so instead of taking you on one-on-one, she began targeting us. She tried to brainwash me into being her follower, and since I was still rather a novice at the time she almost succeeded. Until Beverly pulled a fast one and banished The Enchantress to the Dark Dimension."

  
Beverly grinned, "Reading a spell or two from a dusty book paid off even when I was freaking out that my hair was on fire!"

  
"Yes," Sunni agreed, "It was that fast one that spared me from a meaningless existence as a con artist's lackey. Speaking of con artists, somehow Mysterio was able to access the Dark Dimension. He's an illusionist."

  
"He used technology to create the elementals that were causing havoc in Europe," Peter recalled, wincing slightly. Tony nodded.

  
"The Enchantress gave Mysterio powers of his own. He no longer depends on technology to create his illusions," the blond continued where his brother left off, "Together they came up with the plan to wipe out all of humanity, and replace them with zombie counterparts that will obey their every order."

  
"Zombies?" Harley and Wanda looked at each other nervously, "Zombies, actual zombies, take over the world in the future?"

  
"Thanos was only one of many great foes you and the rest of the Avengers face over the decades," Sunni said the deceased titan's name with clear disgust. "The Enchantress doesn't match him in terms of power level, but she is one annoying bitch."

  
"Uncle Loki was the only one who was able to get away; he saved us," Tony bit his lower lip, "He thought the best way to stop this before it all begins was to send us back in time, to your present. The Enchantress will no doubt come here, Mysterio too and maybe before we had only one chance to stop them. With you alive, Dad, we have more than one chance."

  
"...I'm a zombie in the future," Stephen sighed, "All of us are, apart from you three and Loki."

  
"Correct," Sunni replied. "It doesn't matter that Tony and I are sorcerers, you're still one of the most powerful to ever live. If you can stop The Enchantress and Mysterio in the past, your present, then the future will change. The future, our present, will return to normal."

  
"And everyone we love will come back," Beverly said with a firm nod. "Everyone lost will come back and this nightmare will finally be over."

  
"You three have been through so much..." Peter whispered softly, looking up from his plate to the twins and Tony. "You're only seventeen and fifteen respectively; you three should be worrying about school, your dates to prom, or what movie to catch during the week."

  
"We do," Sunni assured the brunette with a light shrug, "Except for the dating part, Beverly and Tony aren't allowed to date until they're forty-two. Your rule, not mine," he gestured to Stephen with a smug smirk.

  
"You were born with the attitude, weren't you?"

  
"I'm your son, of course, I was."

  
"And I let you get away with it, kiddo? Like really?" Stephen narrowed his eyes. Sunni's smirk only broadened.

  
"All the time, I usually win our arguments."

  
"Now that's a lie."

  
"Is not," Sunni countered, crossing his arms.

  
"Is to."

  
"Is not."

  
"Is to."

  
"You two are so unbelievable! Stop arguing already, we get it!" Peter and Beverly said in unison, sharing an expression of annoyance and a double order of eye-rolls.  


Wanda, Harley, and Wong stared at the two, a little unnerved by just how similar the brunettes looked at that very moment. The slight twitch of their left brows, the uncharacteristic frown pulling down their lips, not to mention how they crossed their legs at the ankles.

  
...That was oddly specific.

  
'Wait a minute!' The gears in Wanda's brain were soon working overtime, her piercing caramel eyes moving from Beverly to Peter. There was a reason the young girl looked so familiar; the scarlet beauty has seen her before, in fact, she's seen all three children before!

  
Her vision, the one she had oh so many months ago. The vision she decided was nothing more than just a very realistic daydream...it had been a vision of the future.  
That means that these children weren't just Stephen's. They weren't just Stephen's...they weren't just Stephen's!

  
And Peter was oblivious to this, even with the most apparent signs presented to him!

  
'Peter...oh Peter, you have a family in the future too. You have a very happy family...'

  
"Wanda? Wanda honey, are you alright?" Harley's calm and collected rumble forced the Maximoff to come back to the present conversation. She blinked and met his kind, warm eyes; she nodded and bit her lower lip, taking his hands in hers.

  
"Y-yes, Harley...I need to talk to you in private if that's okay," she began, taking a deep breath. "Please?"

  
"Sure," the blond nodded and met Wong's eyes, "We'll be right back. You guys continue on without us, okay?"

  
The bald man nodded and the two politely excused themselves into the next room, leaving Peter puzzled.

  
"What was that about?" He mused, only to get a light shrug as a reply.

 

  
...

 

  
"Beverly, Sunni, and Tony are Peter's kids too?" Harley did his very best to keep his volume low as he repeated slowly what Wanda relied upon him, running a hand through his hair. "And he doesn't know..."

  
"No," Wanda confirmed, "He must believe those children are Stephen's and Stephen's alone. I thought the same thing at first because Sunni is literally Stephen's spitting image. But then I noticed Beverly."

  
"Me too," Harley said, "The fact that she has glasses similar in style and function as EDITH, that she has the gift for technology over magic. One can argue that magic and science are one and the same, but she is not that type of case. And then when they both scolded Stephen and Sunni, they had almost identical postures. Right down to the frown!"

  
"Not to mention that one of their sons is named after Tony," Wanda added. "Stephen I don't see doing that, not as much as Peter. Tony meant a lot to him, another paternal figure he lost...what if Sunni's middle name is Benjamin? After his uncle Ben?"

 

"He named his children after those who shaped his life; I mean, what are the chances that Beverly is a nickname and her real name is May?"

  
"Very high. It is Peter Parker we're talking about."

  
"...Shit, Pete must feel horrible. He might be happy to know Stephen has a family in the future, at the same time though I know he's still in love with him. He must be racking his brain for who the mother could be." That's when Harley stopped, "Wait a minute, is there a mother in the picture? Or was it just done via surrogate?"

  
"We can ponder that later, Liebling. Right now we need to figure out how to keep this a secret; you heard the children, revealing too much information could alter the future in a detrimental manner."

  
"Didn't they already test that theory by telling Stephen though?" Harley pointed out, "Unless Loki from the future told them that was safe to disclose..."

  
"We need to get into contact with that Loki," Wanda reasoned, "I'm sure that's in the cards for Stephen. He doesn't trust Loki still, and he'll want to verify the state the future is in. A world populated by zombies, mindless drones for this Enchantress and Mysterio to manipulate...that is not a world worth living in, much less for three young children to have to suffer through."

  
"Looks like even the offspring of superheroes don't catch a break," Harley mumbled. "It makes me worry for Mo. Tony would want her miles away from the family business."

  
"If we defeat those two here in the now, then maybe Morgan won't have to be a hero. She can be just a normal little girl; we have to try, for Tony and everyone here," Wanda said as she gently pressed a soft kiss to her lover's cheek.

  
"You're right," Harley's cheeks were now dusted a strawberry pink, "And who knows, maybe Peter will figure it out himself. He's smart, and he's bound to notice the resemblance the longer he spends time with them."

  
"Hopefully he does, and keeps it to-" Wanda was saying, only to be interrupted by a blood-curdling scream.

Make that three, three blood-curdling screams.

  
"UNCLE LOKI!"

  
"NO!"

  
"The kids!" Harley and Wanda exclaimed together and in no time at all bolted back into the other room, hearts racing and legs shaking.

  
The three children, the twins and Tony, were on the floor. Beverly was sobbing into her hands, violently trembling. Her makeup was running but she didn't seem to care, Peter holding her close and trying to calm her down. One of her hands fisted into the back of his sweater, afraid that if she let go he'd disappear too. Sunni had silent tears streaming down his cheeks, lips in a thin line. He was holding Tony and rubbing his back lightly, trying to keep himself in one piece as well. Said youngest Strange-Parker child's normally wide eyes were tiny, squinting hard to keep the waterworks in. He was holding on to his brother's arm like a lifeline, lower lip between his teeth. Stephen was holding both boys, Levi stretching himself out to encase all three in magical warmth.

  
All three were crying, unable to contain it all. How did they go from smiling and talking and eating to...to this?

  
"Wong...what's going on?" Harley broke the tense silence with what he knew was a poorly constructed concern, but he had to know. He had to. Wanda's sharp intake of breath answered all that he had, however, and how her caramel eyes were soon red-rimmed.

  
"L-Loki," she whispered, now holding on to Harley to avoid collapsing to her knees.

  
There, at Wong's feet since he was the only one strong enough to remain standing at the moment, was...was Loki's head. Loki's severed head. Vibrant green eyes now dim; fair skin now almost gray; long mane of inky black hair now brittle; his jaw slack, expression forever frozen into one of mixed horror and surprise.

  
He had not expected the assault. He had been caught off guard and lost...he lost.

  
A note was attached to his head via...a spike. It was written in black ink, fancy script.

  
_**You three have no one left.** _


	14. To the Leader, the Pariah, the Victor, the Messiah, this...is...War...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter up and ready! There's not a lot of action in this one in terms of superheroes fighting supervillains. That's in the next installment! This one I think has some necessary action in the sense of character building and development. Stephen and Peter get to interact more with their future children in small but meaningful ways. I think this is sometimes necessary, so enjoy! ^.^
> 
> Note: I had to alter SLIGHTLY Amora's (the first Enchantress) background/story in order to fit the narrative of this series. I have kept everything intact apart from her interactions with Thor; I might bring Thor into this series in the next installment, we shall see as he is an important element to Amora's history. Everything else, however, has been kept intact! If there are questions, please do not hesitate to ask! She and Mysterio are only in this chapter for a tiny chunk; they will play a larger role in the next chapter!! ^.^
> 
> Here is part 2!!!
> 
> The song that inspired this chapter:
> 
> This is War by Thirty Seconds to Mars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is, please enjoy! We will see when the next chapter will be up, still working out exactly how it will play out with the cast of characters I am using, but once it's finished and revised I will do my best to get it up! Thank you so much to everyone for reading, leaving kudos, and giving comments to this series! I truly appreciate all the support and opinions; it has made this series so fun to write and so exciting to explore in its daring concepts! ^.^
> 
> Note: Tony (Adrien), Beverly, and Sunni are MY creations. They are SLIGHTLY based on the children of Stephen Strange and Peter Parker in the comics, but only in terms of their relations to the characters. Their characterizations, personalities, appearances/alter-egos, and such are my own!! ^.^

Continuing where we left off...

 

...

 

"It took a while, but they've finally dozed off," Peter said to Stephen, joining him in front of the warm, crackling fire. "I left the library doors ajar a little bit, just in case and didn't turn off the big lamp. You know, the one you use at your desk?" The brunette rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat, glancing at the older man. "Tony had the hardest time falling asleep, but Levi's going to keep an eye on them. Well not an actual eye, but you know what I mean."

  
"I do," Stephen assured the younger hero with a weak smile. "You did splendidly, by the way. I had no idea how to comfort them; I'm not the best with children."

  
Peter managed to smile back, "I don't think everyone knows how to handle kids the first time around, but you get better over time. I think May was the same way when she and Ben first brought me home. They didn't know what to do; what I liked, you know because I visited but didn't really live with them until..." he paused, "Anyway, you did the most important thing, Steph. You made them feel safe."

  
"I did?" The older man didn't look so confident about that.

  
"You did. The fact that they're sleeping, that they feel like they can let their guard down...trust me, they feel safe. You did it."

  
"...You and Wong," Stephen corrected Peter, piercing blue-green eyes locking with rich dark chocolate ones. "You knew what to say, he knew that gooey chocolate chips and lots of milk would help cheer them up."

  
"Can you stop being so hard on yourself?" Peter insisted, frowning. "You did what you could."

  
"They're my children, Peter," Stephen pointed, lips in a thin line, "And I didn't know what to do. I froze up."

  
"You just found this out, though. Your mind was fucking blown away; anyone else in your position would have reacted the same way. Hell, I fainted meeting Sunni. Stop beating yourself up, just please stop."

  
"I can't," Stephen hissed, pressing a hand to his forehead. "I can't because they're my children. They're my children, coming to me from the future because a mystical threat has transformed their world into a living, breathing nightmare. They're my children who have experienced yet another loss by this mystical threat; The Enchantress decapitated Loki, the only protection they had from here up to this point. They're my children and I can't communicate with them. Sunni is just like me, which is a big red flag in itself, Beverly is so soft-spoken I'm afraid just raising my voice a notch will cause her to crumble, and Tony...Tony is terrified. All three of them are, and I can't do anything."

  
"Yes, you can," Peter gripped lightly Stephen's right forearm. "Look at me. Look at me, Stephen." It took a while for the Sorcerer Supreme to comply, but he did and once he did, Peter's free hand cupped his face. "You can. Loki sent them to you because he knew. He knew that you can and will protect them; maybe you in the future is down for the count, but not you now. And you're not in this alone. You have me, Wong, Wanda, the other Avengers if so need be. Mysterio is my baddie, so of course, I'm going to help you stop him. Those kids...they're yours, and because they're yours I'll do anything to keep them safe."

  
"...Why?" Stephen's previous angry expression melted to one of sadness, confusion. "Why, when seeing them might prove that...that I lost you forever? That because of my stupid decisions, I didn't get to form a future with you, Peter? They exist, they're mine. But they're not yours, and I think that's what hurts the most."

  
Peter's brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

  
"..." Stephen took a deep breath, "Maybe there was a point in time in which I thought ahead. I thought of what the future can hold, and I thought maybe you and I could form a family." He forced out a bitter chuckle, "Silly, isn't it? I thought you and I would last for a very long time, and we would have if I hadn't done what I did. I tracked down Matt because...because I felt that he was the one who could help you. I did that knowing at one point you loved him."

  
"No, no I didn't," Peter clarified, eyes slightly wet. "I cared about him. I had a crush on him, yeah; I had a crush on Liz too, both of those went away though. I don't see Matt the way I see you. I love you, Stephen Strange," he smiled, "I love you. I was in love with you then, I'm still in love with you now. Trying to replace you with someone else is a stupid, useless thing to do. I only tried because it seemed that's what you wanted me to do: move on, get better. And I am now. I eat as I used to, which is a lot," Stephen let out a genuine laugh at this. "I sleep through the night, I'm back in school, under my name, full-time and I have a decent job. I'm back to being me, and I can't thank you enough. You were right, I needed someone to help me get through it. Matt introduced me to Jessica, who sadly went through the same thing I did. I met Luke and Danny and Frank; they helped me, and I can't thank you enough."

  
The brunette took a deep breath, "That being said, you were stupid to think I would stop loving you. We've been through a lot together; not just Thanos, but co-existing together. We faced Mordo together, we did a damn Boyfriend Tag together. I can't just substitute Matt in for you. And even though...even though we might not end up together in the future, they're still your kids. I mean," Peter wiped his eyes, laughing. "Sunni is your twin!" He whispered, "He's so much like you: snarky, beautiful, a little rough around the edges but sweet deep down because you saw how he takes care of his little brother and sister, right? He has your cheekbones, so sharp they can cut glass, your smile which brightens up a room...he's beautiful. So is Beverly, I think it's cute she's a nurse in-training. Maybe she got that from Christine? I don't know, but she's warm and bubbly and very colorful with her outfits. She has your eyes, she even does that cute little nose wrinkle you do when confused! And Tony, the fact that you named one of your sons after someone that I loved very much...he's shy and unsure, but he's here. He's here and he's strong; he has an adorable laugh and they're all fashion trainwrecks but they do so with confidence. He might not see it that way, but he's hella confident. What's not to love about them? They're yours, Steph, and that's more than enough for me."

  
"Even if they're not yours?" Stephen repeated. His own hands, shaking and trembling, cupped Peter's face. "What I would give to have this family with you..."

  
"Even if they're not my kids," Peter assured the older man, leaning into the warm caress. "I love you; they're yours so I love them too. And I promise you, I promise you that I'll do whatever it takes to protect them. Whatever it takes, I promise."

  
"Peter...I never stopped," Stephen whispered, breathing in deeply through his nose. "I never stopped...I never stopped loving you. I might have acted as if I left you, us, in the past but it was all an act."

  
"I kissed Matt once, and it wasn't great. At all," Peter admitted. "I kept hoping that it was all a dream, that it was you. It didn't feel right. Maybe in another reality, we would have ended up together, ha maybe. Maybe in another reality, I would have fallen in love with Matt. But it's not this one. I only love you," Peter looked like a weight was taken off his shoulders, allowing him to breathe evenly once again. "I love you, Stephen Strange."

  
"I love you too, Peter Parker."

  
Peter, at first, thought to break away. He was scared, he was terrified of ruining this moment. But then he remembered what Wanda told him, not just today but months ago.

  
_"If you love him, fight for him. Don't let him go, Pete. Don't leave your heart empty."_

  
So he didn't, not this time.

  
'I'm tired of giving you up, Steph. Not anymore; even if in the future...' Peter pushed aside that train of thought and took his chance. He slowly inched forward, pausing to wet his lips, before he pressed said lips to Stephen's in a soft kiss. Heart in his throat, chest aching...and slowly losing said ache.

  
Stephen's lips were unresponsive at the beginning since he was caught off guard by the brunette's sudden action. But it wasn't too long before they moved under Peter's, pressing back against his mouth with a timid tenderness. His hands remained cupping the younger hero's as Peter's went to rest on Stephen's chest.

  
The kiss was uncertain, quiet. But the spark, the spark, was there. Peter's chest ached considerably less; the painful pinch between Stephen's eyebrows smoothed over to barely a prick. The brunette's cheeks were dusted a soft pink; the older man's once steady pulse began to jump rapidly.

  
When their lips parted their foreheads remained pressed gently together. Peter bit his lower lip and tried to gather his thoughts, but he only laughed as every word escaped him. Stephen's answering grin touched his eyes, his arms gathering Peter close to his chest. The brunette cuddled up close to the older man, sighing in relief. A lone tear escaped his left eye, a tear of absolute relief.

  
'I'm home...I'm home.'

 

  
...

 

  
"Someone interrupt and make us known," Beverly insisted, trying to keep herself from squealing at the adorable sight. Her hair was a mess and her makeup was ghastly at best, but she didn't care. She was more invested in seeing her parents, her parents, happy together again.

  
"You do it, Sunni," Tony whispered, "You're the oldest, you were born first. They won't mind!"

  
"Thank you for reminding me I was conceived first," Sunni scolded lightly, rolling his eyes. "Why don't you do it? You're the youngest, the baby of the family so to speak. They'll happily coddle you."

  
"They coddle all of us, even when we're not little kids anymore."

  
"I'm aware!"

  
"Shhh, they'll hear us! Bev, you take one for the team!" Tony finally decided, pushing his big sister forward.

  
Beverly let out a yell as she tumbled to the floor, knees, and elbows first. "Tony!" She hissed, rubbing her elbows. "You big dork, I could have gotten hurt! Thanks a-"

  
"Bev? You're awake?" Said girl froze and looked up slowly. Peter was gently towering over her, Stephen as well and they were looking rather worried. "Did you have a bad dream?" Peter continued, crouching down and placing a hand on her shoulder.

  
The heterochromia-eyed girl racked her brain for a quick save. When her Pops brought up the bad dream, however, she swallowed hard. She nodded slowly. "Yeah, I...I did," she admitted.

  
All three of them had the same bad dream: returning to their time to see it in shambles, seeing the statue remains of their family and friends, their parents...under a sky of toxic green and black clouds, watching as The Enchantress and Mysterio tortured an innocent civilian, left to their demise as all the heroes in the world were nothing but cold, hard slabs of stone.

  
It was a dream the twins and Tony have been having since the first assault.

  
"I...we, we had a dream that we tried but everything we did only made things worse," she began, pressing a hand to her mouth. "We failed, we couldn't save U-Uncle Loki and she took Tony...she took Tony and Sunni and I couldn't do anything." Beverly tried to wipe her eyes, to banish the tears away only for Peter to do it for her. He drew her into his arms, one hand supporting the back of her head. Beverly's eyes went wide.

  
It's been so long since she's been hugged by her Pops. Far too long...

  
"It was just a bad dream, Bev," He assured her, Stephen looking up to see Tony and Sunni wide awake as well, both looking scared. "It's all going to work out, I promise. I promise me and your dad and everyone here will do whatever it takes to fix the future," he gently pulled away to cup the little girl's face. He was smiling. "You got the Sorcerer Supreme, and Spider-Man and Scarlet Witch...hell, even Captain Marvel."

  
"We don't like her," Sunni said, Stephen soon smiling.

  
"Another thing we share in common."

  
"Of course, I'm your son. I have good taste in people." The oldest of the three soon embraced Stephen, hiding his face away in his shoulder. Stephen jumped slightly but soon held his son, his son, just as tightly. "And I also sometimes have moments of self-doubt and fear. I get that from you too, Dad."

  
"It's okay to be scared sometimes, kiddo," Stephen couldn't believe just how easily that term of endearment slipped out, but he didn't question it. "If we weren't scared every once and a while, we wouldn't try new things."

  
"That's one way to put it," Sunni mumbled. Peter held out his hand for Tony to take, who had been very quiet so far in the exchange.

  
"Come here, honey," That term of endearment slipped out and Peter felt no shame; how the blond boy's lovely green eyes lit up made Peter's night, and he held Tony just as close as he held Beverly. "Bad dreams can be really scary, but they're just dreams. We're going to make everything better, we promise."

  
"You promise?" Tony squeaked out, closing his eyes. Peter nodded.

  
"I promise," he echoed. "I lo...I care about your dad very much, so I care about you three very much. It's going to be okay, Tony."

  
"I don't think we want to go back to sleep," Beverly said as she rubbed her eyes.

  
"Then let's not," Stephen said. "We can...hmmm, we can do something while in the astral plane. Let your physical forms rest, regain their strength and we can watch a movie or listen to music."

  
"Can you read to us?" Sunni inquired, cheeks slightly pink. "I know, I know...we're teenagers, almost over the threshold of adulthood and it's very childish to ask this, but you reading to us always made us feel better. Plus we learned at the same time."

  
Peter laughed, shaking his head. "Don't be silly, Sunni. There's nothing childish about wanting to feel safe and sound; I'm sure Steph's got a few hundred choices to pick from. What do you want to listen to tonight?"

  
"Can you read us _Alice in Wonderland_? Or do you not have that yet...?" Beverly asked, looking up at Stephen. Said man blinked.

  
"No, I do have a copy. It's the copy Peter gave me," he replied, said brunette turning pink around the cheeks. "Would you like me to do voices too?"

  
"Again, it is a childish request," Sunni began only to be cut off by his little brother.

  
"Please?"

  
Peter and Stephen shared a look before nodding, "Of course we will," they said together.

  
And both were just as blown away by how happy they felt at seeing such bright, relieved smiles.

 

  
...

 

  
"It's so scary," Stephen whispered softly, careful not to wake up Sunni. "Just how much he looks like me."

  
"He's your twin," Peter joked, Beverly using his lap as a pillow while Tony's head rested gently on his shoulder. "You got good genes, Stephen." 

"I suppose so."

  
The five were in their astral forms in the Sanctum library, comfortable against the plush cushions of the couch Wong had worked into the room a few weeks back. After a few glasses of milk and freshly baked, extra gooey chocolate chip cookies, the twins and Tony fell asleep before Stephen could get to chapter four in _Alice in Wonderland_. It was clear that the three weren't lured to slumber by the story, not entirely, but more because they felt safe enough to do so in Peter and Stephen's company.

  
A fact that Peter loved and wasn't going to say so out loud in fear of alarming the children.

  
"I have to say though," Stephen continued, breaking Peter free from his train of thought, "That I see a little bit of my father in him, too."

  
"Really?"

  
"Yeah."

  
"Hmmm, is it the shape of his eyes?" Peter asked, looking at the older man. "You told me your father had almond-shaped eyes, Sunni has almond-shaped eyes. Beverly does too." 

"That and the slight slope of his nose," Stephen gently traced the tanned bridge with his right index finger. Sunni only snuggled more into his father's side. "I used to do that when I was little..."

  
"Like father like son," Peter said with a laugh. "And Beverly, I know that name."

  
"She's named after my mother. If she was here, oh how proud she'd be to know I actually had a daughter, and that she carries her namesake," Stephen acknowledged with a fond shake of his head. "I wonder if her middle name is Donna, after my sister."

  
"Beverly Donna Strange...it's perfect."

  
"Tony said his first name is Adrien, but everyone calls him Tony because his middle name is Anthony. That's how it was for Tony, right?"

  
"Yeah, his full name was Anthony Edward Stark. He liked Tony better," Peter recalled with a slightly sad smile. "I wonder what he'd say if he was here, finding out with the rest of us that you named one of your boys after him."

  
"His ego would consume two galaxies," Stephen deadpanned, rolling his eyes. His tone of voice was soft though, kind. "I named one of my sons after the bravest, most selfless and caring hero I ever met. Apart from you, that is."

  
"Tony would be honored, Stephen," Peter stated, taking one of Stephen's hands in his. "He'd say he doesn't deserve it, but he would be happy nonetheless and teach him everything he knows."

  
"The scientific brilliance I'll allow, not the playboy-ness. I will draw a line there," Stephen declared, going quiet for a few minutes. "I'm trying to rack my brain on who he takes more after. I don't recall any relatives with white-blond hair and green eyes. My father had green eyes, yes, and I think a distant cousin of his but other than them..."

  
"What about the white-blond hair?"

  
"Nope, no one in my family has white-blond hair. We just have ravens and brunettes."

  
Peter tilted his head to the side, "You know," he said finally, "My uncle Ben had blond hair and green eyes. His hair wasn't white-blond, more like a dirty blond if I remember...but yeah, he had blond hair. And green eyes; he had freckles too, I think."

  
"Did he? You don't talk very much about him, Darling."

  
"I know, and that's my fault. Even if he's gone...I should still celebrate him, you know? He and May raised me. He was a father to me, much like how Tony was."

  
'Blond hair and green eyes,' Stephen thought, chewing on the inside of his cheek. 'Those are recessive traits, very rare. Both Peter and May have brown hair and eyes, so Ben must have stuck out a lot in photos. Those are recessive traits, but they can be passed on.'

  
That's when Stephen really stopped to think.

  
Beverly had brown hair and heterochromia eyes, one blue eye and one green eye. That could be attributed by Stephen himself, as he had blue-green eyes. His hair has darkened considerably since becoming Sorcerer Supreme, going from brown to black; the once charcoal gray streaks along his temples were now snow-white, either due to age or experience he wasn't sure. The thinness of her hair could be from him or the late Beverly Strange, as his mother had long, almost stringy hair when she was alive. She didn't have any beauty marks, but when she smiled she had dimples. Stephen had dimples, thanks to Peter's ever observing eye.

  
Sunni had black hair, possibly due to taking on the title of Sorcerer Supreme as well, and his bangs were white. Those were natural, Stephen was sure, and he had chestnut brown eyes. They resembled his sister Donna's eyes in color, and again they were almond-shaped like those of the late Eugene Strange. Now that Stephen really thought about it, Donna had almond-shaped eyes as well; Sunni had inherited his aunt Donna's eye color, his grandfather Eugene's eye shape. The sharp cheekbones and strong jaw were from Stephen, so was his voice and smile.

  
Tony had white-blond hair, something Stephen was fairly certain no one in his family possessed. The green eyes, sure he can say it could be thanks to his father's bloodline...but Eugene Strange's eyes were closer to a grayish-green, not the hazel-amber that Tony's were under certain lights. The freckles weren't from his family either, though they were lovely on the youngest son. He had dimples when he smiled, his hair was rather wavy and curled around his ears. His bone structure was vastly different as well: his cheekbones were softer, more fuller, his lips slightly thicker and pinker, and his jawline rounder than that of Sunni and Beverly.

  
No one in the Strange bloodline, direct or married into, had white-blond hair. But Peter's uncle, the late Benjamin Parker, had blond hair. Not white-blond, but still he had blond hair. And green eyes...Stephen has not, sadly, seen any pictures of Ben Parker out of respect for Peter and May, but what if the reason why Tony looked so different from his siblings, the reason he had white-blond hair and green eyes, freckles and softer features and was named after Anthony Edward Stark was...

  
'Is that he's Peter's son,' Stephen's eyes were wide as he processed his own hypothesis. 'Tony is P-Peter's son, that's why he resembles more his uncle Ben. And if he's his son and he calls me Dad then that must mean...could it be that...?'

  
That Stephen and Peter did indeed end up together, and that the adorable, intelligent, powerful children nuzzled up to them were indeed their children? Their two sons and daughter?

  
It was because of a surrogate, it had to be. And with the surrogate, it was possible that when Stephen and Peter decided to start a family they went with Stephen first, then Peter. So if his hypothesis so far is correct, then the twins were biologically Stephen's while Tony was Peter's, and the two men raised them together as siblings.

  
Scratch that, they weren't being raised together as siblings. Sunni, Beverly, and Tony were siblings, brothers, and sister through and through. The bond between them was strong; it wasn't something fabricated, it was born from their hearts.

  
It was beautiful, and again if Stephen's hypothesis so far is correct...Stephen married Peter. They reconciled, they were still deeply in love to move back in together, get married, and have three amazing children.

  
This isn't Stephen's family, it was Peter's as well. It was their family.

  
'If this is accurate...then...t-then..'

  
"Steph? Steph, are you alright?" The older man blinked once, twice, three times for good measure. He was soon staring at Peter, whose eyebrows were pulled together and lips parted slightly.

  
"Hmmm? What?"

  
"You were deadly quiet over there for a while...thinking too hard, are you alright?" Peter repeated, squeezing Stephen's hand in his. His eyes soon grew wide when he noticed that the older man was teary-eyed. "Stephen, you're crying."

  
Stephen wiped his eyes and let out a light chuckle, expression everything but lamenting. "I'm crying because..." he paused, and decided, despite wanting to share this realization with Peter, to change course, "Because, despite everything, you're right. Even if I don't know much about them yet, Sunni, Beverly, and Tony are my kids. I've only known them for a few hours and now I can't imagine them not existing. It's bizarre, it's unusual to hear from me, I know, but I adore them. I adore them very much."

  
'And to know I get to raise them, love them, watch them grow up with you by my side, Darling...my heart's exploding,' Stephen added in his head, unable to resist drawing Peter in for a quick kiss.

  
The brunette kissed back almost immediately, and he contained himself from deepening it as they weren't alone. "What was that for?" Peter asked, slightly out of breath.

  
"Because I love you," Was all Stephen had to offer, pressing a soft kiss to Sunni's forehead. Peter didn't press Stephen for a more elaborate answer, instead returning to carding his fingers through Beverly and Tony's hair.

 

  
...

 

  
"You should be asleep still," Sunni practically jumped when his father's voice shattered his mind palace. He glanced over his shoulder and smirked.

  
"You should be as well, old man," he quipped, turning back to the large, blue leather-bound book in front of him, "But we both know our sense of duty doesn't allow for such easy slumber."

  
"You're scaring me with how much you sound like me, kiddo," Stephen joined his son by the large stack of volumes threatening to topple over the side of his work desk. "What are you looking for?"

  
"There's got to be something in here about The Enchantress and her weaknesses, she destroyed the Book of Illusions when she attacked the Sanctum in our present," Sunni explained, eyebrows pulling together. "A precious magical volume reduced to ashes...she has no respect for the mystic arts."

  
"Most of the mad don't," Stephen agreed, summoning a couple sitting on the shelves and flipping through them. "...The Enchantress was once just a myth, a powerful woman capable of great good but even greater evil."

  
"A woman that wants to conquer all in her path...she almost killed Tony while he was still in the womb," Sunni's hands curled into fists as the memory flooded him like a tidal wave. "Even then she could sense the power coming from him. She wanted to get revenge on you for defeating her in a duel."

  
"Most of the mad target what matters most to their enemy."

  
"In this case, Pops and us."

  
"...You know I know that Peter is your father too, right?"

  
Sunni nodded, "I figured you would. I know he's still in the dark, probably thinking you married a woman and lived happily magical after," he let out a short chuckle, shaking his head. "Believe me, if you had gone down a different path, we wouldn't exist. I learned that while there are certain individuals that exist across alternate realities, there are a few that are unique to their world. Yes, it could be that this reality is the only reality you and Pops end up together, but say it's not; we only exist here."

  
"You're only seventeen?"

  
"I've been studying Natural Law since I was ten. I...I wanted to be like you."

  
Stephen's stomach tightened. He never expected anyone to say those words to him, much less his own child. "I hope Peter and I tried our best to keep you three out of the superhero business."

  
"You did," Sunni assured. "The attempts failed, obviously, but you tried. At first, you two tried to sell us the idea that Spider-Man and Doctor Strange weren't you guys. Kind of weird since you don't wear a mask or anything really that conceals your identity, but you tried that. You tried having us under different last names so the press wouldn't try to splash our personal lives all over the place. And when our powers started manifesting, we kept it a secret. We weren't heroes yet."

  
"...This isn't the life I would have wanted for you three," Stephen admitted, sighing. "After Thanos, Mordo still trying to serve my head on a platter."

  
"I know, Dad," Sunni gave his father a small smile, "But sometimes...sometimes you're born with greatness, sometimes greatness is thrust upon you, and sometimes you become greatness through countless trials. Beverly, Tony, and I knew we could make a difference in the world, in the worlds that connect to ours." he straightened his back, "One day we know you two won't be here, and someone needs to carry on in your place. I become Sorcerer Supreme, Beverly becomes Spider Queen, and Tony...well, he's still figuring it out."

  
"That quote, who told you that one?"

  
"This old guy we met on the bus one day. We wanted to walk home from school, then it started to rain and I forgot my sling ring. Thankfully, Bev had spare change on her so we took the bus. His name was Stan," Sunni's smile broadened, "He was a funny guy, quirky and boy did he love superheroes. I was...I was upset with you because you wanted me to quit my studies and not develop my powers. You were trying to protect me, I was being stubborn, and he talked to me. He said to me, 'Son, if your dad is willing to stick out the superhero gig a few more years just so he knows you're safe and sound, then he loves you more than anything in this world. That's a dad; one that takes care of you, that worries about you, that would even sacrifice himself so that you can live in a better world'. That really stuck with us, and I apologized to you as soon as I got home."

  
"That Stan sounds really wise."

  
"He was," Sunni nodded, "Just as much as you and Pops."

  
"So I'm not a complete failure," Stephen noted, the tips of his fingers gliding across the pages as he skimmed.

  
"No, and even when you think you are, Pops picks you back up."

  
"I owe him a lot."

  
"Funny, he'd say the same thing but about you," Sunni went silent for a few minutes. Then he finally found his voice, "I had to witness both of you die, Beverly and Tony didn't because Uncle Loki spared them. I saw you both of you die and, a-and it was the worst thing I ever saw. You looked angry, not at me even though you should have been. You looked angry because everything you tried to do, Mysterio would bounce it right back at you; Pops, he tried to tell me that it was okay, that it's all going to be okay but we both knew that wasn't true." The young man took in a sharp breath, trying to contain his tears. "You're right, the mad tend to go after what matters most to their target. I didn't let The Enchantress get near my little brother, so she went after you and Pops."

  
"Don't ever think to blame yourself over what happened, Sunni," Stephen declared, locking eyes with that of his son. "You tried your best, you did what you could. And I know that if I wasn't upset with you then, I'm not now."

  
"I'm afraid," Sunni tried to hide the pain threatening to spill free from his eyes; Stephen walked around the desk and hugged his son tightly, closing his eyes. "I'm a-afraid I'm not strong enough to do this, Dad. I let you down once, I let Pops down and there was a brief moment in which I lost Beverly. It felt like my heart w-was being ripped out of my chest. I tried to keep it together but nothing worked; I saw red, just boiling, angry red and I felt her slip away. I knew that if The Enchantress took T-Tony too, I would be shattered."

  
"I'm not going to let that bitch ever hurt you again, kiddo," Stephen swore, cupping the back of his son's head. "You and I are very much alike, you know that? We both try to pretend things that happen to us don't affect us when actuality they do. We're either too quiet or too loud, we take things too seriously or not at all, and we either hate with every fiber of our being or love with every piece of our heart."

  
Sunni nodded, shoulders shaking. "You've had to carry this load on your own for a while, but not here. Not right now. I know it sounds like a hard pill to swallow," Stephen continued, pulling away slightly so he could look into his son's eyes. Eyes that while on a youthful face have seen so much. "But you can let your guard down here. You have to believe that even in the darkest moments, there is light. You and me, your Pops and your siblings, we're going to fix this. We are."

  
"You really believe that?" Sunni choked out. Stephen pressed a soft kiss to the young man's forehead.

  
"I do. I'm making a promise to you, kiddo, and I'm going to keep it. And how am I going to start? By helping you find more information on The Enchantress."

  
"Thanks, Dad."

  
"No problem, just remember we have to keep it quick okay? If Pops finds out we're out of bed," an interesting title to give Peter, but Stephen will roll with it, "we're going to get an earful so let's do research for say an hour or so, then back to sleep. Sounds good? I'll even see if Uncle Wong can make you some pancakes."

  
"Extra fluffy with lots of blueberry syrup?" Stephen laughed.

  
"You are my son."

 

  
...

 

  
"So if Sunni is the magic whiz and Bev is science chic," Peter began as he served Tony a tall, cold glass of chocolate milk, "What do you like, Tony?"

  
The blond boy rubbed the back of his neck lightly, expression unsure.

  
Peter and Tony were the only ones awake apart from Wong; Sunni, Stephen, and Beverly still asleep on the couch. The brunette had in mind to wake them up when breakfast was ready and was a little surprised to see the youngest Strange all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed.

  
It seems he didn't have the Strange habit of not being a morning person.

  
"I don't really know," Tony confessed after a few minutes of silence. "I like science and magic, they're both really cool...but I guess, okay if I have to say there's one thing I really like is art. Particularly drawing and photography."

  
Peter perked up slightly at hearing this, smiling. "Oh really, digital or manual?"

  
"Manual, of course!" Tony said in an excited whisper, dimples showing. "Digital is great for photoshop or, say I want to crop something distracting in the background out or whatever, but I like hearing the aperture go off, test shutter speeds and...well, develop them myself. Dad let me turn one of the rooms he wasn't using, and that didn't lead to another dimension, into a darkroom."

  
"That sounds like Stephen," Peter said fondly, "I bet your pictures always come out amazing."

  
"Ha, not always. When I first played in the darkroom, they kept coming out too blurry. He never let me throw any of them out though."

  
"Oh?"

  
"Dad said he loved them, so he'd hang up them in the library or in the hallways," Tony blushed and ducked his head, "There was one he really liked: it was a picture I took of us during cousin Mo's birthday party. Again it was all blurry and more gray than black and white, but he said he loved it because...well, it was from the camera I built myself."  


"And you say you don't have a lot of talents? Tony, honey...I think you're way too hard on yourself," Peter placed a gentle hand on the blond boy's shoulder. "You know what they say: 'You're your own worst critic'."

  
"They say that?" Tony mused, one brow raised. Peter nodded.

  
"Yeah, for all I know your photos could be beautiful. You might only be seeing the flaws, which believe it or not actually make the photo better. What you think could be distracting in the background could actually draw attention to the centerpiece. You have talents, just because they're not like your brother or sister's doesn't mean they're lacking. You're special in your own way."

  
"You really think that? You just met me yesterday," Tony pointed out, now red as a tomato.

  
"Maybe, but...I really care a lot about your father, and so I care about you. I think you're an amazing kid: smart, funny, sweet, and handsome just like him. You might not see the best of you right now, but you will little by little as you get older." Peter squeezed Tony's shoulder encouragingly, "Trust me, you're going to be a total badass."

  
"...T-thanks, that means a lot to me. Can...can I hug you?" Tony asked. "I mean, I know I've hugged you already but-"

  
The blond didn't have a chance to finish his request as Peter was already wrapping his arms around him. He pressed his cheek to the top of Tony's head and closed his eyes. 

"You never have to ask for a hug, Tony," he whispered, "Never."

  
The blond tried to contain his tears. 'It feels like it's been forever since I've gotten to hug you, Papa,' he thought, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. 'I miss this...I miss you and Dad a lot.'

  
"I was wondering where you two were," Beverly cut in as politely as she could, rubbing her eyes and smiling when Wong handed her a plate stacked with pancakes. "Thank you, Uncle Wong."

  
"You're welcome, dear. Now sit and eat, there's plenty more to go around."

  
"Got any blueberry syrup?"

  
"You are your father's daughter," Peter and Wong said in unison, eyes wide. Beverly giggled.

  
"I get that a lot, actually," she replied, sitting across from Peter and Tony. She kept quiet about her little brother's current situation; she knew how much he missed their parents, especially Pa, so this small moment meant a lot to him. Beverly didn't have the heart to shatter it. "Sunni is his mirror image, but I do have a few quirks here and there. Like how I like extra olives on my pizza or when I'm at home with nothing to do I go for sweat pants and the occasional sports jacket."

  
"Olives on your pizza? I love you even more," Peter said as he and Tony break apart. "And wait...is that extra chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream?"

  
"The only way a pancake breakfast is complete."

  
"Same," to say the brunette was surprised by how much he and Beverly had in common was an understatement. Maybe in the future...even if he wasn't with Stephen, the older man allowed him to be an active part of the twins and Tony's lives as a possible uncle.

  
That would be better than not being in these amazing children's lives at all.

  
"So does every Strange have a sweet tooth?" Wong inquired as he set a plate of fluffy, rich pancakes in front of Tony. The blond smiled with delight and thanked the older man with a soft "Thank you" before he dug in.

  
"Sunni doesn't do sweets unless it's dark chocolate," Beverly revealed, remembering to cover her mouth with her hand as she chewed. "Dark chocolate cake, dark chocolate pocky sticks, dark chocolate brownies. He has a built-in "too much sugar" meter; he just has to smell it to know many grams of sugar it has."

  
"So I assume he takes his tea with no cream and only two sugar cubes?" Peter mused.

  
"How did you know?" Tony feigned surprise, wiping his mouth with a napkin. The brunette couldn't contain the chuckle that bounced off his tongue.

  
"Again, like father like son," Was all Peter said, digging into his plate of pancakes. "Does he and your mom do pancakes and waffles on the weekends? Or was that just something he did for a time, I'm not sure."

  
"We don't have a mom," Beverly said before she could stop herself, wincing slightly when Tony shot her an alarmed look. Peter's fork froze halfway up to his mouth, his eyes widening.

  
"Wait, do you mean...your mom died when you were really little?"

  
"No," Tony shook his head, "my sister means we really don't have a mom."

  
A semi-heavy silence filled the air in the kitchen, Tony and Beverly keeping their mouths busy with more chocolate chips and blueberry syrup. Peter felt terrible now; if the twins and Tony had lost their mother at such young ages, and they were deflecting to avoid discussing it, then the brunette had stuck his foot in his mouth. He didn't mean to bring up such possible bad memories.

  
"I'm sorry," Peter mumbled, not feeling as hungry as before.

  
"No, no don't be," Beverly assured, reaching over and patting Peter's fork-free hand. "You didn't know, and again it's not as bad as you might be thinking it is. We're alright, Peter. Trust me."

  
"But to grow up without a mother, and Stephen must have...must have lost-"

  
"Trust us," Tony insisted softly, cutting Peter off as politely as he could manage. "We're okay, Peter. We're more than okay."

  
'Because you're there, you're our dad too,' he thought, 'We don't have a mom but we have two dads, and we're happy that way.'

  
Peter bit his lower lip, clearly wanting to continue only for his attention to be attracted by Stephen coming into the kitchen...giving a gently snoring Sunni a piggyback ride while reading three books at the same time. "Stephen? Sunni, is he okay?"

  
"He's fine, Darling. Just napping," Stephen said in response, carefully working the now stirring young boy into a chair. "We were doing a bit of research and he dozed off."

  
"Are those pancakes I smell?" Sunni asked, rubbing his chestnut eyes and blinking slowly. Wong nodded, already stacking three onto a plate.

  
"Do you mind chocolate chips?"

  
"No, they don't carry a lot of sugar," Sunni said, mustering a sleepy smile. "Thank you very much, Uncle Wong."

  
"What were you researching?" Beverly asked, looking up from her plate. Wong brewed Sunni a cup of tea, said young man pondering as he chewed.

  
"This Enchantress, she has a long-lasting grudge against Uncle Loki and Thor," Sunni began, swallowing. "She's an Asgardian."

  
"She is?" Beverly and Tony exclaimed at the same time, setting their forks down.

  
"It would appear so," Stephen continued where his son left off, nursing his own cup of tea. "Her parentage we couldn't locate recorded anywhere; either she has managed to censor it from any and all existing material or it has remained a mystery since her birth. Amora is her real name; The Enchantress is a title she has won over the years for her...charm."

  
"In other words, she's not above using sexuality and her femininity to gain the upper hand," Sunni clarified, "Many of the men she's seduced to do her bidding she's transformed into trees. Apparently, she has always loved Uncle Thor, but he has never returned her affections. 'Hell knows no fury like a woman scorned'," he directed his eyes to Stephen, "When she tried to use force to ensure Uncle Thor's loyalty, you were called upon to intervene."

 

"That led to our duel."

  
"Yes, and as we mentioned before, you won. You were able to withstand her magic even with her status as an Asgardian. You trapped her in a world known as the Dimension of Everlasting Deceit. It is a world that is always changing, a constant shifting plane; it can be described as a world that is a living, breathing Pandora's Box. It is not a relatively old world, but its barriers were strong enough to hold her."

  
"Until she received help from someone on the outside," Tony added, folding his arms over the table. "Even with the barriers reinforced by you and the Masters of the Hong Kong and London Scanctums, she was able to communicate with someone in our reality. Mysterio answered her calls."

  
"Quentin Beck," Peter said. All three children nodded.

  
"He faked his death," Beverly said, "he wanted to make the whole world believe he was gone forever; that was part of his plan. If he wasn't on any hero's radar, it would allow him to continue his work in secret. He was able to get in contact with various underground black markets that specialize in stolen alien tech. Do you remember the clean-up that was done after the Battle of New York City?"

  
"From the papers, yes," Stephen nodded. "I didn't pay much attention to it at the time, but..."

  
"These black markets have been going on for years. When one falls, another sprouts in its place. Beck knew he couldn't keep using the same old models; he needed the extra juice," Sunni narrowed his eyes. "That's when Amora reached across the worlds to him. She promised him ultimate power, that he would no longer need to depend on his 'dated toys' to achieve his goals. Fueled by his hatred of Spider-Man in particular, he accepted her offer. He decided to fund a few black markets for insurance, but as far as we know all his newfound powers come from Amora."

  
"She's his source," Tony said. His brother and sister nodded.

  
"Which means we have to take her out as quickly as we can, right?" Peter asked, looking at Stephen. "I'm pretty sure Beck isn't going in completely without firepower, but if we get her out of the picture then he'll be a cakewalk."

  
"Are you volunteering to handle him while I tackle Amora?" Stephen asked this with a smile. The brunette smiled back.

  
"I did say I was going to help you."

  
"You're right. You did; we're not going at it alone, though. Wanda's support will increase our chances of winning."

  
"What about us?" Sunni demanded.

  
"What about you three?"

  
"You're very mistaken if you think we're going to stay out of it, Dad," Beverly stated, once giddy expression now serious. "This is our fight too."

  
"You three can be on the defensive," Stephen began when Sunni cut off him.

  
"Not a chance. Beverly and I are just as capable heroes as you, Peter, and Aunt Wanda. For the last five months, it's been me, Beverly, and Tony assisting Uncle Loki in fending off Amora's zealots. I am strong enough, I can handle this."

  
"I'm not a sorcerer like my brothers," Beverly chirped up, crossing her arms, "But I can fight. I know what to do; COLLETTE is always with me, as long as I have her I'm safe. Tony's the one that needs to be guarded."

  
"Me? But I can help too!" The youngest Strange exclaimed, glaring slightly at Sunni and Beverly.

  
"She's after you," Sunni pointed out, jaw set.

  
"I'm aware, Sunni. I'm aware but that doesn't mean I should duck and run and hide! I can fight; Dad taught me how, and Uncle Loki showed me tons of offensive magic. I know how to use magical relics in combat, and I always have my sling ring. I don't need to be coddled."

  
"She almost killed you, Tony, please understand our position here," Beverly counterargued.

  
"Understand mine! I already lost my parents, Uncle Loki...I can't lose you guys too!"

  
"Hey, hey, everyone calm down okay?" Peter tried to play peacekeeper, looking from the twins to Tony and back again. "If Stephen says to stay on the sidelines then you guys should. I think so too."

  
"But Pa-" Tony tried to protest but was quickly shut down by Peter.

  
"I'm serious," the brunette said urgently, "You three are Stephen's whole world. I know you're powerful, you proved it by coming here. You proved it by surviving five months of the hell Amora has turned your present, our future, into. You three had to be the adults; now you have to be the kids. We can't debate this any further. If something were to happen to you guys...I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

  
'Peter...' Stephen thought with a held back sigh, blue-green eyes darker in uneasiness.

  
Sunni, Beverly, and Tony looked at one another, torn between wanting to continue pushing the matter and letting it drop altogether.

  
'We can't let you guys do this alone,' Sunni thought bitterly.

  
'Last time we did that, you guys didn't make it back,' Beverly thought, biting her tongue.

  
'If she changes the past, it's game over for everyone back home. For the whole world,' Tony shivered as an image of bloody rain pouring down on New York City flashed before his mind's eye.

  
Wong had been so tense watching this unravel that he jumped when Stephen's phone went off. Seeing that he wasn't going to be acknowledged at the moment, he took the vibrating device off the charger and swiped right. "Hello?" He answered, free hand balling into a fist. "Wanda."

  
"Wanda?" Peter looked over his shoulder at Wong, "Wanda, is she okay?"

  
Wong held up a finger, telling Peter to wait a minute, "Yes...yes, they're all here...what? But we weren't alerted," the bald man looked from Peter to Stephen, "There's panic in downtown New York City. Monster-like creatures are erupting from the concrete and trying to feed on innocent civilians."

  
"Amora...she and Beck are here," Stephen said, stomach twisting into knots.

 

  
...

 

  
"Go on, my little ones. Go...go and bring destruction and chaos upon this city! Do not show mercy, do not show weakness! Go on and feed, go on and claim this wretched past! Claim it so I can rewrite its chapters, so I can set time right! Claim it so that this realm is finally mine!"

  
"What the fuck is going on?" Jessica Jones hissed under her breath, dark umber brown eyes wide in horror.

  
"They're...zombies," Luke Cage couldn't believe what he was saying, but his eyes weren't lying. This wasn't some hallucination.

  
"Undead roaming around in the land of the living," Danny Rand uttered with disgust, "The balance of this world is being meddled with. There's a great disturbance, but I can't tell what it is."

  
"Whatever it is," Matt Murdock said, the stench of rotting flesh heavy in his nostrils, "We have to do something and something fast. We have to protect the people in the area, slow these guys down or they'll spread to other parts of the city."

  
"Feed...Feeeeeddd...F-Fffeeed!"

  
"That's it," Mysterio encouraged the eyeless, marred faces of his zealots, hands glowing. "Take, steal, and fight back against any that oppose us! Find that boy and bring him to us, dead or alive. Bring him to us!"


	15. You can Go the Distance, You can Run the Mile, You can Walk straight through Hell with a Smile...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I can say for this chapter is: I hope you enjoy, everyone. ^.^
> 
> Song(s) that served as inspiration for this chapter:
> 
> 1) Colors by Halsey
> 
> and
> 
> 2) Hall of Fame by The Script ft. will.i.am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part III is finally here! Action, adventure, drama, hints of the MCU's future (in this series) and so much more!
> 
> A small scene that I think will warm some people's hearts. A hint: Sassy King of Sass. :)
> 
> If my dear readers like Beverly, Sunni, and Tony enough, they might make appearances again in future installments. The main focus of this series, however, will remain firm on SpideyStrange! ^.^
> 
> It might go a little fluff from here on out, either sweet fluff, funny fluff, it depends.
> 
> Thank you again to everyone who has left a kudos, commented, bookmarked, and gave this series a hit!! It's amazing how well this series has been received, and it was all thanks to every person taking the time to give my writing and this ship a try! This is all possible thanks to you; love you 3000! ^.^

Beverly took a deep breath. She opened her large, heterochromia eyes, let out the breath she was holding in slowly and through her teeth. She gently brushed her fingers over the silver, crescent moon-shaped ring on her right index finger.

  
'She's here,' Beverly thought, trying to contain her tears. 'She's here. This is our last stand. We win this, this world's future returns to normal. If we lose, Amora and Quentin will rewrite history as they see fit. Then Uncle Loki, Dad, Pops...you, you'll remain mindless puppets to them forever.'

  
How Beverly regretted leaving Marc behind. The man had given up his freedom, his strength to provide some resistance to Amora's virus. He was now a zombie, with no thought in his head and an endless hunger in his stomach.

  
Just like Peter Parker-Strange in the future. Just like Stephen Parker-Strange in the future. Her parents...

  
"Whatever it takes."

  
"Whatever it takes," Beverly turned around and met her twin brother's chestnut brown eyes.

  
"We...w-we can do this," She said, though her smile was grim.

  
"I know you're worried," Sunni began, tone of voice gentle, warm. "I don't like the idea of leaving Tony behind either. If we had our way, he would be fighting alongside us. It's been the three of us since I can remember; the team feels incomplete."

  
"Yeah...but it's better this way," Beverly agreed with Sunni's nonverbal rebuttal to reconsider Tony's situation. "Amora wants to get to him, Aunt Wanda is strong enough to hold her back. We take out Beck while Dad and Pops concentrate their forces on Amora."

  
"This will finally end, Little Sister."

  
"Big Brother...promise me something," Beverly cupped Sunni's face between her hands. His piercing gaze didn't waver, expression smooth.

  
"Depends, if it's reasonable," he mumbled, pressing his left cheek against her palm and sighing.

  
"Promise me that...that if anything happens to you or me, we go down together. We go down together, we go down fighting. Even if it takes our last breath, we keep Amora away from Tony."

  
"Whatever it takes," Sunni reminded his sister, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. Beverly returned the gesture by pecking her brother's cheek.

  
"Whatever it takes."

  
"So let's suit up."

  
"I love you."

  
"I love you too."

 

  
...

 

  
"Alright, COLETTE! Trouble's brewing; webs out!"

  
Peter Parker blinked slowly, expression shifting from one of focus to extreme shock.

  
Beverly Strange smiled big as she pressed two fingers to the bridge of her glasses. It wasn't long before the glasses' nanotechnology started to morph into a nanotechnology-infused spandex mask that hid her lovely heterochromia eyes and stopped above her delicate nose. The color of the mask was a vibrant red with a...spider web pattern. Her hair went from the free-flying braid to soon be put away into a bun on top of her head, a few stray locks framing her cheeks. Her blouse and skirt were replaced with a full-body suit, covering from the tips of her fingers to the ends of her toes. The suit was comprised of two colors: the dominant one was red, matching her domino-style mask, while the recessive was a deep, royal purple; the spider web pattern continued along her shoulders, back, and the spider insignia was black with long, proud legs. Around her waist was a skirt that matched the texture and flexibility of the web wings now stretched taut below her arms, and when Beverly blinked her eyes, the eyes of the mask adjusted in size to the intensity of the sun above her head.

  
Once her transformation was complete, Beverly smirked and knocked her fists together. "Justice will no longer be ignored! You will not escape your judgment! Your time has come to a close! I will personally seek your demise! This is my city; I swore a vow to protect it and so I shall! No knight, instead you will deal with me. You will face the wrath of the Spider Queen!"

  
"That came out better than your first few attempts at a battle cry," Sunni praised with a tiny, tiny smile. He ignored how Peter almost fainted, once again, as Wanda did her best to steady him. Stephen cleared his throat but didn't comment out loud, keeping the swell of pride at seeing his daughter as a selfless, energetic hero to himself.

  
That was one way to reveal the truth to Peter.

  
'She's...she's-' Peter's head was spinning, trying to grasp and process what has just transpired.

  
A Spider-Man inspired persona, state-of-the-art web-shooters with synthetic webbing that was ten times stronger than titanium, ten times lighter than steel and with an Artificial Intelligence programmed to study and adapt the user to an enemy's fighting style.

  
Beverly...Beverly was inspired by Spider-Man to become a hero. Beverly took on the mantle after Peter.

  
She...she was Peter's successor and his daughter. His daughter.

  
...??

  
...?!

  
...!!

  
He should have taken note of the key hints: her love for olives on pizza, the fact that she quoted the 10th Doctor while asleep, that she knew what EDITH stood for. Peter had assumed she knew this because he had shared it with her in passing in the future, like an uncle or very close friend of future Doctor Stephen Strange.

  
But that wasn't the case. This beautiful, sweet, kind, and energetic young girl wasn't his niece. She was his daughter, his only daughter. 

Which meant that Tony and Sunni were...  


"Liho, you know what to do," Sunni whispered to his scarf, closing his eyes. Said long red piece of fabric, accented with gold, "nodded" its head before it unraveled itself from around the young man's neck. Sunni mumbled a few words under his breath, which sounded like a mixture of Latin and Japanese. When he opened his eyes again, they were glowing a dark blue; his third eye opened as well, rolling around in its socket, blink three times in succession, its iris a rich lavender. His jean jacket, t-shirt, and jeans were replaced with a long-sleeved, blue tunic and matching pants, along with brown boots that stopped at his knees. His hands bore yellow gloves, similar to those Stephen once wore himself, a smaller model of the standard sling ring on his left hand. The eye of Agamotto rested proudly on his chest, the piece closer to a bronze-colored metal compared to its once gold design. The scarf named Liho transformed itself into a long, heavy poncho, now smokey black accented with a carmine red, offering an extra layer of warmth and protection, with a long neck to function as a mask over his strong nose and thin lips. Sunni's hands glowed a fiery amber, the large rune under his feet seeming to grow tendrils as he tapped into his full power. "Thousands, millions of generations of Sorcerer Supremes dwell within me now; their wisdom my strength, their souls my guide, their stories my history. I am Earth's first defense against any and all mystical threats; the balance of this world is being toyed with, Natural Law rendered an antique practice. This will not stand. I ask you to give me everything I need to stand firm, to not bend the knee. I have too much to lose, and I cannot fail the people that call this universe their home."

  
Peter, Stephen, Beverly, Wong, Wanda, and Harley watched in awe as Sunni summoned the Winds of Watoomb, before he muttered a defensive incantation, "Precious lives reside in this temple, hearts, and minds that will shape this future for the better. I command you to rise up, I command you to form armor around my family," he looked down at his fathers, his uncle and aunt and sister, and brother, and smiled, "Do not fail them, and ease their wariness! I command you to rise, the Shield of the Seraphim!" Sunni let out a yell as he channeled his energy as high as he could, hands are thrown up as if in prayer.

  
"Look!" Wanda exclaimed, pointing to one of the Sanctum windows.

  
Long, delicate lines of golden-amber crisscrossed, twisted about, and surrounded the entire building. These lines formed half-circles, tiny triangles, soft loops before meeting loose ends. The ends melted into the other, expanding and consuming and spreading to the nearby park and growth. "No one enters this Sanctum unwelcomed, no one," Sunni swore, narrowing his eyes.

  
'I won't let it happen again, Amora. Not again.'

 

  
...

 

  
"Guys, this is starting to get annoying!" Jessica Jones exclaimed as she knocked yet another zombie's head off, wincing when she heard it continue to gurgle up its insides and moan. A jaw bit at nothing but air. "They just keep coming!"

  
"We need to find out who or what is the source, and soon!" Danny Rand directed his eyes towards the skies. It wasn't long before his sharp gaze caught long, flowing blonde hair and neon green eyes. "There, among the clouds! A woman."

  
"Not the time to be checking out ladies, Danny!" Luke Cage scolded, teeth gritted as the stink of rotting flesh poisoned his nostrils. There were flecks of what could be considered brain matter stuck to his shoes.

  
"No, the woman among the clouds is responsible for this chaos! She brought the undead to our reality! The magic is being used to manipulate these cursed bodies!"

  
"Cursed?"

  
"Yes, they are! These individuals aren't really zombies but cursed by a virus! It's not like your average illness; this one only exists through a channel of extremely potent, raw energy. She's essentially poisoning their mystical essence to bend them to their wills."

  
"That's seriously messed up," Jessica hissed, hair heavy with blood. "Will we turn if we get bitten or some shit?"

  
"No, it doesn't work like that," Danny assured, forcing a fist through a zombie's stomach, "And if we defeat the source, that woman, these people will be restored to their true forms. The damage we inflict on them will be as if it never happened in the first place."

  
Luke squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look at the woman Danny saw among the clouds. Long, flowing blonde hair, ranging from daisy to polar star. It fell down her slender shoulders, her skin fair as fresh cream. Chartreuse green eyes that glimmered like the sea under the sun, a soft jawline and full, rouge lips. She was dressed in a shamrock halter dress that clung to her curves and was...kind of revealing. The dip of the neckline rested right between her breasts, showing off the fullness of both. The dress was several inches above her knees, though the cape twirling around in the breeze hid most from view. The heels of her boots were literal daggers carved from emeralds, the matching gloves up to her elbows accented with platinum, and she wore an impressive headpiece: it was a crown that seemed to be constructed of small, beautiful birds contorted into impossible bends and stretches, their eyes white and beaks removed.

  
She had the beauty and sex appeal of a goddess, yet that smile she wore marred what was a statuesque glow.

  
"Let me guess, she's not from around here," The Man with Unbreakable Skin deadpanned as he locked eyes with his blond friend. Danny nodded.

  
"She seems to be from where the God of Thunder previously resided in, though that is my best guess."

  
"But she's evil," Jessica pressed for clarification.

  
"Yes, not possessed or tricked to commit these inhumane acts; this is all being done for arbitrary amusement on her behalf. Though she mentioned a boy so it could be 50-50; I'm sensing a mystical presence that can rival hers."

  
"So we need to stop her, and her partner in crime," Matt Murdock said, zoning in on not one, but two hearts beating. "Male, average build and height. He's her accomplice, and I heard him say, 'Bring us the boy. Dead or alive, but bring him to us!'. They're hunting someone down, you're right, and the zombies are just to keep us busy."

  
"Well whoever this kid is, they're not going to find him," Jessica snarled, forcing her elbow into the nose of a zombie dressed in a purple suit and tie. "We're the only ones who can protect the civilians left on the streets. This is our fight now too."

  
"It would be nice to have some help though, these fuckers just keep coming. We'll be overwhelmed in hours!"

  
"Ask and you shall receive! Heads up!"

  
"What?!" Amora watched in horror as that blasted Spider brat appeared as if out of thin air and landed a kick to Beck's stomach, performing a ballerina twirl while avoiding a retribution punch. "You little...!" Beverly flicked the goddess-like woman off, perching herself on a nearby fire escape.

  
"COLLETTE, spidey trackers on the Defenders, please. And make sure they're the ones that send out stun waves or electric nets. We don't want Beck or Amora turning them into zombies too."

  
**_"As you wish."_ **

  
"Sorry we're late," Sorcerer Supreme Sunni Parker-Strange stated as he emerged from a cider-colored portal, Stephen and Peter and Harley behind him all suited up as well, "We don't always acknowledge pesky visitors. Especially if they're from the likes of you."

  
"Where is the boy?!" Amora demanded, Beck recovering from Beverly's assault and summoning more zombies from the ground. "Hand him over, you're outnumbered! That child must die!"

  
"Hello there, Peter," Beck greeted with a bitter smile. His eyes were watery and pale, and his body still bared the scars from his last fight with the wallcrawler back in Europe. The colors of his suit were rather muted, his hair was long and messy. His helmet soon filled up with green smoke, hands glowing purple, however.

  
The brunette swallowed hard but returned the acknowledgment. "Beck. You've seen better days."

  
"Perhaps, but for your snot-nosed brats, it's their last. They've been ducking and running for way too long. It ends here; once you're out of the picture, Tony will have no one left. He'll have nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, and no one left to protect him. He dies, this world is ours. It's best you stop now, surrender. I promise the end results won't be as agonizing."

  
"You won't lay a finger on my brother!" Beverly shot back, teeth clenched and head held up high. "COLLETTE, activate Insta-Kill." The once white eyes of her mask shrunk down to beady, angry reds, cracking her knuckles. "This ends now, Amora. You're not going to get away with this."

  
"I will, foolish girl!" Amora smiled in spite of the threats, in spite of her enemies rejecting her "kind" offer to surrender without much harm done to their persons. "That child, that boy becomes one of the most powerful magic-wielders in existence. A mere human more powerful than an Asgardian, than the Sorcerer Supreme, than the very Celestials themselves! It's disgusting, it's against nature! He will be a threat to us all; you brought to life a monster, Stephen Strange. And I will not be bested by a child."

  
"That boy is my son, and he has the birthright to live! To be happy!" Stephen exclaimed, surrounding him and his family with the Seven Suns of Cinnibus, channeling his third eye as well. "If the higher forces of the universe decided he was to possess such glorious power, glorious purpose then I will do everything I can to help him understand that. That this power doesn't define him, doesn't make him an enemy of Natural Law. He's my son, and I will lay down my life if it means he lives!"

  
"That monster's birthright was to die!" Amora shrieked, her hands glowing a ghastly shamrock green. The tips of her luscious locks darkened to brown, almost black. "He was to die the moment he was conceived, the moment he drew breath! The monster the poor parents of the future will tell their children about at night. He's as vile as that runt Frost Giant he idolized. A monster feels a kinship with another of its foul kind. And every monster must be slain for the princess to reign!"

  
"Don't talk about Tony and Loki like that!" Peter swallowed his tears, hands tight fists at his sides. "That's my son you're talking about, and I don't care what you say! You don't know anything about him; I do. I do and he's a wonderful kid, named after one of the most selfless heroes to ever live. He's a good kid, a sweet kid and he deserves to have his life. You don't decide his future, he does. You're not a princess, you're not a goddess, Amora. You're nothing but a crazy lunatic who can't move on! And if you think I'm going to let you lay a finger on him, you haven't seen my Insta-Kill mode."

  
"Ah, Peter Parker. So you know the truth finally. These little miscreants are your offspring as well; you're constantly a thorn in my side. Thor and Strange stand by you, another mere mortal. How could an insignificant speck in a meaningless existence surpass even the mightiest of heroes? Well, I'm happy to see you nonetheless," Amora raised a fist, fingers bleeding with raw energy, "You will watch them die. And unlike Thanos, I will ensure they remain dust. They will die today, and so will you."

  
"We'll see about that," Stephen swore, soon joining his son in the air as he conjured the Sacred Sword of Vishanti. Sunni in turn called upon the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak, snapping them like a long, thick whip.

  
"You're dealing with us after all," Sunni added, "We're the Avengers. Even when we lose a battle, we still rage on the war."

  
"A war that will see the likes of you buried by your own fathers."

 

  
...

 

  
Tony watched as the pouring blood rain tried to eat away at his brother's shield. Steam rose from the delicate, long lines but for now, they remained firm. Amora's magic wasn't a threat, not yet at least.

  
"Matt, Jessica, Luke, and Danny are on the field as well," Wong reported, using a small portal as a lookout down to the city. He sighed in relief at seeing Stephen, Peter, Harley, Sunni, and Beverly join the fray.

  
"They're not your average street heroes, we're lucky to have them," Wanda said with a faint smile. "They can handle the zombies, Peter, Harley, and Stephen can help Beverly and Sunni concentrate their forces on Amora and Beck."

  
"This is all my fault..." Tony whispered, biting back tears. He pressed his closed fists to his head. "I should have given myself up when she k-killed Uncle Loki. He lost his life, again, to protect me. This isn't right."

  
"Don't say that, sweetheart," Wanda protested, caramel-colored eyes on her youngest nephew. She cupped his pretty face between her hands, "You must never let anyone inflict harm on you. You're a good kid, will be a great man. This witch has no right to decide your fate."

  
"She said she looked into my future though, Auntie!" Tony exclaimed, expression colored with panic. "She said that I b-become a tyrant, a monster. That I destroy all standings of Natural Law, that I enslave many of races across the galaxy. I bring the end to all life as we know it."

  
"I don't believe that, Adrien," Wanda's tone was firm despite her trembling hands, pressing their foreheads together. "You are not a monster. Amora is using your fear of yourself against you; that is her trick, but you must not be afraid."

  
"Why not?! This power...inside me, i-it's only growing and consuming and I don't know why. I'm not a Strange by blood, why do I have these powers?!"

  
"You are a Strange, blood be damned," Wanda wiped Tony's eyes with the tips of her fingers. "You are a Strange and a Parker. You are the best of both, and whatever flaws you possess are there. But you don't have a black heart. I know because I've seen your future. I've seen your future, sweetheart."

 

  
...

 

  
"So there's a new Spidey in town or what?" Jessica asked as Beverly flipped into action and snapped a zombie's jaw clean off with a flick of her wrist.

  
"Oh yeah, this is exactly the type of workout I needed!" Beverly cheered, dodging two dressed in SHIELD uniforms and web-slinging what seemed to be a zombified Bruce Banner to a fire hydrant. "Sorry, Bruce. At least you won't feel that in the morning, not yet at least. Hey Uncle Harley, be my tag partner?"

  
Harley Keener, garbed in a pale gold Iron Man suit with red accents and enhanced rocket boots, nodded and held out his hand for Beverly to take. The female spiderling grinned and jumped high into the air, cheering once again as Harley swung her around and around until she was flying like a stray bullet towards two zombies pinning down Danny.

"Welcome to the rodeo!" One of the zombies groaned in confusion as they were wrapped in a web lasso, struggling to break free of their bindings. "Tsk tsk, not going to happen!" Beverly threw the other end of the lasso over a nearby streetlight poll and yanked with all her strength. The Zombie lost her head as she flopped against the floor like a fish, soon throwing up on herself as she dangled upside down. "I win!"

  
"Need some help over here!" Luke said, five cornering him. He broke one's teeth and ripped another's arm off and used it like a baseball bat, but then one with Vision-like strength had him pinned to a brick wall.

  
"You have unbreakable skin still, right Uncle Luke?" Beverly asked, biting her lower lip.

  
"Yeah, kid," Luke choked out, eyes squeezed shut.

  
"Even against stuff like photon blasts?"

  
"Damn it, yeah!"

  
"Uncle Harley, your turn!"

  
Luke's ears rang with what sounded like a sonic canon being pointed in his direction. He angled his face away, bracing himself for the worst. The punch that followed didn't send his skin ablaze, didn't knock him out. It hurt like hell but he toughed it out, swallowing as much air as he could. When he finally opened his eyes, the dark-skinned man saw a large, gaping hole in the zombie's chest. Said monster slouched forward, eyes unfocused. Luke moved out of the way and turned his attention to Harley, who lowered his hand and commanded the faceplate of his mask to shrink back.

  
"You, you're the new Iron Man?"

  
"Not really, but this is my city too," Harley replied, smiling. "I got your back if you got mine."

  
"You got yourself a deal, you and the girl."

  
"That was so awesome!" Beverly giggled, throwing her fists up in the air, "You guys really are badass! And my uncles, so I got badass uncles! I'm the luckiest girl in the world, hands down!"

  
"Yes and no, what I'm guessing," Matt swung his cane and hit a zombie right in the middle of its skull. Its teeth bit down so hard on its tongue that it now played as a wet, fleshy lump on the splintered concrete. "She's a loudmouth, just like Pete," he said this with fondness, recognizing Beverly's fast, light steps as she landed gracefully on her heels a few feet away.

  
"Hey, I heard that!" Beverly knocked the zombified Captain Marvel's legs out from under her, "I might be having a little too much fun kicking your ass right now, Carol. Think of it as a payback for the hell you put my folks through. And for saying that my Sunni didn't earn his position as Sorcerer Supreme. He kicked your ass then, I'm kicking it now."

  
Carol snarled, eyes completely white and blood dripping her chin. Beverly threw out another kick; the blonde woman collapsed into a heap of broken limbs. Matt blinked, "Not a big fan of her?" He asked.

  
"Not like she's the only one," Jessica mumbled but pretended not to be listening in on the conversation going on as everyone cracked heads and knees.

  
"Does the fact that my parents 'lost' her invitation to their wedding in the mail work against me?" Beverly answered the blind lawyer with a question of her own, heavily coated in cheekiness.

  
"Yes, yes it does."

  
"Then guilty as charged, Uncle Matty. I'm not a big fan. Monica is a thousand times better, and not just because she taught me how to do braids and my makeup."

  
"I'm your uncle...?"

  
"Yes and no. By blood, not by a long shot; Pops, on the other hand, made you honorary the day I and Sunni were born and it's stuck ever since. Heads up!" Beverly jumped in front of Matt and lodged a couple of electrified spider bombs into zombie Bucky's chest. She covered her ears as he screamed and stumbled backward, "Thanks, COLLETTE! You always have my back."

  
**_"I'm with you until the end of the line, sweetie." ___**

**__  
****_ _ **

  
"You and me, that's real girl power!"

**__****_ _ **

  
"She's cute, I'll give her that," Jessica said, smirking slightly. If this was really Peter Parker's daughter...the apple didn't fall far from the tree, and in this case, that was a good thing.

**__****_ _ **

  
"Yeah, she is," Matt agreed, hearing the powerful beat of Beverly's heart. Strong like a drum, steady yet also light like a gentle afternoon breeze. It was its own unique track, but it was familiar at the same time.

**__****_ _ **

  
"Also FYI, I'm ya'lls favorite niece!" Beverly webbed the nearest rooftop and went flying, web wings spread taut. "I'm not the only one, Mo is too, but I'll tell you guys more deets later! COLLETTE put trackers on you, just shout if you need more backup!"

**__****_ _ **

  
"Wait, she's mine too?" Jessica asked. Matt couldn't muster up a reply however, as he now had to focus on three zombies trying to dogpile him. "Right, talk later? More skull-crushing."

**__****_ _ **

  
"More skull crushing, definitely."

**__****_ _ **

 

**__****_ _ **

  
...

**__****_ _ **

 

**__****_ _ **

  
"You...y-you saw my future, Auntie?" Tony asked, eyes now wide as dinner plates. Wanda's smile broadened. She took a deep breath, gathering her words and choosing so carefully.

**__****_ _ **

  
"Yes, I have," she said finally, "And it's not doom and gloom for anyone, my sweet. You are not a monster." It was impossible for a child of Peter Parker to become evil. Wanda, under Stephen's teachings, has peeked into the many universes where versions of herself, of Peter, of Tony Stark, exist.

**__****_ _ **

  
And in all of them, Peter and those that came after him always pathed the way for justice, truth, and to protect those who can't do so themselves.

**__****_ _ **

  
This child was powerful, but he was no monster. 

Everyone, especially Loki, ensured this.

**__****_ _ **

  
"...Then why do I have these powers?" The blond boy inquired, "Why me? I'm just...I'm not worthy. I'm not brave or strong or smart, not like my brother and sister. I've always known this, so why would any higher power choose me?"

**__****_ _ **

  
Wanda sighed, counting to ten. The Scarlet Witch knew that this revelation has been kept a secret from Tony. Loki had not told him before his untimely death. But he had to know. 'If only to know that he's loved,' she thought. 'If only to know that he is everything but the ender of worlds'. She opened her eyes and kept a straight face as best as she could. "Tony...honey, you were exposed to what used to be the Tesseract at a young age."

**__****_ _ **

  
"T-Tesseract? T-that cube Uncle Loki keeps with him?"

**__****_ _ **

  
"Yes. The infinity stones were destroyed by Thanos after the Snap. Tony, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Steve along with Scott, Nebula and Rhodey went back in time to retrieve the stones. They did so to undo the Snap. However, there was a stumble and Loki got away with the Tesseract."

**__****_ _ **

  
Tony looked puzzled by this all, "What does that have to do with me...?"

**__****_ _ **

  
"Sunni holds the time stone in the Eye of Agamotto. Do you remember what Loki gave you on your tenth birthday? He gave you Hel, your adorable little dog with bright blue eyes. He gave Hel because he knew you liked dogs, but what else did he give you? He got you a second present, right?"

**__****_ _ **

  
"Yeah, my bracelet," Tony pulled back the left sleeve of his sweater, revealing what looked like a bracelet made of the richest black silk. Hanging from it was a small blue stone, protected by bent silver wrapping around its base like vines. "It's enchanted, so as I get older and grow up, it expands. I never have to take it off. I never do, it brings me good luck."

**__****_ _ **

  
"That stone...is what used to be the Tesseract," Wanda gently touched the now glowing piece, "This is the space stone. Loki coveted it for a very long time; when you were born, it was like the light was returned to his eyes. You were the one out of your brother and sister to give him a chance, to believe in his reformed ways. You gave him a chance, a place in your heart. He loved you the moment he saw you."

**__****_ _ **

  
Tony's eyes watered, chest now too tight making it uncomfortable to breathe. Wanda continued, a hand on Tony's face, "The space stone has the ability to generate wormholes for travel to distant places. Loki, all his life, felt out of place. A man lost in space, even among those that were his family. Even with Thor and Odin, Frigga...he felt not one of them. He hated feeling that, very much. And so when you were born, when your brother and sister were born, he swore to do whatever it took to keep you safe. He never wanted you to feel like an outsider, abandoned and unwanted and lost among the stars. The space stone allows you to travel even to faraway planets. There is something he kept from you, though. Why do you think when Amora first attacked, you and Sunni and Beverly found yourself aboard the Guardians ship? With Thor and the others?"

**__****_ _ **

  
"...Because Uncle Loki wanted us to be safe," Tony realized, swallowing. He gripped the stone in his hand, blinking once. "And he knew we would be safe with them, even when they lost to the Enchantress in the end."

**__****_ _ **

  
"And from there, you were sent to Loki himself. An unknown location to everyone but him and him alone, and yet it led you straight to him. When your parents fell, when Thor and the Guardians fell, you were sent to Loki. That's when he knew he had to make a decision."

**__****_ _ **

  
"Uncle Loki knew he was going to die. He knew Amora would find him, a-and kill him." Tony looked down at the bracelet, then back at Wanda, "He gave me an infinity stone because..."

**__****_ _ **

  
"He wanted to put a protective barrier around you," Wanda picked up where Tony left off, nodding. "It was a very risky thing to do, as this stone just on its own is a powerful item. But he knew you would use it for good," she gently pressed the wrist that the bracelet hung from closer to Tony's chest. The blond boy looked Wanda in the eye. Despite the tears leaving her with blurry vision, Wanda was smiling. "He always wanted you to have a piece of him. This stone has been part of his history for a while now; with it, he'd be with you always."

**__****_ _ **

  
"And over the years, I've absorbed the energy from the stone. Whatever affinity for magic I had from birth was amplified because of it."

**__****_ _ **

  
"That power Loki gave you because he loved you," Wanda whispered as if in prayer, caressing Tony's cheek lightly with the back of her hand. "You are very much loved, my dear. Your heart has been broken so much by Amora's cruel words, but you are very loved."

**__****_ _ **

  
"He loved me."

**__****_ _ **

  
"He loves you; he's not gone, not yet. We still have time to change all of this."

**__****_ _ **

 

**__****_ _ **

  
...

**__****_ _ **

 

**__****_ _ **

  
"A little assistance is needed," Sunni mumbled, narrowing his chestnut brown eyes. Zombified versions of Mantis and Nebula made their way towards him, groaning with fingers stained red. Stephen and Peter were forced to keep the rest of the army at bay as Amora only called upon more and more, this time "dark" versions of the Avengers.

**__****_ _ **

  
They were zombified as well, that clear from the stink of decaying rot clinging to their clothes and the empty, barren look in their eyes. Their hands red with blood, flesh pale as the bones under their faces; they were much more sinister though, as they were created from the darkness in every hero's heart. Their strength was amplified, they copied every movement as if a mirror reflection and they were sharp-tongued.

**__****_ _ **

  
While they were serving Amora, it was clear they had some autonomy in their attacks.

**__****_ _ **

  
"A million generations of Sorcerer Supremes reside in me now. Allow me to call upon their strength, multiply our defenses! Guide me, I call upon the Images of Ikkon!" Sunni's third eye changed color, now a sparkling emerald. A rune below him splintered into two, tendrils once again erupting and spreading out.

**__****_ _ **

  
The two zombies hissed in disgust as they witnessed Sunni split into two copies. Then those copies split into three, and those three split into ten. They only grew larger in number by the second, all conjuring the Ruby Rings of Raggadorr. "Subdue them to the best of your ability," Sunni commanded his copies. "Don't let any of them have the upper hand, ensure none slip through the cracks and head for the Sanctum!"

**__****_ _ **

  
"He's just like you," Peter said to Stephen, garbed in the Iron Spider suit. He used the long legs protruding from his back to juggling three zombies before sending them flying into an abandoned grocery store across the street.

**__****_ _ **

  
"No, he's better," Stephen corrected with a short laugh, expression now serious however as his dark copy rose from a thick cloud of black smoke. "I thought Amora was kidding when she said I had an evil twin; I swear the chunks of my soul I cough up are contaminated with dark magic."

**__****_ _ **

  
"Believe it or not," Dark Stephen hissed, smirking smugly as he summoned the Hoary Hosts of Hoggoth. Instead of beautiful, whimsical butterflies in their place swarmed overgrown, hungry gnats. They matched well with his black robes and gray asymmetrical cloak. "You are the good one. But your time has come to an end. I will put you to sleep, and then the Parker brat. In the slowest, most painful way possible."

**__****_ _ **

  
"This is all your fault, you know," Dark Peter Parker snickered, straightening his back and producing a web bomb. His suit was mostly black with a red spider insignia on his chest, and the legs of the suit were silver instead of gold. "You just don't know when to quit. If you had been a good little spider, all of this wouldn't be happening."

**__****_ _ **

  
"So being a good little spider means giving up my family? Yeah, fuck you because I'm not going to do that," Peter shot back, "KAREN, Insta-Kill."

**__****_ _ **

  
**_"Give him everything you got, Peter."_ **

**__****_ _ **

  
Both Stephen and Peter clashed with their dark counterparts, Stephen using his shields and Peter his web-shooters. The two ended up back to back, and when that happened the heroes shared a look.

**__****_ _ **

  
"Hey, just so you know, I love you," Peter said over his shoulder, dark chocolate brown eyes twinkling, "And I got an idea."

**__****_ _ **

  
"We switch off?" Stephen hazarded a guess, lips pulling upwards into a smile when the brunette let out a laugh.

**__****_ _ **

  
"How did you know?"

**__****_ _ **

  
"We're on the same wavelength, Darling. You take dark me, I take dark you."

**__****_ _ **

  
"You got it!" Peter sent himself flying like a cannonball over Stephen's shoulder, knocking Dark Stephen to the ground with two of his Iron Spider legs. Dark Peter let out a yell as he was struck with one of the shields, and when he tried to get to his feet he was restrained by one of the copy Sunni's crimson bands.

**__****_ _ **

  
"Oh no you don't," the copy said, concentrating as hard as he could. He let out a yell as the bands tightened around the legs of the dark Iron Spider suit. A nasty squeal pierced the air like shattered glass, and the Dark Peter screamed as three of the four legs were severed at their starting points. He collapsed onto his hands and knees, blood dripping down his back.

**__****_ _ **

  
"You little bitch!"

**__****_ _ **

  
"Funny, you don't sound that scary even cursing me out," the Sunni copy sassed in retaliation. One of the copies exploded into a herd of moths when zombie Mantis grabbed one of the discarded legs and stabbed him through the chest.

**__****_ _ **

  
"Shit," Stephen snarled under his breath, grabbing his dark counterpart by the head and slamming him whole into the concrete ground. "Sunni!"

**__****_ _ **

  
"I got this, don't worry!" Despite that his voice was steady, the oldest Strange child looked everything but convinced of his declaration.

**__****_ _ **

  
"Theeee copiessss areeeenn't eternallll," The once bubbly alien hissed to her companion, managing a lopsided smile with one eye dangling from its socket.

**__****_ _ **

  
"You can't stttooopppp ussss," Nebula hissed, aiming a blaster towards another of Sunni's copies. The real Sunni gritted his teeth.

**__****_ _ **

  
'You're going to pay for this, Amora,' he thought darkly, 'Aunt Nebula has been through so much, and you do this to her. To her and Mantis, to everyone...you'll pay!' Sunni's third eye went from green to purple and finally to a solid red.

**__****_ _ **

  
If Amora wanted to play with dark magic, Sunni will happily return it ten-fold.

**__****_ _ **

  
'I don't like channeling power from the Dark Dimension...but this is an emergency. Open the pathway to the shadows, to the malice normally cut off from this world. Take the pain, the tears, the silent agonies of those fallen and let them break free. Let the blood from the skies revive the lost! Make my enemies pay, all of them pay! All of them!'

**__****_ _ **

  
"You'll pay!" With that battle cry, what remained of the copies descended upon the city, striking down the zombies stationed on rooftops and those emerging from the ground. They took forms of shadows, of fallen black crystals, striking foes down through the torso or skull. After impact, the copies exploded into trails of black and purple smoke, returning back to the young Sorcerer Supreme. Sunni winced as he absorbed the dark magic back inside him. His skin felt as if lit on fire; he fell to his knees and struggled to breathe, weird markings under his eyes. 'Don't lose control, don't lose control...' Sunni managed to get back on his feet, wincing once again when the fire shifted to his insides. He also winced when the zombified Marc Specter kicked aside his fallen comrades, his cape a temporary paradise from the carnage everywhere. The oldest Strange made a face and summoned his shields once again.

**__****_ _ **

  
"Rememmmmmber me, Sunni?"

**__****_ _ **

  
"Great, I have to fight my sister's suitor. Well, now I can actually get away with wiping the floor with you," Sunni remarked before he went in for the charge, using his shields to push back the Moon Knight. The man garbed in white threw a whirlwind of punches, not seeming to mind that every blow cracked a bone in his knuckle, that a new split in his skin appeared, or that blood began to taint his purity.

**__****_ _ **

  
"It will takeeeee moooore than some cheap maaaaaaagic tricks to halt meeee in my trrrracks!"

**__****_ _ **

  
"I got more than fucking cheap tricks, you damn Batman rip-off!"

**__****_ _ **

  
"They're slowing us down," Beck growled from deep within his chest, removing his helmet. The dark counterparts of Parker and Strange weren't handling well on their own, and Sunni's latest assault left them with only less and fewer ground troops. Danny, Luke, Jessica, Matt, and Harley had secured the safety of the civilians trapped in the rubble of fallen buildings, Beverly staying airborne. "Even outnumbered, they're slowing us down. We need to get to the boy, and we need to get to him now. He's being guarded by that witch and Strange's lackey. They shouldn't be too much of a hassle, especially if the kid's scared of losing control. I warped his mind once, I can do it again."

**__****_ _ **

  
"Don't you dare leave your post!" Amora snarled, in the middle of blocking the blade of Vishanti now in Stephen's grasp. She had grown tired of watching; she was a beauty but couldn't avoid dirtying her hands. At least this would deliver a significant blow to the opposing force, and slice their morale in half. She conjured a shield and used it as a battering ram, Stephen forced back a few feet. "We need more troops, keeping summoning them or spread the virus! Turn the brats' allies against them! Do something useful, not just float there! That's an order!"

**__****_ _ **

  
"You do that, I'm going after the kid," Beck waved his fingers in the air, hands glowing purple.

**__****_ _ **

  
"Hey!" Jessica slammed her fists against the metal dome she and allies were suddenly trapped in. "What the hell, get us out of here!"

**__****_ _ **

  
"It's Beck, he trapped us in here!" Harley exclaimed, blasting the walls only for it to prove futile.

**__****_ _ **

  
"But he's an illusionist, how is this possible?" Danny asked.

**__****_ _ **

  
"It's not just tech anymore, Danny," Matt explained, frantic. "And the walls...they're closing in!"

**__****_ _ **

  
"We need to think of something, and fast!" Luke added, pushing hard against the cold, hard barrier.

**__****_ _ **

  
"That should hold them," Beck said, pulling his helmet back on. "Now's my chance."

**__****_ _ **

  
"I'm supposed to drain and end his insignificant existence, not you!" Amora insisted, "I need him to be the ultimate lifeform. Get back here, Beck!"

**__****_ _ **

  
"You kill Stephen and Parker, you end his existence!" Beck retorted, allowing himself to be consumed by purple smoke. The cloud began to travel fast across the skies, cutting through the downpour of blood rain like a knife. What remained of the zombie troops retreated from their own personal fights, hellbent on retracing the "footsteps" of their leader.

**__****_ _ **

  
"Fooollllooow himmmmm!"

**__****_ _ **

  
"No!" Peter landed on zombified Drax back's, trapping him in a headlock. The alien warrior protested and tried to shake the brunette off, lashing out blindly with his twin daggers. "You're staying right here, buddy! Stephen, we have to warn Wong and Wanda! Beck's heading for the Sanctum! Tell them to reinforce the shield, guard it from the outside! Whatever it takes, we can't let him get to Tony!"

**__****_ _ **

  
"I'm going to try and slow Beck down, Dad!" Beverly declared, using her web wings to glide over the chaos. "COLLETTE, this is going to sound off but track down that cloud! Get me its coordinates however you can, and help me find a way to slow him down!"

**__****_ _ **

  
_**"Use your ice webs, May! It's the latest upgrade to your web bombs. Once triggered to explode, the bombs will release a gel that freezes once exposed to air and water vapor. There's a hydrant on the ground to your left, use that to rig the bombs!"** _

**__****_ _ **

  
"COLLETTE, you're a lifesaver!" Beverly grinned as she touched the ground. With a few mighty punches, the spiderling forced the hydrant's screws to give in, causing water to build up and spray high into the air. "Ice webs, deploy!"

**__****_ _ **

  
**_"Make sure the distance is just right!"_ **

**__****_ _ **

  
"Got it!" Beverly decided two web bombs would suffice, tongue between her teeth as she took careful aim. Eyes, both sets, narrowed, she saw Mysterio heading her way. "Ballet and archery, don't let me down now!" With a soft grunt, Beverly threw the bombs high into the air, heart racing fast in her chest. "Come on, come on, come on..."

**__****_ _ **

  
_Pop! Pop! Pop!_

**__****_ _ **

  
"Yes!"

**__****_ _ **

  
Beck was back to his physical, human form as he was becoming encased in ice. "No!" He shouted, reaching out and trying to grab at anything to steady himself. Even when he held on to the rails of a fire escape, he found himself still being consumed by the cold. He let out a frustrated yell and continued his struggle only for him to be left frozen in ice and time, eyes wide and mouth agape. His body hit the fire escape floor with a clatter, not a single crack protruding.

**__****_ _ **

  
"Ha, I did it!" Beverly exclaimed, punching a fist through the air. "One nutjob down, another left to g-"

**__****_ _ **

  
But Beverly didn't get to finish her sentence. Instead what came from her lips was a loud, blood-curdling scream. It bounced off the walls of the buildings nearby, it caused the water, still streaming, to quiver with ripples, and the bones of defeated zombies to dance.

**__****_ _ **

  
Beverly began choking, wheezing and gasping for air. Her body felt heavy as lead, and her vision started to blacken at the corners. Her eyes rolled around in her skull, and even though she was reaching out with a hand for help, it was a pointless attempt.

**__****_ _ **

  
It was a pointless attempt.

**__****_ _ **

 

**__****_ _ **

  
...

**__****_ _ **

 

**__****_ _ **

  
Sunni was bombarded with a hungry ache in his chest, it clawing at the walls of his throat and begging to be let out. Every breath he took was sharp and fiery as if he was drinking molten lava. His vision went from blurry to red, and his third eye began to sting. "No..." he whispered, his shields dissipating. What remained of zombie Fury was a head and twitching leg, blood staining Sunni's gloves. "No!"

**__****_ _ **

  
His outbursts caught Peter and Stephen's attention, "Sunni, what's wrong?!" Stephen demanded, only for Peter to let out a yell as well. The brunette looked as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice water on him, and his eyes were brimming with tears. "Pet-"

**__****_ _ **

  
"BEVERLY!"

**__****_ _ **

  
Amora took this chance to retreat from her fight with Stephen, cackling like a madwoman and rising into the air. She called upon thunder and lightning to join the blood rain, bathing in it without any remorse. When she saw what had caused the distress of her victims, her laughter only escalated, shamrock eyes dancing in cruel delight.

**__****_ _ **

  
A headless Loki Odinson was limping towards Stephen, Sunni, and Peter. His once clean, finely crafted leather armor and robes were sooted with dirt, blood, and grime. His once colorful cape was muted and charred at the edges as if he had crawled from a burning grave. In one hand, he held one of the swords he had used in his and Thor's fight against Hela. In the other...he dragged by the arm the lifeless body of Beverly Parker-Strange. Her head rocked from side to side every time he moved, but from that, no other reaction came. When the headless zombie came closer, it became clear how deathly pale Beverly had become.

**__****_ _ **

  
Normally lively and slightly tanned skin now white as a sheet. Normally energetic, jewel-like eyes now dim and lacking luster. Normally cheerful, friendly face now slack, expressionless with purple lips and freezing fingers. There was blood marring the front of her suit, gushing from the stab wound in her chest.

**__****_ _ **

  
Right through her heart. The headless Loki had stabbed his niece to death, through the heart.

**__****_ _ **

  
"NO!" Sunni's scream caused him to lose control temporarily, eyes turning red again. A hit of raw energy channeled from the Dark Dimension bled from his person like pus from a wound, and like a wave knocked everyone in its path back. Stephen and Peter were sent flying into the metal dome holding Matt, Jessica, Luke, Danny, and Harley hostage, neither leaving a dent. All of Amora's troops were wiped out with that one wave, leaving mountains of red ashes behind. The headless Loki's sword landed with a heavy thud! into the ash pile, Beverly's body laying on its side. Sunni's footsteps were loud even in his ears as he ran over to his sister. His knees gave in and he was soon crawling, cheeks stained with tears. "M-May, May come on now," he whispered, pulling Beverly into his arms. One hand grasped softly her chin, the other supporting the back of her head. "Wake up, wake up! Please," he begged, breathing uneven.

**__****_ _ **

  
Beverly didn't respond; her eyes were closed, limbs deadweight at her sides.

**__****_ _ **

  
"Please! Please, p-please don't...don't you die on me. Don't you die on me, no! No! No, no, no, no...!" Sunni pressed his forehead against Beverly's, took one of her hands in his. "I can't lose you, no we promised! We promised no matter what, that if you went I...! I'd...p-please, May! Please, please don't leave me! Don't leave us, don't!"

**__****_ _ **

  
When the spiderling still didn't respond, didn't jolt back to life to her brother's pleas, Sunni broke down. His tears crumbled to haunting sobs. He crushed Beverly to him and howled, shoulders shaking as the wet from his eyes soaked into her hair.

**__****_ _ **

  
"NO! NO! MAY, NOOOOO!"

**__****_ _ **

 

**__****_ _ **

  
...

**__****_ _ **

 

**__****_ _ **

  
"AHHHHHHH!" Tony's legs folded up from under him, his thin, shaky hands gripping at his hair. His back was snapped into a perfect V-shape, mouth twisted into a nasty frown. His scream caused the floor beneath Wong and Wanda's feet to violently quake. The two turned to see the young boy surrounded by fierce winds tinted bright cobalt. Tony's hands were now folded tightly over his chest as if there was a pain in his heart.

**__****_ _ **

  
A pain in his heart.

**__****_ _ **

  
Beverly...Sunni...Tony...they were all connected. And if tragedy befell one, the two would know.

**__****_ _ **

  
And if that was the case, then Tony was...

**__****_ _ **

  
"TONY!" Wanda attempted to beat her way through the mess of winds that was formed by her nephew's pain. "HOLD ON!" She added, her powers manifesting as a smokey pinkish-red shield. That allowed her to push forward.

**__****_ _ **

  
"Wanda, it's too dangerous!" Wong said over the roar of the winds, summoning his own shields. "Both of you can get hurt!"

**__****_ _ **

  
"I don't care, he's my nephew and I'll be damned if I stop now!" Wanda replied with more bite than she planned, hair being yanked in all different directions.

**__****_ _ **

  
"BEVERLY!" Tony wailed, shaking his head. "NO, NO! NO PLEASE, NOT HER! NOT MY SISTER!" He curled up into a ball, feet off the polished Sanctum floor. "Not again...Not again!"

**__****_ _ **

  
**"It's time, Young One."**

**__****_ _ **

  
'W-Who are you?' Tony asked the voice echoing off the walls of his skull. He didn't dare open his eyes, teeth clenched tightly. 'Who are you?! Tell me!'

**__****_ _ **

  
**"You inquired about the power that grows within you, yes? The power that grows within you, that you are terrified of trusting."**

**__****_ _ **

  
'This power has caused me nothing but trouble! My parents, my uncle and now my sister are gone! And it's all my fault!' Tony argued, tears streaming faster and harder down his face.

**__****_ _ **

  
**"You can continue to perpetuate this lie, or you can finally step up and be the hero you are meant to be."**

**__****_ _ **

  
"Hero? What hero?" Tony asked, out loud this time. His eyes slowly opened, "What hero could I be?"

**__****_ _ **

  
**"The hero these people need but don't deserve,"** the voice continued. **"It's time to embrace who you are deep inside. No more fear, no more chains. Embrace your power; if you really want to learn control, you must first learn to let it go."**

**__****_ _ **

  
"I can't! If I do I'll hurt innocent people! I don't want to be like Amora!"

**__****_ _ **

  
**"You are nothing like her,"** the voice hissed, **"You are better. You are more than you know, and the only way to save this world, save the lives of your family...you must let it go. Let it go, Young One. Let it go, and I will help you."**

**__****_ _ **

  
"W-who are you?" Tony asked again. When he opened his eyes fully, Wanda noticed that Tony's eyes were no longer the warm, familiar green. They weren't warm but cold; they weren't soft but piercing; they weren't wide but narrowed into slits.

**__****_ _ **

  
**"I am you, you are I. And now is the time to let this power burn free and alive. Let it go, Anthony. Let it go."**

**__****_ _ **

  
"Let this power burn free and alive...let this power burn free and alive," Tony repeated this phrase like a chant, his hands now glowing a sultry sangria. His eyes began to glow, and the winds instead of thrashing and destroying everything in its path curved their flimsy claws inward. They began to surround Tony like a cacoon. "Let this power burn free and alive...let this power burn free alive! LET THIS POWER BURN FREE AND ALIVE, I AM YOU AND YOU ARE I!"

**__****_ _ **

  
"TONY!" Wanda and Wong shouted in unison.

**__****_ _ **

 

**__****_ _ **

  
...

**__****_ _ **

 

**__****_ _ **

  
Sunni held Beverly close, mouth contorted into an ugly cry as he continued to sob into her hair. He trembled and looked up when he saw Peter and Stephen soon hovering over him, unable to speak. Peter bit his lower lip and did his best to smile, hugging Sunni close when the younger collapsed into his arms. "It's okay, it's o-okay honey..."

**__****_ _ **

  
"I failed again, Pa," Sunni whispered, "I failed her again...I lost my heart again."

**__****_ _ **

  
Stephen cradled his daughter's body in his arms. He tried to get air into his lungs, but the crushing weight against his chest complicated that greatly. He brushed back her hair, kissed the top of her head. His mouth trembled against her icy skin. His little girl, his little princess...

**__****_ _ **

  
"I'm so sorry, Beverly..."

**__****_ _ **

  
"May," Sunni corrected softly, looking from Peter to Stephen. "Her real name is May...M-May Donna Parker-Strange. Beverly's a nickname."

**__****_ _ **

  
"M-May..." Peter's lower lip quivered.

**__****_ _ **

  
"You named her that, Dad," Sunni continued. "After May Parker. Like y-you named me Stephen Benjamin Parker-Strange. In honor of Ben Parker..."

**__****_ _ **

  
"And like them, she has fallen," The three looked with glowering eyes at Amora, who faked a sympathetic frown. Her hands were still glowing, and the thunder and lighting did not cease. "She was named after such a weak woman. The child of two weak men. Her having a different fate was impossible; as I foretold, she was destined to die. Her and the rest of her ilk."

**__****_ _ **

  
"You stay away from Sunni," Peter warned, voice dripping with venom. He pulled his mask over his face and stood up, all four spider legs stretched out taut. He threw his arms out as well, spreading his legs. "You keep your filthy hands away from my sons. You won't hurt Sunni, and you sure as hell won't touch Tony."

**__****_ _ **

  
Amora rolled her eyes, breaking her "kind" facade. "You are truly pathetic, Peter Parker. I hope they remember you, and your foolish hope. It was misplaced." She raised a hand above her head. What seemed like green lightning began to build up, her hair darker due to the blood rain. Stephen rose to his feet as well and summoned his shields, also serving as a wall between Amora and Sunni.

**__****_ _ **

  
"If this is our last stand," he whispered to Peter, "Then we go down together."

**__****_ _ **

  
"Together; Wanda and Wong, they'll keep Tony safe. We won't let Amora have her way."

**__****_ _ **

  
"Dad! Pa! Wait!"

**__****_ _ **

  
"No more Doctor Strange! No more Spider-Man!" Amora declared, channeling the green lightning towards the two heroes.

**__****_ _ **

  
"NO!" Sunni shouted, Stephen and Peter, closing their eyes and not retreating.

**__****_ _ **

 

**__****_ _ **

  
...

**__****_ _ **

 

**__****_ _ **

  
"We're going to die crushed in here!" Jessica hissed, her knuckles bloody and bruised.

**__****_ _ **

  
"We have to keep trying!" Danny protested, his glowing hand once again not leaving a dent as he delivered another punch.

**__****_ _ **

  
"We're running out of air here!" Luke reported, sweat running down his left temple.

**__****_ _ **

  
"Beck is heading for the Sanctum, he gets to Tony and it's over!" Harley continued to blast at the walls even it was leaving him rather exhausted.

**__****_ _ **

  
Matt grunted, nostrils flaring. "We can't go down like this, we can't," he choked out, though his legs were threatening to give out from under him.

**__****_ _ **

  
The five continued to push using their legs, arms, Luke with his head. The metal walls were closing in more and more, forcing the Defenders and Harley to be back to back. They were dizzy from lack of oxygen, exhausted.

**__****_ _ **

  
"This..this can't be it," Jessica said, slumping down to the floor. "This...this ca..."

**__****_ _ **

  
"Jess!" Luke tried to lift her off the ground, but his arms felt heavy. He ended up toppling over as well.

**__****_ _ **

  
Danny looked Matt, seeing how he was struggling to remain conscious as well. "M-Matthew," he began, unable to continue.

**__****_ _ **

  
The blind lawyer had both hands pressed to the walls, listening as hard as he could with the low oxygen levels to his brain. He closed his eyes and listened, listened.

**__****_ _ **

  
That's when it hit him.

**__****_ _ **

  
"Brace yourselves!" he shouted, leaning against the nearest wall.

**__****_ _ **

  
"Why?" Danny asked, but his question was answered by another source. He pushed off the wall, not having much space to move but damn that, and squinted his eyes. At first, it seemed like an illusion, but then more details came: a cobalt blue light was seeping into the metal dome. The light was coming from the sharp end of a small sword, it slices through the barrier without any hassle. "What is that...?"

**__****_ _ **

  
"...It's the boy Beck and Amora were talking about," Matt said this with a smile on his face. "It's him."

**__****_ _ **

  
"Tony's here!" Harley exclaimed, unable to contain his relieved laugh.

**__****_ _ **

 

**__****_ _ **

  
...

**__****_ _ **

 

**__****_ _ **

  
Amora let out a shriek and landed hard on her elbows. The green lightning charged up fizzled out in a second, releasing small sparks. Peter and Stephen were both jolted, eyes flying open. What was at Amora's feet was a sword. It was about the size of a dagger, with a near silver blade and cobalt blue hilt. The blade let out a ghostly emerald green light, and there were unique, intricate markings along the hilt like a scripture. The blonde sorceress slowly got to her feet, hands ignited in green once again. "Where did that come from?!" She demanded, eyeing Stephen. "That's not the sword of Vishanti!"

**__****_ _ **

  
"It's not one I know," Stephen admitted, looking from the blade to the woman then back again. "I've never seen that sword before in my life."

**__****_ _ **

  
"But I know who sent it," Sunni said, rising from his crouched position. "I know who that sword used to belong to..." he allowed himself to let out a short chuckle, chestnut brown eyes dancing. "Oh, you're in for it now, Amora."

**__****_ _ **

  
"Silence, you brat," Amora snarled in return, "And tell me who that blade belongs to!"

**__****_ _ **

  
"Me." The answering voice came from behind Amora, and when she turned to lash out she was thrown back by a swift punch to the jaw. She stumbled and nearly tripped over her cape, summoning Loki's fallen sword. She grasped the hilt and held the blade out in front of her.

**__****_ _ **

  
"Who are you?!"

**__****_ _ **

  
Instead of an answer, Amora was struck in the head by a steel-toed foot. She crumbled with a loud cry but blocked the next assault with the sword. The assailant bounced off the blade as if it was a springboard, landing on one foot with practiced elegance. The sorceress tucked her hair behind one ear, a chill going down her spine as the newcomer spoke again. "You've been left to your own devices for far too long, Amora," he said, shoulders uncurling like those of a dragon. "Natural Law is fair, but also a fickle thing. If you don't pay your dues, eventually the mystical forces of your reality come to call."

**__****_ _ **

  
"Who are you?! Amora said again. The newcomer let out a chuckle.

**__****_ _ **

  
"Don't you recognize the boy you've been hunting like prey since the day he was conceived?"

**__****_ _ **

  
"...Tony?" Peter called out, dark chocolate brown eyes unable to believe what he was witnessing.

**__****_ _ **

  
"Hello, Papa. I'm here to finish what Sunni and Beverly started," the newcomer, Tony, said, turning around slowly.

**__****_ _ **

  
And Tony looked nothing like himself.

**__****_ _ **

  
He was as tall as he was before, but there was something different about how he held himself. Back straight, toes pointed forward, hands unclenched. There was no slight curve to his neck, and he didn't flinch when he summoned his sword. He caught it with ease, the blade now lit with a hungry cobalt flame. His posture bled confidence, ambition. No longer did he seem unsure of every step he took.

**__****_ _ **

  
His clothes were different. The sweater and compression pants replaced with what looked like a stealth ninja suit. The suit was made of light, flexible fabric, and where there were tears two layers of protective mesh were visible. The suit was of varying shades of blue, form-fitting, complete with steel-toed boots built-in. Tony's fingers were wrapped in bandages, strips looping around his delicate fingers; his nails were painted black, and he had a layer of wrappings going from the base of his neck to his mouth and nose. The wrappings were stained in blood, but it wasn't his. His hair was longer and was black with white-blond roots and ends, falling partially over his right eye. His right eye was a smoldering garnet red, lacking an iris entirely. His left one was a muted orchid purple with a gray iris. Both eyes were surrounded by a thick brush of black, and what looked like purple specked tear tracks running down his cheeks. Most of his hair was bunched under a dark blue headscarf, the hood of his white cloak baring the same intricate markings as his sword. He tore the cloak off his shoulders, crouching low like a spider.

**__****_ _ **

  
"It can't be...you stopped being dominated by your fear," Amora spat as if having tasted poison. "You're letting yourself be ruled by your mad energy!"

**__****_ _ **

  
"No," Tony clarified for her, soon doing a series of twists and contortions. Every time he struck the floor with his foot or hand, he completed another piece of a rune. Once it was complete, tendrils sprouted from it like tentacles and grabbed Sunni and Beverly rather roughly, dragging both towards Tony.

**__****_ _ **

  
"A little gentler next time," Sunni retorted, but he didn't fight the tendrils. He was being surrounded by a soft red glow, Beverly's body by a light blue one.

**__****_ _ **

  
"What's going on?" Peter asked Stephen, voice low as if afraid to break some enchantment.

**__****_ _ **

  
"It's not Tony," Stephen began, wetting his lips and clearing his dry throat. "That's not him, not entirely. This is the power that Loki was referring to. As it built and built inside him for years, it developed a persona of its own. Another side that comes to call when he's threatened, whenever he's in true danger. That's not Tony. That's Monako, the Prince of Magic."

**__****_ _ **

  
"You used Loki's blade to murder his niece, my sister," Tony, Monako, said, brushing two fingers along the tip of his blade. Blood dripped from the fresh wounds onto the impeccable silver; Monako didn't flinch. "You took a life, many lives with complete disregard for the balance of the universe. That simply cannot be, so now," he held his sword over his head. Sunni closed his eyes as he slowly began to lose his physical form, Beverly's body as well, transforming into bolts of pure energy. "You have to pay." Sunni and Beverly's essence, their souls, were soon absorbed by Monako's sword. The blade's fire turned amber; Monako's suit went from blue to stark gray, and the shadows around his eyes flared crimson. The rune below his feet vanished. "A test of champions, a fight of blades. Only one of us comes out of this alive."

**__****_ _ **

  
"Very well," Amora agreed, channeling her energy into her own weapon. The blade of her sword went alit with a golden-white light, and the hilt turned a shamrock green. The blade grew in size, forcing her to use both hands to carry its weight. She smirked coldly, green lipstick lips pulled back over her perfect, white teeth. "To end your life right here, right now...I was going to show you mercy. I was going to offer you a place by my side, that you serve me as my loyal knight. But alas, some things are not meant to be."

**__****_ _ **

  
"May the best warrior win."

**__****_ _ **

  
"May the best Queen win!"

**__****_ _ **

 

**__****_ _ **

  
...

**__****_ _ **

 

**__****_ _ **

  
Monako didn't attack first, Amora did. The blades of her heels struck the concrete with every step, and she went with a side slash. Monako dodged by doing a flip, landing on her blade. He struck her in the arm before backflipping a safe distance away. Amora tugged her glove higher up her arm, covering the fresh cut and charging once again. "Not so fast," Monako snapped his fingers. A loud popping noise followed a ball of smoke, and instead of nailing him in the chest, Amora was slicing through the air.

**__****_ _ **

  
The blonde-haired woman let out a shriek of frustration, unable to move out of the way in time until it was too late; Monako appeared several feet above her, and when he landed the masked hero easily trapped Amora in a headlock. "Get off me!" She demanded, throwing her right leg back.

**__****_ _ **

  
"Gladly," Monako responded, knocking her legs out from under her. Amora didn't get to hit the ground before he had his hands clasped firmly around her ankles. With a hearty yell, he threw her across the stretch of road, muttering a short incantation. His sword transformed into a packet of needles, thin and shiny and silver. He drew five total and swallowed all five needles, disappearing in yet another puff of smoke.

**__****_ _ **

  
"You dirty rat," Amora said, spitting out dirt. "Just smoke and mirrors, that's all you are! Well, even the curtain pulls back, even the magician is nothing but a hack! You're nothing; I don't care if it takes an eternity, I will slaughter you! I will slaughter you and everyone you hold dear!" She gathered all her strength and sent a strike of lightning to hit the earth.

**__****_ _ **

  
Monako dodged as best as he could, several bouts of smoke coming and going as he disappeared. Amora saw an opening, however, and smirked. She threw her sword like a dart, and when it missed, she altered its trajectory with a flick of her wrist. The masked hero let out a shout as the sword dug into his back, leaving a long, nasty gash running down one shoulder. He caught himself, barely, and hissed. The sword yanked itself free and returned to Amora. "Come on now," he said, laughing. He straightened his back and took the time to brush his two fingers along the wound. "Is that all?" He then beat his wound, using the remainder of the needles.

**__****_ _ **

  
Blood dripped down his back, and the shadows around his eyes darkened. "How are you not in pain?!"

**__****_ _ **

  
"Oh I am in pain, believe you me," Monako clarified, finally spitting out the needles still in his mouth. His saliva was tinted red, "I just know how to use it." He conjured yet another weapon, this time a battle ax. "And I'm channeling energy from the Dark Dimension. It feeds on malice, pain, sadness. You killed my sister; I absorbed her soul to use its purity for protection. Even though you've split my skin, I have very little chance of falling victim to an illness. You can still kill me, not that I'll let you but I guess it's always best to inform my enemies before I beat them."

**__****_ _ **

  
"You won't beat me. You won't."

**__****_ _ **

  
"Let's see."

**__****_ _ **

 

**__****_ _ **

  
...

**__****_ _ **

 

**__****_ _ **

  
The two swords clashed. Amora's sword glowed pale golden-white, and she smiled madly when Monako stumbled slightly under the weight. Monako's own blade's cobalt sheen was waning, and his knuckles were pink from building blood under the skin. His nerves were on fire, and he grunted when a bolt of green lightning struck him.

**__****_ _ **

  
"Ah!"

**__****_ _ **

  
"That's it, in the end, you're nothing but a mere mortal. You're not built to be a hero, much less a magic-wielder," Amora laughed, one hand now wrapped around Monako's neck. He coughed and struggled to pull her off, not letting go of his blade. "Loki wrongly misplaced his faith in you. He sacrificed himself for a pathetic, fragile, stupid boy..."  


"...You're right, I am fragile and stupid," Monako whispered through gritted teeth, both eyes red now. His skin started to darken to an icy blue, and his canines became more pronounced. "I'm not worthy of the power I've been given. If I could, I'd give it to my brother who deserves it. But Uncle Loki gave me the space stone so I would always be safe so that I could have a home among the stars. He chose me, and if he believes I can use this for good then I will."

**__****_ _ **

  
"You're nothing but talk!"

**__****_ _ **

  
"Oh, I'm more than that," Monako drew his head back, headbutting Amora and dislodging her headpiece. The blonde sorceress stumbled and tried her best to lift her blade once again, only to freeze in her tracks. The masked hero had the space stone in his left hand; he ripped one of the sapphires embedded in his sword and replaced it with the space stone. Its power filled the blade with new life, the sheen returning ten-fold. "I'm the son of a bitch that's going to send you to a realm far away from here. Whatever befalls you I hope shows you no mercy, just like you didn't for the souls you offered on the chopping block for your corrupted agenda."

**__****_ _ **

  
"You don't know how to use that."

**__****_ _ **

  
"You're right, I don't. So I'm going to find out." Monako raised his sword up high, blade pointed towards the ground. "And whatever happens, it will happen!"

**__****_ _ **

  
"Don't you dare!" Amora abandoned her weapon and ran towards Monako, sending strikes of lightning after strikes of lightning. One struck Monako in the chest, the other his right leg. He screamed but that only drove him to put all the pressure possible behind his thrust.

**__****_ _ **

  
"NO!"

**__****_ _ **

 

**__****_ _ **

  
...

**__****_ _ **

 

**__****_ _ **

  
When Tony opened his eyes, all he saw was light. Very bright light, and heat bouncing off his skin. He groaned and sat up slowly. It was white all around him: the ceiling, the floor, even his clothes. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. They were back to normal, large and wide and very pale green. "Wh...where am I?" He mumbled, crossing his legs.

**__****_ _ **

  
"You did good, kid. I'm proud of you."

**__****_ _ **

  
"Wait...that voice."

**__****_ _ **

  
"Well come on now, look up. I want to take a good look at you." Robotically, Tony followed the order and looked up.

**__****_ _ **

  
A man, either in his late forties or early fifties, with short brown hair, a goatee lightly speckled with gray, and cocoa brown eyes stood over him. He was smiling, wearing a pair of jeans and an old AC-DC t-shirt over a black long-sleeve. He tucked his sunglasses away into his pocket and held out his hand for Tony to take.

**__****_ _ **

  
"Holy shit, you're...y-you're."

**__****_ _ **

  
"I'm me, yeah," Tony Stark said with a soft laugh, patting Tony's back once the boy was on his feet. "So you're one of Pete's kids, right? The youngest, so you got more sense than most."

**__****_ _ **

  
Tony laughed in spite of his tears. Tony Stark reached out and wiped the boy's eyes carefully with a finger. "Y-yeah, I'm me. I was named after you."

**__****_ _ **

  
"I heard. Wow, Strange actually cared about me," Tony Stark said as he shook his head lightly. Once the laughter died down, he looked at the blond boy. "You turned out pretty well though, with a loco like him for a dad. But that's because Peter's got a good head on his shoulders: responsible, smart, works hard. Looking at you, it's like seeing him."

**__****_ _ **

  
"So I've been told, or that I look like Grandpa Ben." Tony tilted his head to the side.

**__****_ _ **

  
"Yeah, I can see it. The freckles and the hair."

**__****_ _ **

  
"So I'm meeting you...does that mean I'm dead?"

**__****_ _ **

  
"No, not at all. I just wanted to head on down from Paradise to say hi and...well, really look at you," Tony sighed, expression slightly somber. "I wish I could have met you, kid. Hell, that I could have seen my little girl grow up, be a pain in the ass for Strange for dating my baby spider boy. There's a lot of things old Iron Dad missed; I saw you were knocked out, you know, feeling a bit blue so I thought I'd check up on you. And tell you this," Tony blinked and stared into his honorary grandfather's eyes.

**__****_ _ **

  
They were just as kind yet guarded as Uncle Loki's. These two men had a lot of similarities.

**__****_ _ **

  
"Listen, whatever is that you're dealing with down there right now...it will pass. I know it sounds like a load of bullshit, life likes to screw with you again and again and again! But it passes, it really does. You got your whole life ahead of you, kiddo. You got a brother and sister, two parents that love you, and you got me."

**__****_ _ **

  
"I do?" Tony asked. Tony Stark nodded.

**__****_ _ **

  
"You do because I'm always looking out for you. And Pete, Bev, Sunni...even Strange. I'm always looking out for you; I love you, kiddo. Your family loves you, and so even if you think you don't deserve it you do deep down. Everyone in the world deserves love, even if you don't think you do. So go on, go on. Go home."

**__****_ _ **

  
"Thank you, Grandpa Tony."

**__****_ _ **

  
"Surprisingly, that has a nice ring to it," Tony Stark said, grinning. He pressed a soft peck to Tony's blond head, closing his eyes as he gave him a one-arm hug. "Seriously though kid, take care of yourself. Take care of yourself, brush your teeth, and be a good boy or I'll haunt your dad on Halloween. Pop in with a sheet and yell 'You phony wizard stache!'."

**__****_ _ **

  
Tony pressed his face to Tony Stark's shoulder, closing his eyes. "Love you, Gramps."

**__****_ _ **

  
"Love you too, kid. Tell Pete I miss him, and always remind my Mo that Daddy loves her three thousand."

**__****_ _ **

 

**__****_ _ **

  
...

**__****_ _ **

 

**__****_ _ **

  
Jessica Jones looked around herself, taking in a deep breath. Her dark umber eyes blinked once, twice, three times for good measure. She just had to make sure, had to process this fully before believing it to be authentic.

**__****_ _ **

  
"Guys...it's over," she whispered, looking over her shoulder at Luke, Danny, Harley, and Matt. "The kid, the kid did it."

**__****_ _ **

  
The skies were no longer dark and threatening, no more thunder, and lightning promising to force open the earth. The rain of blood ceased pouring, what had touched the ground now drained into the sewers. The buildings that had been taken down, the trees ripped from their roots, everything was back in its place. The streets were clean, traces of brain matter, skin, and rotting flesh removed from the gutters and windows. The streets were clear of debris, civilians were now allowed to walk around unharmed.

**__****_ _ **

  
It looked like an ordinary day in New York City.

**__****_ _ **

  
"Peter," Matt led the group over to the brunette, who was crouched over the unconscious bodies of Sunni, Beverly, and Tony. Stephen finished up performing a healing spell on the three, sighing in relief at seeing that no internal bleeding, broken bones, or punctured lungs were in the cards. The gaping hole in his daughter's chest was gone, the blood out of her suit. In fact, all three were back in their day clothes, if not a little dusty from the aftermath of the battle. Peter looked up at the blind lawyer and smiled.

**__****_ _ **

  
"Hey, Matty," he whispered, Tony's head in his lap. Stephen careful sat Sunni and Beverly up, their heads resting on his shoulders. "My babies...my babies are okay."

**__****_ _ **

  
"Your son, he was that masked hero?" Danny asked, rubbing the back of his neck in surprise. "I thought you were rather young still...unless these children came from the future. That would explain the imbalance of the world's Natural Law; when Amora crossed over, she brought the trouble with her."

**__****_ _ **

  
"But they fixed it," Harley pointed out, in his civilian clothes as well. He crouched beside Peter, smiling and gently ruffling Tony's hair. "He's one hell of a kid, he beat her...he beat her."

**__****_ _ **

  
"Yeah, he did," Stephen agreed, hugging the twins close. "They all did. They did together. They really are a tight-knit team. That Beverly and Sunni were able to fight alongside Tony, even if it wasn't physically, is the most amazing thing I've ever seen. I couldn't be more proud..."

**__****_ _ **

  
"Remember that next time you ground me because you do. A lot," Beverly mumbled under her breath, slowly blinking open her large, heterochromia eyes. She looked up at Stephen, then at Peter. "Hey, Daddy. Hey, Pops."

**__****_ _ **

  
"May...Mayday!" Peter laughed as he hugged her close, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek and closing his eyes. "Oh baby, you gave us quite a scare!"

**__****_ _ **

  
"I know, but we won. We did win, right?"

**__****_ _ **

  
"We did, yeah baby. We did; you're still grounded, but I'm just going to enjoy the moment," Peter said, carding his fingers through Beverly's hair. "You...you're Spider Queen, huh?"

**__****_ _ **

  
Beverly smiled, "Daddy says any guy I date should treat me like a princess, but 'Spider Princess' didn't sound all that great. And while I might not have spider-powers, that didn't stop me from being a hero; I wanted to be like you, so I did."

**__****_ _ **

  
"Even if sometimes she puts you two through various degrees of cardiac arrest," Sunni stirred awake, pressing a hand to his right temple and letting out a yawn. "Damn it feels like I've been sleeping for weeks but it's only been a few hours."

**__****_ _ **

  
"How are you feeling, son?" Stephen asked, gently brushing two fingers along the thick scar under Sunni's eye. The younger Strange had been using magic to cover up, as it was a physical reminder of a traumatic experience brought about by Karl Mordo. Now he no longer hid it, expressing nothing but pride over his battle scar. Stephen pressed a soft kiss to the scabbed over skin regardless, just thankful to Agamotto that his son was safe.

**__****_ _ **

  
Sunni chuckled softly, blushing under all the subtle affection. "I think I'll live; a little sore and probably need a shit ton of therapy-"

**__****_ _ **

  
"Language."

**__****_ _ **

  
"But I'll live, thanks for asking," Sunni continued as if his father had not interrupted, pressing a kiss to Beverly's cheek. "I know that I'm alright now, I have my heart back."

**__****_ _ **

  
"And your brains. And your moral compass. And your go-to movie buddy," Beverly teased, only for both to practically squeezing the life out of Tony when he finally regained consciousness.

**__****_ _ **

  
"TONY!"

**__****_ _ **

  
"H-hey guys," the youngest Strange choked out, smiling with flushed cheeks and patting his brother and sister's arms. "How's it going?"

**__****_ _ **

  
"We were so worried!" Beverly sobbed into Tony's hair, pressing kisses to his cheeks and nose.

**__****_ _ **

  
"And we thought the worst...but you did it!" Sunni exclaimed, laughing and brushing Tony's hair out of his eyes. "You embraced your power, you used it for good like I knew you would. I'm so proud of you!"

**__****_ _ **

  
"Guys, that's g-great but...can't breathe!" Tony squirmed slightly, gasping in relief when Stephen and Peter got the twins to calm down.

**__****_ _ **

  
"Now, now let's not overwhelm him," Peter said, brushing a gentle hand along his youngest son's face. "But baby, they're right. You did great...you did it, ha!"

**__****_ _ **

  
"I wouldn't have if it weren't for you guys," Tony pointed out, smiling with watery eyes. "You, Dad, Aunt Wanda, and Uncle Wong, Uncle Harley, and...Uncle Loki." His smile fell a little, turning to his brother and sister. "Did...did I fix everything? Our future, our home and friends and family! Are they-"

**__****_ _ **

  
Tony wasn't able to finish his inquiry, however, as a portal opened a few feet away from the family. It was blue, resembling a small shrine of flames, and its stomach held nothing but darkness. What emerged from sadness though was like a shining star against a pitch-black night.

**__****_ _ **

  
A head of inky black hair that brushed thin yet strong shoulders; a fair-skinned face with a sharp nose, high cheekbones, and thick dark brows over piercing green eyes; normally garbed in battle armor and equipped with sharp daggers replaced by a three-piece, all-black suit and matching tie, shoes polished to a good shine. Lips that have been accustomed to either a light scowl or smarmy smirk were pulled up in a beaming, warm smile.

**__****_ _ **

  
The man gave the three children a deep bow, closed fist over his heart. "Even a prideful Asgardian as I will kneel before such great heroes."

**__****_ _ **

  
"UNCLE LOKI!" The children's screams of joy made the adults laugh, the three scrambling and knocking the God of Mischief to the ground. Loki laughed it off and didn't mind his suit now covered in dirt, kissing each child on the head. "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

**__****_ _ **

  
"That I am. Everyone has been restored, everything has returned to normal. All thanks to you three," he said, wiping the stream of tears coming from three pairs of eyes. His own were slightly blurry with wet as well. Loki took a deep breath, expression immensely grateful, "Thank you, thank you three so much. I knew you could do, I knew it from the start. I wasn't wrong to place my faith in your hands."

**__****_ _ **

  
"We missed y-you, Uncle Loki," Beverly whispered, arms around the raven's shoulders.

**__****_ _ **

  
"We were so afraid we'd fail you again, fail everyone again," Sunni said, Loki squeezing gently his left hand.

**__****_ _ **

  
"And that we'd never see our parents again, that we'd never see you again," Tony added, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear.

**__****_ _ **

  
"I know you were, sweet boy," Loki said, gently pinching Tony's cheek. "But it's like how I told you: you are a heart, one of the purest I know. By trusting yourself, you were able to overcome anything and everything that promised you peril. You are my star, Sunni the sun, and Beverly the moon. I believed in you."

**__****_ _ **

  
"You gave me the space stone."

**__****_ _ **

  
"Because out of everywhere else in the universe, it would always be safe with you. And it would keep you safe when I couldn't," Loki said. He turned to Beverly and Sunni. "And you two, the youngest yet bravest warriors on this planet. You fought with your last breath, you protected each other, and even when you saw the world coming down you gave it your all to keep going. Sunni, this is more than enough proof you are worthy to be Sorcerer Supreme. You are ready, my dear boy. You have nothing to question."

**__****_ _ **

  
"You're right, Uncle Loki," Sunni said, smiling big. "I don't have to be the best Sorcerer Supreme that ever lived, I just have to be best me."

**__****_ _ **

  
"Exactly, which you already are so there's no need to worry. And my favorite little princess," Beverly blushed as Loki booped her on the nose, grinning. "Your spunk, your energy, and most importantly your sense of optimism really did provide Tony the chance to rise up. You've given up your life more times than any child your age ever should; a crime this world has committed against you, one I wish I could take away."

**__****_ _ **

  
"I did it to protect my family," Beverly insisted softly, "And I would do it again, no second thought."

**__****_ _ **

  
"I know. Beauty and strength you possess, a fiery soul that not even the storm could extinguish. You might not be as magic savvy as your brothers, Mayday, but you are a cut above the rest. You are a hero, and one day you will be known as such across the universe. For now though, just be your own hero." Loki said. Beverly's smile broadened, nodding.

**__****_ _ **

  
"I will, thanks, Uncle Loki."

**__****_ _ **

  
The three helped the God of Mischief to his feet, Loki brushing off his suit. He pecked all three children on the forehead again before he walked over to the adults, nodding his head once. "Well, hello there," he said, looking from Matt to Jessica, Luke to Danny to Harley before his piercing green eyes fell on Peter and Stephen. His expression softened, as did his smile. "Strange, you're still alive."

**__****_ _ **

  
"Yes, yes I am," Stephen said, clearing his throat. "And you're still on Earth."

**__****_ _ **

  
"Yes, for good reasons this time," Loki assured, glancing over his shoulder at Tony and the twins. "Some things are worth sticking around," he looked back at the Sorcerer Supreme. "They're wonderful, even if they are half you."

**__****_ _ **

  
"And even with you around, they don't seem to have poor taste in pranks or jokes," Stephen replied. There was barely any heat in the exchange, just mostly playful banter.  


**__****_ _ **

"I'm working on it," Loki gave Stephen his best shit-eating grin, causing the other man to narrow his eyes before he was looking at Peter. "And wow, even though you're older in the future you don't age a day."

**__****_ _ **

  
"N-nice to meet you, Mister Loki," Peter said, offering his hand. Loki took it in his thin, yet firm grasp.

**__****_ _ **

  
"Just Loki works, Peter. We are family after all," the raven reminded the brunette with a soft laugh. He hummed, "Tony, Sunni, Beverly...I see a little bit of you in all three of them. Beverly's beauty, Sunni's stubbornness, and Tony's...Tony's empathy."

**__****_ _ **

  
"He and the twins, they told us how he was the one to give you a chance."

**__****_ _ **

  
"Like you," Loki admitted, "Out of all the veteran heroes, out of all the Avengers apart from my brother...you gave me the chance to prove I've changed. And then your child followed your example; because of those two acts of kindness, I have a family again. I have a family, my brother...and I have three reasons to keep doing all the good I can."

**__****_ _ **

  
Peter smiled, fighting back tears. "Thank you, thank you for taking care of them when we were gone."

**__****_ _ **

  
"And I will continue. They don't need me as much as they need you and Stephen, but I know I need them. So I promise you that I will do everything I can to always be there for them." Loki swore, squeezing Peter's hand gently. He dropped it after a few minutes, putting his hands away in his pants pockets. "Alright, ducklings! Time for us to head home; your parents are waiting, hugs and kisses and all that jargon." The God of Mischief bowed his head to the Defenders and Harley, opening another portal. Sunni took Beverly's hand, and Beverly took Tony's hand. Tony took Loki's left hand with his free one, the wind coming from the portal blowing their hair back.

**__****_ _ **

  
The children looked back at Matt Murdock, at Jessica Jones and Luke Cage, Danny Rand, Harley Keen, Stephen Strange, and Peter Parker.

**__****_ _ **

  
"Bye, Dad! Bye, Pa!" Beverly called, blowing a kiss. "We'll see you in a bit! Well, you guys but older...you know what I mean!"

**__****_ _ **

  
"You have another bedtime story to tell us one day," Sunni said, giving his parents a quick wink. "Never stop telling us them, okay? No matter how old we get; we need to remember that heroes exist, no matter what."

**__****_ _ **

  
"We love you three thousand," Tony added, waving with his free hand. "Thanks for never giving up on me...Thanks for always believing in me! And always worrying about us!"

**__****_ _ **

  
"Love you three thousand too, honey," Peter whispered, leaning against Stephen. The older man in returned embraced him close, resting his cheek on top of Peter's head. "Love you three thousand..."

**__****_ _ **

  
"We'll see you guys again," Stephen said softly as the four disappeared into the portal. "And when we do, it'll be more than worth it."

**__****_ _ **

 

**__****_ _ **

  
...

**__****_ _ **

 

**__****_ _ **

  
"You sure he'll like these flowers? White and red roses, I read online they represent innocence and love but I only looked at, like, four different websites so I don't know..."

**__****_ _ **

  
"I'm sure Tony will love them, Darling. He loves anything and everything you give him. Sunni my boy, want to help Papa set the vase down?"

**__****_ _ **

  
"Okay, Daddy!"

**__****_ _ **

  
"Can I help too, Papa? Can I, please?"

**__****_ _ **

  
"Of course, baby. You hold one side of the vase, your brother the other. There we go, nice and easy...awesome!"

**__****_ _ **

  
Stephen Parker-Strange rolled his deep blue-green eyes fondly at the three's bickering, gently bouncing the sleeping baby in his arms. While it was fairly nice outside, September winds were picking up more and more every day so the tiny babe was wrapped in a soft, green blanket. One of his small, chubby hands gripped at the front of Stephen's dress shirt, a pale pink mouth slightly agape with light drool against a round, smooth cheek.

**__****_ _ **

  
Stephen pressed a sweet kiss to his youngest son's forehead, holding back tears.

**__****_ _ **

  
Five-year-old May Donna "Beverly" and Stephen Benjamin "Sunni" Parker-Strange sat down in their Pa Peter Parker-Strange's lap, marveling as the lake's surface was interrupted by a delicate ring of ripples. Beverly reached out and giggled when the waters lapped at her fingers; Sunni's arms were wrapped around Peter's shoulders, head tucked under his chin.

**__****_ _ **

 

**__****_ _ **

"Daddy was right, Papa. Grandpa loves the roses," Sunni pointed out, smiling. "Look, the sun's bouncing off the petals!"

**__****_ _ **

  
"They look golden! Just like Grandpa's armor!" Beverly added. Peter nodded and hugged his twins close.

**__****_ _ **

  
"They do, baby, they do. Daddy was right, but don't tell him or else Papa will never hear the end of it."

**__****_ _ **

  
"I heard that," Stephen called out gently. Peter merely laughed. When his laughter died down, he took a deep breath.

**__****_ _ **

  
"Hey, Mr. Stark. Sorry, we didn't stop by to visit these last few weeks, life got busy," the brunette began, rocking his twins slightly. "Beverly learned how to build her own night-light, and Sunni won his first-ever spelling bee. Can you believe it? They're only five and learning a lot, wow would they have driven you bonkers."

**__****_ _ **

  
"Papa!" Sunni and Beverly said in unison, sticking out their tongues.

**__****_ _ **

  
"The good bonkers, obviously, because even though they're always running around they're good kids. Sweet kids," Peter corrected himself, a lone tear running down his cheek. "And you know how long they've been asking for a little brother or sister, remember I told you that? That's part of the reason why we've been kind of MIA, because well...because we were waiting for the right time for you to meet someone. Someone very special," Peter looked over his shoulder, smile broadening as his husband and best friend Stephen Parker-Strange slowly worked his way into a comfortable sitting position. He gently cooed when the bundle in his arms whined at being shifted.

**__****_ _ **

  
"It's okay, little one. It's okay," the older man whispered, smiling when one of his fingers was clasped in a warm and light grip. Stephen looked out at the lake, where the cluster of flowers, vines, thick branches drifted across the horizon line. Even if those flowers have lost their luster, the shiny, circular arc reactor continued to gleam. It still gleamed, it still caught the impressive rays of the sun, still shone brightly in rain or snow.

**__****_ _ **

  
Tony Stark was still here, even when his physical form has long since crumbled below the earth.

**__****_ _ **

  
"Meet our new baby brother, Grandpa!" Beverly exclaimed in a soft cheer.

**__****_ _ **

  
"He's so small and cute," Sunni said, smiling when the baby in green let out a yawn, "He sleeps a lot but when he's awake he likes to laugh a lot too."

**__****_ _ **

  
"And it took us a while to decide on a name," Peter recalled with a chuckle, resting his head on Stephen's shoulder. He pressed a tender kiss to his son's little left foot, expression everything but mourning, everything but lamenting. "Hours and hours and hours...and then it just came to us, ha. The nicknames will be endless: Double-A battery, Adri to name two...and Tony."

**__****_ _ **

  
"Anthony Edward Stark, meet your new grandson," Stephen stated with a touch of pride, carefully removing a part of the blanket that hid his son's face from view.

**__****_ _ **

  
A sleeping angel with short, wispy white-blond hair and faint freckles dotting his button nose snoozed quietly against his daddy's chest. When he yawned again, a peek of very, very pale green eyes with drops of hazel gold caught the sun's rays, making them almost glow.

**__****_ _ **

  
"Adrien Anthony Parker-Strange, or Tony for short."

**__****_ _ **

 

**__****_ _ **

  
...

**__****_ _ **

 

**__****_ _ **

  
Wanda pressed a hand to her mouth. While tears streamed down her cheeks, she was smiling so big it reached her caramel-colored eyes. She looked up at Wong, who held out a hand to her and looked worried.

**__****_ _ **

  
"Wanda...did they-" The bald man cut himself off there, afraid if things had turned out for the worse. The scarlet beauty's windchime laugh eased his worries in a matter of minutes, she accepts his help to her feet.

**__****_ _ **

  
"We won, Wong. He won."

**__****_ _ **

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Doctor Strange, Spider-Man, or anything else involving the MCU. I am merely writing this series for fun and my love for this seriously underrated but cute ship. Please tell me what you think! Again, I DO NOT own any of the characters and/or comic book storylines used in this series. I am solely responsible for the scenarios this ship finds itself in. Props to a very close friend of mine for encouraging me to post this!


End file.
